Un nuevo planeta
by lFuken
Summary: Aquí el almirante Steven, último sobreviviente de la raza humana. En mi escape terminé en un planeta en donde existe la magia y seres pensantes, su tecnología es primitiva a comparación de la mía. Por ahora son pacíficos, pero si se ponen hostiles, no será problema eliminarlos. Informaré de mi estadía en este planeta cada día. Almirante fuera.
1. La destrucción

**Bueno que tal gente bonita, soy lFuken y les presento el primer fic que hago, espero que les agrade tanto como ami cuando lo escribo** **gracias por la oportunidad y que disfrutes la historia si no, gracias por estar al menos en este primer capitulo, nos leemos luego :)**

 **La** **destrucción**

 **Vista tercera persona:**

Vemos a un sujeto alto corriendo por un pasillo llevando es sus manos una gran cantidad de documentos de quien sabe qué. Corre por un largo pasillo, gira a la derecha , vuelve a girar a la derecha, por correr casi choca contra otra persona que también estaba corriendo, se escucha un estallido afuera del lugar, después de eso todo el lugar se sacude por el estallido haciendo que el sujeto haga caer los papeles y cuadernos, este los recoge rápidamente y vuelve a su trayectoria, después de girar otra vez por otro pasillo, al final de este pasillo se observa un elevador, rápidamente el sujeto corre hacia él, para luego presionar el botón que llama al elevador.

\- ¡ Rápido, rápido, rápido! - Decía con afán y miedo en su rostro.

Después de decir eso el elevador llega y rápidamente el sujeto entra y presiona el ultimo botón de arriba que lleva al último piso del lugar que al parecer era el piso 150. El sujeto se queda parado en la puerta esperando a llegar al último pido. Al cabo de un corto tiempo se puede oír el sonido de una campana que es la que indica que llego al piso designado, una vez llega al piso designado se abren las puestas del elevador y el sujeto sale rápidamente dejando ver una vista panorámica de una sala enorme llena de computadoras y personas controlando estas computadoras todas estas estaban al frente de un gran vidrio, dejando ver lo que había afuera, y era el espacio exterior. Al parecer la persona que vimos estaba en una nave espacial, exactamente en la cabina de control.

Estaban llevando una batalla contra otra nave de color rojo sangre por toda la nave, en los lados de la nave se podía ver lo que pareciera ser el escudo la cual era una calavera negra que a la vista se sabía que no era humana, encima de esta tenia lo que parece ser una clase de corona con cuernos en los lados y en el centro un diamante de color rojo, también se observa que tiene una clase de serpiente de 3 cabezas, cada una posicionada a cada lado de la calavera y encima de ella, el cuerpo de la serpiente sobresalía por uno de los orificios de los ojos y entraba por la nariz. Dentro dela cabina de la nave de los humanos todos los tripulantes estaban gritando indicaciones, otros corriendo por todos los lugares, haciendo sus trabajos designados.

\- Cañones del 25 al 30 están deshabilitados, mandando un equipo de reparación.

\- Escudos delanteros al 70% de su capacidad y resistiendo

\- Naves escolta apenas resistiendo

\- ¡ La nave GAULLE ha sido derribada, nos quedamos sin el rayo de fotones!

\- ¡Torpedos listos para su lanzamiento, esperando su orden señor!

Después de escuchar eso podemos observar a una persona con una traje blanco, en sus mangas de cada lado se podía ver cuatro franjas amarillas y en la última franja una estrella demostrando que él era el capitán de la flota. Este estaba en el centro de toda la habitación sentado en una cilla con sus propias pantallas y teclados, este les daba órdenes a cada sección de la sala.

\- ¡ DISPAREN A SUS PUENTES DE EMBARQUE! – Dijo el capitán con enojo en su voz.

\- ¡ CAÑONES DEL 1 AL 200 DISPAREN A SUS MOTORES, LOS DEL 300 AL 500 APUNTEN A SUS COSTADOS LOS DEMÁS DEN APOLLO A LOS CAZAS! – dijo el capitán con enojo

\- *Esta batalla ya se prolongó, ya perdimos todas la naves de mi flora solo quedamos dos, la nave HERCULES y la mía, esta batalla ya la tenemos perdida, no creí que nos emboscarían antes de llegar a nuestro objetivo principal * - pensó el capitán poniendo una cara que denotaba cansancio, cierra sus ojos y trata de calmarse un poco, pero de pronto escucha un grito.

\- ¡CAPITÁN ESTÁN PREPARANDO SU ARMA PRINCIPAL! – grito una de las controladoras

\- ¡ESCUDOS AL MÁXIMO! – grito con gran afán el capitán

\- ¡NO PODEMOS LA BATERÍA ESTA…! - No termina de terminal la frase debido a que recibieron un impacto directo del arma, el capitán queda tendido en el suelo entrecerrando los ojos, tiene la respiración débil y poco a poco pierde fuerzas, hasta que cierra completamente los ojos.

 **TIERRA, DÍA ANTES DEL ATAQUE, 28 DE JUNIO DEL AÑO TERRESTRE 2156….**

 **Vista del capitán:**

Estoy en un gran sueño profundo pero de repente escucho un sonido muy fuerte y moleste, ¿que podrá ser?, arrugo la cara sin abrir mis ojos, con mi brazo derecho trato de alcanzar el lugar del cual proviene el molesto sonido, ajito el brazo para ubicar el lugar.

\- *Mierda ya cállate, quiero dormir* - pienso con molestia

Sigo intentando ubicar el sonido sin ningún logro, ya frustrado con mí fracaso de apagar esa maldita alarma me siento en mi cama con las sabanas tapando mi cara, saco mi cara de las sabanas y con dolor o fastidio abro lentamente mis ojos y observo mi habitación.

Mi habitación es pequeña, tengo una cama la cual le caben dos personas, a los lados tengo dos mesas de noche, en una esquina tengo una mesa de computo, donde obviamente tengo mi computador colocado sobre esta, en otra esquina esta mi armario donde esta mis uniformes las cuales abarcan casi todo el armario y una camisas de civil, al lado izquierdo mío tengo un espejo para revisar que tengo bien puesto mi uniforme ya que mis superiores no pasan por alto ni un solo desperfecto en mi forma de vestir, al lado derecho hay un cuarto de baño para mi aseo personal y bueno, esa es mi habitación.

A verdad no me he presentado, mi nombre Maicol Steven ( **se escribe Steven pero se lee Estiven** ) mido 1.80cm, pelo negro, siempre me peino con el pelo para atrás sacando puntas, soy el capitán de la flota de ataque y destrucción de objetivos, nuestro trabajo es…bueno…atacar y destruir, bueno nos encargamos de que no se vuelva a saber nada de alguna persona, instalación, edificio, ciudad o nave. Somos los que hacemos el trabajo sucio.

Después de tantos trabajos matando rebeldes sin importar que, ni siquiera civiles, destruyendo casas, refugios, etc. Ya no siento tanto aprecio hacia otra vida que no sea la mía, debido a esto los altos mandos me han recluido por muchos días con un psicólogo, pero hasta este día no he progresado mucho pero bueno sigamos con esto.

Cuando ya tengo un poco más de energía me pongo a buscar la maldita alarma que me despertó, logro ubicar mi alarma en una de las masas de noche, miro la hora y al hacer eso abro mis ojos a ms no poder y grito.

\- ¡SON LAS 7:48! – Grito con gran sorpresa- tengo que cambiarme rápido se supone que tengo una reunión, con los altos mandos a las 8 tengo que correr – pero cuando ya me iba a poner mi uniforme de capitán, recuerdo que no me he bañado, alzo mi brazo izquierdo y huelo mi axila - ¡UFF! Mejor me meto a duchar rápido – después de decir esto entro al baño.

Después de una ducha rápida me cambio lo más rápido que puedo y salgo disparado fuera de mi dormitorio hacia el salón de estrategias. Corro lo más rápido que puedo para llegar a tiempo, miro mi reloj y son las 7:57 – SI – es lo único que digo para seguir mirando adelante y correr más rápido.

Alcanzo a observar la entrada del salón de estrategias, freno bruscamente al frente de la puerta, termino de arreglar mi camisa y mi peinado, relajo mis brazos y hombros y me dispongo de abrir la puerta, cuando entro al salón puedo observar que los mayores líderes de los equipos más reconocidos están reunidos en el salón. Entre todos está el almirante Sebastián, el ayuda al almirante de flota con los planes, también está el capitán José, él es el capitán de la 530, reconocida por sus misiones suicidas y peligrosas, el capitán esteban de la fuerza aérea, es el capitán de los "ángeles del caos" no si es por suerte o habilidad pero su escudaron en todas las misiones han ganado con muy pocos derribos de sus aviones y al final estoy yo, el capitán de la marina aeroespacial Steven, yo he logrado destruir todo lo que s eme a cruzado en mi camino sin dudar y sin piedad, algunos me llaman "la muerte" porque no tengo consideración con nadie, aunque creo que me pudieron colocar un apodo más original.

Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala esperando al almirante de flota, después de unos minutos al fin llega el almirante, su nombre es Desmond Dross, es el jefe de todos los servicios militares de la tierra, es el mandamás por así decirlo.

\- Bueno muchachos empecemos con la reunión y perdonen la tardanza, estaba dándole unos últimos ajustes al plan con el presidente y discutiendo su efectividad – nos explicó el almirante Dross – hemos descubierto tres instalaciones militares de nuestros enemigos, los irken.

Los irken, una raza que viajan por el espacio invadiendo planetas y tomando todos los recursos de estos, invaden cualquier planeta que tenga una atmosfera y proporcione habitad para cualquier ser vivo, no se detienen por nada ni nadie, hemos estado en guerra con ellos desde hace más de 15 años cuando invadieron nuestra primera colonia humana en el planeta marte, después de ese día nos preparamos lo más que pudimos para cuando llegaran a la tierra. Ni más tardar llegaron a los 2 meses, llegaron con una imponente flota, con una total de más de 500 mil naves y una ciudadela del tamaño de una luna, o más claramente nuestra luna.

Peleamos con todo lo que pudimos para evitar su avance pero su avanzada tecnología supero todas nuestras expectativas, así que nuestra flota de no más de 100 mil naves solo nos dio tiempo para preparar la guerra en la superficie, quedamos con muy pocas naves pero el sacrificio de las demás no fue en vano, ya que también nos dieron el suficiente tiempo para terminar una arma que le daría la vuelta a la guerra que apenas había comenzado, la llamaron EL MESISAS un arma que recauda la energía de nuestro solo y la condensa en uno solo para convertirla en un rayo que destruye todo a su paso y gracias a eso hemos logrado dar pelea a los irken hasta el día de hoy.

Continuando con la junta…

\- Inteligencia nos muestra tres instalaciones del enemigo, una se encuentra bajo tierra al norte de la ciudad ya en ruinas Moscú, Rusia. Inteligencia también logro captar fotos del lugar – luego de decir esto el almirante Dross muestra una serie de fotos a todos los presentes.

En las fotos podemos observar una antena gigantes que parece ser de no más de 15 metros de altura, en otra se observa un gran campamento de los irken seres enormes de 2 metros y medio suelen llegar hasta los 3 metros, su piel es de un tono verdoso, todos son prácticamente iguales con excepción de su tamaño y sus ojos, cada uno tiene diferentes colores de ojos, el cual rodea toda la parte del ojo sin pupilas. En las fotos también podemos observar soldados llevando lo que pare ser partes de un arma.

\- Como pueden observar, este lugar está fuertemente custodiado. El pelotón de reconocimiento que se asigno para esta misión logro su misión pero a u gran costo, solo uno sobrevivió y eso no es todo como verán en las fotos, los soldados están llevando unos tipos de piezas que hasta el momento no sabemos que son o para que sirven, los científicos especulan que por su forma puntiaguda pueda tratarse de un explosivo pero nada es seguro todavía.- explica Dross – bueno continuemos.

\- La segunda instalación se encuentra encima de la ciudad de rio de janeiro, Brasil. Es una instalación flotante la cual abarca toda la ciudad completa, como podrán ver… - Dross enseguida muestra otras fotos -…también tienen la instalación completamente custodiada con naves de casa y torretas antiaéreas, pero esto es lo interesante-

Dross muestra una gran fila de naves cargueras que les sobresalen los mismos objetos que llevaban los soldados en tierras con la excepción que estas son más grandes.

\- En esta instalación también están preparando el mismo objeto que en la instalación de Rusia, pero podemos observar que estas son más grandes. Podemos especular que lo que sea para lo que sirva en este lugar se está haciendo lo mismo pero con el triple de tamaño. Bueno continuemos.

\- La última instalación la captaron nuestros satélites ubicados a las afueras de nuestra galaxia, al parecer los irken están construyendo un portal orbitando el planeta Urano. – enseguida Dross muestra las fotos de la construcción.

Todos observan el tamaño de la construcción que los irken están construyendo, la estructura tenía el tamaño de todo el planeta de Urano y está rodeada de destructores, naves irken que al solo observarte te destruyen en un solo milisegundo.

\- No sabemos el motivo real por el que lo construyen, pero podemos especular que traerán más tropas de donde sea que son y eso llevaría a la derrota definitiva de la raza humana.-explica Dross – ahora les asignare sus misiones.

\- Capitán jose de la 530- menciona Dross.

Enseguida jose se levanta de su asiento y pone postura de atención y escucha y dice:

\- ¡SEÑOR!- dice jose

\- Usted y su pelotón prepararan todo lo que necesites y a las quince mil horas tomaran un avión Lockheed AC-130 que los acercara a un total de 10 kilómetros de la base enemiga, ahí descenderán en paracaídas, en ese lugar no llegan las comunicaciones así que estarán solos, cuando desciendan tomaran rumbo a la base enemiga y plantaran unas bombas en toda la instalación, se les permite el combate letal, cuando terminen diríjanse a no más de un kilómetro del lugar y detonen los explosivos.- Explica Dross mostrando todo en un mapa virtual en el centro de la sala – cuando confirmen la detonación vallan a la ciudad de Moscú y ahí envíen ubicación para extracción. Puede retirarse.

\- ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!- dice jose

\- Bien ahora…capitán Esteban- menciona Dross

Enseguida Esteban se levanta de su asiento y pone postura de atención y escucha y dice:

\- ¡SEÑOR!- dice Esteban

\- Tu misión es proporcionas escolta a los 5 aviones Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit, que al rango de 1 kilómetro lanzaran misiles de materia oscura, los misiles más poderosos que tenemos, saldrás de inmediata a la base aérea carolina, en Colombia, ahí prepararas a tu escuadrón y mañana a las cero setecientas horas tomaran vuelo hacia las fronteras del Bolivia y Paraguay ahí a las cero novecientas se encontraran con los bombarderos y tomaran rumbo a rio de janeiro, ahí su deber es mantenerlos a salvo cueste los que cuesta hasta que lancen los misiles, si los derivan volverán a la base aérea en Colombia y esperaran nuevas instrucciones, en caso de que no funcionen los misiles ataquen con todo lo que tengan la instalación, ahí terminamos. Puede retirarse capitán.

\- ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!- responde Esteban y en el momento que termina la frase se retira

(Aviso los aviones tienen el mismo diseño que los que mencione pero son más tecnológico y futuristas y todo eso xD)

\- Bueno terminando con Tigo Steven- me menciona el almirante- tú tienes la misión más importante de todas tomaras tu flota de destructores e iras directo a Urano, tu misión será la completa destrucción del sector aun si eso incluye destruir el planeta, si llegas a obtener resistencia del parte del enemigo de aquí a marte te apoyaremos con el MESIAS, pero recuerda que este solo tiene tres disparos por carga, saldrás mañana a las cero quinientas a la estación espacial NOVA y prepararas tus naves para la misión, tienes permiso de equipar tus naves con los torpedos de partículas y los láseres de fotones, nuestra victoria dependerá del resultado de estas misiones. Buena suerte capitán- Me dijo el almirante Dross, me dio un saludo militar y se retiró con el almirante Sebastián.

Yo le devolví el saludo con el grito respectivo y después de eso me quede solo en el salón, tenía mi misión y era la misma que las anteriores, ubicar y destruir, pero esta tenía una excepción, tenía que viajar miles de años luz de distancias y con la posición del planeta tierra y la de Urano estábamos más lejos, haciendo esta misión mucho más peligrosa.

Los peligros que podría enfrentar son los de una emboscada en el planeta de Saturno ya que su anillo es un buen lugar para esconderse y atacar, hasta marte no hay problema ya que el disparo del mesías puede viajar más rápido que la luz por así decirlo el doble de rápido.

Bueno será mejor que vaya a avisarles a los muchachos. En eso agarro mi comunicador y pulso el botón para encender el micrófono, cuando lo presiono digo:

\- A todos los integrantes de la flota LIBERTY repórtense en el salón de estrategias en 30 minutos.- aviso a todos los comandantes de las naves de mi flota, después de escuchar el "sí señor" de todos, me dispongo a ir a la cafetería por algo de desayunar, me muero de hambre.

Salgo del salón de estrategias y sigo el camino que tanto me costó aprender para poder llegar a la cafetería, esta instalación es inmensa, es la principal base de respuesta rápida de la humanidad, si esta base cae en batalla la humanidad también lo hará, así que todos los que estamos aquí somos la esperanza de la humanidad somos RIMPAC.

Bueno después de casi volverme a perder en los corredores logro llegar a la cafetería, veo el mostrador y me dirijo haca allá, agarro la bandeja de plástico y me pongo a recorrer la barra de comidas, no soy de las personas que comen mucho así que solo agarro un porción de arroz y unos cuantos huevos cocinados y unos pocos plátanos.

Después de pagar mi comida me dirijo hacia una mesa que estaba vacía para poder disfrutar de mi comida, me siento en la mesa, le quito la cascara al huevo y cuando voy a dar mi primera mordida mi alarma vuelve a sonar.

Cuando la reviso me doy cuenta que ya pasaron los 30 minutos que impuse para poder desayunar, pero no me había dado cuenta que me demore mucho en la fila de comidas, así que rápidamente como puedo me trago toda la comida para quitar mi hambre y cuando termino salgo corriendo hacia la sala de estrategias.

Al entrar a la sala me encuentro con mis 5 comandantes, ellos al verme entrar se levantan de sus asientos y dicen.

\- ¡CAPITÁN EN SALA! – grita uno de ellos

Enseguida todos hacen el saludo militar.

\- ¡CAPITÁN STEVEN! – Gritan todos al unísono

Yo por mi parte les regreso el saludo y digo – Descansen soldados – y me dispongo a tomar asiento

\- ¿Dígame capitán cual es la nueva misión? – Menciona una pelirroja.

\- Todo a su tiempo comandante Anyi – Le respondo a la mujer

Comandante Anyi Giménez, una chica con un hermoso pelo largo de color rojo, unos hermosos ojos cristalinos de color azul verdosos, ella mide unos 1.60 cm de alto, tiene un gran cuerpo y unos grandes pechos.

Ella es una gran estratega y se encarga de la nave HERCULES, un destructor de batalla con un armamento un poco limitado, su armamento principal son sus lanza misiles y capacidad para lanzar misiles y torpedos de alto impacto, tiene muy poco daño en sus cañones y muy poca resistencia en los escudos, pero tiene una gran movilidad en espacios amplios, cuídate de ella porque si te llega a impactar uno de sus misiles, prácticamente te destruirá.

\- Vanos capitan no seas tan frio y misterioso y dispara de una vez – menciona un joven.

\- En estos momentos no estamos para juegos esta misión es seria y la derrota no es una opción- le respondo con cierto enojo en mi cara

Comandante Néstor Ivan, un joven prodigio de 23 años, mide un aproximado de 1.70 cm. Se graduó a los 14 años de la escuela, a los 16 entro en la academia y en solo 4 años de servicio alcanzo el rango de comandante, algo sumamente casi imposible o amenos no para mí con mis 26 años y siendo capitán.

Este joven se encarga de uno de mis dos acorazados la cual la llamaron PORTAL ROYAL, estos acorazados son unos monstruos de gran tamaño, tienen una gran potencia de fuego en sus cañones tanto principal como secundarios, estos no tienen la capacidad de lanzar misiles o torpedos pero esta cosa puede soportar una gran cantidad de daño gracias a sus escudos, estos están alimentados por una batería solar de gran tamaño, esta batería puede generar la suficiente energía como para alumbrar todo el planeta o también destruirla, esta nave es capaz de combatir sin apoyo contra una docena de naves crucero y salir sin ningún rasguño.

\- Si hermano el capitán tiene razón, estos son momentos de guerra y no podemos darnos el lujo de bromear – Regaña un hombre más adulto al joven Néstor.

Ese hombre es Jhon Ivan Hermano mayor del joven Néstor, es un hombre alto de no más de 1.78 cm, es alguien más veterano que su hermano, participo en guerras anteriores a la invasión y gracias eso logro subir en los puestos militares.

Se encarga de nuestro segundo acorazado nombrado OCEANS. La nave al mando del comandante Jhon siempre está al frente de las batallas tratando de evitar que el daño enemigo le llegue a su hermano, tal vez por eso es que el menos ha subido tan rápido de rango.

\- Segundo al mando Jorge, por favor informe del estado de nuestra flota – Le pregunte a mi segundo al mando.

\- ¡SEÑOR! Nada que reportar, las reparaciones del OCEANS se han completado exitosamente y estará listo para la batalla cuando lo ordene capitán – Responde el comandante Jhon.

El comandante Jhon Aguirre, un hombre de 35 años, mide uso 1.75 cm, con pelo negro, es el mejor soldado que tengo tanto en batallas espaciales como en batallas terrestres, fue mi amigo desde que Salí de la academia, él era mi maestro de tácticas, desde entonces me ha acompañado y aconsejado en todas las guerras que luchamos.

Se encarga del crucero GAULLE es una nave tipo crucero, esta nave tiene gran equipamiento tiene una buena potencia de fuego, lanzador de misiles y torpedos, una gran capacidad de resistencia (no tanto como los acorazados pero resiste), una buena velocidad y lo mejor un sistema de camuflaje, es una gran nave para ataques sorpresa.

\- Bien, esos son buenas noticias para la misión – le respondo al capitán Jhon.

\- Podemos empezar de una vez, tengo que ir a actualizar las computadoras de las naves- menciona uno de los comandantes y de paso se acomoda sus lentes – ¿Se enteraron de una nueva inteligencia artificial?, al parecer puede controlar toda una nave ella sola, ¡lo pueden creer! – Dice emocionado.

Comandante Carlos Eduardo un hombre de una gran inteligencia, tiene el pelo puntiagudo de color negro, tiene 30 años, mide apenas 1.72 cm. Es el ingeniero de la flota se encarga de arreglar o actualizar todas nuestras naves y también tiene a su mando la nave de transporte el MIDWAY, es una nave con casi nula potencia de fuego, tiene muy pocas torretas y cañones, pero tiene una resistencia increíble, los escudos están más potentes y resistentes, esta nave se encarga de transportar las naves de escolta o naves caza, como bombarderos, naves de combate, tanto terrestre como espacial.

\- Bueno ya habiendo acabado con sus preguntas iniciemos la junta – al decir esto todos nos sentamos y me dispuse a explicar las misión.

Explique lo que se había encontrado, cuanta cantidad de defensas tenia disponible, la escolta del arma MESIAS y el peligro que lleva el planeta Saturno y sus anillos, nos quedamos como unas 3 horas ideando el plan de acción.

\- Entonces el plan para esta misión quedo así.- Me preparo para explicar todo – Mañana partiremos a las cero setecientas hora a la estación espacial NOVA, reabasteceremos nuestras naves lo más que podamos. Anyi tienes permiso de usar los torpedos que a ti tanto te gustan- a no más tardar se escucha un grito de alegría de parte de la chica pelirroja que ensordece a todos

\- ¡AAA! Mis oídos, pónganle un bozal al perro- Bromea Néstor con dolor en sus oídos.

\- Bueno continuando con la explicación, cuando nuestras naves estén abastecidas partiremos de inmediato al planeta Urano, aremos velocidad luz hasta las cercanías de Plutón y pasaremos por sus anillos, en ese momento activaremos los radares de energía para evitar cualquier emboscada del enemigo – Explico con un temple serio en mi cara

\- Recuerden la prioridad es destruir el planeta Urano o la estructura a su alrededor, evitemos cualquier combate que nos retrase – Trato de explicarles la prioridad a los comandantes

Todos responden - ¡SI SEÑOR!

\- Cuando lleguemos al objetivo tomaremos una posición de pinza con los acorazados al frente y avanzaremos por el medio del enemigo hasta la estructura, en ese momento el destructor preparara todos sus torpedos y destruirán la estructura, si encontramos una fuerte resistencia utilizaremos los láser de los acorazados y destruiremos el planeta desde la distancia – explique con gran seriedad – eso es todo muchachos pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana en la batalla.

Al terminar de decir eso todos se levantan de sus puestos y se van retirando uno a uno, por último se retira Anyi pero antes de cruzar la puerta de salida, para en seco y se queda en toda la puerta, luego se da la vuelta y dice.

\- Capitán los chicos y yo vamos a ir a una fiesta antes de alistar las maletas para mañana, ¿le gustaría venir? – Me pregunta Anyi con un poco de vergüenza.

\- No puedo, tengo que terminar el papeleo de la misión y enviar los permisos de los torpedos que vamos a equipar a nuestras naves, tengo que hacer que el almirante los firme, avisarles a las estaciones de resguardo que lleven nuestras naves a la estación NOVA, no creo que logre tener tiempo para ir, lo siento.

\- O….Claro no hay problema…nos…nos divertiremos por usted entonces, nos vemos capitán – al terminar de decir eso Anyi se retira con un ligero pero perceptible rostro de decepción. ¿En realidad le afecta que haya aceptado ir a la fiesta?... o bueno mejor termino esto rápido para poder empacar mis cosas.

Y así fueron las cosas, me mantuve todo el día yendo viniendo a la oficina del almirante haciendo fila con los otros capitanes de las otras misiones, enviando papeles a la estación para que alistara el armamento, enviando más papeles a la estación donde están reparando las naves de nuestra flota, me mantuve buscan firmas de todos los encargado de las estaciones. Con todos los trabajos que hacia al final se me hizo de noche, ya estaba completamente cansado, me dolían las piernas, el brazo, la cabeza, absolutamente todo el cuerpo solo quería llegar a mi habitación, alistar las cosas que voy a llevar y echarme una larga siesta.

Después de hice que el almirante me firmara las ultimas hojas de permiso me dispuse a ir directo a mi habitación, sin distracciones ni nada, solo yo y mi cama. Al llegar a la puesta de mi habitación me dispuse a abrirla, cuando entre mire a mi alrededor y solo suspire – ufff…bueno, terminemos con esto- después de decir eso me dispongo a sacar unas cuantas prendas de vestir de mi armario, las doblo lo mejor que puedo y las coloco en una maleta pequeña que tenía debajo de la cama. Cuando termino de llenar mi maleta la cierro y la coloco al lado de la puerta, después me siento en la cama y pienso - *Mañana será un largo viaje* - lo pensé con un gran cansancio, recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás y solo suspire, después me saco mi uniforme y me coloco una pantaloneta para al fin recostarme en mi cama.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Ya me había levantado de mi cama y estaba preparando lo último en mi equipaje eran las 5:58 de la mañana, tengo que reunirme con los otros a las 6 para tomar el transporte que nos llevara a la estación NOVA, después de terminar por completo de alistar la maleta, me visto con mi traje militar que consta de una camisa blanca con mangas largas y al final de las mangas esta bordadas cuatro rayas amarillas y enzima de estas una estrella, unos Galones palas negros en los hombros esto también tienen las 4 franjas amarillas con la estrella encima, estos simboliza mi rango como capitán. Después me coloco mi pantalón que también es completamente blanco y coloco las puntas de la camisa por debajo del pantalón para que no sobresalga el sobrante y termino colocándome el cinturón.

Cuando ya termino de vestirme me coloco mi gorra de capitán que consta de Un plato color blanco, una banda y visera color negro, un barboquejo dorado y una galleta en donde se encuentra el emblema de la armada. Agarro mi maleta y salgo de mi habitación para tomar rumbo al hangar donde nos reuniremos, en el paseo a pie me encuentro con los otros capitanes de las otras unidades de las dos misiones, solo nos dimos un saludo cordial y seguimos nuestro camino. Después de una larga caminata y dos compras en dispensadores de jugo al fin llego al hangar, es un gran lugar lleno de naves de caza, bombarderos y uno que otro naves tipo escolta, este lugar abarca más de 20 kilómetro cuadrados, desde la distancia puedo observar la nave que nos llevara y en la entrada ya se encuentras mis 5 capitanes esperando a que llegara para salir, cuando llego a donde se encuentran me saludan.

 **[Jhon]** \- ¿Cómo se encuentra capitán? – me pregunta con un gran animo

 **[Steven]** – Un poco cansado pero listo para la batalla, ¿ya prepararon todo para el viaje? –les pregunto con gran cansancio. - *Quisiera volver a mi cama y seguir durmiendo*

 **[Néstor]** – Claro, sin ninguna falta y listo para llegar al cambo y derribar unas cuantas naves Irken, quiero aumentar mi números – responde con mucha emoción y confianza en su voz

 **[Jhon]** –Claaaaro, si no fuera porque siempre estoy al frente tuyo recibiendo todos los disparos del enemigo, ya te habrían derribado el primer día. – le responde el hermano con una vos que denota el sarcasmo.

 **[Anyi]** – Es verdad si no fuera por nosotros que siempre tenemos salir de la formación para salvar tu trasero no podrías estar a flote por más de 5 minutos es más, con los primeros disparos ya te habrían derribado.- Responde con un ligero enojo en su voz ya que por intentar salvar al joven Anyi casi es derribada en muchas ocasiones.

 **[Néstor]** – ¿Y quién pidió tu ayuda en todo caso?, yo fácilmente podría derribar una de sus flotas yo solo sin niñas estorbando en mi camino.- Responde con un gran aire de confianza en sí mismo, cruza sus brazos y le da la espalda a Anyi. Esto enoja mucho a Anyi y lo ataca.

 **[Anyi]** – Uuuuu, eres un…- lo dice con mucho enojo haciendo que frunza el señor.

Después de decir eso empieza una pelea entre el joven y la chica, haciendo una pelea de forcejeo cada uno tomando sus manos y evitando que el otro lo mueva de su lugar, yo solo me dispongo a mirar porque cuando alguien hace enojar a Anyi no hay nada ni nadie quien la pueda parar, una vez casi me tira un diente por intentar parara una de sus peleas matutinas con Néstor.

 **[Jorge]** –Haber ustedes dos pueden parar ya de pelear, tenemos que abordar la nave – Trata de parar la pelea de los dos muchachos, pero cuando se acerca para separarlo, este recibe un golpe de parte de los dos jóvenes haciendo que caiga al piso.

Y qué decir de Carlos, el solo es un hombre de tecnología así que solo está sentado en el montón de maletas apilada observando su computadora. Después de una larga pelea, mechones de pelo y golpes bajos al fin hacen las pases acto seguido todos suben a la nave, excepto Jorge el cual sigue tendido por el golpe que le dieron esos dos, así que le toco a Jhon bajar por él y cargarlo hasta la nave. Cuando terminan de abordar y todos toman sus asientos doy la señal al piloto para que inicie el despegue.

La nave se empieza a elevar del suelo y poco a poco va a avanzando para poner el frente de la nave hacia la salida del hangar, cuando ya tiene la salida enfrente, el piloto mueve la palanca de velocidad al tope, entonces la nave se sacude por un segundo sale dispara como una bala del establecimiento. Solo puedo ver por la ventana las ciudades y bosques que se ven por la distancia luego el pequeño transporte se empieza a elevar hacia el cielo y puedo ver como el cielo se hace cada bes más oscuro, poco a poco mostrándome el infinito espacio y sus hermosas estrellas que los llenan, miro hacia el lado de mi ventana y veo como a la distancia lo que pareciese ver el final del mundo, ese final que parece plano y si fueran hacia allá mirarías un abismo , puedo ver como ese final plano se empieza a curvar, mostrando otra ves que no es un final sino que por lo esférica que es la tierra no se puede mirar más allá, puedo mirar como poco a poco el sol va saliendo por el horizonte mostrando todos los continente e islas que hay en la tierra, y que decir de la tierra, es hermosa su vista cada vez que salgo del planeta y la veo completamente donde solo en un lado alumbra el son y en el otro una oscuridad que reina y mostrando las pocas luces de las ciudades que aún queda en pie, la vista me trae una gran calma.

El viaje no dura mucho, aproximadamente una hora de viaje, antes de embarcar miro las naves de nuestra flota atracadas en cada lugar de la estación, en los lados se encuentran los acorazados, en la parte de abajo se encuentra el crucero, en la parte de arriba se encuentra en transportador y al frente el destructor, todo posicionados y preparándose para la batalla que se aproxima. Poco a poco nuestra nave entra en uno de sus hangares de aterrizaje, una persona en el suelo ajota unos bastones luminosos dándole las instrucciones al piloto el lugar de aterrizaje, cuando el piloto aterriza la nave abre la puerta para poder salir, en ese momento todos nos disponemos a bajar de la nave de transporte cuando todos estamos abajo les digo.

 **[Steven]** – Bueno muchachos ya llegamos, todos diríjanse a sus naves saldremos cuando todo esté listo, no quiero retrasos ni especialmente peleas. Asique buena suerte y nos vemos cuando tengan sus naves listas y partiremos de inmediato.

Acto seguido todos me responden - ¡SI SEÑOR! – y se separan en diferentes lugares donde se encuentran sus respectivas naves y se preguntaran ¿Cuál es la mía y en donde se encuentra? Pues la mía se encuentra en la parte trasera de la instalación y es ni más ni menos que el **SPIRIT OF FIRE** (soy fanático de la saga de halo así que encontraran muchas de su tecnología en el fin, las naves serán el doble de grandes si algo xD) esta nave es la más grande de la flota y es la nave insignia, voy caminando por la instalación hasta que por fin por una ventana puedo observar mi nave, es imponente a comparación con la estación. Puedo ver cómo van saliendo y entrando naves de carga gente saliendo y viniendo de la nave, mientras me acerco a la entrada veo como todos llevan cajas otros van el robots llevando diferentes vehículos o también llevando cajas, la mayoría que me ve, me saluda con la pose militar, yo les devuelvo el saludo y continuo con mi caminata. Cuando al fin entro a la nave, llamo a un ascensor y me dirijo a la cabina de mando, cuando el elevador se detiene, abre sus puertas y me dispongo a salir, cuando entro a la sala de mando todos los presentes al mirarme uno de los controladores dice - ¡CAPITAN EN PUENTE! – Acto segundo todos se levantan y me saludan con la pose militar, yo les devuelvo el saludo y les digo – Descansen soldados – después todos se vuelven a sentar y continúan con su trabajo y vuelvo a caminar y me dirijo hacia el asiento del capitán.

Miro mi asiento y antes de sentarme, miro hacia el frente activo las bocinas de toda la nave y digo

 **[Steven]** -¡Señores!- Al decir eso todos se voltean y ponen atención a lo que digo- hoy tendremos una importante misión, esta misión será la clave del destino de la humanidad, defenderemos todo lo que los Irken nos quitaron, los aremos pagar por todo lo que han hecho, no nos dejaremos vencer nosotros los humanos nos alzamos de la derrota y planeamos un contrataque, si perdemos nos volvemos a levantar, así que señores vamos a mostrarles a esos malditos de que están echo los humanos y démosles una probadita de su propia medicina. ¿Quién está conmigo? –grito con todas mis fuerza

Todo el discurso se oyó por toda la nave, la cafetería, sala de máquinas, hangar, enfermería. Por un momento reino el silencio y después se empezaron oír gritos de apoyo, hubo mucho ruido en toda la nave y en el puente de mando, ya con el apoyo de todos termino con el discurso.

 **[Steven]** – Muy bien señores, terminemos con esta guerra de una vez, ¡A SUS PUESTOS!

Después de decir eso, sonaron las alarmas, todos en la nave corrían a sus puestos designados para iniciar el despegue, los que aún estaban cargando empezaron a correr para terminar de subir los recursos, había mucho movimiento y mientras en el puente de mando.

 **[Steven]** -¡MUY BIEN, INFORME DE ESTADO DE LA SARMAS!

 **[Controlador 1]** \- ¡LISTAS PARA EL COMBATE SEÑOR!

 **[Steven]** -¡BIEN, COMO ESTAN NUESTRO SUMINISTROS!

 **[Controlador 2]** \- ¡ESTAN TERMINANDO DE SUBIR LO ULTIMO SEÑOR!

 **[Steven]** -¡¿ESTADO DE LOS ESCUDOS?!

 **[Controlador 3]** \- ¡AL MAXIMO DE SU CAPACIDAD, SEÑOR!

 **[Controlador 2]** \- ¡EMBARQUE LISTO SEÑOR, LISTOS PARA SALIR!

 **[Steven]** -¡DEACUERDO, DESPRENDANOS DE LA INTALACION Y MOTORES AL MAXIMO!

En ese momento la nave se empieza a mover, alejándose de la instalación NOVA.

 **[Controlador 4]** \- ¡SI SEÑOR, DESACOPLANDO NAVE, SALIENDO DE RANGO DE PELIGRO, ACTIVANDO MOTORES!

 **[Steven]** -¡COMUNIQUEN A LAS DEMAS NAVES, YA ES ORA DE IRNOS!

 **[Controlador 1]** \- ¡SI SEÑOR!

Después de estar lo suficiente lejos de la estación, la nave gira para tomar posición de arranque, cuando ya tiene espacio los motores empiezan a alumbrar de un azul claro y hacen que la nave empiece a avanzar después de unos minutos empiezan a llegar los demás de la flota, y se posicionan c aduana en una formación en triangulo.

 **[Steven]** -*Bien ya están todos*¡A TODAS LAS NAVES INICIEN VELOCIDAD LUZ!

 **[Controlador 4]** \- ¡SI SEÑOR, INSERTANDO COORDENADAS DE DESTINO!

 **[Controlador 4]** \- ¡VELOCIDAD LUS EN 3…!

Todos guardan silencio.

 **[Controlador 4]** \- ¡2…!

 **[Steven]** -*Espero que estén listos para esto…*

 **[Controlador 4]** \- ¡1…!

 **[Steven]** -*…esta misión es muy diferente a las otras…*

 **[Controlador 4]** \- ¡IGNICION!

 **[Steven]** -*pero sé que podrán con esto*

 **Vista desde a fuera**

Vemos a las naves en formación y después una por una empiezan a desaparecer hasta que al final solo queda el espacio, con su noche infinita y sus estrellas que la acompañan

 **EN EL PRECENTE**

Veo mucha oscuridad, solo la nada conmigo flotando en esta, miro a mi alrededor y nada pero de la nada escucho una vos, no puedo entender lo que dicen pero quiero ir hacia la voz pero no sé de donde proviene. Me muevo por todos los lugares y en una dirección se hace más fuerte la vos, entonces empiezo a seguir ese camino, la voz se escucha cada vez más y más hasta que al frente mío veo una luz, una luz tan brillante que me invita perderme en ella y entonces sin pensarlo dos beses entro a la luz.

 **[Controlador]** \- ¡CAPITAN!

 **[Steven]** -*ahí esta esa vos otra vez*

 **[Controlador]** \- ¡CAPITAN, DESPIERTE!

 **[Steven]** -*Quien me llama* - en ese momento escucho un gran estruendo que me levanta de mi somnoliento estado - ¡¿Pero qué?! – miro a mi alrededor y lo que veo me deja desconcertado

Casi toda la sala esta con las luces apagadas, algunas personas que controlaban los sistemas están sangrando otras están muertas, perdí a casi la mitad de mis hombres en el puente

 **[Steven]** \- ¿Qué paso, dónde estamos?- pregunto muy desorienta a uno de mis hombres

 **[Controlador]** – una nave enemiga nos atacó con un torpedo desconocido, la comandante ANYI ordeno retirada a la tierra, en estos momentos estamos en velocidad luz hacia allá.

 **[Steven]** – Bien, ¡COMUNÍQUENME CON LA COMANDANTE ANYI!

 **[Controlador]** – Si señor – En ese momento se materializa en ventana del puente la cara de la comandante Anyi, se observa que el largo cabello que antes estaba lindo y lizo, ahora esta desordenado como apenas se hubiera levantado de la cama.

 **[Anyi]** \- ¡REINICIEN ESOS CAÑONES, LLEVEN A LOS HERIDOS A LAS ENFERMERÍAS QUE AUN ESTÉN DISPONIBLES. QUE LOS DE INCENDIOS APAGUEN EL FUEGO RÁPIDO! –Después de dar sus órdenes mira a la pantalla y me observa – O capitán me alegra que aun este bien

 **[Steven]** – No lo estoy, deme un informe comandante.

 **[Anyi] –** Si señor, después de llegar al planeta Plutón fuimos emboscados por un nuevo tipo de nave no identificada de los Irken, la nave evadió todo nuestro equipo de detección y nos atacó por sorpresa, en la batalla perdimos a los cuatro comandantes junto con sus naves, después de que el **SPIRIT OF FIRE** recibiera un ataque y el capitán estuviera indispuesto, rápidamente ordene una retirada hacia la tierra – Me explica la comandante con preocupación.

 **[Steven]** – Bien hecho, tratemos de llegar a la tierra e intentar otro ataque. – Después de decir eso se oye una alarma – ¿Teniente que sucede?

 **[Controlador]** –Es la nave señor, está detrás de nosotros y está preparando sus cañones. – Acto seguido la nave empieza a atacar

 **[Steven]** – *Mierda este tipo es insistente*¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA, SOLO ES UNA NAVE PODREMOS CON ELLA! – Dicho eso veo como una gran luz se dirige al HERCULES de la comandante Anyi, volteo mi cabeza para advertirle a la comandante -¡CUIDADO! – Pero ya era tarde, la conexión se había perdido, cuando volteo la cabeza observo como la nave está explotando poco a poco sin el puente de mando, poco a poco la nave va retrocediendo por no poder mantener la velocidad hasta que al final explota y desaparece de la vista.

 **[Controlador]** – ¡CAPITAN LA NAVE HERCULES A CAIDO!, Sin sobrevivientes– Menciono el controlador – ¿Capitán, que hacemos? – dijo el controlador con una cara que denotaba mucho miedo y sin esperanzas.

Después de decir eso se escucha una gran explosión en el costado derecho de la nave la cual sacudió a toda la nave y sacando de sus asientos a todos los del puente de control.

 **[Steven]** – ¿Mierda…ahg...reporte de daños teniente? – Dije con mucho dolor ya que caí sobre mi hombro derecho dejándomelo dislocado.

 **[Controlador]** – Señor, un láser de neutrones perforo el escudo y daño toda la sala de energía, perdimos poder de fuego en nuestros cañones y nuestro escudo está perdiendo fuerza a una gran velocidad- explico con mucho afán.

 **[Steven]** – *Mierda eso no es para nada bueno*¡¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a la tierra?! –mencione con un gran afán por salir de ahí y no morir en una batalla que se perdió desde el inicio.

 **[Controlador]** – 5 Minutos señor

Pero después de decir eso la nave enemiga vuelve a dañar la nave severamente haciendo que explote poco a poco cada recamara, ya viendo que la nave ya no podía permanecer en pie ordeno la evacuación.

 **[Steven]** – ¡TODOS A LAS CAPSULAS DE ESCAPE!

Todos empiezan a salir del puesto para alcanzar a subir a una capsula, entonces yo me quedo solo en el puente solo puedo escuchar los gritos de mi tripulación, esperando conseguir una capsula bacía y poder salir de este ataúd flotante, veo como a poco las computadoras sacan chispas por lo dañado que se encuentran y entonces una de las computadoras empieza a arder, el fuego se expande y es el indicador para mí para escapar. Hay un dicho "El capitán siempre se hunde con su barco" pero este capitán no es tan estúpido como ellos, corro hacia oficina que está en el puente de mando y en la computadora que tengo en el escritorio ingreso un código y enseguida me siento es ahí que una capsula sale del techo y me atrapa junto con la silla, después se ilumina por dentro y puedo ver muchos controles para conducir la capsula, en eso hay un gran botón rojo que dice "EXPULSAR", rápidamente lo presiono.

Salgo disparado de mi nave segundos antes de que esta explotara y por mera suerte ya habíamos llegado a la tierra pero se me olvidaba la nave que no estaba persiguiendo, coloco las coordenadas de la base en la tierra a la capsula y empiezo a moverme, pero por la venta observo como esa gran nave empieza a destruir todas las capsulas que escaparon de mi nave, una por una van explotando y cuando se acerca a la mía solo la observo para llevarme la imagen a la tumba, pero por otro rayo de surte salvavidas, literal mente un rayo me salvo la vida y no era ni más ni menos que el MESIAS que sin ningún problema traspaso los escudo de esa gran nave y la destruyo por completo, ya sin ningún obstáculo coloco los motores al máximo y me muevo hacia la tierra.

Pero en la tierra no era tan diferente a como estaba antes, cuando ya había entrado a la superficie con horror observo que los Irken habían atacado la instalación la que se suponía era la mejor resguardada del mundo y la que nadie podría atacar, pero… estaba ahí envuelta en llamas y con naves Irken a los lados, a la distancia puedo observar a el arma MESIAS siendo atacado por otras tres naves crucero Irken. Esquivando los disparos tanto aliados como enemigos logre llegar a uno de los hangares, mi aterrizaje no fue lo que llamaría suave sino que me precipite contra el suelo dando giros hasta el final del hangar, cuando termine de rodar me dispuse a bajar de la nave, cuando me baje, pare a una persona que estaba corriendo y le pregunte qué fue lo que había pasado.

 **[Steven]** – ¿Qué fue lo que paso, como rompieron nuestras defensas?

 **[Persona]** – No solo aquí, también en todas las bases, atacaron con todas las naves que tenían y al parecer tenían infiltrados, ellos desactivaron las defensas y los dejaron atacar sin problemas, todos los líderes están muertos, los atacaron cuando estaban en junta y entonces no hubo nadie quien organizara el contrataque.

 **[Steven]** – Mierda, gracias por la información – Después de decir eso lo suelto y dejo que siga corriendo

Me disponía a ir a la sala de control para organizar a las tropas, si ya no había altos mandos eso me ponía a mí como nuevo líder del ejército, pero cuando ya iba en camino unas naves casa entran en el hangar y empiezan a disparar a todos en el lugar. Un soldado grita.

 **[Soldado]** – ¡Traspasaron la barricada, todos retírense, huyan del lugar, corran por su vida aaaaaa….!- Gritaba desesperado el soldado

Eso me dejo sin nada de opciones, perdimos los soldados, las armas pero… un momento aun habían naves con las que poder escapar, pero todos los de la instalación se fueron o están muertos solo quedo yo, entonces me pongo a buscar un elevador para que me llevara a lo más bajo de la instalación, que era el lugar donde preparan las naves de batalla. Cuando por fin encuentro un elevador, me subo y presiono el botón del último piso, después de unos minutos al fin llego a la sala de control llego, por el vidrio puedo observar las naves que están aparcadas en esta y hay una grande y era la principal nave de toda la flota humana era la INFINITY una colosal nave capaz de albergar una ciudad entera, desde la sala ordeno que me recoja una nave de carga para ir volando al puente de mando ya que si camino me demoraría mucho en llegar.

Cuando al fin llega la plataforma de carga la dirijo hacia el puente de mando de la INFINITY, pero en el camino me entro la duda de ¿Cómo podre mover semejante nave yo solo, necesito a alguien que controle los motores, la energía, los escudos, los códigos de despegue y todo eso? Todo se requiere de hasta 20 personas para controlar cada estación de la nave, bueno tendré que ingeniármelas. Cuando ya estoy cerca de la nave busco algún lugar donde poder acceder a ella, cerca del puente observo una escotilla que puede permitirme entrar, ya adentro enciendo las computadoras y los sistemas cuando una vos me interrumpe.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces?

 **[Steven]** – Trato de mover esta nave gigante, pero me falta gente….Espera- en ese momento reacciono y giro mi cabeza.

Cuando observo a la persona que me hablo descubro que no era una persona sino una inteligencia artificial o IA, supongo que es ese nuevo modelo de IA que comento Carlos el otro día, talvez ella me pueda ayudar.

 **[IA]** \- ¿y Para que quieres mover la nave?

 **[Steven]** – Para poder escapar de este planeta,… me dijeron que tu sola podías controlarla, ¿podrías sacarnos de aquí?

 **[IA]** – Podría pero necesito la autorización del almirante ara salir, mis protocolos evitan que me mueva de este lugar sin autorización.

 **[Steven]** – Eso se puede arreglar- cuando termino de decir eso me pongo en posición de saludo y digo- ¡CAPITAN MAICOL STEVEN, ULTIMO SOBREBIVIENTE DE LOS LIDERES!- Después de decir eso hacer mi manilla de identificación para que la analizara.

Después de la IA analizara mi pulsera me responde.

 **[IA]** – Análisis confirmado, capitán Maicol Steven de la flota Estelar, debido a que los líderes están muertos pasa a ser el nuevo almirante, petición aceptada – Todo esto lo dice con una vos robótica.

Cuando termina de hablar, se escucha mucho ruido por el puente, las computadoras se encienden por completo y empiezan a hacer las preparaciones de despegue, a la lejanía puedo escuchar el sonido de los motores que están empezando a calentarse, esto son buenas noticias en eso se me ocurre otra idea.

 **[Steven]** – ¿Puedes manejar otras naves parte de estas?

 **[IA]** – Claro, todas estas naves de este lugar fueron actualizados para el manejo por parte mía

 **[Steven]** – ¿Cuántas naves quedan en la base?

 **[IA]** – Por lo que dicen los informes hay 3 naves clase acorazados, dos naves clase Destructores, 5 clase crucero, y 1 clase transporte

 **[Steven]** –Bien eso servirá, prepara a dos acorazados, dos destructores, un crucero y el Transporte, alístalos de lo que puedas y manda a robot a que suban lo que todo lo que puedan.

 **[IA]** – Si almirante, iniciando controles de despegue de naves

Desde el puente de mando puedo observar como toda la base se empieza a mover los robot empiezan a mover vehículos, naves de transporte, puedo ver como la nave clase Transporte le empiezan a subir todo tipos de naves de combate, también pequeñas naves crucero que sirven como acompañantes, en ese momento toda la instalación empieza temblar .

 **[Steven]** –IA informe.

 **[IA]** – Si almirante, al parecer naves Irken intentan entrar al establecimiento

 **[Steven]** –Necesitaremos algo para poder salir, prepara las nave restantes las utilizaremos como escudo para escapar de aquí.

 **[IA]** – Si almirante.

 **[Steven]** –Como van las naves principales, ¿Ya terminaron en embarcar todo lo necesario?

 **[IA]** – Si almirante, están al tope de carga y debido a que no hay más gente se llenaron de más material.

 **[Steven]** –Perfecto, abre la escotilla y prepara a las naves que no llevaremos para envestir cuando la puerta este completamente abierta.

 **[IA]** – Si almirante, Abriendo puerta de salida y preparando las naves.

Desde el puedo observo como as naves restantes se posicionan con la punta hacia arriba para envestir a las naves que se encuentren en la salida, este plan es alocado pero necesario.

 **[IA]** –Naves listas para atacar señor.

 **[Steven]** –Bien lánzalas.

 **[IA]** –Como ordene

Cuando termina de abrirse la puerta de salida, deja ver a una gran cantidad de naves Irken tapando la salida, pero después todas las naves que estaban dentro de la instalación colocan los motores a su máxima capacidad y envistes a las naves que puedan dejando vía libre para nosotros salir rápido.

 **[Steven]** –Es nuestra oportunidad, todas las naves a máxima potencia – digo mientras me quedo en frente del puente, en todo el vidrio que muestra el terreno.

 **[IA]** –Todas las naves a máxima potencia

Cuando dice eso todas las naves incluyendo la INFINITY empiezan a elevarse en los cielos, la infinity como es la más grande despega de último, las naves que quedaron de la flota Irken empiezan a disparar a las naves de Steven pero no logran hacerles mucho daño. Cuando ya salen de la atmosfera Pido un reporte de daños.

 **[Steven]** –Reporte de daños IA.

 **[IA]** –Todas las naves salieron ilesas señor, no hay novedades.

 **[Steven]** –Bien entonces, fija curso a…- Antes de poder terminar la frase son atacados por una gran flota de los Irken – Mierda son rápidos, ¡ACCION EVASIBA!

 **[IA]** – Si señor, tomando acción evasiva e iniciando ataque

Empieza a tomar una batalla entre las últimas naves que queda de la humanidad y los Irken pero después sucede algo que yo no esperaba.

 **[IA]** –Señor detecto fuertes señales de energía oscura provenientes de la tierra

 **[Steven]** – ¿Qué?, muéstrame

Después de decir eso en la pantalla de la nave se muestra la tierra y segundos más tarde una esfera oscura se empieza a formar por una parte de la tierra, empieza crecer más y más hasta envolverla por completo y al final se reduce dejando el vacío completo. Ahora donde se supone que debería estar la tierra, ahora solo hay absolutamente nada.

 **[Steven]** – ¿Qu….Qué?, que le paso a la tierra, donde está todo

 **[IA]** –Señor, no quedan señales de la tierra, me temo que fue destruida

 **[Steven]** – ¡NO PUEDE SEEER! – Grito con todas mis fuerza y me tiro al suelo y empiezo a golpear lo más que puedo el piso - ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SEEEEER!

Luego un gran estruendo me saca de mi locura.

 **[IA]** – Señor derribaron uno de nuestros destructores

Se me había olvidado que estamos en una batalla.

 **[Steven]** – Sácanos de aquí, entra a velocidad luz.

 **[IA]** – ¿A dónde señor?

 **[Steven]** – ¡A donde sea, pero sácanos! – Grito con desesperación

 **[IA]** – Pero señor, sin coordenadas podríamos terminar en cualquier parte

 **[Steven]** – ¡SOLO HASLO!

 **[IA]** –S…sí señor, iniciando velocidad luz

Desde lejos podemos observar como de uno a uno empiezan a desaparecer las naves y el ultimo en hacer esto es la infinity.

 **[Steven]** – Fiu….estamos a salvo

 **[IA]** – Si pero no sabemos hacia donde nos dirigimos

 **[Steven]** – A donde sea donde no estén eso invasores para mi está bien IA, sabes me siento raro diciéndote IA, ¿Tienes algún nombre?

 **[IA]** – Si almirante mi código es IA 25E41-C2 nombre clave Sofía

 **[Steven]** – Bien te diré Sofía, Sofía cuál es el tiempo de viaje

 **[Sofía]** -Tiempo de viaje estimado 5 años 4 días y 32 minutos

 **[Steven]** – Auch…como que es un viaje largo, entrare a una capsula de crio sueño despiértame cuando lleguemos Sofía

 **[Sofía]** –Si almirante.

 **[Steven]** – A, y por favor llámame Steven.

Después de decir eso me voy a la cabina del capitán y en una de las esquinas observo una cámara de crio sueño, la abro, coloco el tiempo de sueño el tiempo que transcurre el viaje y finalizo cerrando la capsula.

 **Cámara libre**

Vemos la capsula donde se encuentra Steven, y lo vemos acomodarse en ella, luego se empieza a empañar los vidrios de está dando a entender que ya está congelado, vamos al puente de control y vemos a Sofía parada en unas mesa holograma de información, donde se muestra toda la nave, Sofía tiene todo el cuerpo de color naranja, un hermoso vestido de campana, un largo cabellos que parece que estuvieron bien cuidado y liso, Solo la vemos ahí para mirando hacia el infinito, hacia el túnel de luz que los conduce a quien sabe dónde.

 **Ponyville escuela de la amistad a altas horas de la noche.**

Vemos a un grupo de estudiantes observando el cielo con unos telescopios recibiendo instrucciones de una pony morada con cuerno y alas, esta pony les explica dónde dirigir los telescopios y les dice que es lo que miran.

 **[Pony Morada]** –SI giran el telescopio a 18 grados a su derecha podrán observar el cinturón de orión con sus tres representativas estrellas

 **[Estudiante 1]** –Emm…Profesora Twilight, yo veo cuatro estrellas – pregunta un pony verde a twilight

 **[Twilight]** – ¿Qué dices?, déjame ver.

En ese momento Twilight agarra el telescopio y observa las estrellas, confirmado que hay tres luces en el cielo, pero una de estas luces era más pequeña que las otras tres, pero lo que ve la deja intrigada, ella logra ver como otra estrella llega cerca de la posición de la estrella pequeña y después ve otra, luego otra y otra hasta que llega una última pero esta era más grande que las otras 5, este suceso deja con muchas dudas a Twilight.

 **[Twilight]** – ¿Pero que estará pasando?, Tengo que informarle a las princesas de esto lo antes posible, tal vez luna sepa que está pasando – acto seguido se da la vuelta hacia los jóvenes y les dice – terminamos la clase por hoy, pueden irse a dormir.

Todos los jóvenes la obedecen y se van cada uno a su casa para dormir, mientras Twilight sigue observando el telescopio.

 **Continuara…**

 **bueno espero que lo disfrutes, tratare de mantener la cantidad de palabras por capitulo, me sera complicado pero lo are, habrá muchas referencias de diferentes sagas de ciencia ficción como tanto de series de tv y videojuegos como lo es HALO, mas que todo en su tecnología pero bueno espero que les guste.**

 **Nos leemos luego :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Podemos observar la inmensidad del espacio, sin sonidos alrededor solo puntos de luz llenando la inmensa oscuridad que tiene el espacio estos puntos son conocidas como estrellas, son gigantescas esferas de gas que iluminan todo a su alrededor, algunas de esas estrellas tienen planetas orbitando a su alrededor formando un sistema de planetas denominado sistema solar y en todo ese gran espacio todos los sistemas solares llevan siempre las mismas reglas, excepto una.

Viajamos a la inmensidad del espacio para llegar a un planeta, un planeta que es casi del mismo tamaño que la tierra que conocíamos, pero lo interesante de este planeta es que no sigue las mismas regla que conocemos. El planeta que observamos es un planeta solitario no se encuentra en ningún sistema solar como si este estuviera perdido, el planeta no tiene rotación sino que se mantiene estática en el mismo punto, no tiene ningún movimiento que uno pueda notar, este planeta solitario solo lo acompañan dos astros que lo rodean, una de ellas es su luna la cual tampoco tiene rotación alguna sino que se mantiene estática y el otro astro es una estrella enana la cual es más grande que el planeta pero está a una buena distancia de esta para así iluminar bien el planeta sin dañarlo, este astro parece que es el único que sigue las reglas del universo.

Pero algo empieza cambiar en este pequeño sol y lo mismo sucede con la luna, estos astros están siendo rodeados por un aura de color, el sol lo está envolviendo cada vez más un aura de color amarillo que casi se pierde con el color de sus llamas, mientras que la luna está siendo rodeada por un aura de color azul oscuro, cuando estas auras envuelven los dos astros después de unos segundos se empiezan a mover alrededor del planeta, algo jamás visto en el universo, después de orbitar el planeta y colocarse al otro lado de donde estaban, las auras que los envolvían desaparecen haciendo que se detengan los astros. Después de unas cuantas horas vemos un brillo no muy lejos del planeta de este brillo sale una nave a gran velocidad y se detiene al momento que sale, después vemos otro brillo un poco más atrás de la primera nave y de esta sale una gran nave, un poco más grande que la primera, otro brillo aparece y otro y otro hasta quedar cinco naves pero queda un último brillo y este es más grande que los anteriores, de este sale una gigantesca nave, el doble que todas las anteriores juntas, esta se posiciona encima de todas estas, al acercarnos para ver por una de las ventanas que tiene, observamos una gran habitación, con un estante con libros en uno de sus lado y enfrente de estas una pequeña mesa rodeada con muebles grandes, en la mitad de la habitación esta un gran escritorio con unas tres pantallas holográficas mostrando un montón de información, pero en una esquina se observa un gran tubo puesto paralelamente, este tubo tiene dos vidrios que dejan ver su interior pero estos están totalmente empañados por el frío que se mantienen dentro, pero después de unos segundos, encima del tubo empieza a parpadear una luz roja y a emitir un sonido fuerte, es entonces que los vidrios que antes estaban empañados se limpian completamente dejando ver en su interior.

Adentro podemos observar a un humano lo cual parece que está dormido pacíficamente, después en los vidrios aparase unos números y una línea que empieza a subir y a bajar mostrando lo que parece ser los signos vitales del humano que está adentro y encima de todo esto aparece el nombre del humano el cual era **Steven** , de pronto salen señales de –Confirmado, sujeto estable- el tubo se empieza a abrir por la mitad sacando un montón de humo blanco por los lados, cuando parece que el tubo se abrió completamente vemos el cuerpo completo del humano aun durmiendo, enseguida sale una esfera de color naranja encima del escritorio, enseguida poco a poco esta esfera empieza a tomar forma hasta mostrar el cuerpo completo de Sofía la cual parece una hermosa chica de 21 años, y mira fijamente a Steven dentro de la capsula.

 **[Sofía]-** Almirante… - dice con una voz muy suave

 **[Sofía]-** ¡Almirante despierte!- dice un poco más fuerte

 **Vista de Steven**

Escucho una voz que me llama, la escuche muy despacio la primera vez y creí que no era nada, después esa misma voz aparece bruscamente haciendo que despierte del sueño profundo aún tengo mis ojos cerrados me pesan tanto que no quiero abrirlos pero no quiero volver a escuchar ese grito así que poco a poco abro mis ojos para que la luz que está afuera no me lastime los ojos, cuando los abro completamente observo todo el salón la cual reconozco al instante pero luego observo a mi acompañante que conocí el día de ayer, pero después siento un gran dolor acompañada de múltiples imágenes inundaron mi cabeza haciéndome recordar la situación en la que me encuentro, para mí solo paso un día pero en realidad han pasado muchos achos de un viaje hacia lo desconocido, que mi única compañera de viaje es una inteligencia artificial y soy el ultimo de mi hasta entonces la poderosa raza humana pero luego siento otro dolor un dolor que por mi momento adrenalina no me di cuenta sino hasta ahora y era el de mi brazo el cual me lo disloque en el ataque, rápidamente le menciono a Sofía mi problema.

 **[Sofía]** -Es bueno…- la detengo rápidamente

 **[Steven]** -Ya habrá tiempo para los saludos, prepara la enfermería – Le menciono con dolor en mi voz

 **[Sofía]-** Si almi…digo Steven – después mueve su brazo para activar una pantalla y empieza a teclear

Camine lentamente hasta la enfermería sujetando mi brazo colgante, me acosté en una de las camillas y al lado mío aparece Sofía ella vuelve a activar una mini pantalla al frente de ella y toda la habitación se empieza amover, un brazo robótico me empieza a analizar mi cuerpo y el resultado no fue muy agradable, debido a la cámara criogénica mi hueso ya se había acomodado en una mala posición haciendo que sea casi imposible volverla a acomodar y casi con la perdida de este, pero se tenía que intentar hacer una cirugía para acomodarla, rápidamente la camilla en donde estaba se movió a una sala estéril para iniciar con mi operación, unos cuantos brazos mecánicos salieron del techo cada uno con diferentes herramientas, después veo como uno de esos brazos se acerca con una mascarilla y me la pone en la cara luego empiezo a sentir como mis fuerzas se van de mi cuerpo y un sueño me invade sierro mis ojos hasta quedarme dormido.

Despierto acostado en una sala completamente blanca vistiendo una bata verde de paciente, después veo mi brazo aun pegada a mi cuerpo tendida en la cama, trato de moverla y con mucho dolor y esfuerzo la pude alzar hasta llevarla a mi cara para observarla, quito un poco la cobija de mi hombro derecho y veo que esta esta vendada, al parecer la cirugía funciono tengo mi brazo funcional, bueno casi. Me levanto de la cama y me siento a un costado de ella, vi que al lado de la cama esta una pequeña mesa y encima de esta un brazo robótico, observo detenidamente el objeto hasta que una vos me distrae.

 **[Sofía]** \- Eso te ayudara con tu brazo – menciona atrás mío

 **[Steven]-¿** me la tengo que colocar?- menciono un poco dudoso observando el brazo casi robótico

 **[Sofía]** -Por supuesto, tu hombro estaba muy doblado y los tendones estaban casi enredados fue difícil volverlos a acomodar, fue casi como desenredar las luces de navidad jeje – se rio ligeramente tapándose la boca con un brazo- ese brazo te ayudara para mover mejor tu brazo mientras este se recupera, es como… si fuera tu yeso con la excepción de que aún lo podrás mover libremente y sin dolor

 **[Steven] –** Que molesto – digo molesto mientras me pongo el brazo robótico en mi brazo derecho – me queda grande – después de decir eso el brazo se empieza a encoger hasta ajustarse al tamaño de mi brazo y cuando se ajusta lo muevo un poco

 **[Sofía]** -¿mejor? – dice con una sonrisa en su cara

 **[Steven] –** Mucho mejor, ya no me duele cuando lo muevo- lo digo mientras doy unos golpes al aire – ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí Sofía y podrías darme un poco de ropa?

 **[Sofía]** -Nos demoramos 2 horas en acomodarte el brazo y dormiste 4 horas – todo esto lo decía mientras activaba unos brazos llevando consigo la ropa de steven

 **[Steven] –** Bien, ¿dime Sofía a donde fuimos a parar por nuestra huida? – le pregunte mientras me ponía la ropa que me entrego, solo era un jeans azules y una camisa negra

 **[Sofía]** \- Es difícil decirlo señor, estamos en un lugar desconocido fuera de los mapas que tenemos, pero parece que terminamos cerca de un planeta un poco…peculiar – esto último lo dijo con una cara de confusión

 **[Steven] –*** Así que estamos más allá de lo que los humanos han explorado, un lugar desconocido y talvez peligrosos pero ¿un planeta?, terminamos cerca de un planeta, eso puede ser bueno de cierta forma, la pregunta es si tiene atmósfera, flora y fauna. Si la tiene puedo hacer un asentamiento allí sino tendré que buscar donde establecerme hasta saber qué hacer, no puedo vivir en esta nave por el resto de mis días así que espero que ese planeta me sirva, ¿pero si hay vida inteligente? Bueno depende de que tal sean, si son hostiles fácilmente puedo lidiar con ellos pero si puedo hacer una llegada pacifica mejor, necesitare conseguir recursos porque no sé cuánto me duraran los que traje, aunque sí sé que me alcanzaran por mucho tiempo, pero también necesitare materiales de construcción, si hay habitantes en el planeta pediré los materiales o buscare un terreno donde los pueda extraer y si no me lo dan o no encuentro un terreno, entonces lo tomare ala fuerza, también necesitare mucho material para construir defensas por si los Irken bienen a este planeta y cuando estén aquí espero estar preparado para darles una buena bienvenida al que tal vez sea mi nuevo hogar, pero Sofía dice que es un planeta peculiar ¿a qué se referirá? Esa es la primera pregunta que tengo que resolver*- pensé con intriga – Sofía, ¿a qué te refieres con peculiar?

 **[Sofía]** -Bueno…sería mejor que usted mismo lo viera

Esa respuesta me genero más dudas así que rápidamente me dirigí al puente de mando para ver el planeta que tal vez sea mi nuevo hogar, cuando llego al puente de mando me acerco rápidamente a la inmensa ventana y puedo observar un gran planeta casi con el mismo tamaño de la tierra, pero hay algo raro en este planeta es…esta estático, no se mueve, ni siquiera tiene rotación, nada. puedo ver que tiene una gran parte de color ver que deduzco que es tierra firme y pareciese que es excelente para albergar vida porque en los lados de los continentes hay agua si es potable mejor probabilidad hay, pero me tiene intranquilo el hecho de que no tiene rotación así que mi pregunta es ¿tendrá gravedad? Veo hacia un lado y veo algo normal, a lo lejos puedo observar su luna pero esta tampoco tiene rotación, no se mueve hacia ningún lado, muevo mi cabeza buscando el sol de este sistema pero lo que veo me deja casi al límite de asimilación de mi cerebro, el sol que se supone es el centro de un sistema, es un sol muy pequeño a comparación de uno normal y está esta no muy lejos del planeta tampoco se le nota una rotación. El sol a ser diferente de un planeta su rotación es distinta pero este mini sol no muestra nada de eso, ahora entiendo porque Sofía dijo que era peculiar, esto rompe con todos los conocimientos y teorías de la humanidad.

 **[Steven]** -¿Pero qué carajos es este lugar?

 **[Sofía]-** No estoy seguro steven, esto es algo que jamás se allá visto, hice unos análisis al sistema pero parece que este es el único planeta en el lugar, no hay más a varios años luz de distancia, es un planeta solitario

 **[Steven]-** ¿Qué clase de planeta es este?, jeje a simple vista parece que puede albergar vida en ella pero no entiendo cómo es eso posible, al parecer será interesante mi estadía aquí – menciono con emoción en mi cara – ¡Sofía, envía oráculos a inspeccionar la superficie del planeta y averigua si puede albergar vida!, veamos que misterios tiene este loco planeta.

 **[Sofía]-** Si Steven, lanzando oráculos a la superficie del planeta, en unos minutos tendremos una vista más detallada del planeta y su superficie.

 **[Steven]-** Muy bien, no es el momento ni el lugar para lamentarse de las perdidas, ahora solo queda seguir adelante...- Acto seguido camino hasta el asiento del capitán y me reposos sobre ella – es hora de un nuevo comienzo.

Seguimos a uno de los drones u oráculos **(como los quieran llamar)** que lanza Sofía, vemos cómo sale de la enorme nave y se dirige al planeta, poco a poco se va acercando al planeta hasta que entra en su atmosfera, en ese momento su alrededor ya no es oscuridad sino un gran color azul que abarca todo el cielo del planeta, el dron sigue bajando y al traspasar un cumulo de nubes finalmente llega a tierra, quedando dentro de un gran bosque con enormes árboles tapando casi por completo la luz y haciendo que si interior casi sea completa oscuridad, el oráculo avanza por el bosque analizando el entorno, lo arboles, las plantas y uno que otro animal que pasa, se adentra un poco más en el bosque encontrándose con un gran castillo en ruinas, lo analiza completamente por fuera sin adentrarse en él, manda una señal para que otro don investigue el lugar y sigue su camino por el boque, mucho más adentro se encuentra con un prado en donde dos seres están peleando entre sí, al analizar a los seres gigantes encuentra que uno de esos seres es una manticora y la otra una hidra, dos animales mitológicos las cuales se creían inexistentes para el humano, después de analizar a los peleadores se eleva un poco para salir del bosque y observar el gran terreno que el bosque abarca, se puede ver muchos árboles hasta muy lejos pero después en una dirección observa que en las lejanías se encuentra el final del bosque y más allá hay una estructura que parece un castillo y al lado de esta otra gran estructura un poco más pequeña que la otra con cascadas a sus lados y al frente de todo eso hay lo que parece ser un pequeño pueblo, El dron se queda unos segundos observando desde lejos y después de un rápido análisis pone rumbo hasta ese pequeño pueblo.

 **En la nave**

 **[Sofía]-** Señor, los datos demuestran que hay atmosfera en el planeta y al parecer también cuenta con gravedad, es un 97% igual al de la tierra-menciona no muy sorprendida con la información, hasta que una pantalla holográfica pequeña aparece al lado de ella- la sonda 33 a encontrado estructuras en la superficie, una de estas está en ruinas.

 **[Steven]-** jum… cómo es posible que tenga gravedad si no tiene rotación… y esas estructuras, eso quiere decir que si hay vida inteligente en ese planeta, que analice el lugar para ver si hay alguien y también descubre como es que funciona este planeta.

 **[Sofía]-** Si señor, la sonda ya está en camino y enviando otra sonda para analizar la estructura en ruinas

 **Vista dron**

Al llega al pueblo observa las pequeñas casa que componen el pueblo, pero lo que alerta sus sensores son los múltiples caballos que están a sus alrededores, observa que todo el pueblo está lleno de esos caballos coloridos, cuando los analiza consigue datos que le muestran que no son caballos sino ponys ya que estos son más pequeños, el dron analiza cada uno de los ponys y encuentra que también hay otros seres mitológicos como unicornios y pegasos, el dron deja la seguridad del cielo y baja hasta el centro del pueblo para observarlos más de cerca y recaudar datos, se posiciona al frente de uno de los ponys, el dron lo mira fijamente analizando todo su rostro lleno de confusión y terror por el repentino acercamiento, luego saca unos brazos pequeños y le arranca un pelo de la melena del pony para analizarlo y debido a esto lo ponys que estaban alrededor se asustaron y empezaron a correr por la acción del dron.

 **En la nave**

 **[Sofía] -** Señor, al parecer las estructuras que encontró la sonda 33 están habitadas por caballos o ponys para ser exactos. – Al terminar de decirlo múltiples pantallas aparece al frente de Sofía – fascinante.

 **[Steven]-** ¿Sofía que curre? – pregunto con intriga por el repentino suceso

 **[Sofía] –** Señor… son las demás sondas, encontraron múltiples estructuras o mejor dicho ciudades a muchos kilómetros del pequeño pueblo que encontró la sonda 33 y estos están llenos también de caballos de colores – dice un poco sorprendida por la información que le llega a cada momento- y eso no es todo, existen más especies que también tienen estructuras o ciudades, están repartidas por todo el mundo, según los datos recogidos existen más de 80 civilizaciones y aumentando y parece ser que algunos son seres mitológicos y otros son desconocidos, cada especie tienen sus propias ciudades y al parecer con sus propias capitales pero parece que solo abarcan pequeñas cantidades de terreno, al parecer solo una especie tiene más terreo que los demás y ese es el de los ponys señor.

 **[Steven]-** interesante, ósea que no solo hay una especie sino muchas que tiene inteligencia y parece ser que los ponys son la especie dominante, Sofía ¿con cuanta tecnología cuentan estas civilizaciones?

 **[Sofía] –** Según las sondas pare ser que aún están en la edad, cuentan con armaduras flechas y espadas y al parecer tienen monarquía siendo regidos por reyes.

 **[Steven]-** Genial, simplemente genial tendré que irme a inclinar enfrente de un rey para que me dé un terreno – dice con sarcasmo – sigue observando el planeta y busca información sobre esos ponis, seguramente tienen biblioteca y esas cosas, que un dron recaude toda la información de la especie lo más que pueda.

 **[Sofía]-** Si señor.

 **Mientras en el castillo de la amistad**

Vemos a twilight en la enorme biblioteca del castillo observando un libro y a su al rederos grandes pilas de libros amontonados, se notaba el cansancio que tenía la pony morada teniendo ojeras en sus ojos, unos segundos después la puesta del lugar se abre dejando entrar a un pequeño dragón morado cargando consigo más libros dejándolos en la misma mesa donde están los demás apilados.

 **[?]** -Twilight, ¿Para qué son todo estos libros, que fue lo que viste ayer en la noche para estar investigando tanto? – dice con preocupación observando a su amiga

 **[Twilight]** – perdón spike pero es que ayer en la noche mientras observábamos las estrellas con los estudiantes aparecieron 5 estrellas pequeñas y una grandes en el cielo, eso me dejo con muchas dudas y un poco preocupada, quería decirle a las princesas pero después de pensarlo mejor me dije que esto talvez no sea nada de importancia pero aun así no quería quedarme con la duda de lo que paso y quise averiguar que era ese suceso – dice con mucho cansancio y frotándose los ojos acompañado de un pequeño bostezando – pero no importa cuantos libros lea, ninguno tiene algún indicio de la aparición de nuevas estrellas en el cielo – vuelve a bostezar

 **[Spike]** -Tranquila twilight, tú lo dijiste talvez no sea nada, puede que tu hayas sido testigo de la aparición de nuevas estrellas que acompañaran a la noche por muchas lunas.

 **[Twilight]** – jaja puede que tengas razón Spike, puede que yo haya sido testigo la existencia de nuevas estrellas en el cielo un suceso que al parecer nadie más tuvo la suerte de presenciar, eso significa – pensó por unos momentos – que soy la única que vio como aparecen en el cielo, esto lo tengo que documentar, tendré que mirar esta noche el cielo para ver que tienen estas nuevas estrellas, Spike trae mis plumas y hojas, iremos a acampar para para observar las nuevas estrellas – dice felizmente

 **[Spike]** -Claaaro…pero hay un problema con eso.

 **[Twilight]** – ¿Enserio y cual es spike?

 **[Spike]** \- Pues… es que ya es de dia

 **[Twilight]** – ¡QUE! – grita sorprendida y rápidamente corre hasta una de las ventanas y mueve las cortinas que las tapaban para confirmar lo que su amigo le había dicho

 **[Twilight]** – Que mal, quería observar un poco más esas extrañas estrellas – dice con desilusión – *Bueno, eso me da tiempo para prepararme para esta noche* - pero después unos gritos rompen sus pensamientos.

Twilight ve rápidamente por la ventana del castillo y observa a muchos ponis corriendo por todo el lugar pero más que nada alejándose del centro del pueblo, preocupada sale de la biblioteca no sin antes tomar al pequeño dragón y subirlo a su lomo. Corre por el castillo hasta llegar a la puerta de salida y rápidamente la abre para ver que ya no se encuentra nadie en las calles del pueblo, solo observa una planta que rueda por las calles vacías, después twilight avanza con un paso lento buscando indicios de que fue lo que paso en el lugar, ella recorre las calle pero no encuentra a nadie después llega al centro del pueblo en donde está el ayuntamiento, ella sigue caminando hasta observar a una de sus amigas, la cual era una pony blanca con una bien cuidada melena morada y en uno de sus costados tenía la imagen de tres diamantes.

 **[Twilight]** – ¡Rarity! – grita para llamar la atención de su amiga

Y funciono, la pony blanca al darse cuenta de su presencia, empezó a acercarse a ella.

 **[Rarity]** \- O querida que bueno es encontrarte, ¿tú sabes que fue lo que paso aquí?- dice con un acento refinado – o hola spike, no te había visto

 **[Spike]** \- Ho…hola rarity, que bueno es verte – dice con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara

 **[Twilight]** – No estoy segura, lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti, pero lo que sea que allá pasado aquí asusto mucho a los ponis del pueblo.

 **[Rarity]** \- Yo tampoco tengo ni la menor idea de lo que paso, yo solo estaba comprando unas telas para un vestido en el que estoy trabajando cuando escuche los gritos de todos y cuando salí a ver qué pasaba ya no había nadie.

 **[Twilight]** –Esto es muy raro – dice mientras se lleva un casco al mentón y observando el lugar, rápidamente observa a un ser grande observándolas desde lejos – que será esa cosa de allá – lo señala la poni

 **[Rarity]** -No lo sé, pero jamás había visto a una criatura como esa.

De repente observan como el ser empieza a acercarse hacia ellas lentamente, los dos ponis se asustan porque cada bes que se acerca su tamaño va aumentando hasta que al final queda enfrente de ellas dándose cuenta que era un criatura no muy grande como ellas creían tenía solo un ojo y al parecer tenía la capacidad de volar porque está flotando enfrente de ellas, observándolas.

El dron se encontraba analizando a los dos espécimen que se encontraba al frente de él, primero confirmo si eran hostiles y al confirmar que no lo eran analizo a una de las dos ponys la cual en su dato mostraba que era un unicornio de color blanco y después empezó a analizar a la otra poni de color morado, pero no conseguía resultados ya que el espécimen tenía cuerno y alas haciendo que marcara error en sus análisis, poco a poco se empezó a acercar a la poni morada para conseguir un poco del ADN del espécimen, saco unos tres brazos pequeños dos de esos tenían pinzas y la tercera tenía una aguja para sacar un poco de sangre. La pony que está a su lado cuando el dron mostro los brazos se asustaron igual que la morada solo que ella se puso en posición de ataque esperando que hiciera algo, al darse cuenta de esto el dron empezó a analizar la situación mostrando un barra que decía – amenaza 15% - el dron solo siguió avanzando pero cuando ya se estaba acercando a la poni morada recibió un piedra en su visor haciendo que se agrietara un poco, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para observar a la poni blanca levitando unas cuantas rocas.

 **[Rarity]** \- No te acerques a mi amiga monstruo – dijo con un poco de miedo

En el viso agrietado la barra de amenaza aumento al 20% lanzando alertas por toda la pantalla, después salió una ventana que decía – ataque detectado iniciando sistema de defensa – después de eso el dron saco una pequeña caja de uno de sus costados en donde se encontraban pequeños misiles haciendo que las chicas se asustaran más, en el visor del dron estaba fijando el objetivo y cuando ya estuvo en la mira inicio el ataque.

 **[Twilight]-** *Rarity ataco a esa cosa haciendo que hiciera un ruido aterrador y girando hacia donde estaba ella, después saco una caja y de ellas sobresalen unas pequeñas puntas* - después vio como de donde sobresalían las pequeñas puntas se alargaron más y de la caja salió un pequeño láser rojo en dirección hacia rarity – *o no va a atacar* - pensó – ¡rarity cuidado!

En ese momento spike que estaba pasmado por el encuentro, al escuchar que el dron iba a atacar a rarity se paró sobre el lomo de twilight extendió sus pequeñas alas y tomando todo el valor que tenía envistió al dron con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que los misiles que iban dirigidos hacia rarity se dirigieran por todo el lugar, explotando al instante se escuchó mucho ruido por todo el lugar y alzando un gran montón de humo y polvo, cuando se disipo el humo las chicas vieron con miedo toda la destrucción que había causado el ser, cráteres enormes por todo el lugar, el techo de una de las casas fue destruida completamente y dejando un gran hueco en una de sus paredes, una familia salió corriendo de esa casa, y todos los del pueblo también salieron de sus otras casas al escuchar el estruendo también viendo con mucho miedo el desastre que había, al ayuntamiento se destruyeron los soporte que lo mantenían en pie y después de unos segundos callo destruido por completo todos estaban confundidos y con miedo.

Twilight volteo a ver el lugar donde había caído spike y el dron, quito a su amigo de enzima de este y lo coloco atrás de ella esperando a alguna acción del dron, mientas que el dron por la envestida de spike sus sensores se habían vuelto locos y se tuvo que reiniciar, el dron quedo inmóvil por un tiempo y por esto la poni morada se empezó a acercar al dron pero es entonces que el dron ya había reiniciado sus sistemas y se elevó unos metros del lugar, esta acción cogió desprevenida a la poni que ya estaba cerca y del susto le lanzo un rayo al dron, el rayo le dio en uno de sus estabilizadores de gravedad haciendo que callera al suelo nuevamente pero también hizo que volviera a activar el sistema de defensa de este, volvió a sacar su pequeño lanza misiles desde el suelo y los disparo hacia la poni, ella rápidamente creo un escudo para defenderse y los misiles al no ubicarla por su rastro de calos que fue escondido por la barrera mágica, algunos pasaron de largo del escudo y destruyendo algunas casas más adelante pero otros lograron impactar el escudo haciendo que se destruyera al instante y creando un gran cráter en el lugar, twilight recibió unas pequeñas quemaduras por el radio de explosión pero no eran nada grabe, el dron trataba de volver a volar pero ya no podía porque los al no tener uno de sus estabilizadores no podía tomas vuelo, en ese momento una burbuja de color morado lo atrapa en su interior y lo eleva unos cuantos metros, después lo mueve unos cuantos metros hasta estar al frente de twilight con una cara que denotaba el gran enojo que tenía. Este dron hizo un desastre pero no tanto como el de otra ciudad.

 **-Ciudad de canterlot –**

En la ciudad de canterlot las cosas no estaban tan bien como en ponyville vemos como la gran biblioteca de la ciudad estaba totalmente destruida, muchos libros aún se estaban quemando, pedazos de libros aún estaban cayendo envueltos con fuego, cuerpos de algunos ponis estaban tendidos en el suelo encima de charcos de su propia sangre con múltiples agujeros en su cuerpo, en otros lugares se podían ver partes de los cuerpos de otros ponis como una cabeza de unicornio estando con el cuerno hacia abajo incrustado en el suelo como si de un poste se tratara, se observa en otra parte un cuerpo partido por la mitad y este también contaba con múltiples agujeros pequeños en su cuerpo, otro tenía un gran agujero en el lado de sus costilla dejando ver lo que había al otro lado y así muchos otros cuerpos que fueron casi destruidos por el enfrentamiento que ocurrió y en el centro de todo este desastre estaba uno de los drones con múltiples armas en su cuerpo y siendo rodeado por muchos guardias reales, había un gran silencio por parte de los guardias y solo se escullaban el sonido de las llamas quemando lo que quedaba del lugar, los guardias estaban esperando algún movimiento de su enemigo y el dron solo analizaba a los guardias, en su visor la barra de amenaza solo estaba en el 40% aunque los soldados ya no lo estaban atacando pero el dron solo esperaba algún ataque para actuar con su armamento, mientras que por el lado de los guardias se podía observar una gran tención en ellos y con mucho miedo por luchar con un enemigo desconocido y con unas armas muy destructivas, los dos capitanes solo les dijeron que mantengan sus posiciones, al frente habían ponis de tierras cargan lanzas y apuntándolas hacia adelante, detrás de ellos estaban los unicornios esperando el momento para atacar al ser con la mejor magia que tenían o para crear un escudo y defender a sus compañeros, en el aire se encontraban los pegasos cerrando toda vía de escape aéreo y esperando alguna orden para atacar.

Después de unos segundos vemos por el visor del dron donde se observaba una alerta de proximidad, y al mirar el radar se veían muchos puntos rojos alrededor del centro del radar pero más atrás de los puntos rojos aparecieron dos puntos amarillos estos eran un poco más grande que los rojos que señalaban a los guardias y eso solo significaba que eran seres con una gran cantidad de energía, el dron se elevó solo unos cuantos metro, esa acción alerto a los guardias que se pusieron en posición de ataque, el dron seguía suspendido y solo se dio la vuelta en la dirección en la cual se acercaban los dos puntos de radar, al observar que ya estaba llegando a su posición solo recargo todas las armas que tenía para estar listo para su llegada, en el nivel de amenaza solo estaba un 5% pero las dos criaturas que venían tenían una gran cantidad de energía que lo mantenía en alerta. Cuando los dos puntos llegaron al centro del radar, el dron solo se quedó listo para atacar pero no encontraba nada ni una señal de vida, analizo todo lo que veía pero nada, tenía los dos puntos de energía en su posición pero no veía a las criaturas que señalaba su radar, es entonces que el dron es encerrado en una burbuja de color dorado y poco a poco fue bajando de las alturas hasta quedar al frente de dos ponis un poco más grandes que los demás, estos dos seres si tenían el tamaño de un caballo pero al analizarlas descubrió que eran las dos gobernantes del reino de equestria la princesa celestia una poni blanca con melena de multicolor y en su costado la imagen del sol y la que la acompañaba era su hermana la princesa luna, segunda gobernante del reino esta era un poco más pequeña que su hermana, su pelaje era de un azul oscuro, una melena que hacia ilustre a un cielo nocturno estrellado y en su costado tenía la imagen de la luna de su estado menguante estas dos pertenecían a la raza de los alicornios las cuales eran la raza más poderosa del planeta y todo este evento estaba siendo observado por Steven desde la órbita del planeta.

- **Nave Infinity—**

En el puente de mando se encontraba Sofía y Steven observando dos Holo pantallas que tenían al frente de ellos, Steven sin ninguna emoción observo todo lo que había ocurrido con sus dos drones el primero que solo estaba recaudando información de la especie poni y el otro buscando la historia de estos seres, pero antes del ataque ya habían conseguido gran información de los ponis y hasta de los salones prohibidos que tenía celestia en el castillo y también lograron obtener mucha información del castillo destruido que encontraron en el bosque, así que conocía muy bien quienes eran las que estaban al frente de sus pantallas en una de las pantallas estaba el rostro enojado de la princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle y en la otra pantalla se encontraba las dos gobernantes supremas de todo el reino, y al ver esto solo dejo mostrar un pequeña sonrisa.

 **[Sofía]** \- Señor me temo que acaban de capturar a las dos sondas de reconocimiento que enviamos, ¿desactivo el bloqueo de armas principales para que escapen?

 **[Steven]-** No Sofía, apaga las defensas de los oráculos y que solo observen, deja que se los lleven esto podría ser bueno para nosotros – en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y con sus manos alzo las Holo pantallas y las volvió a colocar al frente de el – creo que esto puede ser una buena excusa para visitar a las gobernantes más poderosas del planeta – dijo con una sonrisa – prepara la base móvil, es hora de establecernos en el planeta, nos quedaremos cerca de los ponis para seguir analizándolos. Y Sofía ¿cuánto tardarías en crear una armadura con un diseño medieval?

 **[Sofía]** \- creando el diseño y estructura para implementar el armamento como los escudos, escáneres, visor y demás, según mis cálculos estará listo en 21 horas.

 **[Steven]-** De acuerdo, también necesito que muevas las otras naves y que se posicionen en diferentes puntos del planeta, eso nos servirá para un despliegue rápido de unidades en cualquier parte, también lanza algunos satélites necesitaremos ojos desde el cielo y para las comunicaciones en tierra, también alista algunos robots constructores y crea una línea de defensas orbitales por todo el planeta, llenaremos este lugar de defensas para que no tenga el mismo destino que el nuestro.

 **[Sofía]** \- Si señor pero… no tenemos suficientes recursos para rodear a todo el planeta de defensas.

 **[Steven]-** No te preocupes, sacaremos los recursos del planeta pero será difícil conseguirlos – dijo llevándose una mano al mentón – tu inicia con todo lo que te mencione, iré a mi oficina a pensar en un plan de acción porque como resultaron las cosas no creo que seamos bien recibidos en el reino – cuando termino se fue caminando en dirección a la habitación del capitán

 **[Sofía]** -Si señor, todo estará listo para el descenso.

Pero antes de entrar se detuvo en medio de la puerta y dijo - antes de que me olvide, diles a las princesas que el rey ira por sus súbditos – cuando lo dijo entro a la habitación.

- **Devuelta en ponyville—**

Después de que twilight aprisionara al dron este desactivo todas las armas y volviéndolas a esconder, esto calmo un poco a la alicornio porque pensó que se estaba rindiendo y así lograba evitar que hiciera más desastres en el pueblo, cerro sus ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio y luego volvió a poner su atención a la criatura que ella desconocía.

 **[Twilight]-** ¿Pero qué clase de criatura eres? ¿Por qué viniste a atacarnos sin provocación?- intento preguntarle con la esperanza de que entendiera sus palabras pero la criatura solo la miraba en silencio

 **[Twilight]-** Bueno, talvez no puedas hablar o no me entiendas, si eres una clase de animal talvez mí amiga Fluttershy pueda hablar contigo hasta entonces tu bienes conmigo – y en ese momento coloco la burbuja levitando al lado suyo y comenzó a caminar hacia su amiga branca que estaba llorando por lo sucedido y siendo consolada por el pequeño dragón – o Rarity sé que tuviste mucho miedo por lo ocurrido con esta cosa – dijo señalando el dron dentro de su burbuja- pero ya lo capturamos y ya no volverá a atacarnos.

 **[Rarity]** -Aaaaa… no…no lloro por eso twilight –dijo intentando parar de llorar y secándose los ojos- lloro porque esa cosa horrible destruyo la tienda de telas – dijo señalando a una casa totalmente destruida y con muchas telas esparcidas por el lugar aun quemándose – había dejado mis telas en la tienda por querer mirar lo que pasaba y… y… y ahora no poder terminar mi vestidooo, de todo lo malo que podría pasar esta es la…peor…cosa...posible – dijo en tono dramático para volver a entrar en llanto por sus telas destruidas

Twilight solo rodo los ojos por el comentario de su amiga.

 **[Twilight]-** Vamos Rarity sé que estas triste pero no es momento para estarlo, ¿puedes decirle a las chicas que nos reunamos en el castillo lo más rápido que puedan? Tenemos que averiguar que es esta cosa o animal o lo que sea esto, me adelantare para buscar libros que puedan decírnoslo, spike cuida a Rarity y envíale una carta a celestia mencionando lo que paso aquí.

 **[Spike]** \- Por supuesto twilight confía en mí, cuidare con mi vida a Rarity y le mencionare a celestia lo ocurrido – dijo haciendo una pose militar

 **[Twilight]-** De acuerdo spike cuento contigo y busca a las demás, adiós spike, adiós Rarity nos vemos luego- enseguida se fue corriendo en dirección hacia su castillo/árbol para investigar ser que casi destruye el centro de ponyville.

 **-volvemos a canterlot -**

Todo seguía como antes, los soldados rodeando con mucha atención al ser extraño y las princesas observándolo sin bajar la guardia porque no sabían que más podría hacer pero de repente miran con asombro como todos los objetos que tenía a su alrededor se guardan uno a uno dentro del cuerpo del ser extraño, cuando guardo todas las armas los guardias al ver que ya no tenía defensas dejaron su pose de ataque y se relajan sin abandonar su puesto, cuando las princesas vieron que sus guardias dejaban su pose de ataque se dio cuenta que el ser ya no es peligroso por ahora pero aún tenía sus dudas solo cruzaron sus miradas la una a la otra y asintieron suavemente, luego celestia volvió a mirar al ser que había encerrado y hablo.

 **[Celestia]-** Soy la princesa celestia co-gobernante del reino de equestria, explica por qué has venido aquí a atormentar a mis ponis y causar todo este caos – lo dice alzando sus enormes alas para intimidar al ser

 **[Dron]-** _información clasificada, no tiene los permisos necesarios para acceder.-_ responde el dron con una vos casi normal

Todos los presentes hasta las princesas se sorprenden porque la cosa podía entender y hablar.

 **[Luna]** -¿Quién te envió a atacar nuestro reino? – pregunta fríamente

 **[Dron]-** _Información cl… permiso concedido, he venido a investigar porque nuestro rey se interesa por este reino –_ hablo con naturalidad y todo el dialogo era controlado por Sofía para evitar revelar información

Los dos gobernantes volvieron a cruzar miradas con una cara de confusión por la mención de un rey, no tenían idea de que rey tenia súbditos como el que tienen ahora atrapado no conocían a nadie así.

 **[Celestia]-¿** y quién es este rey del que hablas, cuál es su nombre?

 **[Dron]-** _No puedo revelar su nombre, sería peligroso hacerlo_

 **[Celestia]-¿** estamos? ¿Hay más en estos lugares? ¿Dónde se encuentran? – dijo con voz autoritaria por el peligro que estos representaban

 **[Dron]-** _No puedo revelar su ubicación, seguramente ya volvieron al reino._

 **[Luna]** -¿Dónde se encuentra ubicado su reino y porque no nos mencionas sobre tu rey? – dijo ya entrando en la desesperación porque no conseguían información

 **[Dron]-** _No puedo decirles nada pero cuando nuestro rey se entre que nos escapamos vendrá a buscarnos, en ese momento ustedes pueden hablar con él si es que esta de humor para responder a sus preguntas._

 **[Celestia]-** *Así que el rey vendrá a por él, tengo muchas preguntas al respecto pero será bueno conocer a ese rey*-pensó con miedo al saber que un rey vendrá a sus tierras – Bien esperaremos la llegada de ese rey tuyo, hasta entonces estarás encerrado por los crímenes que cometiste en este lugar y hablare con tu rey por violar las fronteras del reino. – Después miro a su hermana y le dijo – quédate aquí e investiga que fue lo que paso en el lugar.

 **[Luna]** -Claro hermana ¿y tú que aras con la criatura?

 **[Celestia]-** Voy a ir al castillo a ver si logro que nos cuente más de su especie y de su rey y veré si encuentro algo en mis libros sobre su especie, que tengas suerte hermana nos vemos en el castillo – cuando termino de decir eso desplego sus alas y alzo vuelo en dirección al castillo

 **[Luna]** -Adiós hermana, que tengas suerte también – dijo levantando su pata y moviéndola de un lado a otro, cuando ya no vio a su hermana se dio la vuelta y llamo a sus capitanes para averiguar lo sucedido aquí, cuando los llamo dos ponis se acercaron a ella los dos tenían sus armaduras casi destruidas y con sangre aun saliendo de las grietas que tenían

 **[Capitán 1]-** Aquí la capitana del equipo en tierra Midnight song Princesa, que bueno que llegaron, pensábamos que no íbamos a sobrevivir ante esa cosa – dijo un poco agitada por la batalla, la pony es un unicornio de pelaje gris con una melena es de un color morado oscuro y unos ojos tan verdes como el césped tener su armadura no se le puede ver su marca pero se observa los daños en esta

 **[Capitán 2]** -Aquí el capitán del equipo aéreo Brave armor, mi compañera tiene razón esa cosa era muy fuerte mato a mucho de mis mejores hombres, jamás había visto algo como eso y ni mencionar sus armas – menciono mientras observaba como recogían los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos. El capitán Brave es un pegaso, su pelaje es de color blanco verdoso con una melena azul oscuro y ojos color gris, este aun porta su armadura aunque un poco dañada y en su pata delantera derecha estaba vendada por las heridas, en su ala derecha lleva un escudo con dos estrellas, una sobresaliendo y la otra un poco más pequeña en el centro de la más grande

 **[Midnight]-¿** Princesa usted sabe que era esa cosa?

 **[Luna]** -Perdón pero no sabemos quién o qué es eso pero parece que hay más, mi hermana se fue al castillo con esa cosa para averiguar más al respecto pero díganme capitanes ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

 **[Midnight]-** Bueno princesa, no estoy segura como inicio todo, yo andaba en mis rondas por la ciudad cuando escuche explosiones, y es entonces que me dirigí a investigar la procedencia de estos, cuando llegue a mirar que estaba pasando me encontré a algunos soldados sacando a compañeros heridos de las instalaciones y cuando entre vi como los demás estaban peleando contra esa cosa.

- **Flash back** -

 **Vista Midnight**

Me encontraba en la puerta de la biblioteca observando el desastre que había, los libros en el suelo algunos se estaban quemando pero después fije mi vista en el centro del lugar en donde había muchos estantes caídos, flotando unos cuantos metros del lugar había un ser extraño con dos palos sobresaliendo de sus lados, y debajo se encontraban algunos de los guardias que había mandado anteriormente a patrullar esta zona uno de ellos que era un unicornio empieza a canalizar una gran esfera, mientras que un poni de tierra intenta distraer al objeto volador, este intenta atinarle encestarle un ataque con su lanza sin ningún éxito, después el unicornio le da una indicación a su compañero y este rápidamente se quita del lugar y enseguida la esfera que el unicornio estaba canalizando es rápidamente disparado en forma de rayo directo hacia el ser dándole una impacto directo y haciendo que se alce una gran capa de humo, el poni de tierra aún estaba en el suelo pero se levantó ya cansado y se dirigió hacia su compañero que estaba de rodillas por la gran cantidad de energía que concentro, pero aún no había terminado de repente se escuchó un gran estruendo y desde la cortina de humo se veían dos luces que parpadeaban, después miro como pequeños agujeros se forman en el suelo y se acercan hacia los soldado yo por miedo solo les advierto a los dos –¡CUIDADO¡- es lo único que digo pero los dos soldados ya estaban enterados del peligro así que el unicornio sabiendo del peligro levita a su compañero y lo lanza lejos del lugar después genera un escudo sobre él y observo como unas pequeñas chispas impactan el escudo, poco a poco el escudo se va agrietando hasta que al final sede ante los ataques repetitivos y cuando ya no tiene protección en el cuerpo del poni empiezan a aparecer agujeros por todo su cuerpo y cuando paran los ruidos y dejan de aparecer las dos luces desde el humo el poni que recibió el daño cae al piso estrepitosamente empezando a formar un gran charco de su propia sangre a su alrededor. Su compañero al que había salvado, desde lejos observo la muerte de su amigo y del enojo trato de envestir al ser que avía matado a su compañero pero después otro estruendo se escucha aunque este un poco diferente ya que sonaba como si fuera una mecha de una bomba y veo como un objeto pequeño sale de la cortina de humo con una pequeña llama en su parte trasera dirigirse hacia el poni, el objeto da una pequeña curva e impacta en el costado del poni y al hacer contacto este estalla partiendo en dos el cuerpo del poni terrestre, al final solo quede parada observando la horrible escena y veo como poco a poco el humo se disipa y deja mirara al ser extraño aun intacto, no sabía que hacer me encontraba sola y sin ninguno de mis soldados, los que aún estaban vivos estaban ayudando a los ponis heridos así que solo deje mi mente en blanco y avance hacia el ser.

 **[Midnight]-** ¡Oye, amigo! – Trato de hacer que se fije en mi - ¡en nombre de la princesa celestia, estas bajo arresto así que baja las armas!

El ser solo se me quedaba viendo pero des pues veo como el empieza a guardar sus armas y eso me alivio un poco pero luego veo como se empieza a acercar yo le digo que se detenga pero no me hace caso y sigue avanzando hacia mí, a medio camino del ser salen unas dos extremidades que parecen ser sus manos, este las extiende hacia mí y no c que me paso pero yo también extiendo mi pata delantera como si fuera a saludarlo, ya estando casi cerca de que nuestros cascos se tocaran oigo una vos venir desde el cielo.

 **-Fin Del Flash back** —

 **[Midnight]-** Y es ahí cuando llega bruscamente el capitán Brave haciendo que vuelva a su estado de ataque – dice señalando al otro capitán y un poco enojada

 **[** **Brave** **] –** Oye, ¿porque estas enojada? Si no hubiera llegado estarías igual de muerta que los demás.

 **[Midnight]-** ¡Claro que no, lo tenía bajo control, esa cosa ya se estaba entregando pero tu llegas y lo atacas sin avisar! – menciona ya estando muy enojada

 **[Luna]** \- ¡¿A ver ustedes dos pueden seguirme contando que paso aquí?! – les grita para que dejen de discutir

 **[** **Brave** **] –** Si princesa, yo me encontraba en los cuarteles cuando un soldado llega agitado y me menciona que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada y que algunos soldados estaban conteniendo el ataque en la biblioteca, al momento que termino de decirme los detalles rápidamente active la alarma y organice a las tropas lo más rápido que pude y al estar listos fuimos directo a la biblioteca a apoyar a los otros.

- **Flash back** -

 **Vista Brave**

Me encontraba volando en dirección a la biblioteca principal de canterlot con todo mi escuadrón ya que había recibido una alerta de ataque, pero al parecer era solo un individuo el que estaba atacando pero tenía unas armas jamás vistas por los soldados y estas armas hacían mucho daño al contacto, armas que escupen fuego y dañan todo lo que este a su paso. Cuando ya tuvimos la biblioteca a la vista les dije a los demás que agilizaran la marcha, al llegar desde lo alto veo como en la entrada ya habían cerrado el paso a los civiles y estaban asistiendo a los heridos, sobrevolamos un poco el lugar y me posicione encima del edificio y es ahí donde los veo, desde las alturas y gracias al gran traga luz que hay aunque este estaba completamente quebrado, observo como la criatura se acerca poco a poco hacia la poni gris, al fijarme mejor en la pony me doy cuenta que era la comandante de las unidades de tierra y esa cosa se estaba acercando a ella para atacarla, entonces me elevo lo más que puedo cuando y luego rápidamente caigo en picada apuntando al ser extraño, logro encestar el golpe y al caer al suelo levanto un poco de polvo, después miro a la comandante.

 **[** **Brave** **] –** ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **[Midnight]-** Pero… ¿Pero qué hiciste? Esa cosa había dejado de atacar, ya se estaba entregando.

 **[** **Brave** **] –** Oye tranquila, yo creí que esta cosa te iba a atacar.

 **[Midnight]-** Se defenderme sola. – dijo enojada

En ese momento por la puerta empiezan a entrar una gran cantidad de soldados tanto unicornios como de tierra y desde el tragaluz también entran una gran cantidad de pegasos, todos forman una línea alrededor de sus capitanes esperando sus órdenes.

 **[** **Brave** **] –** ¡Tranquilos muchachos ya acabamos con la criatura!- dije muy confiado

entonces siento que algo me sujeta de mi pata y era con la que sujeto al ser extraño, una de sus extremidades me agarro la pata y veo como la está apretando tan fuerte que había doblado la armadura de mis patas luego sentí un gran dolor por la fuerza que el ser estaba ejerciendo enterrando el metal en la carne de mi pata, yo rápidamente me libero de su agarre pero también lo dejo libre, al ver mi pata veo como esta empieza a sangrar por las grietas de la bota y puedo ver una gran carca que la rodea por completo, trato de ponerla en el piso pero en el momento que ejerzo peso en ella me duele demasiado y pensé que esa cosa me quebró la pata así que mi única opción era estar volando porque al tenerla dañada no me poder mover bien, alce vuelo unos pocos metros y volví a fijar mi atención al ser que me lastimo, veo como poco a poco ese extraño ser se eleva del lugar donde antes estaba sometido, luego veo como poco a poco en su cuerpo empiezan a salir extraños objetos.

 **[Midnight]-** Mierda esto no es bueno, ¡ATENCION A TODOS, PREPARENCE PARA LA BATALLA! – grito la comandante a su pelotón

 **[** **Brave** **] –** Diablos, ¡COMPAÑÍA POSICION DE ATAQUE Y NO BAJEN LA GUARDIA NO SABEMOS QUE PUEDE HACER ESTA COSA!

Es entonces que inicia la batalla, los objetos que están alrededor de él empiezan a emitir unos pequeños brillos acompañados de un gran estruendo y veo como unos cuantos de mis hombre empiezan a caer de las alturas con múltiples agujeros en su cuerpo después el ser fija su mirada en mí y desde unos de sus cajas pequeñas salió disparado un objeto pequeño puntiagudo que escupe fuego por detrás solo alzo mi escudo que llevo conmigo para defenderme del ataque pero esa cosa al tocar mi escudo explota, la explosión hace que salga volando hacia un estante de libros por suerte mi escudo resistió el ataque pero no creo que pueda con otro, me levanto adolorido por el golpe y trato de no posarme sobre mi pata lastimada, despliego mis alas y vuelo lo más rápido que puedo hacia esa cosa, mi armadura me cubre casi todo el cuerpo y hasta las alas pero solo las puntas de esta ajito un poco mis alas y de las puntas de la armadura salen unas cuchillas permitiéndome usar mis alas como arma, el ser al estar distraído con los otros soldados logro darle un ataque directo con mis cuchillas pero solo ciento como si le hubiera pegado a un gran bloque de metal, entonces veo como mis cuchillas se quiebran por la dureza de la piel del extraño ser luego el vuelve a fijarse en mí y con unos de esos palos me apunta, solo cierro los ojos y escucho los estruendos, pero no sentí nada de dolor vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy encerrado en una burbuja volteo para atrás y veo a la comandante Midnight ella tenía su cuerno iluminado de un color ver igual que el color de la burbuja que me protegió

 **[Midnight]- ¡** No seas imprudente o terminara muerto! – me dije con cansancio por mantener el escudo

 **[** **Brave** **] – ¡** Con personas como tu cuidándome lo puedo hacer, deshaz el escudo a las tres **!** ….1….2…..3 ¡AHORA!

Cuando Midnight quita el escudo yo me lanzo hacia atrás esquivando unos pocos ataques del ser.

 **[** **Brave** **] –** Gracias por la ayuda. – digo un poco agitado

 **[Midnight]-** Ni lo menciones – me dice también cansada por el escudo

 **Vista tercera persona**

Todos los soldados estaban atacando al dron, los unicornios lanzándole algunos rayos y tratando de encerrarlo en un escudo también intentaban inmovilizarlo con magia, pero este fácilmente se liberaba de sus agarres y escudos, al parecer los rayos que le lanzaban le daban directamente pero este no mostraba ningún daño por esos ataques los dos capitanes se unieron a la batalla Midnight podía inmovilizarlo solo por pocos segundos y Brave llegaba desde los lados y lo envestía hasta dejarlo en el suelo pero el dron rápidamente se reincorporaba lanzándolo lejos con sus brazos y disparaba con sus ametralladoras a midnight pero esta se defendía creando un escudo y después se tele transportaba a otra posición, los otros soldados le lanzaban una que otra lanza pero solo rebotaban en su escudo de energía, el dron respondía a los ataques con sus ametralladoras y con sus misiles matando a muchos ponis a su paso, la batalla se prolongó unos minutos hasta que la comandante midnight reunió a todos sus soldados unicornios y entre todos lanzaron un poderoso hechizo contra el dron. El dron al detectar la gran cantidad de energía este designo toda la potencia en el escudo delantero para cubrir todo el daño, logro defenderse del ataque pero fue tanto que termino sin escudos por unos segundos tiempo suficiente para que Brave llegara desde el cielo con una espada y logro enterrársela encima, los dos cayeron al suelo con Brave encima del dron luego el color rojo de su visor se fue apagando hasta quedar sin energía.

 **[** **Brave** **] –** Muere en el infierno pequeño animal – dijo el comandante con una cara de cansancio mientras aun sostenía la espada.

Pero todavía no había acabado con el dron.

 **Vista dron**

El dron se había quedado sin visibilidad per era para reparar los sistemas principales con unos minibots, pequeños robots microscópicos que empezaban a cortar la espada y volviendo a unir los cables y circuitos dañados, en el visor del dron se mostraba un video del ataque anterior mostrando como observaba el rayo frente a él siendo repelido por el escudo y luego cayendo rápidamente al suelo hasta solo ver oscuridad luego salió un letrero en toda la pantalla – recalculando, amenaza nivel 2 aumentando nivel de armas de defensa al 40% - después salió otro letrero – Sistemas principales reparados – y cuando desapareció el letrero vemos como vuelve la imagen en el visor del dron.

 **Vista tercera persona**

El comandante Brave estaba reposando su cabeza en el mango de la espada y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire hasta que llega la comandante Midnight.

 **[Midnight]-** Logramos vencer a esta cosa – dice jadeando del cansancio

 **[** **Brave** **]-** Claro, pero a que costo – dice luego de mirar a su alrededor – perdimos a muy buenos hombres en esta batalla y nosotros también pudimos haber muerto

 **[Midnight]-** Pelearon haciendo su deber, sabían el peligro que corrían pero aun así se quedaron para defender al reino, serán recordados por lo que hicieron en este lugar – luego baja su cabeza cerrando sus ojos.

Luego de eso los dos escuchan un bip que se repite

 **[Midnight]-** ¿Qué es ese sonido? – menciona mientras mira a todos lados buscando el origen del sonido

 **[** **Brave** **]-** Mierda, es de esta cosa, la pelea aun no acaba– dice mientras se baja de encima del dron

los dos comandantes ven con sorpresa como la espada que estaba enterrada cae al suelo con la parte de arriba cortada por la mitad, fijan su vista hasta la herida que tenía el dron y con más horror observan como la herida se cierra poco a poco, el dron sigue tirado en el suelo pero de su interior sale disparado una peque esfera haciendo los ruidos que habían escuchado antes los comandantes solo lo miraron con dudas sobre la pequeña esfera, después de unos segundos la esfera deja de emitir el bip y de él salen 6 pequeños tubos a cada lado.

 **[Midnight]-** Esto no es bueno, ¡TODOS LOS UNICORNIOS ESCUDOS!

Al terminar de decir eso los pequeños tubos vuelven a entrar en la esfera y luego empieza a formarse un domo de color blanco que se empieza a expandir hasta cubrirlo todo. Desde fuera de la biblioteca vemos como el domo blanco cubre todo el edificio, los soldados que estaban afuera evitando que algún civil entrara se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición del domo de luz hasta los habitantes que estaban parados en los límites que impusieron los soldados también estaban sorprendidos, el domo se mantuvo por pocos segundos hasta desaparecer y dejando ver que la gran estructura que era la mayor biblioteca de equestria había desaparecido. Volviendo a su interior vemos a todos los soldados envueltos en un gran escudo creado por los unicornios y un poco más adelante estaban los dos comandantes en el suelo con sus armaduras casi destruidas, el escudo que hizo Midnight no fue tan fuerte para evitar el ataque por completo pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que murieran. Después muy adoloridos los comandantes se levantan y brave trata de no apoyarse en su pata delantera.

 **[** **Brave** **]-¡** Pero qué demonios es esa cosa, destruyo todo el edificio! – Dice enojado

Luego en una pila de escombros, estos se empiezan a mover hasta que de la pila sale el dron completamente listo para volver a atacar.

 **[Midnight]- ¡** TODO EL MUNDO, FORMACION EN DOMO **!**

Después de decirlos todos los soldados rodean al dron los ponis de tierra al frente los unicornios atrás de ellos y los pegasos encima del dron.

- **Fin Flash back** -

 **[** **Brave** **] –** y así fue como termino todo, después llegaron ustedes dos princesa

 **[Luna]** \- Tuvieron una dura batalla en este lugar será mejor que vallan a que les curen las heridas, hicieron un buen trabajo en mantener a la criatura en un solo lugar, si hubiera salido no sabemos lo que les hubiera hecho a los ciudadanos.

Los dos capitanes dan un saludo militar y se retiran a que les cure las heridas, luego la princesa luna solo voltea la cabeza y observa todo el daño que hubo, los cuerpos de algunos soldados llenos de agujeros y uno que otro cuerpo sin extremidades o sin cabeza luego baja la cabeza y arruga un poco la cara por ver tanta masacre y después de asimilarlo todo camina hacia las ruinas del edificio y empieza a ayudar en el levantamiento de los cuerpos.

Mientras en uno de los hangares de la nave infinity vemos como robot humanoides meten grandes vehículos y cajas a un gran edificio l cual era una **Fire base** la cual es un centro de mando táctico de comunicación y expansión tanto de un cuartel y una planta de producción capaz de montaje de vehículos de combate y es alimentado por un reactor de hidrógeno pequeño que le da energía a toda la instalación. Luego vemos en unos de los puentes de control del hangar estaba Sofía manejando todas las máquinas y robots del lugar, Se abre la puerta del lugar dejando entra a Steven.

 **[Steven]-** ¿Está todo listo Sofía?

 **[Sofía]-** Si almirante, está todo listo para crear una base en la superficie.

 **[Steven]-** Muy bien Sofía, ya es hora de establecernos en este planeta.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Bueno mis lectores perdón por la demora pero esta semana tenia exámenes finales y eso entonces no tuve tiempo de escribir el capitulo pero aquí esta espero que les guste, publicare los capítulos lo mas rápido que pueda si se me da la oportunidad claro y eso es todo, espero sus comentarios de este capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir con esta historia nos leemos luego :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Cámara libre-**

Observamos un gran panel de control donde se muestran una gran cantidad de información y números en sus pantallas encima vemos unas ventanas muy grandes que dejan a la vista lo que hay afuera donde se mira una gran cantidad de robots llevando cajas, armas, vehículos y demás a una gran estructura, de repente las ventanas se empiezan a cerrar poco a poco hasta dejar la sala completamente a oscuras con la única iluminación de los paneles de control, luego múltiples pantallas holográfica aparecen, cada una mostrando diferentes sucesos y lugares con única la similitud de que aparecen siempre las mismas seis ponis, en unas pantallas aparecen con un ser que tiene diferentes partes de animales, en otra donde están con otro poni un poco más grande de color oscuro, con cuero y alas, cada pantalla mostraba los sucesos en donde participaron las seis ponis en partículas y por ultimo una gran pantalla aparece en el centro de todas las demás, esta era un poco más grande que las demás y en él, apareció una barra de carga y encima de esta mostraba un texto que decía –Enlazando conexión- luego cuando la barra se llena completamente la imagen cambia a la de una poni morada mirando a la cámara feamente después encima del panel de control aparece una esfera anaranjada y alguien dice –Procedamos- luego poco a poco la cámara se empieza a acercar a la Holo pantalla en donde está la poni morada.

 **-Castillo de la Amistad-**

Vemos a twilight observando al dron encerrado en su burbuja, estaba flotando encima de una gran mesa que mostraba lo que parece ser el mapa de todo el reino de equestria, ella se encontraba dando círculos por la mesa observando detenidamente al dron mientras que el dron solo giraba sobre su eje observando los movimientos de ella.

 **[Twilight]** \- ¿Qué clase de criatura eres tú?- dijo para luego sentarse en uno de los 6 tronos que rodeaban el mapa, este trono tenía la misma figura que tiene ella en su costado la cual era una estrella de seis puntas de color morado acompañada de 5 estrellas pequeñas de color blanco.

Al sentarse en el trono la imagen que mostraba equestria en la mesa desaparece, luego twilight reposa sus cascos en la mesa mientras seguía mirando al dron, después de unos segundos quita la mirada del dron y empieza a buscar con su cabeza algo en la habitación hasta que se detiene observando una pila de libros que hay en una esquina de la habitación luego su cuerno es envuelto en un aura morada y toda la pila de libros también es envuelta con la misma aura morada y después estos empiezan a flotar y uno por uno rodean a twilight formando un circulo, mientras que los libros rotaban sobre ella, twilight observaba los libros que pasaban al frente de ella.

 **[Twilight]** -En ningún libro hablan sobre una criatura que pueda flotar sin alas y que dispare lanzas explosivas de su interior, ni siquiera en los libro más antiguos que la princesa celestia me regalo, ni tampoco en los libros de leyendas del reino y ni en el libro de animales legendarios. – dijo mientras seguía mirando los libros

Después de unos segundos se escucha un golpeteo en la puerta y después la puerta se abre para dejar entrar a una pony de pelaje rosado claro, una melena y cola de color morado oscuro con una línea en el medio.

 **[?]** -Oye twilight, pasaba por el centro del pueblo y mire que estaba todo destruido, ¿Sabes si fue algún villano que vino por venganza? – dijo rápidamente mientras entraba.

Cuando termino de hablar se percató del dron que estaba en la mesa y puso una cara de gran sorpresa por ver una criatura tan rara.

 **[?]** -emmm…twilight, ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes encerrada? – Señalo al dron mientras ladeaba su cabeza

 **[Twilight]** \- Pues… esto Starlight – Señalo al dron – fue quien destruyo el centro de ponyville junto con la alcaldía

 **[Starlight] - ¿** Esta cosa fue quien hizo todo eso **? ¿** Pero si apenas es de nuestro tamaño y parece que no tiene garras ni pata y tampoco alas **?** parece un animal inofensivo, y en todo caso ¿Qué es?

 **[Twilight]** \- No lo sé Starlight, busque en todos los libros que tengo y ninguno hace mención sobre esta cosa o animal pero te aseguro que esta cosa fue el que creo todo ese desastre, casi ataca a Rarity y lastima a spike – lo último lo dijo alzando la voz y levantando sus patas delanteras hacia arriba.

 **[Starlight] -** Entonces tú estuviste ahí, ¿Qué fue lo que paso y si esa cosa es tan peligrosa como conseguiste capturarla? – dijo mientras se llevaba un casco al mentón y observaba al dron

 **[Twilight]** \- Pues veras, todo empezó esta mañana cuando yo estaba buscando información sobre unas estrellas que aparecieron ayer en la noche… - inicio a contarle lo sucedido

Toda la conversación que tenían las dos ponis era grabada por el dron que las seguía observando, seguía analizando sus movimientos y el comportamiento de ellas, todo lo que el dron veía también era observado por la IA Sofía que aún estaba en el hangar preparando la base móvil para el descenso.

 **[Sofía]-** según los datos recogidos por el oráculo 341 enviado a canterlot esa poni morado con el nombre de twilight sparkle es una de las portadoras de los elementos de la "amistad" y porta el elemento de la magia, estos elementos son la mayor arma que tiene el reino, se supone que los seres más poderosos cayeron ante esta "amistad" y gracias a esas victorias ella se convirtió en la princesa de la amistad teniendo a la ciudad de ponyville como su reino, hay otros cinco elementos que la acompañan que son la honestidad, amabilidad, la risa, generosidad y la lealtad, pero el elemento de la magia es la que activa sus poderes. – todo lo decía mientras mostraba imágenes de las batallas que han tenido como la gran batalla contra Lord Tirek- Las portadoras se enfrentaron contra el ser llamado lord Tirek el cual quería robar toda la magia del reino para gobernarla pero gracias a los elementos pudieron derrotarlo dando como resultado el surgimiento del castillo de la amistad, enviamos algunos oráculos a analizar su composición y al parecer está construido con una clase de gema que jamás habíamos visto o conocido, esta gemas es un 75% más fuerte que la gema **calcin** encontrada en 2041 en la tierra.

 **[?]** \- ¿Que me estás diciendo?...

Detrás de Sofía se encontraba el almirante Steven quien estaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados observando tosas las múltiples Holo pantallas.

 **[Steven]** \- ¿Amistad, magia, dioses, castillos hechos de gemas? Que es todo eso, la amistad solo es un sentimiento hacia otra persona y esa…magia no creo que sea real aunque no se puede negar los acontecimientos que causaron esta "Magia" en ese reino, pero estoy seguro que hay alguna explicación para definir esta magia y si logramos conocer mejor esta "magia" sabremos con exactitud como contrarrestarla y evitar que sea un problema en el futuro.

Sofía se encontraba mostrando toda información que recaudaron por los drones que enviaron a la superficie, todos los datos como la historia, los acontecimientos, los personajes más conocidos todo hasta la vida privada de cada una de las princesas y las portadoras

 **[Sofía]-** Los drones que enviamos no consiguieron mucha información sobre como crean esta magia, al parecer todas las criaturas la tienen pero solo los unicornios tiene la habilidad de controlarlo para hacer su voluntad pero existen otras razas que también pueden controlar esta magia, como esa raza que encontró el oráculo 876 en el sur del planeta, al parecer utilizaban una clase de canto para conjurar sus hechizos, levitar objetos, etc. El dron se mantiene observando con su camuflaje de invisibilidad activo.

 **[Steven]** – Bueno, solo necesitamos un espécimen para poder saber más sobre como la utilizan, tendremos que conseguir un sujeto de pruebas, de acuerdo prosigue.

 **[Sofía]-** Si señor, la poni que vemos al lado de la portadora de la magia es Starlight Glimmer, fue una antigua enemiga de las portadoras ya que ellas llegaron a su pueblo debido al mapa de la armonía el cual se creó junto al castillo, no tenemos mucha información sobre este mapa solo sabemos que les indica a las portadoras donde hay un problema en el reino. Al parecer Starlight tenía a un pueblo sometido bajo la idea de igualdad donde nadie es mejor que los demás haciendo que se desprendieran de sus cutie marks las cuales son símbolos que aparecen en los costados de los ponis y definen sus talentos especiales, ella les quitaba sus cutie marks a todos pero mantenía el suyo y cuando el pueblo se enteró de eso gracias a las portadoras, estos se rebelaron contra ella, sacándola del pueblo y evitando que se llevara las cutie marks de las portadoras, no hay más información sobre que paso después y no sabemos porque ahora es aliada de las portadoras.

 **[Steven]** – A pesar de que esta rasa de ponis tiene muy bien documentado su historia y acontecimientos actuales aún hay mucha información que desconocemos y eso no me gusta, tendremos que hacernos aliados de estos seres pero a ellos les gusta más la amistad así que tendremos que lograr ser amigos y ente uno de sus aliados hay una excomunista lo que es el caso de esa poni llamada Starlight, es muy interesante, en la tierra nosotros logramos eliminar el comunismo hace muchos años, pero suena interesante que aun exista en este lugar me gustaría conocer algún día a esa poni. ¿Qué más sabemos sobre estos ponis de la armonía?

Luego los dos vuelven a ver la pantalla que está conectada al dron que vigila a twilight.

 **[Sofía]-** Parece que las demás portadoras han aparecido.

 **-Devuelta en el castillo de la amistad-**

Twilight ya le había terminado de contar lo sucedido entre ella y el dron que tiene encerrado, Starlight estaba un poco sorprendida de que solo esa cosa no muy grande y de apariencia inofensiva haya causado tal destrucción en el pueblo y que casi le hace daño a una de sus amigas.

 **[Starlight]** -Entonces si esa cosa es tan peligrosa, ¿no deberíamos informarle esto a las princesas?

 **[Twilight] –** Ya le encargue eso a spike, le dije que reuniera a alas demás para hablar sobre esa cosa y saber si puede que Fluttershy sepa qué tipo de animal es el.

Después la puerta se vuelve a abrir, dejando entrar de primero a un dragón morado el cual era spike y detrás de él llegaban otros 5 ponis las cuales eran las demás portadoras de los elementos todas dijeron al unísono –Hola twilight-

 **[Twilight] –** Chicas, que bueno que llegaron, ¿porque demoraron tanto?

 **[Spike]** -Perdón twilight…-jadeo-… las busque lo más rápido que pude-jadeo, spike estaba muy cansado debido a que estuvo corriendo por todo el pueblo buscando a las demás

 **[Rarity]** \- perdónanos twilight, fue difícil encontrar a las chicas cada una estaba muy lejos la una de la otra, Rainbow Dash estaba haciéndole bromas a las afueras del pueblo junto con Pinkie pie.

 **[Rainbow]** \- Y fueron la mejores bromas que hemos echo, no lo crees Pinkie pie- mira a la poni rosada

 **[Pinkie]-** Claro que sí, fue muy emocionante y divertido, hagámoslo de nuevo- dijo con una voz molesta y dando un montón de brincos

 **[Rarity]** \- Si, si claro, Applejack fue la más fácil de encontrar.

 **[Applejack]** \- estaba en la granja recolectando las manzanas, estamos en temporada y hay mucho trabajo por hacer, mientras que yo estoy aquí Big Mac y Apple Bloom están haciendo mi parte.- hablaba con una voz campirana

 **[Rarity]** \- y Fluttershy fue la más difícil de encontrar ella estaba en el bosque Everfree, querida porque estabas en ese horrible bosque.

 **[Fluttershy]** \- Estaba ayudando a una pequeña familia de loros a buscar su nido ya que estas estaban heridas y no podían volar, estaban descansando en mi casa me hablaron de un animal extraño que yo jamás había escuchado, no sé a qué animal se referían pero decían que era muy era grande y con un solo ojo de color rojo- decía con la cabeza agachada y con una voz tímida, luego todas se fijan en el dron que estaba encima de la mesa, sorprendidas cada una se acerca al dron mientras que este solo las observaba.

 **[Rainbow]** \- Emmm…twilight, ¿Qué es esta cosa?

 **[Pinkie]-** UUuuuUUU… ¿Qué clase de animal es este?, se ve chistoso-Pinkie rápidamente se sube a la mesa del mapa y queda frente al dron- mira ese enorme ojo rojo, jajajaja mi cara se ve chistosa –El reflejo de Pinkie se deformaba un poco y ella empezó a hacer caras para ver que caras chistosas podría ver- jajaja que divertido es este sujeto.

 **[Applejack]** -Pinkie bájate de la mesa y no te acerques a esa criatura- luego toma a Pinkie de las patas traseras y la baja de la mesa – twilight, ¿Puedes explicarnos porque nos llamaste y que es esa extraña criatura que tienes ahí?- señalo con su pata al dron

 **[Fluttershy]** \- Esa es la cosa que lastimo a la pequeña familia de loros – decía tímidamente mientras se cubría detrás de su amiga Rarity ya que le asusto la presencia del dron

 **[Rarity]** \- Ese animal fue un fastidio, por su culpa no podre terminar mi vestido a tiempo ahora tendré que pedir que me traigan las telas desde canterlot – mientras lo decía ella tenía la cabeza apuntando hacia arriba y con los ojos cerrados

 **[Twilight] –** Perdón chicas no sé qué criatura es esta, e investigado en todos los libros que tengo pero no encuentro nada al respecto sobre esta criatura-luego observa al pequeño dragón- spike, ¿Ya le enviaste la carta a la princesa?

 **[Spike]** \- claro twilight, le envié la carta una vez que llegamos al castillo, no demorara en responder a la carta.

 **[Applejack]** \- ¿Una carta a las princesas? ¿Qué corrales está pasando aquí y que tiene que ver esa cosa?

 **[Twilight] –** Pues esta cosa casi destruye todo el centro de ponyville y casi lastima a Rarity, eta cosa llego hace unas horas al pueblo y causó estragos, a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva esta cosa tiene armas muy letales, por surte nadie murió en el ataque y no opuso mucha resistencia para capturarlo

 **[Applejack]** -Así que esa cosa causo todo ese desastre que vimos de camino al castillo.

 **[Rainbow]** -¿Enserio?, no puedo creer que esta pequeño sea capaz de ese desastre, solo mírenlo yo fácilmente podría detenerlo sin ningún problema. Vamos twilight, libéralo quiero ver de qué es capaz. – Decía mientras daba golpes al aire con sus cascos.

 **[Twilight] –** Esto no es un juego Rainbow, ponis inocentes casi mueren por culpa de esta criatura, los llames porque esperaba que ustedes supieran algo sobre esta cosa, no para probar quien es más fuerte, ¿pueden ayudarme a averiguar que es esta cosa por favor?

Todas las chicas de miraron una a la otra y después todas asintieron la cabeza.

 **[Twilight]** – Gracias chicas sabía que podía contar con ustedes, ahora cada una tome un libro puede que yo haya omitido algo, Fluttershy ¿crees que puedas hablar con la criatura?, si tú puedes halar con el eso nos seria de mucha ayuda.

 **[Fluttershy]** -Cla…cla..claro twilight, veré si puedo hablar con él.- después ella se acerca a la burbuja y le dice- Ho…hola, yo…yo soy Fluttershy, ¿puedes hablar?

 **[Dron]** \- …

 **[Fluttershy]** \- Tranquilo, no tengas miedo no te are ningún daño así que puedes confiar en mí.

Mientras en la infinity, Sofía seguía explicando la historia de las portadoras

 **[Sofía]-** Por lo que sabemos no hace mucho las seis ponis volvieron a salvar el reino de un ataque de un ser llamado "Storm King", tampoco tenemos mucha información pero su insignia a aparecido en diferentes ciudades del mundo, algunas aún se mantienen y otras los mismos ciudadanos las han destruido al saber de su derrota por lo que podemos suponer que este ser a invadido estos reinos y los ha sometido bajo su mando e intento hacer lo mismo con el reino de equestria pero fue detenido por las portadoras y también a la traición de uno de sus comandantes la cual llevaba el nombre de la comandante Tempest Shadow, era una unicornio con el cuerno quebrado, al parecer Storm King le había prometido restaurar su cuerno si le ayudaba a conseguir el suficiente poder para lograrlo pero cuando obtuvo ese poder hizo a un lado a Tempest y no le restauro su cuerno, esa fue la razón de su traición. Y eso es lo que sabemos de las portadoras.

 **[Steven]** – Bien, esa información será bueno para nosotros pero también hay mucho que desconocemos-decía con la cabeza agachada y con una mano en el mentón Luego mira la pantalla- Parece que la tal Fluttershy intenta hablar con nosotros, ella es la que puede hablar con los animales o me equivoco.

 **[Sofía]-** Exacto almirante, los informes muestran que ella es la más sumisa de todas pero que cuando se enoja tiene una mirada que paraliza al sujeto con la que cruza la mirada.

 **[Steven]** – interesante, ya que su raza se basa en la amistad veamos si logramos hacernos "amigos" de esa poni amarilla, abre el micrófono intentemos hablar con ella.

 **[Sofía]** \- Por supuesto almirante, activando micrófono.

Devuelta en el castillo, todas las demás se habían sentado en sus respectivos tronos las cuales tenían las mismas imágenes de sus cutie marks, Fluttershy seguía intentando hablar con el dron, aunque aún tenía miedo de este ya que sabía lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser.

 **[Fluttershy]** \- Por favor habla conmigo, podemos llegar a ser amigos, sé que no querías destruir el centro del pueblo solo eres un pequeño asustado.

 **[Dron]** - _Hola Fluttershy._ – hablo muy bajo para que solo Fluttershy pudiera escucharlo.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, ella estaba sorprendida ya que la criatura al fin le estaba hablando a ella, después ella sacude su cabeza para salir de su impresión.

 **[Fluttershy]** -Así que si puedes hablar viva-dijo un poco alegre y chocando sus cascos luego volvió a observar al dron- ¿qué clase de animal eres tu mi pequeño amigo?

 **[Dron]** - _perdona, pero no puedo decirte que soy yo, pero puedo decirte mi nombre, me llamo….-_ hubo un momento de silencio - _…me llamo Stiv._

 **[Fluttershy]** \- Oh hola Stiv, un placer conocerte- dice un poco emocionada porque sentía ya no sentía miedo hacia el- ¿y qué te trae por aquí Stiv?

 **[Dron]** \- _Solo estaba conociendo el pueblo y su gente, quería saber cómo eran y si eran amables hasta que esa poni blanca me ataco con una piedra que me daño mi ojo y tu amiga morada me dejo sin la posibilidad de poder volar, no puedo ver muy bien, no quería hacerles daño pero me asuste por el ataque y tuve que responder ahora los demás creen que soy malo._

 **[Fluttershy]** \- Oww, pobre pequeño tuviste que estar muy asustado, pero estoy segura de que si hablamos con las demás ellas sabrán que no eres malo.

 **[Dron]** \- Fluttershy, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

 **[Fluttershy]** -Claro que seré tu amiga y te cuidare esas heridas cuando le hallamos explicado a twilight que no eres malo.

 **[Dron]** \- Eso me gustaría y ya que somos amigos, ¿tú me podrías contestar algunas preguntas sobre ustedes?

 **[Fluttershy]** -Claro amiguito, ¿Qué quieres saber?

En el otro lado de la mesa twilight por no encontrar nada en sus libros ella deja caer el libro que estaba leyendo y recuesta su cabeza sobre el libro.

 **[Twilight]** -Nada, no encuentro nada, ya he leído estos libros como unas 6 veces y no encuentro nada – ella vuelve a levantar su cabeza y mira a las demás – ¿encontraron algo chicas?

Pero lo que vio no fue muy de su agrado, Rainbow estaba dormida encima de uno de los libros, Rarity se quedó con un solo libro el cual era de costura, Pinkie no toco ningún libro ella se quedó jugando con su cola, Applejack también se quedó con un solo libro y decía "Como aumentar tus ganancias si tienes una granja de manzanas" la única que si estaba viendo los libros buscando lo que necesitábamos era Starlight y Fluttershy estaba tratando de hablar con la criatura, twilight solo se llevó un casco a la frente para luego suspirar y después pararse de su trono luego se dirigió hacia la poni amarilla.

 **[Twilight]** -Hola Fluttershy, ¿Pudiste hablar con la criatura? Parece que no podremos encontrar nada en los libros.

 **[Fluttershy]** -Oh twilight, emm… si, al parecer nuestro amigo se llama Stiv.

 **[Twilight]** -¿Stiv? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

 **[Fluttershy]** \- Yo creo que es un lindo nombre

 **[Twilight]** -Claro ¿y sabes de dónde viene?

 **[Fluttershy]** \- no lo sé, me dijo que viene de un lugar muy lejano, que había encontrado el pueblo en su viaje y quería saber si nosotros no éramos malos.

 **[Twilight]** -Pero si solo quería conocernos, ¿Por qué nos atacó?

 **[Fluttershy]** -Solo se asustó, cuando Rarity le tiro una piedra el creyó que lo estábamos atacando y solo se defendió, es solo un animalito asustado que está lejos de su casa – cuando lo diese ella mira al dron con tristeza

Al momento de terminar de decirlo, spike entra a la habitación corriendo y con una carta en una de sus garras, fue tanto el estruendo que hizo la puerta que llamo la atención de todas las demás.

 **[Spike]** -¡Twilight! ¡Twilight!

 **[Twilight]** \- ¿Qué pasa Spike, porque tanto alboroto?

 **[Spike]** -es…es…-Toma un poco de aire-es la princesa, acaba de responder a la carta que le envié hace rato.

 **[Twilight]** -¿Enserio?, vamos Spike léela rápido.

 **[Spike]** -Claro – se llevó una garra a la boca y tosió dos beses – Mi más leal alumna, recibí tu carta y por lo que me cuentas en esta no tuve tiempo para responderte rápidamente, la criatura que acabas de capturar es extremadamente peligrosa, una de esas cosas también apareció en la ciudad de canterlot y causo mucho más daño tanto que mato a muchos de mis guardias tratando de capturarlo, mucho más del que tienes encerrado así que te pido que mantengas a la criatura muy bien resguardad y que tú y tus amigas tomen el próximo tren a canterlot de inmediato y que traigas a la criatura con ustedes, en estos momentos he mandado a unos cuantos guardias en el tren para que las resguarden y que no les pase nada , sean muy cuidadosas con él, a la más mínimo provocación esa cosa no dudara en atacar y matar a los que estén a su alrededor, así que por favor tengan mucho cuidado y esperare pronto su llegada.

Cuando Spike termino de leer en la sala se formó un silencio muy incómodo, todas no sabían en que pensar por lo que decía la carta esa cosa era muy peligrosa y había más como el, todas se quedaron estáticas en sus lugares perdidas en sus pensamientos pero la que más preguntas tenia era la pequeña Fluttershy, ella no podía creer que su nuevo amigo sea así de peligroso como lo menciona la princesa, no creía que fuera capaz de matar a otro no lo aceptaba. Todas se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que el pequeño dragón las saco de sus pensamientos.

 **[Spike]** \- Entonces… ¿Qué aremos twilight?

Todas al escuchar esas palabras posaron su mirada en su amiga morada esperando una respuesta

 **[Twilight]** \- Por ahora hacer lo que la princesa nos mandó-Se da media vuelta y observa a las demás- ella nos quiere rápidamente en canterlot así que necesito que todas vallas a su casa y se alisten para el viaje, nos encontraremos en la estación en unas dos horas, yo veré como mantener encerrado a la criatura durante el viaje ya que me es muy difícil mantener un escudo tan fuerte para mantenerlo dentro-Todas asintieron y rápidamente salen del lugar en dirección a sus hogares para preparase, luego twilight voltea su cabeza para observar al dragón – Spike, ¿Puedes ayudarme a empacar? Necesito poner toda mi atención en la criatura.

 **[Spike]** -Claro twilight, cuenta conmigo. – Rápidamente el dragón también sale del lugar dejando sola a twilight y a Fluttershy

Twilight se da cuenta de que su amiga Fluttershy todavía no se ha ido, ella se quedó observando al dron con una cara que demostraba dudas, luego twilight se acerca lentamente hacia ella.

 **[Twilight]** -¿Estas bien Fluttershy?

 **[Fluttershy]** \- no lo sé twilight, será verdad que Stiv sea tan peligroso como lo menciona la princesa, el las ataco porque se estaba defendiendo porque Rarity lo ataco, el solo… solo se asustó no creo que sea malo.

Twilight no sabía que pensar, ella no confiaba en ese ser llamado Stiv pero veía que su amiga estaba triste por esa cosa confiaba mucho en ella y pensó –Si pudo reformar a discord tal vez no haya problema. ¿Cierto? – entonces por hacer sentir mejor a su amiga decidió hacer algo de lo que talvez se arrepentiría.

 **[Twilight]** \- Fluttershy, no sé porque confías tanto en él, pero si crees que no es malo –ella vuelve a encender su cuerno y libera al dron- ten encargo su cuidado, espero que sepas lo que haces.

 **[Fluttershy]** \- Enserio –Sus ojos se iluminan por la noticia de su amiga y rápidamente le da un pequeño abrazo- Gracias twilight, te aseguro que este pequeño no ara daños – enseguida ella sale del lugar con el dron en su lomo ya que este perdió sus estabilizadores

Mientras Fluttershy sale del lugar, twilight solo se queda mirando parada su salida.

 **[Twilight]** \- Espero no equivocarme con esto.

 **-Nave Infinity –**

El almirante Steven y Sofía habían observado todo lo sucedido y también escucharon lo que decía la carta.

 **[Steven]** -Así que las princesas ya les avisaron a las portadoras y eso las tendrá todas en un mismo sitio, eso es bueno así no tendremos que buscarlas y por lo que veo logramos convencer a una de las portadoras para ser nuestra amiga y gracias a eso aunque no fue mucho logramos resolver algunas dudas que teníamos, Sofía ¿Ya está preparada la base para el descenso?

 **[Sofía]** \- Todo preparado señor, esperando a sus órdenes para el lanzamiento.

 **[Steven]** -Bien y la armadura que encargue, ¿crees que estará listo para mi encuentro con las princesas?

 **[Sofía]** \- Por supuesto almirante, en estos momentos está en construcción en la base móvil y estará en operaciones en el momento de su partida.

 **[Steven]** \- ¿y cómo va la construcción de las defensas planetarias? ¿Los satélites ya están en posición?

 **[Sofía]** \- La primera instalación estará lista en unas pocas horas, tocara hacer unas pruebas de disparo para probar su efectividad y los satélites ya están en su posición esperada, todo está preparado para el funcionamiento de las unidades en tierra

 **[Steven]** -Perfecto, iré a prepararme para el descenso, envía de una vez la base a tierra, busca una buena posición para posicionarla yo bajare en un Reno cuando esté listo.- Acto seguido el almirante sale del puesto de control

 **[Sofía]** \- Por supuesto almirante y creo saber dónde es un buen lugar– Al terminar materializa un panel al frente de ella para preparar el lanzamiento.

Las ventanas del puesto de control se vuelven a abrir para dejar ver el hangar con la Fire base ya acoplada a uno enormes motores que le ayudaran a descender a la superficie, Sofía sigue poniendo códigos en el panel de control que son los que ayudan a las coordenadas y los sistemas de encendido, poco a poco los motores acoplados a la base se encienden luego las dos garras que sujetaban la base se van alejando para dejar suspendido la base en el aire luego en el hangar se abren dos compuertas de gran tamaño y de su interior salen dos enormes naves **Dover (** wiki/Dover aquí una imagen de la nave, no seré fiel al armamento le daré algunas otras armas **)** las cuales serán los escoltas de la base hasta su lugar de destino, estas estaban sujetas a un brazo magnético que los sujetaba desde la parte de arriba y este los posiciona a los lados de la base. En el panel de Sofía aparece una palanca, cuando ella lo sube por completo unas alarmas empiezan a zonas por todo el hangar después el suelo se empieza a abrir y deja ver al enorme planeta redondo, ya con las puertas abiertas la Fire base empieza a descender hasta salir del hangar y al ya estar afuera de la infinity pone rumbo al planeta, luego Sofía desactiva los imanes que sujetaban a los Dovers y por la gravedad artificial de la nave caen en picada asta salir del hangar, en el momento en el que salen estos activan sus propulsores y siguen a la Fire base hasta volverse a posicionar a sus lados para defenderla de algún ataque, cuando las naves salieron de la instalación Sofía volvió a cerrar las compuertas.

Seguimos a las dos naves escolta y a la base móvil, poco a poco se acercan al planeta hasta que logran entrar a su atmósfera, al entrar a la atmósfera las naves cambian el modo de sus motores para no tener demasiada velocidad ya que por la gravedad necesitan mantenerse en el aire, las naves siguen bajando hasta que entran a un cumulo de nubes estos siguen bajando pero antes de salir de su escondite activan sus camuflajes los cuales los hacen invisible para cualquier ser y así evitar ser detectados por cualquiera que suponga una amenaza. Las naves al conseguir una altura apropiada aumentan su velocidad para llegar a su destino el cual rápidamente logramos divisar, las naves se dirigen a lo que parece ser es un bosque llegan hasta el centro y se quedan flotando por unos segundos las dos naves escolta descienden un poco más hasta estar cerca de los arboles luego del interior de las salen cuatro esferas de cada uno, antes terminar en el suelo unas hélices como los de un helicóptero salen de uno de sus lados y del centro aparece una pequeña cámara. Las dos naves junto con los drones empiezan a analizar el lugar para encontrar alguna amenaza, los Dovers desde arriba y las pequeñas esferas desde abajo. Cuando el análisis no encontró nada peligroso las esferas volvieron adentro de las naves y estas volvieron a subir hasta estar casi a la altura de la base móvil estando un poco debajo de esta. De las dos naves empiezan a salir de sus lados un compartimiento de misiles, ya que el lugar estaba completamente lleno de árboles había que hacer un espacio para que la base se posicione, cuando ya apuntaron a los lugares clave lanzaron los misiles.

Se formó un gran estruendo junto con una pantalla de humo por todo el lugar, algunos animales salieron corriendo por el estruendo y lamentablemente también algunos animales perecieron por el masivo ataque. Cuando se disipo el humo el terreno que quedo después del ataque fue un gran cráter muy profundo, Ya con el terreno despejado otras 10 esferas salieron de la base móvil esta se acercaron al enorme cráter y rápidamente nivelaron el terreno para que quedara una superficie plana, no solo aplanaron el lugar sino que abajo quedaron construidas múltiples salas para colocar las máquinas de construcción y reparación como también para las salas de investigación y otras cosas, en la superficie hay ranuras para enganchar la base y quedar instalada al instante. Al ya tener el terreno listo la base móvil descendió hasta posicionarse en las ranuras que conectaran toda la instalación con las salas subterráneas, al estar ya en el suelo se empezó a escuchar un gran ruido de máquinas en movimiento las cuales son los que conectan por completo la base y al terminar de enganchar todo los sistemas la nave procedió a encender los sistemas que proporcionan energía, al tener ya la energía en línea los demás sistemas se encendieron dando finalizado la instalación y ya teniendo la base en funcionamientos al 100% y solo a la espera del almirante. Ya habiendo finalizado la instalación las naves escolta pusieron rumbo a la infinity debido a que la base al ya tener energía, los sistemas de seguridad se activaron.

- **10 minutos antes** -

No muy lejos del bosque o en los límites para ser exacto y cerca del pueblo de ponyville se encontraba una pequeña casa a la orilla de un arroyo, dentro de ella había una Pegaso amarilla la cual era una de las portadoras y era Fluttershy, ella se encontraba moviéndose de un lado para otro y colocando algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta (Alforja o como sea), y en un pequeño mueble en la sala se encontraba el dron que seguía observando y al lado de este estaba un pequeño conejo blanco que solo se quedaba mirando al dron, este pequeño conejo empezó a darle unos golpeteos al dron con su pata tratando de averiguar que era, de tanto golpearlo el dron activo uno de sus brazos y mando a volar al pequeño conejo hasta una pared, el conejo quedo pegado por unos segundos a la pared hasta que empezó a descender y al caer termino dentro de una cesta abierta que cuando el conejo entro y toco el fondo la cesta se cerró dejando al conejo atrapado, por suerte para el conejo Fluttershy abrió la cesta para sacar unas cuantas cosas del canasto pero ella se sorprendió al ver al conejo en ese lugar .

 **[Fluttershy]** \- Oh Angel, ¿qué haces dentro del canasto? Sé que tu cama todavía no está seca después de que la lave, pero no tienes que usar el canasto de cobijas como lugar para dormir – Ella levanta al conejo del canasto y lo vuelve a dejar en el suelo, pero cuando lo suelta el conejo la jala de su cola y cuando lo mira el conejo señala al dron- Angel él es un nuevo, espero que se lleven bien y también sean amigos –después un reloj cucú suena – Oh no, llegare tarde a la estación tengo que apresurarme. – después de decir eso ella agarra sus alforjas y los coloca en su lomo después se dirige al lugar del dron y también lo sube al lomo – Angel cuida la casa por mí, te traeré esas zanahorias que tanto te gustan – y al terminar ella abrió la puerta que da a la salida y se fue volando en dirección a la estación de tren.

En la estación del tren ya se encontraban las demás chicas esperando a que su amiga Fluttershy llegara.

 **[Applejack]** \- ¿No creen que Fluttershy está tardando mucho?

 **[Rarity]** -Es verdad, ella jamás ha llegado tarde ¿Qué estará haciendo?

 **[Twilight]** \- Seguro que ya bien, no hay que preocuparse – ella trataba de parecer calmada pero estaba muy angustiada-*Espero que no le haya pasado nada, oww… no debí dejarla con esa cosa*- pensó mientras se llevaba un casco hasta su frente, todas las demás vieron su movimiento y se preguntaban qué le pasaba a su amiga.

 **[Rarity]** \- Emm…twilight querida, ¿Qué sucede? Y en todo caso donde esta esa horrible cosa ya quiero entregárselo a las princesas e ir a una tienda a comprar la tela que necesito

 **[Twilight]** \- ¿Quién? Yo, no me pasa nada solo estaba… pensando si, solo pensaba- dijo mientras ponía un sonrisa forzosa

Applejack vio su actitud y de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo, ella iba a decir algo hasta que la llegada de la Pegaso que tanto esperaban la desconcentró.

 **[Fluttershy]** \- Hola chicas, perdonen la demora pero tenía que dejarles alimento a mis animalitos y tenía que dejarle haciendo la comida favorita a Angel.

 **[Rainbow]** \- No te preocupes Fluttershy, el tren todavía no llega llegaste justo a tiempo pero parece que a twilight se le olvido traer a esa cosa que nos pidió la princesa.

 **[Twilight]** -Eee… sobre eso…- no pudo terminar porque Fluttershy respondió primero

 **[Fluttershy]** \- No hay problema, porque yo lo traigo conmigo lo ven – ella señala con su pata su lomo pero cuando voltea la mirada el dron que cargaba no se encontraba - ¿pero, adonde se fue?

 **[Twilight]** \- Oh nonononononono, esa cosa escapo sabía que no tenía que dejarlo libre, y ahora que le diré a celestia, estará decepcionada no quiero ir a la luna no sé cómo respirara en ese lugar- después se tiro al piso y tapo su cara con sus cascos.

 **[Pinkie]** \- Oigan chicas, este pequeño amigo tiene un pequeño agujero para lanzar confeti – decía mientras ella ponía confeti en la boquilla de un lanza granadas que quien sabe cómo Pinkie la activo, cuando termino de llenarlo de confeti de disponía a disparar

Twilight al ver al dron se alivió un poco pero su alivio no duraría porque Pinkie estaba a punto de hacer una locura

 **[Twilight]** \- ¡Pinkie no!

 **[Las demás]** \- ¡Pinkie noo!

Cuando Pinkie disparo una granada salió disparado junto con el confeti que llevaba dentro en dirección hacia una casa, al impactar causo un gran estruendo haciendo que se levantara un poco de polvo y que temblara la tierra causando que los pájaros que estaban en los arboles salieran volando igual que los animales del bosque Everfree, cuando se disipo el polvo todas miraron como un gran agujero se formó en la casa y segundos después toda la mitad de la casa al no tener soporte se vino abajo dejando una mitad de la casa en pie y en la parte que aún estaba en pie, en unos de los pisos se encontraba un baño con una bañera en donde se encontraba un poni unicornio disfrutando su baño, pero luego el suelo del piso se inclinó un poco haciendo que empezará a deslizarse la bañera junto con el poni hasta terminar encima de los escombros, el poni al estar en la mirada de todos con su magia acerco una toalla y salió corriendo a lo que quedaba de su casa. Las cicas se quedaron atónitas por lo que paso, ellas creían que el temblor lo causo la explosión de la casa pero eso solo escondió lo que estaba pasando en el bosque Everfree. Cuando salieron de su trance todas miraron con enojo a Pinkie, Pinkie solo las miro.

 **[Pinkie]** \- ¿Qué?, fue la mejor lanza confeti que he visto en mi vida

 **[Rainbow]-** Eso, fue, ¡Asombroso! Vieron como quedo esa casa, jajajaja y ese sujeto en la bañera – término tirada en el suelo sin poder parar de reír

Entonces el dron es arrebatado de los cascos de la poni rosada, dirigiéndose hasta twilight y ella lo vuelve a encerrar en una burbuja

 **[Twilight]** \- ya está, esta cosa en verdad es extremadamente peligrosa.

Fluttershy al ver lo sucedido corrió hacia su amiga

 **[Fluttershy]** -no twilight, él no quería so…solo… no lo encierres por favor- dijo casi en lágrimas la Pegaso

 **[Twilight]** \- Lo siento Fluttershy, pero esta cosa en verdad es peligrosa. No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de liberarlo, solo mira lo que es capaz de hacer-Señalo la mitad de la casa en ruinas- tenía mis dudas pero lo que paso ahora me aclaro todo – Fluttershy solo se sienta en el suelo agacha la cabeza y empieza a lagrimear – lo siento mucho Fluttershy, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que esta cosa lastime a alguien, además nuestro tren ya llego.

De lo lejos se observa un tren y al llegar a la estación una gran cantidad de guardias salen de los vagones del tren luego estos ponen una pose firme para que un poni blanco con una gran armadura saliera del vagón y este poni era alguien muy especial para una de las seis ponis.

 **[Twilight]** \- Shining armor, hermano ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **[Shining]** \- Perdona twili pero no hay tiempo de explicar – Pone su atención a las chicas – necesito que todas suban rápido al tren no hay tiempo que perder

Todas obedecen y una a una entran al tren, acompañadas de un guardia, Rainbow Dash ayuda a su amiga Fluttershy a caminar debido a que aún está triste por lo de su amigo

 **[Shining]** \- ¿y donde esta esa cosa?

 **[Twilight]** \- Aquí esta- luego le acerca el dron encerrado a su hermano

 **[Shining]** \- De acuerdo, yo me encargo de la criatura, tú sube con tus amigas

 **[Twilight]** \- Está bien hermano, ten cuidado con él, es muy peligroso.

 **[Shining]** \- Lo tendré – luego twilight entra al tren para reunirse con sus amigas, mientras Shining sigue observando al dron- Así que en verdad eres como el, tranquilo amigo yo te cuido.

 **[Soldado]** \- ¡Capitán, es hora de irnos!

Al escuchar eso Shining armos entro al tren, cuando ya todos estaba adentro cerraron las puertas y los maquinistas echaron carbón a la caldera para mover el tres y poner rumbo a canterlot.

- **Infinity** -

Sofía aún se encontraba en la sala de mando del hangar los Drivers ya habían llegado y ya se habían acoplado de nuevo a los imanes, cuando ya apagaron motores Sofía los volvió a guardar cuando le llega un mensaje.

 **[Steven]** \- Sofía, prepara un Reno para salir de inmediato ya estoy listo para descender a la superficie del planeta, ¿La base ya está en posición?

 **[Sofía]-** Por supuesto almirante, ya está todo listo para su llegada al planeta y enseguida preparo un Reno para su transporte.

El Reno es un modelo del d77-tc pelican mejorado **( projects/rz2Jm me basare en este modelo de pelican de este artista ya que se muestra el armamento y es más bonito, por eso el nombre Reno)** el cual es una nave extremadamente versátil utilizada por la Armada, el Cuerpo de Marines, el Ejército y la Fuerza Aérea principalmente para la evacuación y transporte de personal, vehículos y equipo, aunque también es usada como nave de ataque/apoyo en el campo de batalla.

 **[Steven]** \- De acuerdo nos vemos en el puerto de despegue, Steven fuera.

 **[Sofía]-** Si señor – en ese momento Sofía empieza a preparar el transporte del almirante

Unos minutos después ya en el puerto de despegue el cual era una sala no muy grande en donde se encontraban dos plataformas en el cual en cada una se encontraba un Reno aparcado y debajo de las plataformas se encontraban unos cuantos tanque y warthogs, después una de las puertas del lugar en el segundo piso se abre dejando entrar al almirante Steven con una enorme maleta donde llevaba sus pertenencia y una que otra cosa, este camino por todo el puente hasta bajar a la planta baja donde se encontraban los vehículos después subió por las escaleras que conducían a una de las plataformas donde esta uno de los Renos, ya en la plataforma se acercó al Reno para abrir la compuerta trasera y adentrarse al transporte, dejo la maleta en uno de los asientos en donde se llevaban a los soldados y salió a revisar el exterior de la nave para buscar algún daño o imperfección que le pueda afectar en su entrada a la atmósfera del planeta cuando en uno de los paneles de control de la plataforma apareció Sofía.

 **[Sofía]** \- Todo listo señor, ¿está seguro que no quiere que lo acompañe señor?

 **[Steven]** -No es necesario Sofía, necesito a alguien que maneje las cosas desde acá arriba y que vigile la órbita planetaria mientras las defensas orbitales aún no estén en funcionamiento, estaremos en contacto por los comunicadores. – menciona mientras seguía revisando el transporte.

 **[Sofía]** \- Por supuesto señor estaré cuidando el planeta y a usted desde acá arriba.

 **[Steven]** \- De acuerdo, todo parece estar listo para irme – se dirige a la parte trasera del Reno y antes de cerrar la compuerta se fija en Sofía – Cuídanos bien Sofía, cuento contigo.

 **[Sofía]** \- Lo are señor.

Acto seguido Steven cierra la compuerta de la nave para presurizarla.

- **Vista Steven-**

Acabo de cerrar por completo la compuerta de embarque de la nave y al percatarme que ya está asegurada camino hasta los sistemas de la nave, antes de encenderlo aprieto un botón que activa el comunicador.

 **[Steven]** \- y Sofía, espero que lo que te pedí llegue a tiempo.

 **[Sofía]** \- Por supuesto señor, el ira antes de que usted salga a ver a las princesas.

 **[Steven]** \- De acuerdo Sofía, Es hora de irme sácanos a la pista

 **[Sofía]** \- Si señor.

Cuando desactivo el comunicador la plataforma se sacude por unos segundos y empieza a descender, por mi parte empiezo con el arranque de la nave.

 **[Steven]** \- Iniciando diagnósticos previas al vuelo. Auto cañón frontal: bien. Torretas laterales: bien. – Todo esto lo hacía mientras la plataforma seguía bajando, ya por la ventana no veía la instalación sino puros muros de cables y metal – Motores principales: bien. Impulsores auxiliares: bien – al momento la plataforma se detiene y observo un largo túnel con luces rojas a los lados y al final del túnel puedo ver el planeta – Vale. Ajustando motores. Despegue. – Acelero al máximo la nave y recorro el túnel hasta salir al enorme espacio, ya estando fuera de la infinity pongo rumbo al planeta, segundos después recibo un mensaje de Sofía.

 **[Sofía]** \- Buena suerte almirante, aún desconocemos mucho del planeta así que tenga cuidado, Sofía fuera.

 **[Steven]** \- Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esto.

Luego de unos segundos algo sorprendente pasa, por la ventana observo como el sol es rodeado por un aura amarilla completamente lo que causa que se me revuelva la cabeza de pensar en lo que está pasando. Cuando es rodeada completamente de esa aura el sol se empieza a mover hasta perderse por la parte trasera de la nave. Quedo sorprendido por lo que sucedió pero aún no terminaba por el horizonte del planeta puedo ver como la mismísima luna aparece, rodeada de un aura azul oscuro. La luna sigue moviéndose hasta quedar en la misma posición en la que antes el sol se encontraba y perdiendo el aura que la rodeaba. Quedo muy sorprendido aunque sabía que o quienes lo estaban causando, ya Sofía me lo explico aunque aún no lo creía verlo con mis propios ojos me hace pensar en lo que este planeta tendrá. Sofía tenía razón aún desconocemos mucho de este planeta pero sé que lo podre manejar.

Ya me encontraba cerca de entrar a la atmósfera, sentí una gran sacudida lo que significaba que ya estaba en su atmósfera, me encontraba cayendo tan rápido que empezó a salir fuego de la panza de la nave eso era por la entrada repentina pero después estabilice la nave haciendo que el descenso no sea tan brusco, al ya estar en una altura adecuada me doy cuenta que es de noche, aun no se las zonas horarias de este planeta o como ellas sabe a qué horas mover el sol y la luna pero eso son preguntas para después. Pongo la máxima velocidad ara llegar a la base si ya es de noche tengo que prepararme para salir en la mañana a canterlot aunque tendré que ver en qué momento es madrugada en este planeta. Los sistemas me avisan que me encuentro cerca de la base ingreso unos códigos de identificación para poderme acercar y aterrizar, cuando ya me encuentro cerca de la base me doy cuenta que las torretas de defensa ya están instaladas. Me posiciono encima de la base hasta que las compuertas de la parte de arriba se abres y de ellas sale una plataforma de aterrizaje, sin problemas desciendo hasta tocar el suelo de la plataforma y empiezo a apagar los motores, mientras los apago la plataforma desciende y cuando ya estoy adentro de la base las dos compuertas del techo se cierran, después de unos segundos la plataforma se detiene procedo a bajarme de la nave. Me encuentro en una sala no muy grande pero lo suficiente para que ingrese la nave y me dispongo a buscar una habitación para descansar.

- **Horas antes vista twilight** —

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana como el día cae para dar paso a la noche pensando en lo que estaba pasando-* un ser extraño llega y ataca el pueblo, Fluttershy aun esta triste por decir que su nuevo amigo es un peligro y también por encerrarlo, ¿Cómo es posible que se hizo amigo de esa cosa tan rápido? ¿Sera que lo estoy juzgando mal? Aunque pensándolo bien lo que sucedió en la estación fue culpa de Pinkie no de Stiv, además mi hermano no me a querido decir nada de lo sucedido en canterlot ni el por qué esta aquí, me empiezo a preguntar si todo lo que ha pasado tiene que ver con la aparición de esas estrellas que observe ayer en la noche*- luego, por la ventana veo como una luz empieza a caer del cielo, solo lo vi por unos segundos hasta que desapareció y eso me genero más dudas. Poco a poco voy cerrando mis ojos para después sucumbir al cansancio.

Una ruido ensordecedor me despierta, era la trompeta del tren que indicaba la llegada a la ciudad estábamos en canterlot, todas salimos del tren sin decir una palabra, estábamos muy cansadas por el viaje por las emociones que trajimos. Al salir de la estación un carruaje nos estaba esperando en la entrada y mi hermano se acercó a nosotras.

 **[Shining]** \- Este carruaje las llevara al castillo las princesas las están esperando yo me adelantare para entregarle esta cosa a la princesa celestia.

Mi hermano se iba a retirar cuando Fluttershy lo detuvo.

 **[Fluttershy]** \- espera Shining armor, ¿Stiv estará bien? – Dijo tímidamente

 **[Shining]** \- ¿Stiv? ¿Quién es Stiv?- Fluttershy señala al dron y es entonces que él entiende – Aaa esta cosa, que nombre más raro. Te aseguro que no le aremos ningún daño, solo queremos preguntarle algunas cosas.

 **[Fluttershy]** \- Emm…está bien – dijo para luego agachar su cabeza y que su larga melena se lo tapara

Después de que terminaron de hablar mi hermano uso un hechizo de tele transportación, cuando se fue todas nosotras nos dirigimos al carruaje que nos llevara al castillo, en el transcurso del viaje hubo un gran silencio incomodo trate de romperlo algunas veces pero o no me escuchaba o estaban muy cansadas para hablar así que solo volví a ver lo que había por la ventana. La ciudad de canterlot estaba muy iluminada esta noche algunos ponis caminaba por la carretera, otros estaban comiendo afuera de algunos restaurantes todo estaba tan tranquilo que no pareciese que hubo un ataque en esta ciudad, el viaje no duro mucho en unos instantes ya aviamos llegado al castillo, los soldados empezaron a cargar nuestras cosas y las entraron al castillo mientras que nosotras tomamos rumbo a la sala del trono. Cuando llegamos a la puerta vimos a los guardias unicornios que custodiaban la entrada cuando nos vieron utilizaron su magia para abrir la puerta, cuando se abrió por completo observe a mi hermano Shining hablando con la princesa celestia y luna, rápidamente todas nos dispusimos a entrar a la sala aunque Shining todavía no sintió nuestra entrada.

 **[Shining]** \- … Entonces no ha dicho nada.

 **[Twilight]** \- Buenas noches sus majestades – todas nosotras nos inclinamos

 **[Celestia]** \- ¡Twilight! Qué bueno que al fin llegaron tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte así como tú tienes tus preguntas, pero Shining me contó que están muy cansadas por el viaje así que ¿porque no van a descansar a sus habitaciones? Ya están preparadas para ustedes.

 **[Twilight]** – Claro princesa – miro a las demás- fue un largo viaje y sería bueno descansar por el momento.

 **[Celestia]** \- Guardias.

 **[Guardia aleatorio]- ¿** Si princesa **?**

 **[Celestia]** \- por favor lleve a la princesa twilight y sus amigas a sus recamaras- el guardia solo se inclina y hace señas para que las chicas lo siguieran, luego celestia pone su atención en twilight- hablaremos mañana en la mañana twilight, que tengan un buen descanso. '

 **[Twilight]** – Por supuesto princesa que descanse – hago un acto de reverencia y sigo a las demás

Salgo de la sala del trono y logro alcanzar a las chicas y ver si puedo hablar con ellas, cuando las alcanzo a las demás trato de hablar con Fluttershy.

 **[Twilight]** – Oye Fluttershy, perdón por lo que paso en la estación, no quería hacerte sentir mal solo tuve miedo de que les pasara algo por mis descuidos, por favor no te enojes conmigo.

 **[Fluttershy]** \- No estoy enojada contigo twilight, es solo que… sé que él es un ser que jamás hemos visto pero eso no significa que sea malo y yo era su única amiga en un lugar desconocido para él y ahora está solo, en algún lugar oscuro y asustado. Solo espero que el este bien.

 **[Twilight]** – Oh Fluttershy me alegra oír eso– le doy un pequeño abrazo – no te preocupes, estoy segura que Stiv estará bien, las princesas son buenas y no le aran ningún daño.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta pero las demás chicas nos estaban viendo con una sonrisa.

 **[Applejack]** \- Que bueno que se arreglaron los malentendidos –Se acerca a Fluttershy – estoy seguro que esa cosa esta bien, es un tipo rudo aunque no lo parezca.

 **[Rarity]-** Eso fue tan adorable e inspirador, eso me dio una idea para un nuevo vestido, pero primero necesito mi sueño reparador **.**

 **[Pinkie]** \- ¡Abrazo grupal!

 **[Rainbow]** \- Oh ¡nononononon! – intenta escapar pero es la primera que Pinkie agarra y luego nos une a todas en un gran abrazo **.**

 **[Twilight]** – jejeje estoy segura que todo esto se resolverá mañana y podremos volver a ponyville para una de las fiestas de Pinkie

 **[Pinkie]** \- Alguien dijo ¡FIESTA! – ella se desprendió del abrazo y saco un cañón de quien sabe dónde - ¡FIESTAA!

¡BOOM! Todas las chicas quedaron cubiertas de serpentina y confeti y entre todas dijeron -¡Pinkie!- para después echarse a reír.

 **[Pinkie]** \- ¿Qué?- Se preguntaba ella- ¿De qué se ríen chicas? ¿Vamos cuéntenme el chiste?

 **[Twilight]** – jajajaja no es nada Pinkie. Vamos, es hora de ir a dormir mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano

Rápidamente todas dos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para tomar un merecido descanso.

- **AL día siguiente** -

Ya era de madrugada, unos rayos de luz se asomaron por un hueco en las cortinas haciendo que me despertara por la luz que entra, me siento en la cama para observar a mí alrededor y para que se calme mi desorientación debido al sueño pero la entrada de un guardia me hace despertar de inmediato.

 **[Guardia]** \- Princesa twilight, la princesa celestia la requiere a usted y a sus amigas de inmediato en la sala del trono.

 **[Twilight]** \- Enseguida vamos para allá

Me levanto rápidamente de mi cama para salir a despertar a las demás pero antes de salir con mi magia dejo arreglada la cama y después una por una fui despertando a mis amigas. Cuando ya todas están despiertas salimos a trote hasta la sala del trono en donde se encontraban la princesa celestia y luna y junto a ellas mi hermano Shining acompañado de múltiples guardias.

 **[Twilight]** \- Princesa celestia, ¿Qué ocurre? – le digo un poco cansada por el trote que hice

 **[Celestia]** \- En otro momento contestare a tus preguntas, pero ahora es necesario que estés presente para lo que está a punto de ocurrir

Segundos después un guardia entra al salón.

 **[Guardia]** \- Princesa ya está aquí.

 **[Celestia]** \- Déjenlo entrar

 **[Guardia]** \- De inmediato princesa

El guardia se disponía a salir pero la puerta del salón fue azotada bruscamente dejando entrar a un ser que jamás en la vida allá visto o escuchado, era un ser bípedo de gran tamaño bueno solo un poco más alto que la princesa y portaba una gran armadura que a la vista parece muy pesada, llevaba un casco donde solo hay dos orificios de sonde creo están sus ojo que por la oscuridad del interior no se logran ver y en su lomo se encontraba lo que parece ser una espada. El ser bípedo camina hasta la mitad de la sala.

 **[?]** \- ¿Dónde están esos dos?

Celestia despliega sus alas y dice.

 **[Celestia]** \- ¡Soy la princesa celestia y junto a mí la princesa luna Nosotras somos las gobernantes de este reino, ¿Quién eres para irrumpir en mi castillo?!

 **[?]** \- Primero. ¿Dónde están esos dos? Después hablaremos.

 **[Celestia]** \- No tengo idea de quienes estás hablando.

 **[?]** \- Bien si no me dirás, yo los llamare.

Cuando dijo eso, el extraño ser saca la espada que estaba en su lomo y la entierra fuertemente en el suelo haciendo que este se agrietara por la fuerza que ejerció segundos después se escucha múltiples explosiones por debajo del castillo hasta que del suelo sale una criatura igual a Stiv solo que este si podía volar.

 **[?]** \- ¿Dónde está el otro?

Celestia solo puso una cara de desafío, hubo un pequeño silencio y volvió a hablar.

 **[?]** -no importa.

Cuando termino de decirlo, el bípedo alzo su espada y ataco a ese extraño ser, después todos vimos como poco a poco este se iba partiendo por la mitad hasta que las dos partes caen al suelo tanto yo como los demás e incluso la princesa estábamos sorprendidos por la acción de bípedo. El vuelve a enterrar su espada en el suelo y recoge las partes de extraño ser y con sus manos las aplasta hasta que explotan en sus manos. Nadie lo podía creer.

 **[?]** \- Bien, ¡Todo despejado!

Todos nos sorprendemos por lo que dice el bípedo y luego escuchamos un gran silbido que proviene de él, segundos después oímos unos pasos provenientes de afuera del salón, hasta que se detienen en toda la entrada. Poco a poco la puerta se abre y lo que vemos del otro lado nos deja a todos en el salón sin habla.

 **[?]** \- de acuerdo, ahora si podemos hablar.

 _Continuará..._

 **Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora respondamos algunas preguntas.**

n1god **: Primero el tema de los irken, me agrada la idea pero preferí usar a esta raza diferente, además no tengo planeado que vuelvan en estos momentos y no sólo me basaré en la saga de halo, sólo que la tomo mayormente como referencia porque la mayoría conoce su tecnología y no tengo que extenderme con los detalles. También tu idea de la comedia trataré de implementarla pero no soy muy bueno creándola, vamos a ver que sale.**

misery680 : **Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

emiliano : **Claro que la seguiré, por ahora estoy comprometido en terminarla.**

 **Gracias por leer y por comentar sus sugerencias.**

 **Nos leemos luego :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW WOW WOW me alegra que halla muchas personas siguiendo mi fic y que comenten gracias por estar aquí así que les traigo un nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo mucho mejor de lo que yo lo disfrute creándolo.**

* * *

Vemos un gran espacio de un azul claro pintando todo el lugar, no se veía el inicio ni el final del lugar pero lo que si se observaban eran múltiples puertas cada una de diferente color, tamaño y forma. Las puertas a la vista pareciera que las puertas no llevaban a ningún lado. Había múltiples corredores llenos de puertas que se perdían a la distancia pero luego nos acercamos a una de las puertas que llenaban el corredor y de repente se abre dejando salir a un caballo con alas y un cuerno, su pelaje era azul oscuro, llevaba una corona y un collar en donde se mostraba la luna en su estado menguante. Este caballo no era ni más que la princesa luna, ella sale de la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **[Luna]** \- Ay Pinkie pie, tienes unos sueños muy alocados, jeje – Dijo con mucho ánimo, luego observa las puertas a su alrededor – Veamos quien necesita mi ayuda o que tenga un sueño interesante

Luna se puso a recorrer todas las puertas que había, Pero luego de caminar un largo rato observo una puerta muy peculiar. Luna solo puso una cara de sorpresa al ver una puerta de color blanco, tan blanco como la nieve y en su centro se encontraba una imagen. Esa imagen no era más que un logo o símbolo el cual pertenecía a RIMPAC consistía en la imagen del planeta tierra siendo rodeado por múltiples naves de batalla. Luna solo se acerca a esta puerta con dudas de si abrirla o alejarse de ella.

 **[Luna]** \- ¿A quién pertenecerá esta puerta? – pone un caco en el logo de esta – y esta imagen…en toda mi vida jamás vi esta puerta

 **-Vista Luna—**

Me encontré con una puerta que no conocía, el color blanco de la puerta me hacía sentir bien cuando la veo. Me dispuse a abrirla para averiguar a qué criatura pertenecía esta puerta cosa de lo que me arrepentiría toda mi vida. Cuando entre solo vi oscuridad, esto me dio un poco de miedo aunque tome las fuerzas que tenía y quise explorar el lugar pero cuando di el primer paso había mojado mis patas de agua. Me lleve el casco al frente de mi cara para ver qué era lo que había pisado y lo que vi me dejo con mucho miedo. Lo que tenía en mi pata era sangre, baje mi cara para observar de quien era pero lo que estaba en el suelo era una criatura que jamás había visto pero este ser no tenía cabeza, el lugar donde se suponía debería estar no había nada solo un gran charco de sangre y algo gelatinoso. No lo podía soportar, intente salir del lugar pero la puerta no se abría, empezó a dar golpes a la puerta pero seguía sin abrir dejándome en claro lo que no quería, yo no podía salir y esto solo me causo terror. Me di vuelta para observar el cuerpo del ser extraño y después alce la mirada a la oscuridad, pero luego todo el lugar fue iluminado dejando ver una gran sala de dos niveles, en los lados de la sala habían cillas y mesas que desprendían luz y un poco de chispas, pero con horror vi a múltiples criaturas tiradas en el piso del lugar, algunas estaban encima de estas mesas luminosas sin moverse en una posición no muy agradable cubiertas de sangre y con múltiples agujeros en sus cuerpos y encima de ellos también se encontraban a unos seres bípedos que se paraban en sus dos patas traseras y en sus garras tenían unos extraños palos de metal. Las criaturas llevaban puesta un traje oscuro que cubría todo su cuerpo y en su cabeza solo tenían un casco con diferentes objetos incrustados en este, también de color negro pero cundo observe sus cara eso solo me dejo con más preguntas, Estos seres no tenían rostro solo había un humo oscuro tapando su cara, Estos seres eran 10 en total cinco en cada lado y estaban rodeando la planta de abajo en donde se encontraban otras 5 de estas mismas criaturas solo que estas tenían unos trajes diferentes. Cuatro de los seres llevaban trajes completos de color café en los lados de una de las mismas criaturas vistiendo completamente de blanco y en sus mangas unas franjas amarillas, este ser es el único al cual se le puede mirar el rostro el cual tenía una cara neutra.

Todos ellos estaban con el rostro en un solo lugar, yo no podía verlo ya que las 5 criaturas no me dejaban. Con todo el valor que me quedaba camine hacia a un lado para observar que es lo que miraban pero cuando tuve al objeto a la vista, me di cuenta que no era un objeto sino otra de las mismas criaturas, este llevaba completamente de color azul pero esta estaba manchada de pura sangre al parecer a este tambien podía ver su cara que denotaba un gran enojo y cansancio. Él estaba de rodillas y con sus garras atadas a la espalda, todos estaban rodeando al ser de azul. Uno de los cinco que estaban al frente de él se acerca al de azul. El que llevaba la vestimenta blanca se acerca lo más que puede y luego escucho una voz.

 **[Blanco]** – Dime ¿Dónde está ubicada la base rebelde? – decía mientras ponía su rostro al frente del de azul

 **[Azul]** **–** Ja…jamás… te lo diré – Acto seguido le escupe en la cara del de blanco.

El de blanco se limpia la cara

 **[Blanco]** – Bien. Si no quieres hablar entonces tendremos que obligarte.

 **[Azul]** **–** Ja – empieza a sonreír – e soportado toda clase de tortura, no lograran hacerme hablar

 **[Blanco]** – Eso ya lo veremos – alza una de sus garras y señala a los de negro – tráiganlos – Vuelve a mirar al de azul – Veamos si soporta esto

Dos de las criaturas de negro salieron del lugar pero estos no demoraron mucho en volver solo que al entrar a la sala, estos estaban acompañados de lo que parece ser una hembra de su especie junto con un niño que se estaba escondiendo detrás de la hembra lo que me dio la idea de que eran una madre y su hijo. Los de traje negro acercaron a la madre y a su hijo al bípedo de vestimenta blanca, este solo toma a la madre del hombro y la hace arrodillar al frente del sujeto de azul, el niño intento ir hacia su madre pero uno de los de verde lo sujeto evitando su avance, el niño solo gritaba -¡MAMA!- mientras lloraba. El de azul solo se quedó mirando con una cara que denotaba miedo.

 **[Azul]** **–** no…no… ¡NO! –Decía mientras forcejeaba para tratar de liberarse - ¡Todo menos ellos por favor! – empezó a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas

 **[Blanco]** – ¿Ahora si hablaras?- decía mientras sujetaba a la hembra con una de sus garras y con la otra sujetaba una clase de palo junto a la cabeza de la mujer

 **[Azul]** **–** No puedo, eso sería el final para los demás – decía llorando mientras miraba a la mujer – perdóname Camila, no… no pude protegerte – luego agacho la cabeza para dejar de mirar a la mujer

 **[Mujer]** \- No te preocupes… solo… solo protege a nuestro hijo – decía también entrando en lágrimas- Se…sé que aras lo correcto

 **[Blanco]** – ¿Ya terminaron?- dijo mientras apretaba más el agarre del palo en su garra - ¿Hablaras?, ultima oportunidad.

 **[Azul]** **–** no…no…no… ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO! No puedo…o…o – decía en lágrimas, luego volvió a mirar a la mujer – Lo…lo siento.

 **[Blanco]** – Bien

Después de que el de blanco termina de decir eso veo como la cabeza de la mujer estalla en pedazos y sangre, los restos de la mujer caen por todo el lugar mancando la cara del de azul y la ropa blanca del que tenía agarrada a la mujer. Yo estaba sentada con un gran horror, no podía creer lo que había visto de cómo alguien mataba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro como si no le importara, quería vomitar por lo sucedido, pero con todas mis fuerzas evite ese suceso para que ese extraño bípedo de blanco me viera, pero tampoco tenía el valor para escapar del lugar, mis patas no respondían así que solo me quede ahí, observando.

Veía al "ser" de azul llorando y gritando dándome la idea de que la mujer era alguien importante para él, trataba de pararse entre gritos, pero dos de los de vestimenta verde lo sujetaron para evitar que hiciera algo. Después de unos segundos ya que el de azul se calmará un poco el de blanco hace una señal al que tenía sujetado al niño y el de blanco lo agarra igual como tenía a la mujer, lo hace arrodillar y le coloca el extraño aparato en la cabeza.

 **[Blanco]** – Ahora – observa al de azul – segunda oportunidad amigo, medirás lo que quiero.

 **[Niño]-** ¡PAPÁ! ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Que le paso a mamá!? – decía el niño en lagrimas

 **[Azul]** – Tranquilo chon, todo saldrá bien lo prometo –observa al de blanco – está bien, te lo diré, pero no le agás daño.

 **[Blanco]** – De acuerdo – le aparta el aparato de la cabeza – habla.

El de azul solo agacha la cabeza.

 **[Azul]** – Computadora, mostrar coordenadas para regreso a casa, código de acceso jonson-1524.

 **[Voz]-** _Código aceptado, mostrando coordenadas del centro de investigación ANIBIUS._

Escuche una voz la cual no sabía de donde salía o quien la producía pero cuando termino de hablar una enorme pantalla sale de atrás del de azul mostrando lo que parece ser un mapa, pero no puedo reconocer ningún lugar del mapa.

 **[Blanco]** – Perfecto. ¡Comandante Carlos!

 **[Verde]** \- ¿Señor?

 **[Blanco]** –Cargue las coordenada a la computadora y prepárense para salir. Ya acabamos en este lugar.

 **[Verde]** \- Si señor – Acto seguido se acerca a una de las mesas brillantes.

 **[Blanco]** – En cuanto a ti – mira al de azul – gracias por la información. Pero no puedo dejarte ir de este lugar – le apunta con el aparato al de azul

 **[Azul]** – No no no no – ¡BOOM!

 **[Niño] -** ¡PAPÁ!

Vuelvo a ver como la cabeza del de azul estalla en pedazos y como el niño llora por la muerte de su padre. Esa extraña arma que tiene el de blanco es muy peligrosa y yo seguía sin poder moverme por el miedo que tenía, a mi forma de verlo esto parece una pesadilla pero cuando veo el rostro del bípedo blanco empiezo a tener dudas de si esto lo es o solo es un sueño normal y no sabía qué hacer con esto, yo solo seguía en el lugar pensando en que hacer o cómo actuar ante esta pesadilla. El bípedo de blanco suelta al niño y este se levanta a correr de inmediato al lugar donde yacen sus padres sin su rostro para que este los reconozca. El niño solo se arrodilla y empieza a mover los cuerpos inertes de sus padres esperando que estos reaccionaran a sus movimientos, pero nada sucede es entonces que el niño vuelve a su llanto abrazando el cuerpo de su padre. Vuelvo a ver al bípedo de blanco y este no muestra ninguna expresión del suceso, se queda unos segundos mirando la escena y después se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia uno de los bípedo de verde, a este le entrega esa extraña arma que mato a los dos padres y luego le susurra algo al oído, yo por la distancia no pude escuchar nada pero cuando el de blanco le termina de susurrar en el oído el de verde se sorprende por lo que sea que le haya dicho.

 **[Verde]** -¡QUE! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?! – por tener la parte del rostro completamente oscuro no sabía quién o qué era, pero el habla con una voz un poco suave dando a entender que era una mujer la que hablaba.

 **[Blanco]** – Es necesario. Central me encargo de que probara si tú eras lo suficientemente competente para estar en mi equipo. Y esto –señala al niño- es tu prueba.

 **[Verde]-** pe…pe…pero… es un solo un niño.

 **[Blanco]** – y eso no es una excusa, nuestro trabajo es ubicar y destruir, sin testigos y destruir futuras amenazas y debido a esto el niño es una futura amenaza.

 **[Verde]** \- ¿Futura amenaza? ¿Pero qué es lo que aria ese niño?

 **[Blanco]** – En estos momentos. No mucho. Pero…

El bípedo de blanco se dirige hasta el niño pero este había dejado de llorar hace unos minutos, el solo estaba ahí arrodillado con la cara baja hasta que llega el de blanco y lo sujeta de la camisa y lo pone frente al bípedo de verde.

 **[Blanco]** – En el futuro él puede causar problemas.

El de blanco al terminar de decirlo enseguida alza el rostro del niño y este ya no mostraba tristeza ni nada por el estilo, el niño ahora mostraba un rostro de enojo, de ira e impotencia, el solo miraba al bípedo de verde.

 **[Blanco]** – En este momento el niño está enojado…- le sujeta el rostro del niño -…y este enojo en el futuro, cuando sea mayor se convertirá en un sentimiento de venganza hacia nosotros, después ese sentimiento se convertirá en acciones. Acciones muy peligrosas para todos y esas acciones principalmente serán un gran problema para la organización y es nuestro deber evitar esas acciones. Ahora…-Deja de sostener el rostro del niño y lo acerca al de verde- … es momento de terminar el trabajo e irnos de este lugar.

El bípedo de verde apunta al niño con el objeto que le entrego el de blanco yo cerré mis ojos esperando escuchar el estruendo que acabaría con la vida del niño, pero no escuche nada, solo silencio. Cuando abro mis ojos me encuentro con el bípedo de verde arrodillado, con el objeto en el suelo y el niño aun intacto al frente de él.

 **[Verde]** \- no…no puedo hacerlo. – decía con la cabeza hacia abajo

 **[Blanco]** –…-se lleva una mano a la cabeza – me decepcionas Anyi, aun eres muy blanda, pero. – Se acerca a la de verde y recoge el arma, le apunta al niño – con el tiempo aprenderás – acto seguido le dispara al joven

YO ya no lo soportaba más, vi como tuna familia eran vil mente asesinados así que saque fuerzas de donde ya no lo había y empecé a retroceder lentamente para evitar que me vieran pero por estar atento al bípedo de blanco no me fije por donde iba, es entonces que choco con una silla del lugar haciendo que caiga al suelo, con un gran dolor por la caída trato de reincorporarme para salir del lugar pero cuando me fijo en donde estaba el bípedo este ya no estaba, muevo mi cabeza rápidamente buscando al bípedo pero no lo veía por ningún lado es entonces que alguien me habla en mi espalda.

 **[?]** \- no deberías estar aquí.

Muevo mi cabeza lentamente porque reconocía esa voz, era la vos del que mato a esa pequeña familia y es también el dueño de este sueño. Cuando me doy la vuelta me encontré con el bípedo de blanco, por el miedo no pude articular ninguna palabra y ni poder hacer ningún movimiento, solo me quede ahí, viéndolo a los ojos esperando a que no me hiciera nada.

 **[Blanco]** \- nos veremos muy pronto princesa – acto seguido le apunta con el arma

Ese artefacto estaba muy seca de mi rostro generándome terror, por el miedo no había escuchado lo que me dijo el bípedo, no sabía que hacer pero escucho un pequeño sonido que me alerta de que va a atacar, por simple reflejo o miedo cerré mis ojos y genero un hechizo que me saca del sueño.

- **Canterlot Horas antes del encuentro, habitación de luna. Vista** **tercera persona** -

Luna despertó súbitamente de su cama gritando a más no poder y con los ojos lo más abiertos que podía, estaba muy agitada como si hubiera corrido por horas con sudor recorriendo su cabeza. Se sujeta la cabeza con sus cascos y cierra por un rato sus ojos

 **[Luna]** \- ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? ¿Acaso ese sueño fue una pesadilla?-Sujetándose más la cabeza- ¿Qué era esa criatura? –Empezando a llorar- ese lugar, lleno de muerte…y esa familia… ese niño…porque tuve que entrar a ese sueño –empezando a llorar más fuerte

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación es abierta estrepitosamente y dejando entrar a múltiples guardias que rodearon completamente la habitación buscando algo, al final de todos entro la princesa celestia un poco angustiada

 **[Celestia]** \- ¡Luna! –Acercándose a luna- oímos los gritos ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso una de esas criaturas te ataco? ¿Qué pasa hermana, dime?-decía mientras sujetaba la cabeza de luna y la alza para observar su rostro. Ella solo miro como la cara de su hermana mostraba una total tristeza, sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar y sus dientes temblaban haciéndolos chocar entre si-¿Qu…que…que te paso? Dime ¿Por qué estas así?

Luna solo mira con atención el rostro de su hermana y luego vuelve a romper en llanto, entonces celestia la abraza y deja que llore en su pecho

 **[Luna]** \- ¡TIAAAAAA! –Decía llorando en el pecho de su hermana- ¡Vi algo horrible! ¡Algo malvado y cruel!

 **[Celestia]-** ya ya tranquila hermana todo está bien – decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de luna – tranquila, estamos aquí. Yo estoy aquí, tranquila hermana

Esta acción de celestia hacia que luna llorara más fuerte. Todos los soldados que estaban en la habitación habían parado la búsqueda al saber que no había ningún peligro, estos solo se quedaron mirando el momento que tenían la princesa con su hermana. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los llantos de la princesa luna hasta que la princesa celestia empezó a tararear una hermosa melodía para calmar los llantos de su querida hermana.

- **Bosque Everfree, Fire base 01 –**

Nos encontramos en la habitación del almirante Steven el cual aún se encuentra dormido, al lado de su cama ay una pequeña mesa de noche en donde se encuentra un reloj el cual mostraba que eran las 7:28 AM en la hora de la tierra, se supone que a esta hora el sol ya debería haber salido pero a pesar de eso en el planeta aun es de noche. Después de un rato Steven empieza a despertar poco a poco, al ya estar despierto se sienta en la cama y empieza a observar a su alrededor y después baja un poco su cabeza y tapa sus ojos con la mano.

- **Vista Steven** -

 **[Steven]** \- *Que sueño el que tuve, esta es la quinta vez que tengo un sueño lucido*-Se quita la mano de los ojos y alza la cabeza hasta mirar al techo - *Ese caballo alado que vi era la princesa luna*-Baja la cabeza y da una pequeña sonrisa-*je lo que dicen los libros de la biblioteca real son ciertos, la princesa luna puede meterse en los sueños de otros, solo si estos son seres pensantes y que es la encargada de mover la luna, con razón este planeta puede sustentar vida, porque esos dos caballos mueven los astros que ayudan a crear el ecosistema para sustentar la vida, Aun me cuesta creer lo que existe en este planeta.*-alza la mirada y se lleva una mano al mentón- *En la academia hice un pequeño curso de ciencia planetaria, creo que me será útil en estos momentos ya que tengo que averiguar que materiales puedo encontrar en este planeta, por lo que vi, existen muchas cosas que en la tierra no teníamos en el planeta como esa extraña gema que compone ese castillo en el pueblo*-En ese momento el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo le llego haciendo que cambiara su cara por una de neutralidad (imagínense la cara de Maud Pie solo que en un humano)- *Aun recuerdo esa misión, el plan era buscar una flota llamada "MARIA" que estaba causando problemas a la organización con ataques a los centros de investigación e interrumpiendo el proyecto que llevaban a cabo el cual tenía el nombre " ORION ll ", desconozco la finalidad de este proyecto debido a que mi rango no lo permitía.*-Se levanta de la cama y empieza a vestirse- *Aunque la misión que les dije a mi quipo era el de destruir la flota y conseguir información del líder, la verdadera misión que solo yo conocía y unos pocos de mi equipo especial era e; de encontrar a la doctora Camila Brown y eliminarla. Fue casualidad el que tuviera un amorío con el capitán de la flota y hayan tenido un hijo, lo mantuvieron muy bien escondió de todos* -Sale de la habitación y empieza a caminar por los pasillos-*Esa fue la primera misión de la comandante Anyi con nosotros. Ella había llegado como el remplazo de la ya fallecida comandante Natalia. Como Anyi era nueva en el equipo tenía que probar su respuesta ante una situación complicada y que mejor situación que el de matar a un niño que podría ser un problema. Aun puedo recordar la cara que tenía el niño en ese momento, vio como sus padres eran asesinados enfrente de él, y eso le genero odio un odio que demostró en ese momento y fue la causa de su muerte. Y ahora…*-Se detiene enfrente de una puerta la cual se abre automáticamente y entra a su interior, la habitación estaba a oscuras y solo se podía ver un pequeño panel táctil que iluminaba un poco-*…yo siento lo mismo que ese niño…*-llega al panel de instrumentos, este la activa y sale una Holopantalla con un letrero que decía "Ingrese código" -*…siento odio, rencor, impotencia por no haber podido hacer algo y lo más importante…tengo deseos de venganza…*-Ingresa el código en la pantalla -*…y como mi primera acción para iniciar mi venganza contra los irken…*-Coloca su dedo en el botón "ENTER" que aparecía en el panel de instrumentos-*…Sera prepararme para la guerra que se avecina.*-Aprieta el botón

Cuando aprieta el botos la imagen en la Holopantalla cambia a un letrero de "Cargando…" "Código aceptado, iniciando sistemas" de repente las luces del lugar se encienden dejando ver más paneles holográficas en donde se mostraban diferentes esquemas y planos. Planos de armas, estructuras, trajes de combate, vehículos tanto terrestres como espaciales, etc. Pero al frente de donde estaba Steven, la pared se empieza a abrir mostrando que no era una pared sino una ventana que dejaba ver un gran hangar subterráneo y en él se podía divisar a múltiples brazos robóticos arreglando el lugar, moviendo todos los materiales a sus lugares y desmontando los vehículos de las capsulas de trasporte, otras eran brazos de construcción y ensamble, estas creaban las diferentes unidades que se requerían. De repente una pequeña alarma suena desde una Holopantalla, cuando Steven la activo para ver que era, miro que en la pantalla mostraba "Materiales insuficientes para completar las unidades"

 **[Steven]** \- Verdad que destine todos los recursos en la construcción de las defensas orbitales – decía mientras se colocaba una mano en la cabeza

Steven se sienta en una de las cillas que estaba cerca de la Holopantalla y empieza a teclear, después de un rato otra Holopantalla aparece y esta decía "Conectando…" luego cambia a la imagen de Sofía con un fondo negro lleno de pantallas holográficas.

 **[Steven]** \- Parece que los satélites ya están en funcionamiento

 **[Sofía]** \- Por supuesto almirante, ya contamos con una buena vía de comunicación tanto terrestre como espacial

 **[Steven]** \- Perfecto y no me digas almirante, ahora somos errantes en este inmenso espacio. Dime, ¿cómo van las defensas?

 **[Sofía]** \- La primera instalación se acaba de terminar hace unas 2 horas, en estos momentos se están haciendo las respectivas simulaciones para su completa operación en el campo.

 **[Steven]** \- Perfecto necesitare esa defensa lo más rápido posible, puede que la necesite más tarde. ¿Cómo va el desembarque de las otras bases?

 **[Sofía]** \- Listas para operar señor, la base 02 ubicada en el norte del territorio del imperio de cristal ya está posicionada y sin contratiempos. La base 03 se encuentra en el sur del territorio por los desiertos, ya está posicionada y sin contratiempos.

 **[Steven]** \- Espero que no hallan llamado mucho la atención, necesitamos movernos sin que los habitantes del territorio se enteren, por ahora.

 **[Sofía]** \- Por supuesto almirante, las base estuvieron en todo momento con el camuflaje activo y una vez posicionadas se activaron los escudos para camuflarse con el terreno.

Steven vuelve a teclear y en la Holopantalla principal muestra el letrero de "conectando" hasta que cambia a dos imágenes iguales de unas casas cilíndricas con una torre encima, la diferencia de estas era que encima de las imágenes aparecía los nombres "base 02" y "base 03". Steven vuelve a teclear y en la Holopantalla aparece otro letrero "cargando protocolo" "iniciando protocolo de búsqueda y extracción". En el hangar los brazos mecánicos empezaron a posicionar múltiples cajas cerca de la compuerta de salida, una compuerta que mine 20 metros de largo y 13 de alto. Poco a poco la compuerta se abre en dos secciones dejando ver una rampa que sube a la superficie, las cajas que habían colocado los brazos mecánicos se empezaron a abrir dejando salir a 4 drones completamente esféricos de cada caja, estos drones eran diferentes a los oráculos, estos analizan el terreno y buscan secciones en donde se pueden encontrar los minerales que se necesiten. Al activarse los drones, estos empiezan a salir de la base. Ya estando afuera unos cuantos se alejan lo más que pueden y otros debido a que encuentran terrenos en donde puede haber material se quedan cerca de la base, cuando estos encontraban el terreno señales de que había material en ellos, los drones sacan un taladro que cubre su cuerpo y empiezan a penetrar la tierra y las rocas para llegar al lugar en donde se encuentran los minerales. Todo esto también estaba sucediendo en las otras bases, múltiples drones salían de cada base para buscar los minerales que había en el lugar.

Todo lo que los drones encontraban eran analizados por la computadora para encontrar similitudes con los materiales que existían en la tierra y fuera del planeta, pero Steven miraba en las Holopantalla que mantenían anunciando "Material desconocido, no se encuentran datos de estos, se recomienda extracción para analizar el componente" solo unas pocas veces aparecían en la pantalla el material que se encontró. Había muchos materiales que eran iguales a los de la tierra pero existían aún más que eran desconocidos. Steven volvió a teclear y en la Holopantalla mostro "Iniciando extracción" "Error" "Sin unidades de excavación"

 **[Steven]** \- Diablos, me traje solo unidades de reconocimiento y de ataque. Sofía- miro a la Holopantalla del comunicador

 **[Sofía]** \- Diga almirante

 **[Steven]** \- Es hora de conseguir los recursos que necesitamos, necesito que envíes a todas las unidades de trabajo para extraer los minerales.

 **[Sofía]** \- como ordene almirante.

- **Infinity** -

En todos los hangares de la nave empezó a haber mucho movimiento, todos los androides estaban moviéndose por todo el lugar, recogiendo armamento y herramienta que colocaban en una clase de mochila que estaba pegada a su espalda ( Este es el diseño que escogí para los androides, la diferencia recaerá en solo el color por ejemplo los de combate serán verdes, los de reconocimiento serán azules, los droides de unidades especiales serán negros y así) múltiples naves de transporte empezaron a salir te todas partes siendo movida por diferentes brazos robóticos pegadas al techo de la instalación y estos los dejaban cerca de la salida en donde mostraba el planeta, la salida estaba cubierta por un campo de energía que evitaba que hubiera una descompresión en el lugar. Múltiples droides empezaron a embarcar en las diferentes naves, la gran mayoría eran droides de excavación y construcción todos estos eran de color naranja con franjas amarillas y cada uno cargaba una gran mochila en donde llevaban múltiples artefactos que les ayudarían en su labor. No solo embarcaban droides de construcción y excavación sino también droides de demolición, reparación, científicos y unos cuantos de unidades especiales. Todo esto estaba siendo controlado por la IA de la nave Sofía, esta estaba en la sala de control del hangar 1 y desde ahí controlaba los otros cuatro hangares que había en la nave.

 **[Sofía]** \- Todo listo señor. Todas las unidades están listas para el despliegue **–** decía mientras daba las órdenes a las maquinas desde un tablero pequeño y frente a ella una gran pantalla en donde se mostraba al almirante Steven de perfil mientras este también controlaba los movimientos de los drones

 **[Steven]** \- Muy bien Sofía, envíales y repártelos en las tres bases del planeta **.**

 **[Sofía]-** Si señor

Al decir eso en todos los hangares empezaron a sonar una alarma que significaba que despejaran las salidas para el despegue de las naves de transporte, estas al tener todo despejado se elevaron un poco del suelo y luego dieron rumbo al planeta. Desde afuera de la infinity observamos a la gran cantidad de naves saliendo una por una de los 5 hangares, era un total de 200 naves que iban en dirección al planeta, todas eran de diferente tipo y tamaño, algunos podían llevar hasta 10 droides y otras hasta un pelotón completo junto con vehículos pesados y tanques de combate pero en este caso solo llevaban consigo droides. Cuando las naves entraban a la atmosfera estas eran envueltas en fuego por la gran velocidad que llevaban, Cuando las naves llegaban a una cierta altura estos desaceleraban la velocidad de la caída y después ponían rumbo a alguna de la tres bases ubicadas en el planeta. Mientras que en la sala de control Sofía terminaba de hacer los arreglos de desembarque.

 **[Sofía]-** Todas las naves salieron de la infinity, en una de ellas se encuentra lo que me pidió y ya están entrando a la atmosfera del planeta.

 **[Steven]** \- De acuerdo, cuando ya estén en tierra dame el control para iniciar las tareas de excavación.

 **[Sofía]-** Como ordene

 **[Steven]** \- y Sofía, necesito otra cosa.

- **Canterlot, habitación de luna** —

Celestia seguía abrasando a su hermana aunque esta ya había dejado de llorar ya hace unos minutos, luna solo escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su hermana haciendo que se calmara un poco y después de otros pocos segundos luna se separa de su hermana lentamente.

 **[Celestia]** \- ¿Estas mejor? – decía con una pequeña sonrisa

 **[Luna]** \- Si, mucho mejor. Gracias tia, lo necesitaba – y acto seguido le dio una gran sonrisa a su hermana

 **[Celestia]** –Me alegra mucho que ya estés mejor mi querida hermana. Ahora, me puedes decir ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Qué ocurrió para que estuvieras tan triste?

 **[Luna] - …** \- Luna solo agacho la cabeza

 **[Celestia]** – Dime hermana ¿Qué es lo que te agobia?

 **[Luna]-** Es…Es difícil de explicar, el solo recordarlo hace que me duela el corazón y el estómago – decía mientras se abrazaba ella misma – Lo… Lo que paso fue…

Luna no pudo hablar pues múltiples estruendos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar, tanto los guardias y las princesas movieron sus cabezas buscando el origen de los sonidos que escuchaban.

 **[Luna]** \- ¿Qué son esos sonidos hermana?

 **[Celestia]** \- No tengo idea luna, pero creo que provienen de afuera. Vamos.

Cuando dijo eso las dos princesas salieron de la habitación. Trotaron por un largo pasillo siendo acompañados por los guardias hacia el balcón más alto del castillo, cuando llegaron y observaron lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera, todo mundo, incluido las princesas quedaron sorprendidos por el evento que estaba ocurriendo en el cielo nocturno. Lo que observaban las princesas eran múltiples estelas de luz cayendo desde el cielo, una tras otra observaban como más y más estelas de luz aparecían seguido de un gran estruendo de explosión. Todo el evento dejando con gran sorpresa a las dos gobernantes y a los que las acompañaban.

 **[Celestia]** \- Hermana. Esta noche no había un evento de lluvia de estrellas ¿o sí?

 **[Luna]** \- Claro que no tia, la próxima lluvia de estrellas se supone que es dentro de 15 años – hablaron las dos princesas sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el cielo

Luego de que terminara de hablar las dos princesas observaron como algunas estelas de luz cuando llegaban a una cierta distancia, estas daban una ligera vuelta antes de apagarse y otras seguían bajando un poco más hasta que también se apagaban, algunas veces las estelas seguían iluminadas aun después de hacer el pequeño giro y una de esas estelas iba en dirección a las princesas o eso creían ellas. Las princesas por instinto crearon un escudo alrededor del castillo para protegerlos que lo que sea que se estuviera dirigiendo hacia ellas, pero mucho antes de que la estela impactara en el escudo esta se apaga dejando conmocionadas a las princesas esperando el impacto de esta, pero nada sucedió generándoles preguntas a las dos.

 **[Luna]** \- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando tia? – decía un poco angustiada por no saber lo que ocurría

 **[Celestia]** \- No lo sé luna, pero esto no me está gustando

 **[Luna]** \- ¿crees que esté relacionado con los eventos que ocurrieron ayer?

 **[Celestia]** \- No tengo idea, pero creo saber quién podría saber lo que está ocurriendo

 **[Luna]** \- Hablas de… - No pudo completar la frase porque celestia la interrumpió

 **[Celestia]** \- por supuesto. Vamos. – acto seguido celestia se dio la vuelta para salir al pasillo

Luna miro con inseguridad como celestia salía del balcón dejándola con unos cuantos guardias en el balcón, ella solo dio un pequeño vistazo al evento que aún seguía ocurriendo hasta que un recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el sueño le llego como un balde de agua fría.

 **-Recuerdo-**

\- nos veremos muy pronto princesa – acto seguido le apunta con el arma

- **Fin recuerdo** -

Luna solo se quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

 **[Luna]** \- Acaso… ¿lo que está pasando ahora es obra de esa criatura bípeda? – Después sale corriendo para alcanzar a su hermana llevando consigo una gran cara de miedo.

Pero cuando luna y los guardias se fueron del balcón otro estruendo se alcanzó a escuchar y después todo el lugar fue iluminado completamente de un color azul, como si el sol hubiera salido.

Luna estaba corriendo por los pasillos hasta bajar a lo más profundo del castillo exactamente a los calabozos del castillo que quedaban a 3 pisos bajo tierra. Cuando llego se encontró a su hermana celestia abriendo una puerta de una de las celdas.

 **[Luna]** \- Espera hermana, quiero preguntarle también algunas cosas.

 **[Celestia]** \- Muy bien pero mantente alerta, no sabemos qué cosas puede hacer esa cosa.

Enseguida las dos hermanas entraron junto con algunos guardias que las escoltaban y cuidaban del prisionero que allí se encontraba. Toda la habitación estaba en obscuras hasta que una luz roja se encendió dentro de la habitación, celestia con su magia encendió las antorchas del lugar para iluminarla mostrando que todo el lugar estaba hecho completamente de piedras en el centro de esta se encontraba uno de los drones de Steven, rodeado por una burbuja amarilla con cadenas que se unían a las paredes del lugar, El dron solo se quedó viendo a las dos gobernantes.

 **[Celestia]** \- Hola… Sofía – dijo con una cara neutral

 **[Dron]** \- _Hola princesa celestia, veo que hoy trajo a su hermana_

 **[Luna]** \- ¿Sofía? Así que ese es tu nombre ¿no? – dijo poniéndose un casco en el mentón

 **[Dron]** \- _Así es princesa luna, ese es mi nombre el nombre que mi señor me otorgo._

 **[Luna]** \- ¿Tu señor? ¿Quién es tu señor?

 **[Dron]** \- _Lo siento princesa pero como les dije antes, no puedo_ _darles información sobre él._

 **[Luna]** \- ¿Por qué no puedes, acaso es una clase de vilano que viene a conquistar equestria? – se acerca al dron con enojo- ¡CONTESTA!

Celestia se acerca a su hermana para tranquilizarla

 **[Celestia]** \- Tranquila hermana, puede que tenga le tenga miedo a su señor y por eso no pueda hablar. Solo mantente calmada.

Luna baja la cabeza

 **[Luna]** \- De acuerdo hermana, me tranquilizare –Alza la cabeza y mira al dron- Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte…Sofía

 **[Dron]** \- _Claro, si tu pregunta entra en lo aceptable puedo responderte._

 **[Luna]** \- muy bien. Primero ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de tu señor?

 **[Dron]** \- _Esa información no la puedo dar princesa, pero le aseguro que no es algo que los perjudique._

 **[Luna]** \- ¿Perjudicarnos? Ósea que no es alguien malo.

 **[Dron]** \- _No puedo responder a eso._

 **[Luna]** \- ¡agh!- se lleva un casco a la cabeza – bien, segunda pregunta, Esas estelas de luz que vimos cayendo hace unos momentos ¿son de tu señor?

 **[Dron]** \- _No puedo responder a eso._

 **[Luna]** -En la biblioteca dijiste que tu rey o señor vendría ¿Cuándo vendrá?

 **[Dron]** \- _Cuando todo esté listo vendrá a su encuentro que calculo será en unas horas._

 **[Luna]** -¿Y Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?

 **[Dron]** \- _Lo que quiere mi señor es… ERROR… Señal interrumpida… Nueva señal detectada… conectando… intentando comunicación con la tierra_

 **[Luna]** \- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

 **[Celestia]** \- No tengo idea – celestia que solo se había apartado para que luna hiciera sus preguntas se sorprendió por lo que estaba diciendo el dron - ¿Sofía? ¿Estás bien?

 **[Dron]** \- _ERROR… no es posible conectar con la tierra, conectando con la base 01 para ampliar señal de comunicación._

 **[Luna]** \- ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es la tierra?

 **[Dron]** \- _Imposible conectar con la base 01, sujeto externo evitando conexión_

 **[Celestia]** \- Esto no me gusta luna – se giró hacia uno de los guardia – rápido, llamen al capitán Shining y que prepare todos los guardias – Vuelve a mirar al dron- *Siento que algo va a pasar*- pensó para sí misma

 **[Dron]** \- _ERROR…desviando toda la energía a la evasión del tercero_ , apagando sistemas – Acto seguido se apaga la pantalla roja y cae al suelo de la burbuja.

 **[Luna]** \- ¿Qué…Qué le paso?

 **[Celestia]** \- No tengo ida hermana pero necesito que salgas y vallas a prepararte, según Sofía su rey vendrá en unas hora y tenemos que estar preparada. Todavía no sabemos si representa una amenaza para nosotros pero es mejor estar preparadas para cualquier situación. – decía mientras observaba detenidamente al dron

 **[Luna]** \- Claro hermana ¿Y tú que harás?

 **[Celestia]** \- Me quedare un rato más para averiguar que le paso a nuestra invitada y luna, crees que puedas subir el sol por mí.

 **[Luna]** \- Claro, nos vemos más tarde hermana – acto seguido luna sale del lugar y cuando sale, celestia desactiva la burbuja que encerraba al dron y lo levita enfrente de ella.

 **[Celestia]** \- ¿Estas ahí?

- **Base 01, bosque Everfree-**

Steven estaba afuera de las instalaciones recibiendo las naves que traían a los drones que extraerían lo minerales que el requería y también traía drones científicos que analizarían los nuevos materiales desconocidos que se encontraron. Con una tableta digital estaba controlando el descenso de los drones, cada bes que todos los drones se bajaran de las naves estas volvían a elevarse en dirección a la infinity y no solo eso también habían llegado nave de transporte de las demás naves de la flota orbitando el planeta. Algunos drones entraban a la base y otras iban directamente a los lugares donde se encontraron minerales para iniciar su extracción, estos se acercaban a los lugares marcados por los drones, dependía de donde se habían encontrado los minerales para su extracción, algunos estaba dentro de una roca así que los drones utilizaban un láser para penetrar rápidamente la roca y llegar al mineral, si se encontraban bajo tierra, los drones cavaban rápidamente túneles para llegar al mineral, cuando ya conseguían una cierta cantidad del mineral, estos los subían a unas camionetas que las llevaban directo a la base para la completa purificación de materiales residuales y luego estos eran almacenados para su implementación en las construcciones. Ya habían logrado conseguir una ruta segura de suministros y al ya tener lo necesario las construcciones de unidades y vehículos se iniciaron, todo estaba saliendo según lo paneado sin ningún contratiempo pero luego una alarma sonó por toda la base. Steven no sabía cuál era la emergencia así que empezó a revisar todos los sistemas y actividad en la tableta para saber cuál era el problema pero luego de un rato Sofía se comunicó.

 **[Sofía]-** ¡Almirante, tenemos problemas!

 **[Steven]** \- ¿Qué sucede Sofía? ¿Cuál es el problema?

 **[Sofía]-** El oráculo que tenían las princesas, perdí el control de este.

 **[Steven]** \- ¿qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso descubrieron como desactivarlo o utilizaron esa "magia" contra él?

 **[Sofía]-** No almirante, no fue ninguna de las princesas, al parecer hay alguien en este planeta que conoce nuestra tecnología y hackeo el oráculo

 **[Steven]** \- ¿Y qué es lo que intenta hacer con el oráculo?

 **[Sofía]-** Ese es el mayor problema almirante, está intentando contactar con la tierra y el dron no tiene una señal tan fuerte como para enviar un mensaje así que quiere enlazarse con la base 01 para poder enviar un mensaje a la tierra, en estos momentos estoy tratando de evitar que lo consiga pero no sé por cuanto tiempo lo poder mantener a raya

 **[Steven]** \- ¡QUE! Pero si la tierra fue destruida, en este momento en ese lugar solo están… –hubo un pequeño silencio -… ¡MIERDAA! ¡Si ese mensaje logra salir del planeta estamos perdidos, aun no estamos preparados para un enfrentamiento con ellos! ¡Sofía! ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes retenerlo?

 **[Sofía]-** No lo sé señor, está siendo un gran problema evitar que entre a los sistemas principales.

 **[Steven]** \- ¡Solo dime si puedes mantenerlo ocupado mientras llego a la posición del oráculo!

 **[Sofía]** \- No estoy segura pero le daré todo el tiempo que pueda

 **[Steven]** \- Con eso es suficiente. Ya está lista mi armadura.

 **[Sofía]** \- Por supuesto, se encuentra en la armería.

 **[Steven]** \- De acuerdo, mantenlo fuera del sistema Sofía, iré lo más rápido que pueda- acto seguido apaga el comunicador y sale corriendo hacia la base - *Esto no es bueno, tendré que reunirme con las princesas más pronto de lo que planee*

Steven corre por todo los pasillos en dirección a la armería, cuando al fin llega a la entrada rápidamente ingresa el código de acceso y acto seguido la puerta se abre dejando ver una gran habitación llena de diferentes armas que uno se pueda imaginar. En el fondo de la habitación se encontraban algunos tubos transparentes en donde se encontraban diferentes tipos de armaduras pero solo una era la que le interesaba al almirante, este era una gran armadura con un estilo medieval que generaba un aire de fuerza y no era para más ya que esta armadura venía muy bien equipada, tenía un gran escudo de energía para proteger al usuario de cualquier ataque, múltiples armas estaban incorporadas en la armadura muy bien ocultada, la armadura estaba bien equipada como para asaltar una nave irken sin problemas, al lado de la armadura se encontraba una gran espada echa del material más resistente del planeta tierra, pero esta no era lo que parece sino que también tenía sus trucos. (Trucos que mostrare mientras avance la historia, aquí el diseño que planeo usar para la armadura) Steven se fue a una proforma circular, tecleo el panel unos segundos y después se posiciono en el centro de la plataforma. El tubo en donde se encontraba la armadura medieval empezó a descender hasta ya no estar a la vista, después unos pequeños brazos salieron del suelo de la plataforma y empezaron a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Steven con un traje oscuro que serviría como una pequeña armadura para la protección de la piel. Cuando Steven tubo el cuerpo completamente del taje negro otros brazo un poco más grandes sacaron las partes de la armadura de antes y posteriormente empezaron a armar la armadura alrededor del almirante, todo esto duro aproximadamente 10 minutos y al final una pequeña plataforma se alzó desde el suelo con el casco de la armadura Steven la cogió y prosiguió a ponérsela, el interior del casco estaba oscura hasta que de pronto empezaron salir un montón de información (Imagínense como el interior del casco de iron man) en donde indicaban el estado de los escudos, estado de las armas como la munición disponible y las herramientas que tenía, también llevaba consigo un radar en donde se mostraba si se acercaban algún peligro aunque en estos momentos solo se observaban múltiples puntos amarillos los cuales eran los androides que se movían tanto dentro como afuera de la base. Cuando ya estuvo completamente listo se puso la espada en su espalda y se fue corriendo a la salida de la base, una vez salió llamo por el comunicador de la armadura a Sofía.

 **[Steven] –** Sofía ¿Me recibes? –Observo el cielo - *Conque ya es de día*-Observo el reloj digital del casco - *las 9:30, creo que tendré que arreglar el horario de las maquinas*

 **[Sofía]** \- Aquí Sofía, le escucho fuerte y claro almirante

 **[Steven]** \- ¿Cómo vas con el intruso?

 **[Sofía]** \- No muy bien almirante, me ha evadido múltiples veces y ya no sé cómo lograr detenerlo

 **[Steven]** \- Resiste un poco más Sofía ¿En dónde se encuentra mi rey?

 **[Sofía]-** Está descendiendo en estos momentos

En frente del almirante desciende un RENO posicionándose con la compuerta al frente del almirante y poco a poco la compuerta se va abriendo dejando ver que en su interior se encontraba una capsula un poco grande.

 **[Steven]** \- Bien, ¿y ya está equipado?

 **[Sofía]** \- Por supuesto, está listo para cualquier inconveniente que se le produzca

 **[Steven]** \- De acuerdo –Acto seguido se sube al reno- llévanos al castillo lo más rápido

 **[Sofía]** \- Enseguida señor.

Poco a poco la nave empezó a ascender y cuando estuvo a una buena distancia activo los propulsores y rápidamente se dirigió al castillo de las princesas en canterlot.

 **[Steven]** \- ¿Alguna idea de quien podría ser nuestro intruso Sofía?

 **[Sofía]** \- No estoy segura almirante, trato de encontrar su rastro pero no he podido lograrlo. Sea quien sea se esconde muy bien almirante.

 **[Steven]** \- Agregar otro problema a la lista, no sabemos quién está intentando comunicarse con la tierra pero si es así puede que sea un enemigo o talvez un aliado que estaba fuera mucho antes del ataque. Solo espero que no me cause problemas.

 **[Sofía]** \- Le avisare si logro encontrar una pista almirante.

 **[Steven]** \- Está bien Sofía y como que no dejaras de llamarme almirante, ¿no?

 **[Sofía]** \- está en mi programación el obedecerle y respetar el rango señor.

 **[Steven]** \- Bueno tendré que acostumbrarme entonces.

 **[Sofía]** \- Señor ya estamos llegando a la ciudad.

 **[Steven]** \- Bien, déjame a las afueras de la ciudad

 **[Sofía]** \- Como ordene almirante.

La nave se posiciono a las afueras de la ciudad con el camuflaje activo para evitar que los ciudadanos que ya habían despertado supieran de la máquina, poco a poco la compuerta se fue abriendo y del interior salió Steven llevando en un brazo la enorme capsula. Steven salió y le dio la indicación a Sofía que sacara la nave del lugar y cuando este ya se había alejado Steven tomo rumbo hacia el castillo pero por los radares observo que había mucho movimiento en la ciudad, demasiado como para ser de civiles así que Steven activa el camuflaje de la armadura para pasar desapercibido. Cuando llega a la entrada de la ciudad se da cuenta del porque había mucho movimiento, toda la ciudad estaba siendo custodiada por un montón de guardias más de los que había previsto el almirante, no contaba con que hubiera tanto aun sabiendo de su llegada pero no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, tenía que llegar al castillo lo más rápido posible así que Steven desactivo su camuflaje en toda la entrada de la ciudad que era en donde más guardias había.

Todos los soldados observaron como una criatura bípeda aparecía enfrente de todos ellos, sorprendiendo a más de unos y unos cuantos asustándolos, un cabo a lo lejos dio la orden de guardia y acto seguido todos los soldados apuntaron sus lanzas hacia Steven, este solo se limitó a alzar los brazos en señas de rendición.

 **[Steven]-** Exijo una reunión con sus princesas.

Todos los presentes se miraron con rostros de no entender que pasaba luego el cabo que dirigía la unidad le asigno a uno de sus voladores que le informara a la princesa que un extraño ser había aparecido en la entrada sur de la ciudad.

 **[Soldad]** \- ¡Si señor! – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir volando en dirección al castillo mientras los otros "escoltaban" al bípedo para la audiencia que había pedido, mientras la criatura no hiciera nada por derecho no le podían negar una audiencia con las princesas gracias a una alicornio morada que había dicho que ahora todas las criaturas deben ser considerada amigos pero los soldados no confiaban en el en nada.

 **[Steven]-** *No creí que fuera tan fácil, deberían mejorar más su seguridad* - Pensó para sí mismo mientras era escoltado por los soldados

 **-Castillo—**

Luna se encontraba en la sala del trono ya un poco más calmada por lo acontecido esta mañana, hace unos minutos había bajado la luna para dar paso al día y en estos momentos estaba arreglando algunos papeles por lo ocurrido el día de ayer en la biblioteca y pensando en cómo explicarles a los ciudadanos el cómo fue que la biblioteca más grande del reino fue destruida en unos instantes, esos eran unos pequeños problemas de otros que tenía que resolver y después de unos minutos celestia entra a la sala junto con Shining.

 **[Luna]-** Tia, Shining, buenos días – Dijo tratando de pretender que no había pasado nada.

 **[Celestia]-** Buenos días querida hermana, gracias por subir el sol por mí – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su trono

 **[Shining]** \- Buenos días su majestad – Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

 **[Luna]-** Hay Shining, no tienes que ser tan formal, ahora somos familia ya no tienes que hacer una reverencia ante nosotras

 **[Shining]** \- Lo siento princesa pero aun las considero mis superiores

 **[Celestia]** \- Bueno Shining ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en la ciudad?

 **[Shining]** \- E asignado a mas guardias a que vigilaran cada calle y sección de la ciudad como me ordeno, cualquier problema o evento que suceda les será informado inmediatamente. Pero… ¿Puedo preguntar porque tanta seguridad procesas?

 **[Celestia]** \- Alguien muy importante vendrá al castillo y no sabemos si es amigo o enemigo así que quise estar preparada para cualquier inconveniente que surja

 **[Shining]** \- Claro princesa ¿y puedo saber quién viene? ¿Algún representante de afuera del reino?

 **[Celestia]** \- No estamos seguras Shining solo me informaron que vendrá este mismo día pero no sé en qué momento

Cuando termino de decirlo un soldado entro por una de las ventanas de la sala del trono muy agitado.

 **[Shining]** \- ¡Soldado que es lo que ocurre! ¡¿Por qué entras a la sala del trono si de repente?!

El soldado alado se reincorporó rápidamente al ver la cara enojada del capitán Shining y después puso una pose militar

 **[Soldado]** \- Mis disculpas capitán y princesas pero traigo un mensaje urgente de la entrada sur de la ciudad

 **[Celestia]** \- ¿Y cuál es ese mensaje urgente soldado?

 **[Soldado]** \- Mis princesas hace unos pocos minutos una criatura apareció en la entrada sur exigiendo una audiencia con ustedes, en estos momentos se dirige asía acá con una escuadrón como escolta.

 **[Celestia]** \- ¿Una criatura extraña?- miro hacia el lado de su hermana - ¿Crees que sea "El"?

 **[Luna]-** No lo sé hermana pero con los sucesos que vimos creo que si trata de…"El"

 **[Celestia]** \- Muy bien –voltio para observar al soldado- tráiganlo.

 **[Soldado]** \- Si su majestad. – Después de una pequeña reverencia el soldado alzo vuelo y Salió por la ventana por donde había entrado antes

 **[Celestia]** \- Shining –Se dirigió asía su capitán – Reúna a nuestros escoltas y que alguien traiga a las chicas, es necesario que ellas estén presentes

 **[Shining]** \- Claro princesa, enseguida – fue lo que dijo para después dar una pequeña reverencia y salir del lugar

 **[Luna]-** Espero que todo salga bien tia.

 **[Celestia]** \- También yo luna, también yo.

- **Devuelta con Steven** -

Steven estaba siendo escoltado por un total de 20 soldados a su alrededor, ellos pasaron por el lugar en donde se había librado la batalla entre uno de sus drones y la guardia real dejando un total de hasta 32 soldados muertos en combate y unos 15 desaparecidos debido a que la última explosión desintegro todo su cuerpo así que no había nada que encontrar de ellos, esto fue lo que pensó el almirante. Mientras seguían caminando todos los ciudadanos lo observaban con miedo y duda sobre lo que clase de animal era el, algunas madres con sus potrillos solo los escondían a sus espaldas para que no lo vieran.

 **[Steven]** \- *Esta raza tiene un total miedo hacia lo desconocido. Otros reinos de este planeta no dudan en atacar a cualquiera que se atreva a molestarlos, pero ellos son demasiado pacíficos tanto que usan lo que ellos llaman "Amistad" para evitar lo desastres ¿cómo es que eso les ha funcionado hasta ahora? O bueno, eso lo sabré más adelante pero por ahora solo necesito una pequeña alianza con estos seres hasta que consiga una buena cantidad de recursos porque por ahora no estoy en condiciones para una guerra interna. Podría deshacerme de ellos fácilmente si se pones hostiles, pero eso solo sería un malgasto de recursos, recursos que me servirían más adelante así que necesita la paz*

Steven había quedado envuelto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la entrada del castillo, cuando se alejó de su mente observo la inmensa estructura frente a él, luego apago el sonido del exterior para que no lo escucharan.

 **[Soldado]** \- iré a avisar que ya está aquí. – acto seguido el soldado salió corriendo

 **[Steven]** \- Jum primitivos, esta estructura fácilmente podría derribarse con solo un disparo de un tanque – Acto seguido entro al castillo y volvió a hacer comunicación con Sofía

 **[Sofía]** \- ¡Aquí Sofía! – dijo un poco agitada

 **[Steven]** \- Como van las cosas por allá

 **[Sofía]- ¡** no…no muy bien almirante **! ¡** Lo que sea que esté haciendo esto es muy hábil, no puedo AAA…. **!**

 **[Steven]** \- ¿Sofía? ¡Sofía!

 **[Sofía]-** Almirante lo siento pero no pude detenerlo por más tiempo ya se encuentra en el sistema

 **[Steven]** \- no no no ¡NO! No podemos dejar que se comunique

Cuando dijo eso Steven soltó la capsula y salió corriendo hacia la sala del trono, él ya sabía dónde era gracias al mapeo que uno de los drones había hecho del castillo. Tenía que llegar rápido donde las princesas para que le entregaran al dron, en muy pocos segundos pudo observar la enorme puerta que daba a la sala del trono y sin pensar pateo con gran fuerza las puertas haciendo una entrada que puso en guardia a todos los soldado que estaban ahí. Steven solo empezó a caminar lentamente mientras observaba su entorno y el visor del casco analizaba todo el lugar y buscaba al dron que necesitaban.

 **[Steven]** \- no están, se suponía que las chicas traerían el de ponyville aquí lo necesita también porque podría ser un problema si lo llegan a tomar. – Observo a las 6 ponis que ya concia con anterioridad y en medio de todo mundo estaban las princesas, luego vuelve a activar el sonido interior del casco - ¿Dónde están esos dos?

Celestia despliega sus alas y dice.

 **[Celestia]** \- ¡Soy la princesa celestia y junto a mí esta la princesa luna, Nosotras somos las gobernantes de este reino, ¿Quién eres para irrumpir en mi castillo?!

 **[** **Steven** **]** \- Primero. ¿Dónde están esos dos? Después hablaremos – no tenía tiempo que perder con los caballos

 **[Celestia]** \- No tengo idea de quienes estás hablando.

 **[** **Steven** **]** \- *esto es malo, necesito la ubicación del dron… espera, el control de búsqueda*-Pensó para sí mismo-Bien si no me dirás, yo los llamare.

Necesitaba llamar a esos dos drones así que saco la espada de la espalda y la clavo fuertemente en el suelo haciendo que este se agrietara. La espada funcionaria como un repetidor de señal así que Steven desde el casco ingreso unos códigos y luego en la pantalla aprecio un letrero que decía llamando a los oráculos cercanos 1 kilómetro. En el calabozo en donde se encontraba uno de los drones se encendió debido a la orden que había recibido y rápidamente saco de uno de sus lados un lanza cohetes y empezó a destruir el techo para acudir al llamado, mientras que en otra parte del castillo el otro dron el cual no podía volar debido a un daño en su estabilizador y casi sin energía para su auto reparación se intentó mover para también acudir al llamado pero este no lo lograba. Todo el castillo se sacudía por las explosiones que ocurrían debajo de esta hasta que del suelo de la sala del trono sale el dron que tanto buscaba Steven.

 **[** **Steven** **]** \- *No estaba seguro que funcionara, que bueno que sus sistema de búsqueda funcionara. Pero, ¿Dónde está el otro?*-Observa a la princesa celestia-¿Dónde está el otro?

Celestia solo puso una cara de desafío, hubo un pequeño silencio y volvió a hablar.

 **[** **Steven** **]** \- *No me gusta esa cara que me está poniendo debería, no. Ahora no es el momento para eso*

 **[Sofía]** \- Señor, esta enlazándose con el comunicador

 **[** **Steven** **]** -*Diablos casi me olvido*-pensó sin despegar la mirada de celestia-no importa.

Acto seguido Steven alzo su espada y ataco al dron, poco a poco este se iba partiendo por la mitad hasta que las dos partes caen al suelo, todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había hecho sin saber cómo reaccionar. Steven vuelve a enterrar su espada en el suelo y recoge las partes del dron

 **[** **Steven** **]** -*Quien quiera que seas te encontrare*

Luego con sus manos las aplasta hasta que explotan en sus manos no sin antes sacar su chip de memoria con los datos que había recogido estos dos días.

 **[** **Steven** **]** \- Bien, ¡Todo despejado!

 **[Sofía]-** Por supuesto almirante, la señal desapareció ya no hay peligro en los sistemas y ya me encargue de destruir los archivos infectados

Apaga el sonido interior del casco

 **[** **Steven** **]** -De acuerdo Sofía, es hora de proseguir con el plan inicial, actívalo

 **[Sofía]-** Como ordene almirante

En el pasillo en donde Steven había dejado la enorme capsula un gran silbido se escuchó por todo el pasillo y acto seguido la capsula se empezó a abrir saliendo de su interior una gran cantidad de humo dificultando la vista hasta el interior pero se pudo ver una enorme sombra saliendo de ella, poco a poco lo que había salido de la capsula empezó a caminar en dirección a la sala del trono, los pocos soldados que se habían quedado a resguardar el objeto que había dejado Steven se llevaron una gran sorpresa por lo que estaban viendo, algunos dejaron sus armas y cayeron ante el debilitamiento de sus patas por lo que estaban viendo.

 **[Soldado 1] –** Es…es

 **[Soldado 2]-** No…no puedo creerlo

 **[Soldado 2]-** Co…como…como es eso posible

La criatura que había salido de la capsula camino hasta estar al frente de la puerta que conducía a la sala del trono, este la abrió lentamente hasta que se abrió completamente haciendo que todos los de la habitación lo vieran y al verlo todo mundo quedo con muy sorprendido y sin poder gestionar una palabra hasta que solo alguien rompió el silencio que se había formado.

 **[** **Steven** **]** \- de acuerdo, ahora si podemos hablar.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Bueno muchachos espero que haya gustado el capitulo, fue muy complicado hacer este capitulo ya que tenia varias ideas de como hacerlo y eso me genero mucho conflicto creativo pero bueno a pesar de la demora aquí esta y espero que les agrade. Otra cosa desde ahora colocare en mi perfil la fecha de salida de los capítulos y si hay demora ahí colocare el motivo así que muchas gracias por seguir en la historia.**

 **Ahora responderé unas preguntas**

Nahuel836 : sobre los drones no e encontrado un diseño que me guste para implementarla a la historia así que los dejo que se imaginen el diseño

misery680 : Bueno anteriormente había mencionado que otro dron había ingresado a la biblioteca privada de la princesa y como ella tiene un buen seguimiento de los sucesos que protagonizaron las mane six de ahí saco la información.

silverkiller100: ¿Cuando subo el nuevo capitulo? pues lo acabo de subir xD

 **Nos leemos luego :)**


	5. Contacto parte 1

_**Saluditos a todos mis lectores, gracias por tenerme paciencia y seguir con la historia, perdón por demorarme pero es debido a que ya me encuentro en los proyectos finales de la universidad y eso me quita tiempo y más porque le eche mucha cabeza en este capítulo pero bueno. Ya se acercan las vacaciones así que podre concentrarme en la historia 100%. No los demoro más y disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

 _ **CONECTANDO…**_

 _ **CONEXIÓN EXITOSA…INICIANDO COMANDO DE BITÁCORA…**_

… _ **FECHA PLANETARIA 3 DE JULIO DEL AÑO 2161…**_

 _ **ALMIRANTE MAICOL STEVEN DE LAS FUERSAS DE DEFENZA DEL PLANETA TIERRA…**_

… _ **INICIANDO…**_

…ESTATICA… — ¿Bueno?—…imagen normal—Muy bien. Bitácora del almirante Steven, posiblemente el último hombre de la raza humana, según la computadora es el año 2161. Después de 20 años de estar en guerra, los Irken lograron destruir la tierra, hasta el momento no tengo idea de cómo lo lograron y cuál fue el error que cometimos para que lo lograran…En fin. Mucho antes de que la destruyeran logre equiparme con una pequeña flota de naves gracias a la ayuda de una I.A que encontré, la cual llame Sofía. Gracias a ella logre equiparme con dos destructores, dos acorazados, un crucero, una del tipo transporte y una nave insignia. Lamentablemente, antes de iniciar nuestro escape, una gran flota de Irken's nos atacó, arruinando a uno de nuestros destructores y haciendo que activáramos la _velocidad luz_ hacia lo desconocido. Debido a que no se ingresaron coordenadas con anterioridad, el salto no se podía detener, así que me vi obligado a entrar a una cámara criogénica para que mi cuerpo no se perjudicara. Al despertar me entere que habíamos terminado en un planeta desconocido, fuera de nuestra galaxia. Este planeta es muy peculiar, debido a que rompe con todas las reglas y esquemas que teníamos sobre un planeta aunque el planeta cuenta con lo básico para albergar la vida ya que precisa de energía, carbono, agua líquida, una atmósfera y cuenta con la gravedad precisa para retener la atmósfera. Al llegar envié a una gran cantidad de oráculos a que hicieran un mapeo terrestre y para investigar el estado del planeta. Después de unas horas uno de nuestros oráculos encontró un pueblo, el cual era habitado por equinos, ponis para ser exactos, pero al parecer estos ponis cuentan con inteligencia y tienen la capacidad de hablar, sin mencionar que son completamente diferentes a los que existían en la tierra, cada uno tiene diferente color en su pelaje y en su flanco se muestra una especie de marca. Después de que el oráculo encontrara ese pueblo, múltiples informes llegaban de los demás que había enviado al planeta; Al parecer habían más pueblos como ciudades, con grandes edificios y puertos para barcos y no solo eso, también habitan diferentes especies en este planeta que también cuentan con inteligencia y capacidad del habla, he dejado a un oráculo en cada civilización para conocer a su especie a detalle, pero cada vez aparecen más informes de más especies encontradas, la gran mayoría parecen ser de diferentes mitologías, como la nórdica, la romana, la china..etc pero, en todos los datos se muestra que la raza dominante, es la raza poni, que cuenta con mayos terreno y mayor tecnología. Aunque su tecnología esta combinada con la edad media y el siglo XX, teniendo grandes edificios pero con armamento de solo arcos y espadas, el único vehículo es un tren a vapor.

—En todo caso uno de los oráculos que envié a recopilar información, se involucró en una batalla contra los soldados del reino de los ponis, causando una gran destrucción y bajas de los soldados involucrados, entonces tuve que dar la orden de que se desactivaran los sistemas de defensa para que fuera capturado por los primitivos y pienso usar eso para reunirme con las gobernantes de la raza poni las cuales, al parecer utilizan un tipo de "magia" para mover los astros que traen el día y la noche. Desconozco esta "Magia" que utilizan pero creo puede ser de utilidad para mis planes, así que tratare de conseguir datos sobre como la utilizan, aunque según la información que mando el oráculo de la pelea, los unicornios, los cuales son los únicos de la raza poni que pueden usar la magia, utilizan su cuerno para recoger energía de su alrededor y convertirla en la magia que conocen y dependiendo del canalizador esta cambia de color, así que tendré que atrapar a algún unicornio y analizar su cuerpo para saber qué es lo que hace que el cuerno recoja la energía; También tenido dudas sobre las demás clases de ponis como son los pegados que tiene alas y los terrestres que tienen una inmensa fuerza así que también atrapare a uno de estas clases de ponis—Empieza a mirar una computadora que estaba al lado suyo

— Bueno, creo que es hora de prepararme para mi encuentro con las gobernantes, utilizaremos a una criatura que ellos respetan o casi adoran como un intermediario, pero como los humanos lo conocemos, esta criatura no tiene conciencia o capacidad para hablar, así que le implementaremos un casco de control para que Sofía controle sus movimientos y sea ella quien hable y que parezca que sea la criatura quien habla, pero también hay un problema, no tenemos a esta criatura a bordo de la nave así que le pedí a Sofía que iniciara los procesos de clonación ya que tenemos una base de datos de ADN, pero debido a que esta tecnología estaba en sus inicios, el clon no durara más de dos días, tiempo suficiente para que nos sea útil—Se empiezan a escuchar grandes estruendo afuera de las instalaciones, Steven mira hacia el techo de la habitación y luego vuelve a mirar a la cámara—ya llegaron las unidades para la extracción de los minerales que necesito así que dejare la bitácora hasta aquí, informare de mi estadía en este planeta y de mi progreso con los primitivos del planeta. Almirante Steven fuera.

… **BITÁCORA FINALIZADA… GUARDANDO VIDEO**

… **ERROR…SUJETO EXTERNO INTENTADO ENTRAR A LA COMPUTADORA CENTRAL… INICIANDO SISTEMAS DE DEFENSA…**

 **...AMENAZA ELIMINADA…VIDEO GUARDADO Y SIN PROBLEMAS…CAMBIANDO PROGRAMAS DE SEGURIDAD…**

… **SIN PROBLEMAS, SISTEMAS EN ORDEN… FINALIZANDO COMANDO**

… **FINALIZANDO…**

 **-Canterlot, castillo de las princesas-**

En la sala del trono reinaba el silencio, nadie podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. En la entrada se encontraba un ser, un ser que la raza Pony consideraba un mito, el cual se llevaba mencionando desde los inicios de sus vidas, mucho antes de que tuvieran cuernos, alas y fuerza para vivir como viven ahora. Era casi como una ficción que jamás lograron creer que existía y que con el pasar de los años, el conocimiento sobre ellos se fue perdiendo poco a poco, quedando solo un puñado de historias que se le enseñaban a los pequeños en los inicios de su aprendizaje, y justo ahora, frente a todos aquellos soldados que se encargan de proteger al reino, frente a las gobernantes que mantienen la paz en las almas de sus súbditos y frente a las heroínas que salvaron el reino numerosas veces, se encontraba ese mito en carne y hueso.

—Emmm… ¿Qué es esa… cosa?—dijo Rainbow mientras señalaba con su casco al ser que se encontraba en la puerta.

—Las chicas por la pregunta giran su cabeza y la observan con una mirada que le decía "¿Enserio?"

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora que dije?

Twilight se lleva un casco a la cara debido a las preguntas que hacia su amiga.

—Em, querida, sabemos que tu no eras muy buena en clases y menos en historia y eso, pero… no creo que por lo menos no sepas quien es él— Dijo Rarity sin poder creer la ignorancia de su amiga colorida.

De repente aparece un poni rosada detrás de Rainbow haciendo que se asustara un poco

—hasta yo sé quién es tontita, jiji,aunque si lo piensas el debería ser un viejo con muchas arrugas y una cara amargada debido a esas arrugas pero debajo de esas arrugas esta una gran sonrisa que nos quiere mostrar a todos y por eso es que esta aquí para mostrarnos una gran sonrisa y porque quiere que le hagamos una enorme fiesta por todos sus años de vida porque creo tuvo que estar muy solo ya que todos sus amigos ya no están y él se quedó solito sin nadie quien le haga una fiesta ¿creen que le guste el pastel para su fiesta para su fiesta? —Decía alegremente Pinkie

—esa "cosa" es uno de los seres más antiguos. Según la historia, todos nosotros descendemos de esa raza. Fácilmente podríamos decir que ellos son los padres creadores de los ponis, aunque mucho de lo que sabemos de ellos se fue olvidando o se perdió. — Menciono twilight para que su amiga colorida entendiera mejor quien era el ser frente a ellas.

—¿Ósea que se supone que descendemos de…él?—Dijo Rainbow tratando de entender lo que le mencionaban

—exactamente, debido a que hace milenios existían muchos peligros para su raza y es entonces que tuvieron que "adaptarse" para sobrevivir y así se fueron creando la tres razas que conocemos, los pegasos los cuales pueden volar, los unicornios que pueden usar magia y los ponis de tierra que tienen una gran fuerza, todos nacidos de la misma raza, la cual se conoce como " **EQUUS** ". — Concluyo de explicar twilight.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el grupo de chicas hasta que se empezó a escuchar una gran riza

—jajajaja —reía Rainbow en el aire sujetándose la barriga con sus cascos— jajaja, ¿Es enserio? Jajajaja

¡rainbow no te rías! no ves que estamos frente a uno de los equus, puede que sea el último de su especie — dijo twilight enojada por la reacción de su amiga.

—jajajaja es que…no puedo jajajaja oye Fluttershy, ¿Puedes creer eso? Jajaja Fluttershy—Dijo Rainbow para después dar la vuelta y observa a su amiga amarilla — oye Fluttershy

La peli arcoíris no recibe respuesta, ella observa que su amiga esta quieta en su lugar con los ojos y boca abiertos como si estuviera en una clase de trance. La peli arcoíris se acerca a su amiga y mueve uno de sus cascos enfrente de los ojos de su amiga esperando que esta reaccionara, pero, no hubo reacción alguna. Su amiga seguía en el mismo estado sin prestar atención a su entorno.

—Emmm chica. Algo le pasa a Fluttershy

La demás ya se habían dado cuenta del estado de su amiga, pero estaban en la espera de que su amiga reaccionara a los movimientos de Rainbow Dash pero al observar que esta no reaccionaba, una gran preocupación las invadió a todas. Excepto a Pinkie, ella estaba en su mundo, sentada con unos de sus cascos puestos en su boca pensando en el tipo de fiesta que le aria a los nuevos seres que aparecieron en el lugar. Las otras chicas se acercaron a donde su amiga para averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía.

—Fluttershy, querida ¿Te encuentras bien? — se acercó la modista lentamente interponiéndose de lo que sea que la poni amarilla estuviera viendo

A un lado de Fluttershy se acercó Applejack

—Oye terroncito ¿Puedes escucharnos?

Al no obtener alguna reacción de su amiga la modista y la granjera intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, y al no tener idea de que pasaba los tres ponis posicionaron su vista a la poni morada que se encontraba analizando la situación.

—Twilight ¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa? — Dijo Rainbow tratando de comprender lo que le pasaba a su amiga

—Pues, pareciera que Fluttershy entro en algún tipo de trance— Dijo twilight mientras analizaba el estado de su amiga amarilla.

—Puede que haya sido la sorpresa de ver a un ser que se creía extinto y que solo se conocía por la historia, tal vez fue demasiado para ella — Dijo la modista

—No lo sé Rarity, puede que tal vez haya sido otra cosa — Dijo twilight sin poder creer la explicación de su amiga y es entonces que ella se acerca un poco a la poni amarilla — ¿oye, Fluttershy? — alzo uno de sus cascos y poco a poco la acercaba hacia su amigas — ¿Qué te pasa?

El casco de Twilight terminó su recorrido haciendo contacto con el cuerpo de la poni amarilla. En ese momento se observó cómo se producía un pequeño salto sobre su cuerpo. De sus ojos comenzaban a asomarse unas lágrimas, Fluttershy había empezado a llorar. Sus patas temblaron hasta caer sobre suelo, pues ya no fue capaz de soportar su propio peso, mientras que con el crin rosado sobre su rostro, la poni amarilla ocultaba sus sollozos.

La chicas por otro lado estaban asustadas aunque la más asustada era twilight ya que cuando vio la primera gota caer aparto rápidamente su casco del cuerpo de su amiga pensando que había hecho algo malo. Los sollozos de la poni amarilla hicieron que la poni rosa saliera de sus pensamientos para dirigirse rápidamente al lugar en donde yacía su amiga llorando.

—Oye Fluttershy ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunto la Pinkie y no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Fluttershy seguía tendida en el suelo llorando —Fluttershy, no llores mi…mira q…que si tu lloras y…yo también llorrooo—Acto seguido ella se sienta y empieza llorar sacando chorros de lágrimas de sus ojos pareciendo una fuente de agua

—Ya Pinkie, no te pongas así. — Menciono Applejack tratando de calmar a su amiga rosa.

Pinkie para un momento de llorar

—pe…pero Fluttershy esta tristeeeee —luego continua llorando

—Ya Pinkie, todo estará bien —Dijo Rarity mientras caminaba hasta donde esta Fluttershy y luego agacha su cabeza para estar enfrente de la cara tapada de su amiga — Querida, por favor no llores, mira que eso arruinara tu hermoso rostro

Fluttershy vuelve a tapar su rostro pero utilizando sus dos cascos delanteros, Rarity al ver la acción de su amiga vuelve a alzar la cabeza para observar Rainbow que estaba volando encima de ellas, las dos se miran con preocupación y luego la pegaso multicolor desciende para estar cerca de su amiga

—o vamos Fluttershy, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Alguien te lastimo? Porque si fue así se las verá conmigo y le are saber que nadie se mete con mis amigas — Dijo Rainbow mientras chocaba sus cascos delanteros entre sí.

Pero a pesar de lo que sus amigas le dijeran, Fluttershy seguía tendida en el suelo llorando y sus amigas ya no sabían que hacer para calmar los sollozos de la poni amarilla, solo podían mirarse mutuamente esperando que las otras tuvieran la respuesta.

Todo esto estaba pasando desapercibido de los demás en la sala del trono debido a que todas las miradas estaba puestas en el ser que estaba parado en medio de las dos inmensas puertas de entrada. Ese extraño ser media un total de 1.70 caminaba en sus cuatro patas y llevaba una pequeña armadura pequeña dividida en las diferentes partes de su cuerpo, una parte cubría el lomo de este, otra cubría cada una de sus cuatro patas y llevaba un casco que cubría gran parte de su cabeza pero dejando a la vista su rostro, tenía un gran cuerpo que se le notaba la musculatura, con un pelaje oscuro, tan oscuro como la noche igual que sus ojos, apenas se podía notar sus ojos debido a que estos se perdían en la oscuridad de su pelaje.

—*Me impresiona esta reacción de todos e incluso de las supuestas reinas, aunque sabía que esto pasaría, en realidad no creí que saliera tan bien, Cuando Sofía me menciono que estos seres admiraban al punto de la adoración aun simple animal que para nuestra raza es solo un simple caballo no lo podía creer. Al principio pensaba darme el título del rey a mí, pero luego Sofía menciono ese dato debido a los libros de historia que se encontraron en la biblioteca, ella pensó que podría tener un mejor acercamiento a las gobernantes si ponía como intermediario a un caballo, Jajajaja y puede que tuviera razón todo parece estar saliendo según lo planeado, bueno, es hora de proseguir, a ver si funciona*—Pensó Steven mientras miraba a todos los presentes en la sala casi paralizados de la sorpresa para luego apaga el sonido interno para que no lo escucharan — ¿Sofía, me recibes?

—Fuerte y claro almirante— Respondió Sofía por el comunicador interior

—De acuerdo, iniciemos con esto— Dijo Steven para acto seguido activar el sonido interno a externo — ¡Muy bien todos, escuchen! — Grito Steven para sacar del estado de impresión de los soldados y las princesas

—¡Les presento al último rey y guardián de la raza equus, El rey " **EINAR"**!

Todos los presentes se miraron mutuamente confundidos por lo mencionado, incluso celestia estaba impresionada por lo que veía, pero por el largo reinado y experiencia ella podía controlar sus emociones y es por esto que ella mantenía una cara serena y calmada.

—*No puedo creerlo, ¿Un equus vivo?, según Star Swirl se extinguieron hace milenios; Pero aun así, enfrente mío hay uno con vida, llevando una armadura que jama había visto. Primero el ataque, luego la lluvia de luces en la noche y ahora un legendario ancestro aparece, no creo que sea coincidencia, de alguna u otra forma todos estos sucesos están conectados, pero le daré el beneficio de la duda ya que según las historias ellos eran seres calmados pero cuando se veían amenazados podían acabar con cualquier enemigo*— Pensó celestia analizando la situación — Bienvenido a mi reino rey einar, es un gran honor poder conocer a uno de los líderes de la gran raza equus, pero tengo que decir que este acto de presencia es un gran ofensa hacia nuestra persona. —Dijo con un en toque de enojo en su voz

—Mis más sinceras disculpas princesa celestia — Dijo einar con una vos grave dando a entender que era macho — Pero era de suma urgencia llegar hasta ustedes.

—¿Y que era tan urgente para irrumpir en mi castillo y casi derribar mi puerta? — Pregunto celestia

—Princesa, mis días en este mundo están contados y es debido a eso vengo a pedirle que acepte una responsabilidad que ha pasado de generación en generación por el linaje real, pero como soy el ultimo de este linaje, no tengo a nadie a quien darle esta responsabilidad y es por eso que necesito su ayuda. —Dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna

Todos los soldados se impresionaron por la petición de ayuda que el ser le daba a su princesa, incluso las portadoras lograron oír lo que había dicho einar que pusieron total atención a lo que iba a decir.

—Así que viene a pedir ayuda, que será lo que necesitara*—Pensó celestia — ¡¿Qué clase de ayuda necesita señor einar?!

—Necesito, que sea la nueva guardiana de esta criatura—Dijo einar para luego señalar con uno de sus patas a Steven

Todos en la sala quedaron muy sorprendidos por la petición, su princesa, ser la guardiana de ese extraño ser que camina en dos patas y de gran armadura, con una inmensa espada, ¿Qué clase de ser era para necesitar un guardián?, eran toda las clases de preguntas que se hacían cada soldado de la sala del trono

—¿Me pide ser la guardiana de ese bípedo?*—Pensó celestia para luego observar a Steven que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados—*Pero quien será para necesitar un guardián*

—¡¿Un guardián?!—Grito Steven dentro del casco con el sonido interior apagado— ¡Eso no fue lo que planeamos Sofía!

—Lo se almirante, pero recalcule los índices de éxito y los resultados son favorables, así que por favor almirante déjeme continuar —Respondió Sofía por el comunicador del casco

—¿Pero qué es lo que intentas lograr con este plan Sofía?

—Bueno almirante, si la princesa celestia acepta ser su guardián ella deberá estar todo el tiempo con usted, y gracias a eso usted podrá recopilar información sobre su persona, y depende de cómo actué poder ganarse su confianza y cuando eso suceda ahí podrá iniciar con la segunda fase del plan. Con este plan será más rápido llegar al punto requerido, y si esto no funciona aún nos queda el plan B señor— Explico Sofía

—De acuerdo Sofía, lo aremos pero agrégale una condición para que sea mi guardiana— Dijo Steven

—¿Y qué seria almirante? —Pregunto Sofía

Todos en la sala estaban esperando la respuesta de la princesa, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella con la duda de si aceptara o no la petición. Entonces celestia mueve su cabeza hacia un lado y la baja para estar cerca de su hermana que estaba al lado de ella.

—¿Tú que piensas luna, crees que sea una buena idea?—Pregunto celestia a su hermana con voz muy baja

—No lo sé tia, pero si es una petición de uno de los equus creo que deberíamos aceptar—Respondió luna teniendo la vista hacia Steven

—De acuerdo luna, por respeto a su especie lo are— Dijo celestia para reincorporarse a su postura es su trono— De acuerdo rey einar, aceptare su petición y seré la guardiana de este ser. Pero antes, necesito saber ¿quién es él y porque destruyo a Sofía?

—Al mencionar el nombre, todos los de la sala se preguntaban, ¿Quién era Sofía?, pero ese nombre fue requerido para que la poni amarilla que antes estaba tendida en el suelo pusiera su atención a la conversación esperando que lo que ella creía sea cierto.

—¡Les dijiste tu nombre!—Grito Steven perdiendo un poco la paciencia— ¡Cambias los planes y aparte revelas información ¿Qué más hiciste Sofía?!

—No creí que fuera relevante dar mi nombre, ya que yo no seré la que interactuara con estos seres, y no he hecho nada más y tampoco revele información importante—Respondió Sofía

—Enserio Sofía, no más cambios sin que yo lo ordene ¡¿Entendido?!—Dijo Steven tratando de calmarse

—Por supuesto almirante, no habrá más cambios

—Eso espero Sofía. Ya es mi turno de unirme a la conversación—Dijo Steven para luego activar el sonido interno del casco—Un placer conocerlas princesa celestia, quien se encarga de mover el sol, y princesa luna, la encargada de mover la luna. *Que irónico, se llama igual que el astro que mueve* mi nombre no tiene relevancia pero pueden llamarme por el nombre de **FORNAX**.

Al momento de decir su nombre, los soldados en la sala empezaron a murmurar entre ellos preguntándose por el nombre que escucharon

—Y respondiendo a su pregunta sobre él porque destruí a Sofía, fue porque se había salido de control y ya no estaba acatando las órdenes, haciendo que actuara por su cuenta y cambiara los planes como ustedes lo vieron el día pasado y por lo que vi de camino aquí, Sofía causo mucha destrucción y asesino a mucho de sus soldados, ¿o me equivoco princesa?—Dijo el ahora conocido como fornax

Se volvió a formar un gran silencio en la sala, la princesa no sabía que responder a eso pero luego una voz suave salió de atrás de las cinco portadoras la cual era la voz de Fluttershy, ella había parado de llorar para poner atención a la conversación y cuando mencionaron que el ser que había matado era alguien más y no su pequeño amigo ella se alivió un poco pero quería confirmar ella misma lo que había escuchado. Fluttershy se posiciono al frente de sus amigas para hablar con fornax pero cuando se dio cuenta que todas las miradas se posicionaron en ella, un gran miedo la invadió por el hecho de que era el centro de atención, ella empezó a temblar por el miedo ya pequeños pasos empezó a retroceder hasta que choco con algo o alguien en este caso, era Rainbow que al ver que su amiga se había asustado por las mirada ella decidió acercarse para darle un poco de apoyo. Fluttershy observo a su amiga la cual le daba una mirada de aliento para que hicieron lo que planeaba hacer antes, luego una a una las demás se acercaron a Fluttershy y también le compartieron una cara de apoyo que le decía "tu puedes". Al ver el apoyo de sus amigas Fluttershy tomo un poco de aire para calmarse y luego camino unos pasos al frente con gran seguridad en sí.

—Bueno, señor fornax, quisiera preguntarle una cosa— Fluttershy lo había dicho con total seguridad pero cuando fornax puso su mirada sobre ella, y ella al ver los dos orificios de su casco totalmente oscuros, toda su confianza se esfumo de inmediato, trago un poco de saliva y prosiguió—Emmm bueno emm quisiera, talvez, no sé, si usted pudiera emmm — Fluttershy había quedado en un bucle, no sabía cómo preguntarle lo que quería a fornax.

—*Al parecer Fluttershy quiere preguntarme algo, según el informe ella es algo tímida cuando habla con alguien nuevo y al parecer quiere preguntarme algo y tengo una pequeña idea de que podría ser*— Pensó fornax, luego empieza a caminar en dirección a la poni amarilla hasta que una poni azul con crin multicolor se pone al frente de ella y pode una cara enojada—*Parece que la llamada Rainbow Dash quiere defender a su amiga*

—¡Oye tú, no te acerques a Fluttershy!—dijo Rainbow intentando proteger a su amiga

—A si ¿y que te hace pensar que le are algo a esa pequeña?—Respondió fornax— además, tu no tendría oportunidad contra mi

—¿Quieres apostarlo imbécil?—Dijo Rainbow poniéndose en posición de ataque

—Jejeje veamos de que eres capaz pequeña pegaso — Dijo fornax poniendo su mano en el mango de su espada que estaba en su espalda y los dos orificios del caso se encendieron de un color rojo lo cual alerto a los soldados que también se pusieron en posición de ataque, además de Shining que empezó a canalizar un hechizo en su cuerno, pero las princesas estaba totalmente calmadas en sus tronos, o eso parecía , celestia si estaba calmada por lo que ocurría pero luna; luna aunque pareciera calmada también estaba preparando un ataque por si se iniciaba una batalla.

—Basta fornax, deja de molestar a la pequeña, este no es el momento de hacer eso, ya pronto tendrás tu pelea —Dijo einar calmadamente.

Acto seguido fornax quita la mano de la espada y la luz roja que salía de los dos orificios del casco se apagan.

—Lo se einar, y tú, la pequeña de atrás —dijo fornax señalando a Fluttershy — Quieres saber si el que destruí hace rato era Stiv ¿es verdad?

Fluttershy que estaba escondida detrás de la cola de su amiga Rainbow salió rápidamente cuando fornax menciono a su amiguito

—Emmm s…si si señor, eso es lo que quiero saber— Dijo tímidamente con la cabeza agachada y escondiendo su cara con su melena

—Entonces alégrate, porque al que mate no era Stiv, aunque tengo entendido que alguien lo incapacito y que ahora no puede moverse, ¿es eso verdad o me equivoco?—Lo último lo dijo mientras ponía la mirada en la poni morada que estaba atrás de las dos ponis.

—Jeje —Se rio twilight nerviosamente

Cuando Fluttershy escucho la respuesta se alegró mucho y se limpió las lágrimas que aún le quedaban.

—*Jejeje en verdad que se apegó al dron y tratare de aprovechar eso para mis planes*. En todo caso ¿Dónde se encuentra? — Dijo para luego observar a las princesas

—En estos momentos se encuentra encerrado por atacar el pueblo de ponyville —Respondió celestia con voz serena

—Bueno ¿pueden traerlo? El pequeño requiere atención médica , sino morirá por el estado en el que se encuentra y solo yo puedo curarlo—Dijo fornax observando a celestia

Fluttershy al escuchar que su amigo estaba herido y que podía morir, se acercó un poco a donde estaba la princesa y le dijo.

—Princesa por favor, si es verdad que está herido requiere de atención—suplico Fluttershy a la princesa del sol

Celestia lo pensó un momento hasta que al final solo suspiro en señal de derrota y luego le hizo una señal a Shining para que se acercara.

—¿Qué sucede princesa?

—Puedes por favor ir a traer al ser llamado…

—Stiv, se llama Stiv —Menciono Fluttershy al ver que no conocían el nombre de su amigo.

—Sí, claro Stiv, ¿Puedes por favor ir a traer a Stiv?

—Por supuesto princesa, en unos momentos lo traigo— Respondió Shining para luego hacer una reverencia y salir de la sala del trono, pasando por el lado de einar.

—Bueno, ya que las dudas están resuelta, continuemos a por lo que vine — Dijo einar a las princesas

—Todavía no responde a mi pregunta señor einar—Dijo celestia

—Y con gusto le responderé princesa celestia— Dijo einar observando a celestia— El ser conocido como fornax, es un ser de gran destrucción que es capaz de destruir una ciudad entera con sus hechizos, nuestra especie lo vio como una gran amenaza y debido a eso intentamos someterlo o en algún caso encontrar la forma de eliminarlo. Fue requerido de casi todos los soldados de nuestra especie, la gran mayoría murió pero no fue en vano, gracia ello logramos someter a ser fornax para que siguiera causando estragos es entonces que cada heredero al trono tenía el derecho de ser el guardián de fornax ya que él es un ser inmortal y debía ser vigilado por la eternidad o hasta que se encontrara la forma de eliminarlo, y ahora soy el ultimo de mi especie y no tengo un heredero así que la estuve observando princesa y es por eso que estoy seguro que usted podrá ser una buena guardiana

Todos en el salón quedaron atónitos por la historia de einar, ya que no se podían creer que el ser bípedo que veían era capaz de causar tanta destrucción e incluso Steven o fornax se impresiono por la historia ya que él no sabía que Sofía aria eso.

—Pero si es un ser tan poderoso ¿Cómo pudieron someterlo?—Pregunto luna

—Es debido a que fornax es un ser de honor, si encuentra a alguien que merezca su respeto, este alguien será merecedor de ser el guardián de fornax y podrá controlar su poder. Mi ancestro que fue quien lidero la batalla contra este ser fue quien el primero de muchos quien demostró ser merecedor del título de guardián y así cada descendiente aprendía a como ser un merecedor del título, hasta que el título recayó en mí y es ahora que recaerá en usted princesa— Respondió einar observando a celestia

—*qué clase de historia fue esa, ¿Cómo a Sofía se le ocurrió este plan, siquiera va a funcionar?*—Se preguntó Steven

—Muy bien, acepto ser la guardiana de fornax, pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer para mostrarle que soy digna?

—Esa es la parte difícil princesa, usted tendrá que demostrarle que es digna en una batalla

Todos en la sala suspiraron por el requerimiento para ser el guardián de fornax (jajajaj are que reaccionen hasta que se queden sin aire y mueran los soldados xD)

—¿Y si no demuestro ser digna para ser su guardiana, que sucederá?

—Si no lo demuestra, será asesinada por él.—Respondió sin rodeos einar

(Turururu cortes comerciales Xd)

En la sala del trono solo había angustia y miedo, miedo por el pensamiento de que su princesa muera en ese momento. Cuando einar menciono que celestia podría morir, todos los soltados se pusieron al frente de las princesas y apuntaron sus lanzas hacia einar y hacia fornax, ellos no dejarían que su princesa peleara si eso significara que si pierde moriría, a las filas se unió Rainbow estado al frente de todos en posición de ataque mientras que las otras chicas solo se pusieron atrás de los soldados esperando la pelea y twilight estando ceca de celestia en caso de que necesitara de su ayuda. Toda la sala volvió a entrar en silencio pero se notaba una gran tención en el ambiente. einar después de que estuvo todo el tiempo parado en medio de las dos inmensas puertas al fin se mueve del lugar, empezó a caminar cerca de los vitrales en donde se mostraba las hazañas de la portadoras y de la coronación de twilight, él no la estaba viendo sino que Sofía, por medio del casco que llevaba tomaba fotos de los vitrales y luego se detuvo en uno, más específicamente en donde se mostraba la derrota de un ser con diferentes partes de animales y con dos cuernos diferentes, lo observo un momento y volvió a recorrer los demás vitrales. Cuando llego al final de todos, se dio la vuelta y volvió a observar en dirección a las princesas.

—Princesa, seré sincero, nadie en la historia logrado vencer a fonax, ni siquiera yo— dijo einar tranquilamente

—Y si nadie ha podido vencerlo, entonces ¿Por qué es necesario una pelea contra él? — Pregunto celestia igual de calmada

—Porque en una pelea tú le demuestras el valor que tienes, el coraje y la fuerza para defender lo que más amas y eso, es lo que te hace digno de ser su guardián, y tu princesa, tienes todo eso, lo veo en los vitrales y en tu estudiante, aunque a ella le falta mucho por aprender — dijo einar

—*pero que carajos, ¿Qué es todo eso que menciona Sofía?*—Pensó Steven mientras apagaba el sonido interno—Sofía ¿Qué diablos haces y que es toda esa historia?

—Utilizo sus creencias almirante, en los datos recopilad analice toda la información y al parecer estos seres son muy supersticiosos. Ellos creen en el destino, en las profecías, las supuestas señales de algún evento y todo eso, así que; que mejor forma de acercarse a ellos que haciéndoles pensar que usted es un ser poderoso e inmortal— Respondió Sofía por el comunicador

—Uff —Suspiro Steven para tratar de calmarse— Bueno Sofía, ya no hay vuelta atrás así que me toca seguirte la corriente. *¿En qué momento las cosas terminaron así? Ya más tarde le daré un castigo a Sofía por hacer esto sin mi consentimiento, pero ahora lo que necesito, es información sobre la "magia" de estos seres*—Steven vuelve a encender el sonido interno

— muy bien princesa, hora de decidir ¿Probara su valentía ante mí, o se acobardara y buscamos a otro que sea digno?— Dijo severamente fornax

— ¡No dejare que te acerques a la princesa!—Grito Rainbow muy enojada

—Concuerdo contigo querida— Dijo Rarity acercándose y posicionándose al lado de Rainbow— No dejare que un rufián como él se acerque a la princesa

—Lo siento compañero, pero así son las cosas, no dejaremos que le agás daño a celestia— Dijo Applejack con su acento campirano mientras se posicionaba al otro lado de Rainbow

—*o genial, las pequeñas quieren pelear, podría luchar con ellas pero al no conocer sus habilidades y veo que la blanca es una unicornio así que será un problema esa tal "magia", estoy en desventaja, odio no estar informado. Solo necesitaba una pelea con una unicornio o con esa princesa celestia para que en base a la pelea Sofía analizara los ataques de " magia" y así saber qué es lo que es en realidad*—Penso Steven empezando a enojarse ya que a él no le gusta pelear sin saber la fuerza de su enemigo y el cómo contrarrestarla

—Si peleas no tendrás tu superiperfiesta de bienvenida— Dijo Pinkie apareciendo por atrás de fornax

—¡YA BASTA!—Grito fornax para luego sujetar del cuello a Pinkie que estaba en su espalada y luego estamparla completamente en el suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo dificultando la visión

—¡PINKIE!—gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, preocupadas por el estado de su amiga

—¿Si? — Respondió estando atrás de ellas y comiendo una bolsa de palomitas. Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y la observaron con total extrañeza— ¿Qué?

—Pe…pero, si tu estas aquí ¿Quién está allá? —Pregunto la modista muy confundida por la situación

—Ñe, solo le deje un regalo — Respondió Pinkie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Twilight y Fluttershy se habían acercado a las demás cuando vieron que Pinkie estaba en problemas, pero al verla ahí sin ningún rasguño se sorprendieron mucho y más cuando ella le respondió la pregunta de Rarity, es entonces que todas se miraron entre sí muy confundidas para luego observar el lugar en donde se alzaba la inmensa nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo observar que por el golpe de fornax había roto el piso y había hecho un gran agujero por la fuerza, pero todos estaban esperando para ver qué era lo que estaba sujetando fornax en su brazo.

—*¿de dónde salió esa cosa rosa? estaba tan enojado que reaccione instintivamente, espero no haberla matado o será un gran problema para mis planes*— Steven observa el huevo que había creado y luego observa el objeto que estaba sujetando en su mano. Cuando observa lo que tenía agarrado da un gran suspiro de alivio—*Fiu, solo es un muñeco*— Pensó mientras alzaba el muñeco con su mano

Todo el mundo observo lo que fornax alzaba en su mano, lo cual era un muñeco, un muñeco con la misma forma que Pinkie.

—¡Espero que te guste mi regalo! —Grito Pinkie con alegría

—Basta de juegos, entonces ¿Aceptara princesa?— Dijo einar observando a celestia

—¡NO!— Grito una voz femenina— Yo peleare con el—y luego una poni morada se puso al frente de todos — ¡no dejare que lastimes a mi maestra y como princesa de la amistad, puedo mostrar que soy también digna de ser una guardiana!— Dijo twilight con total confianza

—No creo que sea una buena idea princesa twilight — dijo einar tranquilamente — la he observado y he visto sus batalla, y le digo como advertencia, esta batalla tiene mucho más peligros que los de las batallas que usted ha librado. Además, todas esas batallas que ha logrado salir vencedora ha sido gracias a los elementos y a sus amigas, y en esta batalla solo una puede combatir, así que le sugiero que se abstenga de hacerlo princesa

—Si, tienes razón, he podido ganar las grandes batallas gracias a mis amigas, pero, también he podido vencer algunas batallas yo sola y con tal de proteger a mi maestra y a mis amigas estoy completamente segura que puedo vencer en esta batalla —Dijo twilight sin despegar la mirada de fornax

—Celestia, por favor, haga entrar en razón a su estudiantes— dijo einar mirando a celestia

Celestia suspiro y luego observo a su alumna

—Mi leal estudiante, estoy agradecida de que intentes protegerme igual que todas ustedes mis pequeñas—Decía celestia observando a cada portadora con una mirada calmada y luego vuelve a poner su mirada en twilight— Pero hay batallas que ni siquiera ustedes pueden pelear y son esas batallas las cuales recaen en mi responsabilidad para que ustedes estén a salvo y esta batalla—Dijo para cambiar su mirada por una de enojo y observar a fornax— es una de esas batallas la cual yo debo pelear

—*Así que la estudiante quiere pelear ¿Por qué no le damos una lección de pelea?* aceptare pelear contigo— Dijo fornax

—¡NO!— Dijo celestia un poco asustada— Tu pelea es conmigo

—Muy tarde celestia, la pelea inicial será con su estudiante. Tranquila terminare pronto y tendrá su oportunidad, mientras—Dijo fornax para luego desenfundar su espada y clavarla en el suelo—No se entrometan

Acto seguido una corriente de aire envolvió la sala del trono para luego, de la espada, empezó a crear un escudo transparente que se fue volviendo cada bes más grande. Cuando el escudo alcanzo a los guardias, esta los empezó a empujar, todo aquel que estuviera en su camino era arrastrado por el escudo hasta que se creó un gran espacio para la pelea y ahí dentro del escudo se encontraba twilight la cual no fue arrastrada por la expansión del escudo. Todo el mundo se asustó al ver a la princesa de la amistad dentro del escudo, así que intentaron de todos los modos deshacer el escudo mientras que la princesa celestia solo observaba el interior con preocupación y con deseos de que no le pasara nada a su estudiante.

Mientras que dentro del escudo, twilight había quedado parada en su lugar asombrada por lo acababa de ocurrir, ella solo observaba a fornax parado mientras sujetaba su espada, y Steven, solo estaba activando los últimos comandos de la armadura para la pelea.

—De acuerdo Sofía, empecemos con esto. Asegúrate de grabar la pelea y analizar el ataque de "magia" que ella realice, aunque seré rápido en derrotarla para combatir pronto con celestia. *necesito la información de alguien que sea mejor en la "magia", y que mejor que la maestra*—Dijo Steven con el sonido interior apagado

—Claro almirante, estaré observando cada momento —Respondió Sofía por el comunicador

—Cuento contigo—Dijo Steven para luego activar el sonido interno y observa a twilight— De acuerdo princesa, acabemos con esto rápido

Twilight al escucharlo puso uno de sus cascos delanteros en su pecho y empezó a inhalar mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y luego coloca el casco que tenía en su pecho al frente de ella y empieza a exhalar, después vuelve a abrir los ojos con una mirada determinada.

—Muy bien, esto será una buena forma de sacar información sobre tu forma de pelear ya que eres un ser que jama sabia visto o leído—Decía twilight un poco emocionada

—No te contengas — dijo Steven para activar todos los sistemas de ataque

Dentro del casco empezaron a salir diferentes cuadros y números que mostraba el estado de la armadura.

… **PREPARANDO SISTEMA DE ARMAS…REVISANDO ESTADOD E LA ENERGIA…ENERGIA AL 100%...ESCUDO EN OPERACIONES Y SIN PROBLMAS…**

… **CONECTANDO CON EL SISTEMA DE LA ESPADA SP-324…CONEXIÓN EXITOSA…NUCLEOS DE ENERGIA DE LA ESPADA EN FUNCIONAMIENTO…SISTEMAS PREPARADOS Y LISTOS PARA EL ATAQUE ¿DESEA PROSEGUIR?**

… **Y/N…ATAQUE CONFIRMADO…INICIANDO.**

En el exterior todos observaron cómo poco a poco un brillo amarillo cubría todo el cuerpo de fornax y diferentes partes de la armadura empezaron a iluminarse hasta que al final, todas las luces se apagaron y cuando el brillo amarillo termino de cubrir el cuerpo de fornax, este también desapareció. Pasaron unos segundos en el que fornax dejo de moverse, esto extraño un poco a twilight, pero cuando intento hablar fornax volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, todo listo — Cuando dijo esto, los orificios de su casco se iluminaron de un color rojo —*jeje hace mucho que no hago trabajo de campo, veamos si todavía tengo las habilidades*

Esta acción asusto un poco a twilight pero intento ocultarlo. Fornax agarro la espada que estaba incrustada en el piso y luego puso una pose de pelea, teniendo la espada sobre su hombro sujetándola con las dos manos y teniendo las piernas separadas y flexionadas, después, el contorno del filo de la espesa se empezó a iluminar de un color azul hasta cubrirlo por completo

—¿Lista?—Pregunto fornax

—En un momento

Cuando lo dijo, el cuerpo de twilight se empezó a iluminar haciendo que su cuerpo fuera completamente blanco y brillante. No paso ni do segundos pero twilight había dejado de brillar, es entonces que se volvió a observar su cuerpo, pero este había cambiado. Ahora a twilight le había crecido la melena y la cola teniendo con un efecto de movimiento que jamás tocaba el suelo teniendo una gran línea amarilla y múltiples líneas de diferentes tonos de morado, en sus cascos se dibujaron estrellas de un tono de morado con un poco de rojo, a su cutie mark se le habían agregado otras tres estrellas de color rojo y por ultimo sus alas, ahora sus alas tenían en su punta una franja de color morado oscuro y otra de un color rojizo. Este poder era llamado Rainbow power, el cual fue dado por el árbol de la armonía.

—Lista — Afirmo twilight

—Sofía ¿Qué estoy viendo?—Pregunto Steven al ver que sus sensores detectaron un aumento de energía

—No tengo idea almirante, no encuentro algún dato sobre eso en la información que recopilamos, pero detecto una gran cantidad de energía saliendo de su cuerpo—Dijo Sofía por el comunicador

—Jumm interesante transformación, conque esto es lo que la "magia" puede hacer, veamos que sale de todo esto—Dijo Steven con el sonido interno apagado, luego lo vuelve a encender— muy bien princesa, ¡ataca!

Y así inicio la batalla, twilight había lanzado un enorme rayo contra fornax pero este lo esquivo fácilmente, pero twilight ya contaba con eso así que se tele transporto a su espalda y le dio un golpe directo con sus patas traseras, haciendo que saliera disparado contra el escudo que había creado. Fornax quedo tendido en el suelo pero rápidamente se levantó pero no podía ubicar a twilight cuando sus censores detectaron su presencia la cual se encontraba en los aires, alzo su mirada y vio como la poni morada caía rápidamente en dirección de colisión contra él, como pudo logra esquivar el ataque y es debido a eso que twilight choca súbitamente contra el suelo dándole la oportunidad a fornax de atacar. Mientras twilight se recuperaba, fornax aprovecho para atacarla haciendo una envestida con su hombro al frente, logra envestir a twilight y la lleva contra el final del escudo aturdiéndola un poco, fornax aprovecha e intenta encertar un golpe con la espada, pero twilight rápidamente invoca un escudo evitando el ataque y luego se vuelve a tele transportar al otro lado del lugar.

—Sí que te mueves mucho pequeña—Dijo fornax sorprendido por los movimientos de la poni

—Lo aprendí de la mejor —Dijo twilight para luego mirar a Rainbow que estaba observando fuera del escudo

Pero necesitaras más que velocidad para sobrevivir — En el momento que lo dijo, dos pequeñas esferas salieron de sus hombrera y se dirigieron hacia twilight posicionándose a cada lado de ella y en la impresión de ella no pudo reacciono al ataque de estos dos. La esfera habían creado un jaula de electricidad empezándole a dar cargas eléctricas, ella se retorcía debido a la contracciones de sus músculos por las descargas generándole mucho dolor

—¡AAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritaba twilight y todos los gritos eran escuchados por los que estaban afuera del escudo. Fluttershy había dejado de mirar y se había escondido detrás de Rarity, mientras que Rarity solo se tapaba su boca con uno de sus cascos, Applejack se puso el sobrero en su pecho con una cara de miedo y preocupación y Rainbow estaba totalmente enojada por lo que le hacían a su amiga y ella o podía hacer nada.

—¿Te rindes?—Dijo tranquilamente Fornax

—¡AAAAAAAuuuunnnnooooo!—Dicho esto twilight concentro su energía en la creación de un hechizo para liberarse y cuando lo tubo listo lanzo una gran honda de sonido que inhabilito por unos segundo las esferas, tiempo suficiente para escapar y recuperarse del dolor

—Jejeje jajajajaja— Empezó a reír twilight

—¿Por qué te ríes?—Pregunto confundido fornax

—Jejejeje es solo por una amiga, ella me dijo una vez que si tienes miedo de algo solo debo reírme para dejar de sentir el miedo— Dijo difícilmente mientras gira su cabeza y observa a Pinkie, luego agacha su cabeza y cierra sus ojos— jejeje y en este momento tengo mucho miedo jejeje

—Sabes, es malo decirle a tu enemigo que estas asustada— Dijo fornax mientras volvía a su posición de pelea y las esferas volvían al lugar de donde salieron

—Jejejeje otra de mis amigas me dijo que abecés, la verdad es la mejor forma de quitarse la angustia del cuerpo— Dijo mientras desplegaba sus alas y alzaba vuelo, no sin antes observar a su amiga Applejack—y necesito quitar mucho peso de mi cuerpo si quiero seguir con la pelea

—No comprendo de lo que hablas pero averigüemos si funciona— Dijo fornax mientras tomaba impulso y luego da un gran salto en dirección hacia twilight apuntándole con la espada, pero ella lo esquiva y vuelve a caer al suelo—*El vuelo será un problema*—Al pensar eso gira un poco la mitad del mango de la espada y es entonces que la luz que rodeaba el contorno de la espada cambia a un color amarillo

—a ver si detienes esto— Dijo para luego apuntar con la espada en dirección en donde estaba twilight y de la espada sale a gran velocidad una corriente de electricidad que iba dirigida a la poni morada, debido a la gran velocidad a la que iba, twilight no alcanzo a reaccionar y recibió el rayo directamente, haciendo que contraiga sus alas y cayera súbitamente al suelo.

Cuando twilight se levantó se percató que ya no podía desplegar sus alas dejándola sin la posibilidad de volar y haciendo que la pelea se desarrolle completamente en tierra. Los dos se miraron mutuamente, fornax volvió a girar el mango de la espada y el filo volvió al color azul, los dos se vieron una última vez hasta que fue fornax quien reinicio el combate. Ahora fornax se encontraba peleando cara a cara contra twilight moviéndose a gran velocidad, twilight usando su magia y fornax usando las mejoras de la armadura. Twilight usaba su tele transportación para evitar cualquier ataque de corta distancia y una que otra de larga distancia, ella respondía lanzando grandes ataques de magia o lanzándole rayos, pero esto último no era muy útil.

La mayoría de los ataques que lanzaba twilight eran inefectivos ya que impactaban contra el escudo de energía que tenía la armadura, haciendo que twilight se viera obligada a solo esquivar los ataque de fornax pero en un descuido de él, al casi caer por el agujero creado cuando llamo al dron, twilight canalizo una gran cantidad de magia en un ataque el cual disparo en forma de un gran rayo impactando directamente contra él. Fornax cuando vio el rayo concentro toda la energía en los escudos para soportar el ataque logrando así su objetivo pero quedándose sin sus escudos momentáneamente. La pelea volvió a iniciar pero esta vez los ataques de twilight si surtían efecto, logrando que fornax tuviera que ahora esquivar sus ataques.

—*Mierda, esto ya se prolongó demasiado, supongo que me emocione demasiado por volver a hacer trabajo de campo*—Pensó fornax mientras esquivaba un ataque de twilight y contratacaba lanzándole rayos, después de que twilight esquivara el ataque los dos quedaron separados, uno a cada lado del escudo y se notaba que ella estaba muy cansada por la pelea tanto que el brillo que antes emanaba se iba apagando poco a poco—Diste una buena pelea princesa, pero creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto

—Aun puedo continuar con esto — Dijo twilight tratando de esconder su cansancio

—Lo dudo— Dijo fornax para acto seguido desaparecer enfrente de todo el mundo

Fornax había desaparecido, todo mundo quedo sorprendido por la acción y más las princesas, con su cabeza trataban de buscar el lugar a donde fornax se había ido, pero no encontraban nada y como el escudo que les impedía entrar a detener la pelea seguía en pie, eso significaba que el aún seguía adentro.

—¿A dónde se fue?*— me pregunte mientras buscaba a mi oponente —*no se pudo haber tele transportado ni haber escapado, entonces ¿Qué hizo?, a menos que, no, no pudo haberlo hecho, ese hechizo requiere de una gran concentración de magia y solo dura unos segundos, pero ya ha durado demasiado en ese estado*—Seguía buscando—*no creería que se hizo invisible ¿o sí?*—En algún momento logro escuchar un ruido muy cerca de mi, pero cuando me giro para ver de dónde provenía, me encuentro con el puño izquierdo de fornax dirigiéndose hacia mi, quise reaccionar pero ya era demasiado tarde. Recibí el golpe completamente, lanzándome muy lejos. Trato de reincorporarme rápidamente pero mientras lo hacia observo que fornax venia hacia mi rápidamente, así que mientras estaba en el suelo y al no poder levantarme, genero un escudo sobre mi para intentar detener el ataque, y lo logro. Intente tele transportarme para escapar pero ya había usado demasiada magia y ya me encontraba exhausta, así que no tenía ninguna salida solo tenía que resistir.

Pero de un momento a otro fornax gira el mango de la espada y después veo que el contorno del filo que antes estaba azul, empiece a cambia a un color rojo y cuando el cambio se completa, una parte de la espada atraviesa mi escudo. Ago el intento de reponer el escudo con todas mis fuerzas, pero debido al cansancio de la pelea no puedo hacer nada hasta que al final mi escudo se rompe. Puedo observar como lentamente mi escudo se parte en pedazos y la espada poco a poco se acerca hacia mí, muevo mis ojos para observar el rostro de fornax pero solo veo su casco que cubre su cara, un casco en donde solo tiene dos ranuras para que pueda ver y en esas dos ranuras solo puedo ver el color rojo que desprenden los huecos, me pierdo un momento en esas dos luces rojas hasta que siento algo en mi pata delantera izquierda, giro mi cabeza para observar que es lo que siento en ella y ahí la veo; veo la espada de fornax enterrada en mi pata, al principio no lo puedo creer hasta que veo un gran chorro de sangre caer por mi casco, tengo una cara de impresión, luego la cambio a una de asco hasta que al final termino con una de dolor y miedo, empiezo a llorar mientras observo la espada y cada vez las lágrimas salen más y más rápido. En este punto ya había perdido mi transformación y es entonces que lo siento, siento el dolor, un dolor tan intenso que jamás había sentido en toda mi vida—* Me duele, me duele mucho*—trato de golpear la espada con mi otro casco cada vez incrementando la fuerza de los golpes intentando liberarme de este dolor pero no puedo, es muy pesada—*me duele, duele mucho, alguien, alguien ayúdeme, ayuda, ¡AYUDA!, Shining, ¡Hermano ayúdame!, celestia por favor, alguien* —las lágrimas salían más y más, no querían parar de salir, no sabía qué hacer.

Todos afuera del escudo vieron la escena, como desaparecía fornex en frente de todos y volvía a aparecer al lado de twilight para al final darle un gran golpe que la termina dejando casi al otro lado del escudo, luego ven como fornex se acerca para atacar, y twilight crea un escudo para defenderse pero al final este sede y ven como uno de los cascos de twilight es atravesado por la espada de fornex. Hay sollozos de parte de sus amigas pero todo aumenta cuando ven a twilight perder la cordura golpeando la espada que la atravesaba, con una cara de tristeza y miedo si siquiera poder lograr moverla, todo lloran, incluso las princesas y más celestia la cual siempre ha mostrado su temple serio, ahora había caído bajo los efectos de sus sentimientos y lloraba por el sufrimiento de su alumna y de un momento a otro de la puerta llega el ex-capitan de la guardia real con el dron Stev, ve a los presentes con caras triste y lágrimas salir de sus ojos para luego posicionar la vista en un gran domo que ahora estaba en el centro de la sal del trono y ahí, casi al frente de él se encontraba su hermana, su pequeña hermana tirada en el suelo siendo atravesada en uno de sus cascos por una espada; primero ve la espada y luego mira con horror a su hermana pequeña golpeando hasta el cansancio la espada que detenía el movimiento de su casco, la ve sufrir, la ve llorar y por alguna razón la siente pedir ayuda y más específicamente, su ayuda. Así que rápidamente como loco, ataca el escudo que lo separa a él, de donde se encuentra su pequeña hermana agonizante. Pero nada funciona, intenta desesperadamente por todos los hechizos y ataques que conoce, intentando pasar al otro lado hasta que solo le queda golpear con sus cascos y suplicar al ser del otro lado que no le hiciera nada a su pequeña hermana.

—Se acabó princesa twilight, yo gano—Dijo fornex el cual estaba de pie al frente de ella, y luego este se arrodilla y alza su brazo derecho en señal de que dará un golpe—Tu final llegara

Llantos y gritos se escuchaban de fondo suplicando de que lo hiciera, promesas, intercambio de lugares, cosas así se escuchaban del otro lado del escudo en un intento de salvar la vida de su princesa, su hermana, su estudiante y más que nada, su amiga.

—¡TWILIGHT!—Gritaron todos en llanto, twilight los escucho, escucho a todos sus seres queridos llamándola y eso le dio un momento de lucidez, así que giro su cabeza, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y observo al ser que tenía al frente de ella luego giro un poco los ojos y miro el puño que le daría fin a su vida para luego observar las dos luces rojas que aparecían en el casco del ser y al final solo cerrar los ojos en espera de su final

—¡TWILIIIIIII!—Grito con fuerza Shining

—Adiós hermano*— Fue lo que pensó twilight

Todo el mundo vio como rápidamente el brazo de fornex bajo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Hubo silencio, nadie decía nada solo observaban el lugar en donde habían visto, puede que por ultima ves,a una gobernante y amiga. Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando, nadie hablaba solo, observaban, hasta que el humo se disipo completamente, nadie lo podía creer, ahí en medio de todo estaba twilight sin ningún rasguño, sin contar la de la espada, pero, ahí estaba, estaba viva, todos los presentes sintieron alegría y paz pero aun así nadie decía nada.

—*Tu final llegara princesa twilight, pero no será hoy*—Pensó fornax con el brazo derecho enterrado a un lado de la cabeza de twilight mientras ella estaba de lado y con los ojos cerrados—*y yo no seré tu verdugo* —Alza su brazo y se levanta del lugar

Twilight al no sentir la sombra de su atacante abre sus ojos para observar lo que ocurría y ahí lo vio, vio al que iba a ser su asesino parado enfrente de ella. Se observan mutuamente por unos segundos hasta que fornax con su brazo derecho agarra el mango de la espada y de un momento a otro la quita de encima del casco de twilight para acto seguido darle un giro de 360 grados rápidamente para que la sangre se resbalara de la espada y luego la enfunda en su espalda. Vuelve a mirar a twilight la cual se encontraba de lado observándolo con una cara de confusión, fornax se agacha y con su dos brazos la carga poniéndola pansa arriba, Twilight se sonroja por la acción y luego vuelve a poner una cara de confusión.

—Déjame ver tu pata— Dijo fornax mientras cargaba a twilight y ella le da una cara que denotaba mucha confusión

—Déjame ver tu pata twilight — Dijo suavemente esta vez

Twilight sin saber que hacer o que pensar al final le hace caso y alza con mucho dolor su pata lastimada, fornax observa la pata para luego sacar una de sus manos del agarre y solo quedar cargando con un solo brazo a twilight, luego, con la mano libre, acerca su palma de la mano a la herida de la poni y después de unos segundos de la palma empieza a salir un polvo verde en dirección a la herida de twilight, entonces ella ve como poco a poco su herida en su pata desaparece dejando solo una pequeña marca indicando de que tuvo una herida. Twilight extrañada, ve su casco ahora recuperado aunque aún le duele pero no tanto como antes, baja su casco para luego fijar su mirada en fornax.

—¿Porque?—Pregunto twilight

—Porque eres especial para mí twilight—Dijo fornax relajadamente

—*Y por ultimo, las dos que aprendí de fluttershy y rarity, la bondad y generosidad, pueden llegar de la persona menos esperada*—Penso twilight mientras miraba a fornax con ojos soñadores y luego aparta la mirada sonrojada

—*eres muy importante twilight, ya que eres mi plan B*—Penso fornax mientras la observaba

Twilight al percatarse que se miraban mutuamente apartar la mirada de fornax y se encuentra con la mirada de su hermano. El rostro shining mostraba gran felicidad y tristeza por ver a su hermana sana y a salvo, pero luego fornax se girando terminando con el contacto visual de ambos. Cuando fornax se detiene, Twilight observa a todos los soldados, sus amigas y su maestra con lágrimas en sus ojos observándola felizmente, ella recorre con sus ojos una a una a sus amigas que también la observaban con lagrimas de alegría, haciendo que twilight cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer una pequeña gota de lagrima, pero luego una vos la saca de su momento

—Muy bien celestia, es tu turno

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, intente hacer el final un poco triste y espero haberlo logrado. Tambien cambie el formato debido a que algunos me han dicho que en formato de libreto no está bien echo, asi que lo intente hacer del otro modo, les dejo la tarea de decirme si quieren que siga con el antiguo formato o que continue usando éste, y bueno eso es todo.**

 **nos leemos luego :)**


	6. Contacto parte 2

**Muy bien amigos, henos aquí en este nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Sorpresa, angustia, miedo y otros sentimientos más son un ejemplo de lo que están sintiendo la mayoría de ponis en el gran salón. Cada uno no podía terminar de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos momentos, ni siquiera las gobernantes de aquel lugar las cuales se hacían una que otra pregunta sobre la criatura que lleva el nombre de **FORNAX** , que por algún motivo u otro se encuentra de pie al frente de ellas reclamando una batalla después de que casi asesina a la estudiante de una de las gobernantes, más específicamente la gobernante del sol, celestia.

Las portadoras de los elementos observaban a una de sus amigas en los brazos de aquel criatura que ya hace unos segundos la había lastimado, pero que al final por alguna razón sano la herida que el mismo provoco, esta situación causaba un pequeño conflicto en el interior de ellas preguntándose sobre qué tan bueno o malo es la criatura, pero de algo estaban seguras todas, la criatura había lastimado a una de sus amigas y eso jamás lo olvidarían mi perdonarían; A pesar de todo esos seguían contentas de que no hubiera pasado a mayores poniéndolas un poco feliz, aunque el sentimiento no era tan fuerte para que evitaran seguir llorando por la casi perdida de su amiga, incluso la más positiva y animada del grupo estaba llorando descontroladamente sobre una de sus amigas, pero una de las del grupo ya había sufrido tanto que ya no podía llorar, solo se quedó congelada con una mirada perdida al infinito.

 **Punto de vista Steven**

Me encuentro de pie enfrente de las supuestas portadoras y de las que se hacen llamar las gobernantes del reino aunque su título sea de solo unas princesas, en mis brazos tengo cargando a la que se supone es otra poni de la rama real la cual tiene el título de "la princesa de la amistad" aunque ella intento dar batalla no fue un problema muy grande para poder derrotarla, fácilmente la hubiera eliminado pero su presencia se me es requerida para mis planes ya que se supone que tiene lasos con "el árbol de la armonía" no estoy seguro sobre que será este "árbol" pero según la información recolectada en los archivos secretos de la gobernante del sol posee un gran poder que los ha ayudado en situaciones difíciles, no estoy seguro de cómo esta yegua está vinculada a este "árbol" pero mientras no tenga esa información su vida aun es valiosa, pero la razón más importante es que si mis planes con la gobernante del sol no resultan la necesitare a ella .

Observo celestia y digo.

– ¿y bien princesa?

Cuando digo eso aparece una alerta en los sensores de mi casco que señalan una gran cantidad de energía rodeando el cuerno de la princesa del sol, después un aviso de llamada aparece. Rápidamente apago el sonido interno del casco para contestar la llamada.

– ¿Qué sucede Sofía?

–Señor, tenemos problemas–Responde Sofía

– ¿Qué tan grabe?

–Demasiado, la energía amarilla volvió a rodear a la pewueña estrella, pero en vez de orbitar el planeta, se esta se está dirigiendo hacia ella–Responde Sofía

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

–Calculo que treinta minutos para el impacto–Responde Sofía indiferentemente

Al escuchar eso le doy un pequeño vistazo a celestia para luego observar que en su cara se refleja una mirada ira y al parecer está dirigida hacia mí, esta tan absorta en su ira que no ve que va a causar la completa destrucción de su reino y más que todo de su planeta. Vuelvo a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla de la comunicación con Sofía.

–Es todo, manda todas las naves disponibles y que recojan todo el material que hemos reunido hasta ahora

–Señor ¿Qué planea hacer?–Pregunta Sofía un poco dudosa de la situación

–Dejaremos el planeta, al parecer provoque la ira de celestia y ahora está dispuesta a eliminarme junto con todo su reino

–Como ordene almirante, pero… ¿no sería una mejor opción eliminarla? Antes de su llegada posiciones dos francotiradores a los alrededores del castillo. Tienen un tiro libre para la eliminación de cualquier problema que surja y creo que este es un problema que tiene que ser eliminado señor. – Explica Sofía

–No Sofía, tendremos muchos problemas si ella muere

–Pero señor, la mano de obra que puede generar los habitantes de este planeta nos sería de gran ayuda para la construcción y manejo de unidades. – dice Sofía

–Tienes razón, pero nos las podemos arreglar con los androides hasta que encontremos otra colonia.

–Según mis cálculos podríamos tardar mucho para encontrar otro planeta habitado por seres pensantes– intenta disuadirme Sofía

–No Sofía, si eliminamos a celestia y tomamos el control por la fuerza generaría un gran desorden en la población, sin mencionar que por hacer eso se pueden crear grupos rebeldes con el objetivo de eliminar a la persona que mato a su gobernante y no pienso perder tiempo ni recursos en solo eliminar a un grupo de idiotas que se resisten a un cambio de régimen. Hablando del sol, ella lo maneja y hasta no encontrar una formar de mantener los siclos solares de este planeta es necesario su presencia tanto física como políticamente.

– E creado simulaciones de los diferentes sucesos que podrían suceder tras la muerte de la princesa y hay una mínima posibilidad de que eso suceda– Menciona Sofía

– ¡NO! ¡Nos vamos y es una orden! Además ¿Por qué tanto interés en este planeta? ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

–Es… nada señor, solo mostraba los beneficios de quedarnos pero será lo que usted ordene almirante, iniciare los preparativos del escape –Dice Sofía

–Perfecto, hemos perdido mucho tiempo hablando y también necesitare extracción en mis coordenadas, tendremos que salir lo más rápido para que los restos de la explosión no nos alcancen

–Como ordene, una nave estará en su posición en 5 minutos para recogerlo a usted y a las unidades de francotiradores –Explica Sofía

–De acuerdo y sería mejor mantener a los francotiradores en su lugar, si surge algún problema me serán de ayudar.

–Por supuesto almirante – Dijo Sofía antes de cortar la comunicación

–*Bueno hora de salir de este lugar*–Observo a mi alrededor y observo un dato no tan útil pero algo curioso–*Todos los guardias en este lugar tienen el mismo color de pelo, eso me hubiera servido para una batalla*– doy media vuelta a mi cabeza con mi cuerpo para fijarme en la entrada donde se encontraba un unicornio llorando en el suelo mientras me observaba–*ese unicornio se supone que es el capitán de la guardia y está llorando en el suelo mientras tiene a un "enemigo" al frente suyo ¿Qué mierda les enseñan en la academia? Si me hubiera quedado con estos seres su entrenamiento militar seria lo primero que arreglaría ¿Porque me estará mirando en todo caso? Puede que sea frágil pero aun no pierde la mirada sobre su objetivo. jum… un punto a favor para el*–después de decir eso me percato de algo. Bajo la mirada y me percato que aún tengo a la pony morada en brazos–*Me olvide de ti pequeña pony morada*–vuelvo a alzar la mirada para ver al unicornio llorón–*y creo que también me equivoque con él; no me está vigilando, solo está mirando a la pony que tengo en brazos. Mch… que decepción*

Repentinamente una señal de alerta aparece en mi visor del casco que decía " **20 MINUTOS PARA EL IMPACTO** "

–*Bueno, creo que es hora de irme*–Bajo la mirada para observar a la pony en mis brazos–*Creo que te llevare conmigo, serás una buena mascota de compañía para el largo viaje que tendré*

Ya me disponía a salir del lugar para alejarme rápido de estas criaturas de colores y con soldados mediocres, pero cuando di el primer paso un grito me detiene de inmediato. Me doy la vuelta en dirección a donde se produjo el ruido para percatarme que la cosa o criatura que lo produjo fue la "reina" celestia. La veo sobándose el cuello un momento cuando una alerta de llamada aparece en mi visor, era Sofía intentando comunicarse conmigo.

– ¿Que sucede Sofía?

–Señor, la estrella pequeña dejo su trayectoria de colisión y está volviendo a su posición inicial ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

–*Así que ya se le quito el enojo a la "reina"* Yo no hice nada Sofía…–dije mientras observaba a la reina blanca, la cual estaba mirando a su lado un poco enojada. Sigo su mirada y me doy cuenta de que o en este caso, a quien está mirando–…Pero creo saber quién fue el que arreglo el problema. Sofía, cancela la orden de evacuación, nos quedaremos.

–Como ordene almirante–Me responde Sofía

Mejoro el audio del casco para poder escuchar la conversación que tienen las dos gobernantes.

– ¿En que estabas pensando lunas al darme un choque eléctrico?–Dijo celestia un poco enojada

– ¡¿Yo?!–Dijo luna un poco indignada mientras se señalaba con uno de sus cascos– ¡Más bien TU dime en que estabas pensando en querer chocar el sol contra nosotros! ¡Casi nos matas! ¡Y todo por el acto de esta criatura!–Dijo luna aún más enojada mientras me señalaba con su casco

–Yo…yo lo siento mucho luna – decía celestia suavemente mientras agachaba la cabeza – Jamás había perdido la compostura en todo estos años. Pero…– volvió a alzar la cabeza y fijo su mirada en mí– al ver a mi alumna casi perder la vida en manos de fornax y no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, eso me genera un gran odio hacia él, pero mucho más odio hacia mí, por haber puesto primero mi imagen como princesa en vez de la vida de mi alumna– Dijo celestia para volver a agachar la cabeza

Luna da un pequeño suspiro y dice

–Celestia, yo también estoy enojada conmigo misma por no haber tenido el valor de intervenir en la pelea, pero es nuestro deber mantener la compostura en estos casos y no mostrar ninguna debilidad ante nuestros adversarios–luego fija su mirada en mi poniendo una cara de preocupación– pero en este caso puede que este adversario sea alguien a quien temer… ¿Pero qué?

Repentinamente ciento un golpe en mi espalda, logrando que dé un paso hacia adelante para evitar caerme, observo la información que aparece en mi visor del casco que decía " **DAÑO EN LA ARMADURA MINIMA, NO SE REQUIERE REPARACIONES** "

– ¿Y mis escudos?

" **REINICIO DE ESCUDOS EN 1 MINUTO** "

–Mierda

Me doy la vuelta para saber quién fue el desgraciado que me ataco y me percato que fue el pony llorón de antes

–Tienes muchas agallas muchacho *lo pasare por alto, no es una gran amenaza para ser de mi interés*

Iba a darme la vuelta para empezar a "charlar" con la reina blanca cuando el llorón me vuelve a atacar.

– ¡OYE! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ATACAR A LAS PRINCESAS?!–Me decía el pony con una mirada de muerte

–No es de tu incumbencia–Apago el sonido interno y activo el comunicador– Sofía ¿Quién es este tipo? Me está haciendo enojar

–Según los archivos su nombre es Shining Armor, ex-capitán de la guardia real de la princesa celestia y ahora gobernante del imperio de cristal junto a la princesa Miamore Cadence. También es el hermano mayor de la princesa Twilight Sparkle–Responde Sofía por el comunicador

–Así que, es el hermano de mi pequeña mascota que llevo en brazos… je esto será interesante

– ¿Que no es de mi incumbencia? Soy el capitán de la guardia real y mi deber es proteger a las princesas

Vuelvo a activar el sonido interno del casco

– ¿Protegerlas? ¿Cómo protegiste a esta princesa?–Al decir eso agarro a mi mascota de la parte de atrás del cuello y la pongo al frente mío

– ¡AWW eso duele sabes!–Grita twilight

Al hacer eso y sumado con el grito de ella, veo como aumenta la ira de Shining

– ¡SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO!–Dijo con gran ira Shining

– ¿Osino qué?– digo para desafiarlo

–O si no ¡SOLDADOS RODÉENLO!

Cuando él dice esas palabras todos los soldados que estaban alrededor de la sala se empiezas a posicionar alrededor mío, tapando toda salida de escape que podría usar; incluso los pegasos que se encontraban en la sala se posicionaron arriba de mí y algunos tapando las ventanas enormes que había en el lugar. Pude ver que también una gran parte se posiciono al frente de donde estaban las "portadoras" y sus gobernantes como escudo para evitar que llegara a ellas. Para ser unos ponys saben cómo acorralar a un enemigo, pero… cometen un error al solo poner su mirada en mí.

– ¡EN EL NOMBRE DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA, QUEDAS ARRESTADO POR ATENTAR CONTRA LA CORONA!– Grita Shining con autoridad

–*No quiero tener más problemas de los que ya causo el oráculo en la biblioteca*–Fijo la mirada a mi mascota que aun sostengo en frente mío– oye, twilight ¿Puedes decirle a tu hermano qué retire sus soldados? Porque no voy a ser tan gentil como lo fui contigo

– ¿Que? ¿Qué es lo que les aras?–Dice twilight un poco asustada

–Solo te diré que nada bueno. Así que dile que despliegue a sus soldados

–De… De acuerdo–Al decirlo ella fija su mirada hacia su hermano– ¡SHINING, DILE A LOS GUARDIAS QUE SE RETIREN YO ESTOY BIEN, NO ME A ECHO NADA!–Grita twilight intentado convencer a su hermano

– ¡Tranquila twi, yo me encargare de este sujeto! ¡SOLDADOS, ESPÓSENLO!–Grita Shining a sus soldados

– ¡NO HERMANO!– Grita twilight

Doy un pequeño suspiro dentro del casco

–Bueno, creo que no hay de otra–Dije para luego apagar el sonido interno del casco–Sofía, los francotiradores tienen luz verde para disparar; no quiero bajas, pero tampoco ilesos.

–Como ordene almirante– Responde Sofía

 **A LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO**

Encima del techo de uno de la casa que rodea el castillo, un droide sale del camuflaje para dejar ver que era del tipo de asalto. Este se encontraba recostado sobre su pecho mientras sujetaba un rifle de francotirador similar a una Barrett M82, con la diferencia de que este dispara una bala de 150mm. Del otro lado del castillo sucedía lo mismo, arriba del techo de una casa aparecía otro droide de asalto con el mismo tipo de arma. Por el visor de los droides aparecían las posiciones de todos los soldados que estaba rodeando a Steven, los cuales eran un total de 32 soldados mesclados en diferentes razas. Había 15 objetivos enzima de Steven y los demás alrededor de él, evitando que pudiera escapar. De repente aparece un mensaje en el visor de los droides que decía " **PERMISO PARA DISPARA. DISPARO NO LETAL PARA LA VIDA** "

– _código de confirmación aceptado. Señalando blancos. Preparando munición._ – Decían los dos droides con una voz mecánica

Los droides empezaron a señalar sus objetivos, cada uno señalo un total de 16 enemigos cada uno; pero estos no apuntaban a sus cabezas, sino a una parte de su cuerpo que no era riesgoso para que pierdan la vida. Cada uno empezó a apuntar a las patas de los que estaban en tierra, pero para los que volaban fijaban su disparo a una de sus alas. Su orden era inmovilizar mas no eliminar.

– _Objetivos señalados, iniciando inmovilización de objetivos– Dijeron los droides_

 **¡POOOM! ¡POOOM!X2 ¡POOOM!X3 ¡POOOM!X4 ¡POOOM!X5 ¡POOOM!X6 ¡POOOM!X7 ¡POOOM!X8 ¡RECARGA!**

Sonaban los disparos uno por uno mientras los casquillos vacíos caían al lado de ellos y unos cuantos rodaban hacia abajo hasta caer al vacío para terminar en alguna parte de las calles de la ciudad.

 **¡POOOM!X9 ¡POOOM!X10 ¡POOOM!X11 ¡POOOM!X12 ¡POOOM!X13 ¡POOOM!X14 ¡POOOM!X15 ¡POOOM!X16** **¡RECARGA!**

Resonaban los disparos por las calles de canterlot, los habitantes al principio tuvieron curiosidad por los ruidos que escuchaban, pero al ser constantes y ser muy fuertes que pareciera que no iban a terminar, genero un sentimiento en ellos; un sentimiento de miedo se esparció en su cuerpo haciendo que se generara el caos en la ciudad. Los soldados de la guardia real intentaban clamar a los ciudadanos. Levantaban a algunos ponys que se caían u otros que quedaban en medio de las estampidas, querían buscar el origen de los ruidos pero era tanta la gente que había que auxiliar que no podían enviar a alguien a investigar.

 **¡POOOM!X17¡POOOM!X18¡POOOM!X19¡POOOM!X20¡POOOM!X21¡POOOM!X22¡POOOM!X23¡POOOM!X24** **¡RECARGA!**

Ponys gritando mientras corrían, otros se encerraron en sus casas con la idea de estar protegidos en ellas, otros desesperados por encontrar un lugar donde esconderse del atacante invisible golpeaban las puertas de las casas que encontraban esperando que les brindaran un escondite.

 **¡POOOM!X25¡POOOM!X26¡POOOM!X27 ¡POOOM!X28¡POOOM!X29¡POOOM!X30¡POOOM!X31¡POOOM!X32**

– _Objetivos inmovilizados, en espera de ordenes–Dijeron los dos droides_

No duro mucho para que les saliera un mensaje en su visor que decía " **REGRESAR A MODO CAMUFLAJE Y CAMBIAR DE POSICIÓN DE DISPARO** "

– _Orden recibida. Activando camuflaje para reposicionamiento–_ Dijeron los droides para acto seguido volverse invisibles y perderse de vista

Habían cesado los ruidos, las calle de la ciudad habían quedado vacías. Los ciudadanos aún se mantenían dentro de sus hogares u o escondites que habían encontrado en su huida, pero a pesar del silencio, ellos no querían salir no hasta que un soldado o sus princesas les dijeran que era seguro salir. Mientras que los soldados al ya no haber ciudadanos a quien ayudan iniciaron los despliegues de búsqueda para encontrar la cauda de los fuertes estruendos; pero a pesar de que buscaron en todos los rincones de la ciudad no encontraron nada, lo único que habían encontrado fueron unos extraños objetos encima de unas dos casas pero que rápidamente descartaron que fueran la razón de los ruidos debido a que eran muy pequeños; los soldados botaron los objetos para seguir su búsqueda.

 **DEVUELTA AL CASTILLO, PUNTO DE VISTA LUNA, SEGUNDOS ANTES**

Me encuentro en mi trono al lado de mi hermana celestia rodeada de algunos guardias y viendo como la gran mayoría de ellos rodea al ser llamado fornax. No estoy segura en cómo todo esto se salió de control pero estoy segura de que el causante de todo es él. Mi hermana, llevada por el enojo, estuvo dispuesta a estrellar su astro contra nosotros, si no fuera por el gran calor que empezó a hacer, no me hubiera percatado de lo que mi hermana estaba haciendo. Ahora por el enojo del ex-capitán de la guardia de mi hermana el lugar se convirtió en una zona de batalla; ordeno a los guardias a rodear a fornax para intentar detenerlo. Twilight en un intento para hacer que su hermano diera la orden me cuso un gran temor porque sabía que las palabras que salieron de ella eran de advertencia, advertencia que el capitán no escucho, ordenando así a los soldados que esposaran al fornax. Me disponía a decir algo a pesar del miedo pero me detuve al escuchar a fornax.

–Cometes un error capitán– Dijo fornax tranquilamente

–No lo creo, tú cometiste el error al venir aquí para lastimar a mi hermana y a las princesas–Dijo Shining muy confiado de su victoria

–Por tus acciones irracionales tus soldados terminaran lastimados o puede que peor– Dijo fornax

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza. Les iba a hacer daño a los soldados ¿pero cómo lo aria? No lo veo preparado para atacar, sino más bien, se encuentra parado en sus dos patas esperando "¿Qué es lo que aria o cómo?" Era una de las preguntas que mi cabeza generaba hasta que fornax volvió a hablar.

–Princesa, lamento mucho lo que va a ocurrir, pero alguien tiene que mostrarle a este pony quien tiene mayor rango–Dijo fornax

Iba a responder a eso pero mi hermana se me adelanto.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer?– Dijo celestia

–…

No hubo respuesta de fornax. De repente un estruendo se escucha en las afueras del castillo seguido del sonido de una de las ventanas rompiéndose. El tiempo se detuvo para mí, giro mi cabeza para fijarme en la ventana que se rompió la cual estaba casi destruida con un gran agujero en la mitad hasta que escuche un enorme grito.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Giro mi cabeza rápidamente para ubicar el grito y me percato que la causante fue el elemento de la bondad la cual ahora se encontraba en el suelo debido a que se había desmayado, las otras portadoras la estaban rodeando y observándola para saber si se encontraba bien. Entonces fijo mi mirada hacia al frente y ahí lo veo, la razón del pánico del elemento de la bondad. Un guardia se encontraba gritando en el suelo sujetándose una de sus patas delanteras, pero, no la tenía; el guardia no tenía su pata trasera derecha, del lugar en donde debería estar su pata, solo salía sangre de esta; giro mi cabeza para alejar la imagen pero me encuentro con la parte faltante del guardia al otro lado del salón, casi no se reconocería que anteriormente fuera una pata de un pony sino fuera por la mancha de sangre a su alrededor es fácil deducir que lo era.

No puedo con eso así que cierro mis ojos pero otro estruendo me hace volver a la realidad y devuelve el tiempo a la normalidad. Fijo otra vez la mirada al frente y veo a otro guardia gritando por una de sus extremidades perdidas, luego otro estruendo se produce, otro, otro, otro y otro, areciera que no tuvieran fin. Veo como uno por uno van cayendo los guardias pero lo que me genera más horror es ver como caen los pegasos en vuelo, como a ellos se les desprende una de sus dos alas y caen estrepitosamente al suelo para seguidamente gritar por el dolor.

Gritos, llantos y dolor es lo que veo, pareciese que o tuviera fin hasta que un recuerdo viene a mi mente, el recuerdo del sueño de aquel criatura en donde, en un gran salón habían un montón de cuerpos llenos de sangre esparcidos por todo el lugar pintando el suelo de rojo. Vuelvo a la realidad, los estruendos dejaron de sonar pero ahora solo hay llanto y gritos por todo el lugar, cuerpos, sangre y partes de los guardias esparcidos adornando el salón. Mi mente queda en blanco total, ya no puedo sentir el miedo, sino que ahora mi cuerpo se empieza a llenar de dolor mucho dolor, quiero llorar pero no puedo. Mantengo los ojos bien abiertos esperando a que salieran las lágrimas pero nada sucede.

Giro mi cabeza para buscar consuelo en la mirada de mi hermana pero fue un grave error. Mi hermana la cual está sentada al lado mío, no muestra expresión alguna, mantiene un rostro neutral, no muestra enojo, miedo, dolor, tristeza, nada. Pero, que es este miedo que tengo, el miedo ha vuelto, pero esta vez hacia mi hermana, me tiemblan las patas delanteras, no me puedo mover, mi cuerpo no responde hasta que escucho unos pasos. Giro mi cabeza para observar quien generaba ese sonido y me doy cuenta que era fornax que se estaba dirigiendo a un ya asustado Shining. Él se encontraba sentado y apoyándose sobre sus dos patas delanteras con gran dificultad hasta que se percata que fornax se estaba acercando a él, rápidamente de incorpora sobre sus cuatro patas pero con dificultad debido al miedo que tiene.

Poco a poco fornax se va acercando a él, así que para evitarlo Shining empieza a lanzar algunos hechizos contra fornax, pero esto no hacían efecto debido a que una anergia invisible rodeaba a fornax haciendo que los hechizos rebotaran en él.

– ¡NO! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! –decía Shining mientras intentaba alejar a fornax con hechizos sin logro alguno.

 **Vista tercera persona**

Cuando fornax ya se encontraba cerca de Shining, este no le quedo de otra que generar un escudo alrededor de el con la esperanza de que este lo protegiera. Fornax se encontraba enfrente del escudo que genero Shining, se detuvo por un momento pero luego posiciono su brazo izquierdo sobre el escudo mientras que alzaba su brazo derecho lo más que podía mientras hacia un puño con su mano para luego, sin previo aviso y con una gran velocidad bajo el brazo para impactarlo contra el escudo de Shining logrando atravesarlo. El escudo no se había roto, sino que solo había entrado el brazo de fornax. Ya con el brazo adentro Shining intento con todas sus fuerzas cerrar el agujero en donde fornax aun tenia metido el brazo, pero luego fornax abrió su mano para luego lentamente acercarla a donde Shining. Shining intento alejarse de la mano de fornax pero su propio escudo se lo impedía hasta que fue atrapado por la mano de fornax la cual lo había sujetado del cuello.

Fornax al ya tener agarrado a Shining, este ejerció presión en su agarre logrando así que Shining no pudiera respirar, debido a esto el escudo se deshizo completamente. Es entonces que poco a poco fornax empezó a alzar a Shining en el aire mientras este intentaba con sus cascos zafarse del agarre que le impedía respirar, luego, fornax acerco a Shining para estar frente a frente y dijo.

–Te dije que cometías un gran error. La próxima vez, hazle caso a tus superiores…capitán–Esto último lo dijo resaltando la palabra capitán– ¿Entiendes?

Al decir eso Shining, aun con el miedo que tenía y con la falta de aire asintió la cabeza.

–Bien, entonces…

No pudo completar la palabra cuando siente unos pequeños golpes en su espalda. Gira su cabeza para darse cuenta que la que lo estaba golpeando era una pony morada con la cara llena de lágrimas, esta intentaba golpearlo pero por el llanto no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

–No…no *snif* no le agás daño a mi hermano *snif*–Decía twilight en llantos

–Twi–Dijo Shining con el poco aire que le quedaba

Fornax suavizo el agarre de Shining y dijo

–Tranquila, no le are daño. Solo le estaba enseñando un poco de respeto a la cadena de mando–Dijo fornax

– ¿Qué?*snif* –Dijo twilight

Al decir eso fornax suelta a Shining. Cuando este cae al suelo toma una gran bocanada de aire para poderse recuperar pero sin previo aviso, una twilight muy preocupada taclea a un exhausto Shining haciendo que vuelva a perder el aire.

–Twi…*ahhh (intentos de recuperar el aire, no sé cómo interpretarlo xD)* no respiro– Decía Shining queriendo respirar

–Ups, lo siento–Dijo twilight mientras se separaba de Shining e intentaba dejar de llorar

Fornax al ya haber arreglado el problema que tenía con los guardias se disponía a hablar con la persona hasta que una alerta de proximidad apareció en su visor. Rápidamente fornax se dio la vuelta y con gran destreza sujeto el objeto que iba hacia el con una gran velocidad y en vez de detenerlo con su agarre, lo que hizo fue sujetar el objeto y utilizando la velocidad que llevaba y sumando la fuerza del brazo con la mejora robótica que tenía por su lesión, giro con el objeto 180 grado y lo estampo contra el suelo, generando una gran cantidad de humo por el choque. Cuando se disipo el humo, se pudo ver el objeto que lo ataca y no era un objeto sino más bien una pony, una pony con pelaje azulado y una melena multicolor la cual era el elemento de la lealtad Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow se encontraba tendida en el suelo en medio du un pequeño hueco que el choque había generado, estaba recostada de lado con sus ojos completamente blancos y con su boca abierta, lo suficiente para que saliera un pequeño rio de sangre. Se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo, no respondía a los llamados que las demás portadoras le hacían.

– ¡RAINBOW!–gritaban Rarity y Applejack intentando no llorar y al lado de ellas se encontraba una Pinkie con la melena lisa que le tapaba el rostro y al lado de esta se encontraba Fluttershy tirada en el suelo inconsciente debido a lo acontecimiento que acababan de ocurrir

–Esta pequeña potra loca– Fue lo que dijo Applejack para acto seguido esconder su rostro con su sombrero

Pero una voz llamo la atención de las dos chicas.

–Tranquilas, ella aún está respirando, solo esta inconsciente –Dijo fornax desinteresadamente

Aunque no importo la forma en que lo dijo sino las palabras que había dicho logrando que, aun con dudas, tuvieran la idea de que su amiga estaba bien.

Ya después de los contratiempos fornax se levantó para encarar a la princesa celestia

–Muy bien princesa es hora de… ag

No pudo completar la frase porque un gran rayo naranja lo mando contra la entra de la sala del trono, pero no paro ahí, sino que siguió su camino atravesando la puerta del salón, luego las diferentes paredes de los pasillos continuos y una que otra habitación, hasta que termino saliendo disparado fuera del castillo. El rayo siguió su camino hasta perderse de vista de los que estaban en el lugar dejando un gran hueco en el castillo que dejaba ver el exterior.

La persona o pony que lanzo el rayo había sido la princesa celestia, la cual al ya no poder tolerar lo actos desalmados que había hecho fornax decidió actuar de inmediato. Su hermana luna que estaba al lado de ella solo la veía con una cara de horror y miedo aun cuando la cara de celestia no mostrara expresión alguna, sino que mantenía una cara calmada sin pisca de emoción.

Celestia lentamente se levantó de su trono y bajo las pequeñas escaleras que estaban al frente. Paso por paso, escalon por escalon, uno a uno fue bajando celestia con un porte que mostraba fuerza y seguridad, paso al alado de las portadoras que la miraban un poco sorprendidas y con lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos pero ella siguió su camino. Paso por en medio de todos los heridos que aun gritaban y lloraban por el gran dolor de perder una de sus extremidades.

Celestia siguió hasta detenerse al lado de una twilight completamente inmóvil, con una mirada fija hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga Rainbow. Lenta y gentilmente, celestia fue acercando su casco al hombro de twilight lo cual hizo que esta saliera del trance en el que estaba, ella giro su cabeza muy despacio hasta cruzar miradas con la princesa celestia.

– ¿Princesa?–Dijo twilight desorientada

– ¿Estas bien twilight?– Dijo celestia con una voz neutral

– ¿Princesa?–dijo twilight para luego cerrar un poco sus ojos y empezar a acumular lagrimas–princesaaa–Decía mientras le empezaban a caer lágrimas por su mejilla– ¡PRINCESAAAA! –Dijo por ultimo twilight para sujetarse uno de los cascos de celestia y empezar a llorar

– ¡Princesaaa! ¡Esto es mi culpa princesa! Usted me había dicho que no peleara pero aun así lo hice haciendo que fornax atacara a todos en el lugar…*snif* yo cause este desastre…*snif* por favor perdóneme princesa–Dijo twilight mientras lloraba en la pata delantera de la princesa

–Twilight, mi más leal alumna y princesa de la amistad. Tu no tuviste nada que ver por los acontecimientos ocurridos tus acción fueron con la intención de que yo no sufriera daño. La que debe pedir perdón soy yo–Dijo celestia para poner una cara de tristeza y pena

– ¿Por qué princesa? Si fui yo la que no le hizo caso –Dijo twilight un poco dudosa por las palabras de celestia

–Porque, a pesar de tu desobediencia yo no fui capaz de hacer más para detenerte y ni para detener los actos de fornax –Dijo para luego alzar la mirada y observar a su alrededor– y debido a eso, muchos de mis súbditos salieron heridos el día de hoy– bajo la mirada y con uno de sus cascos alzo la cabeza de twilight para cruzar sus miradas– Ahora es mi deber de hacer lo correcto y encargarme de la situación por mí misma

– ¿Y qué ara princesa?–Pregunto twilight

Celestia alzo su mirada

–Primero, encargarme de los heridos– dijo celestia para volver a bajar la cabeza y observar a twilight– y necesitare tu ayuda para esto ¿recuerdas el hechizo del verdugo?

Twilight abrió sus ojos como platos al saber lo que intentaba hacer su maestra

–Por supuesto princesa ¿pero?... ¿no sería mejor que la princesa luna le ayudara a hacerlo?–Dijo twilight

–Por desgracia mi querida twilight, luna…– Dijo celestia mientras alzaba la mirada para observar a su hermana la cual solo miraba a su alrededor con una mirada perdida y temblando hasta que celestia vuelve a fijarse en twilight– Digamos que luna se encuentra en muy mal estado física y mentalmente como para concentrarse en el hechizo. Así que, twilight ¿crees poder ayudarme?– Dijo celestia

–Por supuesto princesa celestia –Dijo twilight mientras taba de calamar sus lágrimas que aún seguían saliendo

–Me alegra oírlo eso twilight, ahora trata de calmarte un poco–Dijo celestia para luego fijar su vista a donde se encontraba Shining, el cual estaba aún jadeando y con un rostro enojado– Shining–Llamo celestia

–Lo siento princesa, fallen mi labor de protegerlas a ustedes y en proteger a mi hermana–Dijo Shining para acto seguido darle un fuerte golpe al suelo–Les falle a todas ustedes–Dijo por ultimo antes de cerrar sus ojos y poner una cara de derrota

–No Shining, lo hiciste muy bien. Intentaste cumplir tu anterior papel como capitán de la guardia y estoy muy agradecida por eso. Pero, debes entender que ahora tu deber es el de cuidar el imperio de cristal; los dos capitanes que asignaste después de tu retiro, han cumplido muy bien con su papel de proteger el reino y es por eso que la próxima vez, deja que ellos estén presentes en estas situaciones para que cumplan con su deber como los capitanes que son–Dijo celestia con voz suave

–Je –Soltó una pequeña risa Shining– Supongo que ya me estoy volviendo viejo para hacer esto–Dijo Shining mientras reía suavemente

–Y recuerda que ahora eres padre, tienes que cuidarte de estas situaciones si quieres ver crecer a tu hija– Dijo celestia

–Lo intentare princesa. Tratare de alejarme de los problemas y seré el aburrido gobernante del imperio de cristal– Dijo Shining mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro

–Recuerda que tienes a Cadence para animarte– Dijo celestia para luego darle un giño a Shining logrando que este se sonrojara un poco

Luego de eso, celestia se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde estaba twilight

– ¿Ya están mejor?–Pregunto celestia a twilight

–Un poco, pero estoy lista para hacerlo–Dijo twilight muy confiada

–Muy bien, debemos darnos prisa si pierden más sangre no creo que podamos salvarlos– Dijo celestia para volver a poner su cara neutral

Las dos ponys se posicionar en medio del salón, cada una frente a la otra para luego cerrar sus ojos y luego rodear sus cuernos con sus auras mágicas. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba **EINAR** el equus controlado por la inteligencia artificial Sofía, por medio es este y gracias a la armadura y al dispositivo que llevaba en la cabeza, Sofía había observado todo lo ocurrido analizando y recolectando información de lo que eran capases los ponys, ahora se encontraba observando las acciones de la princesa celestia y twilight.

 **Nave insignia infinity**

Sofía estaba en la sala de control de la nave, estando en la mesa de planeación en donde se mostraba un holograma en 3D de toda la sala del trono y ella se encontraba "caminando" alrededor de esta.

–Fascinante, estas criaturas desprenden una gran cantidad de una energía que la humanidad no conocía. Los datos recolectados son demasiado complejos para procesarlos, necesitare tiempo para descubrir cómo manejar esta case de energía

De repente una pequeña alarma empieza a sonar, así que Sofía abre un panel Holopantalla al frente de ella en donde se mostraba un mapa de una zona en especifica del planeta captada por los satélites, en este mapa aparecía un punto azul donde mostraba una ubicación con su longitud y latitud, pro al cabo de un rato este punto desaparece

– ¿Por qué te escondes? será complicado encontrarlo con todas estas interferencias. Necesitare recaudar más datos sobre este planeta para encontrar el origen de estas interferencia–Cuando termino de decirlo otra alarma empezó a sonar así que ella abrió otra Holopantalla – Aquí Sofía

–*agh*… Sofía, necesito una pequeña ayuda *agh* al parecer esa pony me lanzo todo lo que tenía *agh* – Dijo Steven con vos adolorida

–Ya había mandado una nave de reparación después de que salió del castillo, llegara en a su posición en unos momentos–Dijo Sofía por el comunicador

–*agh* creo que también necesitare armamento *agh* por lo visto será complicado lidiar con la reina *agh*– Dijo Steven

–También lo había previsto así que mande algunos suministros en la nave–Dijo sofia

–*agh* De acuerdo, mantén vigilada a las ponys Sofía *agh*– Dijo Steven

–Como ordene almirante–Dijo Sofía para acto seguido cortar la comunicación

Sofía volvió a concentrar su atención en la Holopantalla en donde seguía mostrando la imagen del satélite, luego ella movió su brazo y acto seguido la Holopantalla desapareció.

–Sera mejor seguir con el plan– Dijo Sofía para volver a poner atención en el holograma de la mesa que mostraba la sal del trono

 **Devuelta en el planeta, en alguna parte de equestria**

En las lejanías del castillo, en medio de un bosque había un enorme cráter en el cual en su centro, se encontraba Steven recostado sin siquiera poder moverse debido a que algunos sistemas de la armadura estaban dañados, se limitó a cerrar los ojos para recuperar sus fuerzas y estar listo para la pelea que tendría en unos momento, se quedó recostado esperando la ayuda que había enviado Sofía. De repente una corriente de aire se empezó a generar alrededor de él, era un pelican reno que estaba suspendido encima de él. El pelican abrió su compuerta trasera, unas cuerdas salieron y de estos empezaron a bajar dos droides mecánicos, un droide médico y despues, del interior del pelican salieron tres drones esféricos de un color oscuro intenso y adornado con líneas rojas rodeándolo por la mitad, estos drones eran especiales para ser escoltas.

Cuando los droides tocaron tierra los primeros en acercarse a Steven fueron los mecánicos, cuando estos llegaron a él, rápidamente se arrodillaron uno a cada lado de Steven para luego de su espalda empezar a salir cuatro tentáculos con diferentes herramientas y con estas empezaron a desmontar la armadura, parte por parte fueron retirando la armadura de su cuerpo hasta por ultimo quitarle el casco de su cabeza. Al final Steven quedo con su piel artificial oscura, echa de nano máquinas para funcionar como una segunda protección y al quedar lastimado, las nano maquinas se encargarían de sanar la herida. Cuando ya no tuvo la armadura, el droide medico se acercó a él, para iniciar a escanear todo su cuerpo en caso tal de que tuviera algún daño interno.

Al terminar los chequeos del droide y comprobar que no tuviera daños, Steven se levantó de su ligar para estirar su cuerpo. El pelican que estaba suspendido sobre el empezó a descender al frente de Steven dejando ver que en su interior se encontraba un tubo enorme en donde se encontraba otra armadura del mismo modelo que el anterior. Steven se subió al transporte para observar la armadura; pero cuando se acercó, un holograma de Sofía aparición en medio de la armadura.

–Almirante, gracias a la información recolectada mejore la armadura para que pudiera resistir la batalla contra la princesa celestia, también le agregue algunas cosas nuevas que le podrían ser de utilidad–Dijo Sofía

–Me alegra oírlo Sofía, estoy seguro que no será fácil domar a esa yegua. Gracias Sofía–Dijo Steven mientras pasaba una mano sobre la armadura

–La princesa aún se encuentra en el castillo, así que tendrá tiempo para prepararse señor–Dijo Sofía para luego desaparecer

–Muy bien, es mejor que esté preparado para lo que vendrá– Dijo Steven para acto seguido ordenarle a los droides mecánicos que le pusieran la nueva armadura

De nuevo los droides mecánicos, gracias a sus aumentos tomaron la armadura y la colocaron pieza por pieza al cuerpo de Steven

 **Castillo de las princesas**

Celestia y twilight se estaban esforzando mucho en completar el hechizo, pero después de unos momentos un círculo se empezó a dibujar alrededor de ellas dos. Cuando el círculo de completo, de este empezó a alzarse un muro de color verde hasta completar un domo y en su interior se encontraban la princesa y su alumna con un rostro que mostraba un gran esfuerzo en mantener el hechizo. De repente del domo empezaron salir múltiples tentáculos hechos de la misma energía verde, los tentáculos seguían saliendo del domo para dirigirse a uno de los múltiples soldados tendidos en el suelo. Cada tentáculo rodeo todo el cuerpo de un poni y lentamente lo alzo unos metros en el aire; todos los soldados quedaron suspendidos en medio del salón, las dos portadoras aun consientes observaban el espectáculo que había pero más que nada observaban a su amiga azul la cual también estaba en el acto.

Dentro del domo las dos princesas hicieron un mayor esfuerzo para iniciar el siguiente paso del hechizo; el domo que las rodeaba empezó a brillar fuertemente y todos los tentáculos que había generado empezaron a ser recorrido por el mismo brillo del domo hasta llegar a cada uno de los ponys que sujetaban. Cada uno de los ponys empezó a brillar con un verde claro hasta que, de sus heridas, empezar a salir unos pequeños puntos brillantes que salían flotando mientras dejaban la herida que se cerraba completamente, pero lo de Rainbow era algo muy diferente, los puntos brillantes salían de su boca.

Cuando las heridas de todos los soldados quedaron cerradas, el brillo que los rodeaba y el de los tentáculos, poco a poco se fue perdiendo mientras bajaban lentamente los ponys al suelo, cuando estos estaba abajo los tentáculos que los sostenía empezaron a desaparecer lentamente, desde la punta hasta el domo, el cual también empezó a deshacerse y dejando ver a unas princesas cansada por el esfuerzo mental que habían hecho.

–*jadeo* esos *jadeo* son todos *jadeo* –Dijo twilight muy cansada

–Si *jadeo* son todos– Dijo celestia para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire

Celestia al recuperar el aire se dirigió a donde se encontraba Shining

–Shining, necesito que vallas por los medios y enfermeras del castillo, el hechizo que hicimos solo cerró las heridas externas pero hay muchos soldados que aún están en muy mal estado y necesitaran ayuda urgente– Dijo celestia con una voz neutral

A Shining le tomo un tiempo responder pero dijo

–Por supuesto princesa, me encargare de llamarlos–Dijo Shining para acto seguido levantarse en sus cuatro patas y salir corriendo a los pasillos paras ir por los médicos

Celestia solo se quedó parada viendo como Shining se iba y cuando lo perdió de vista, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaba twilight.

–Lo hiciste muy bien twilight– Dijo celestia

–Gracias princesa, aunque para ser sincera tenía miedo de que lo arruinara. Ese hechizo requiere de una gran concentración para lograr cerrar las heridas de tantos ponis sin cometer errores, si me hubiera distraído; hubiera generado más problemas en el cuerpo de algún pony ¡incluso lo hubiera podido matar! –Grito lo último twilight

Celestia se acercó a ella y le dijo

–Pero nada de eso sucedió, lograste estar concentrada gracias a que sabias que estos ponys dependías de ti, eso demuestra que eres una gran princesa– Dijo celestia suavemente para calmar a twilight

–Tiene razón princesa, nada de eso sucedió y pude enmendar mi error– Dijo twilight para observar a los guardias que se encontraban dormidos debido al hechizo hasta que volvió a fijarse en celestia– ¿Y ahora que princesa?

–Hora mi querida alumna…–Dijo celestia mientras volvía a poner su cara neutral–… es hora de terminar esto–Dijo celestia

– ¿A qué se refiere princesa?–Pregunto twilight

–Me refiero a que es hora de enfrentarme a fornax y convertirme en su guardiana para que no vuelva hacer lo mismo, ni aquí y ni en otro lugar del reino–Dijo celestia para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba einar

Cuando celestia estuvo al frente de einar le dijo

– ¿Hay algo que necesite saber de él, antes de combatir?–Le pregunto fríamente celestia a einar

– Solo que es alguien a quien no debes subestimar– Dijo einar

–aja ¿algo más? –Dijo celestia un poco enojada por la poca información que le daba

–No muera–Dijo einar

– Bien *suspiro* terminemos con esto–Dijo celestia para acto seguido darse la vuelta y dirigirse al hueco que había generado el ataque contra fornax

Celestia al llegar a la salida se paró por un momento para luego extender sus alas y alzar vuelo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba fornax. Einar camino hasta donde antes se encontraba celestia y la vio volar hacia el horizonte, la vio por unos momentos antes de volver a la sala del trono encontrándose con el dron stev, el cual se encontraba afuera en el pasillo sujetado con una cadena, einar primero corto la cadena para luego tomar a stev con una garra que había salido de su armadura y empezó a observarlo.

– ¿Cómo es posible que tu sistema de auto reparación se halla dañado?–Dijo einar para acto seguido volver a sacar otra garra de su armadura la cual sostenía una pequeña esfera y empezar a acercarla a stev– esto reparara todos tus sistemas, necesitaremos que vigiles a las portadoras para seguir recaudando información

Cuando einar introdujo la esfera en el interior de stev, este empezó a brillar levemente. Cuando dejo de brillar, einar lo suelta; ala momento en que lo suelta, stev alza vuelo en dirección a donde se encuentran las portadoras en donde primero se detiene donde twilight la cual se encuentra en la mitad de la sala descansado, el dron se le hacer y empieza a llamar su atención

– je. Hola stev, me alegra que estés bien–Dijo twilight

Al momento stev se reposa al lado de ella y twilight al creer que estaba cansado lo deja estar a su lado

 **En algún lugar del reino**

Steven salía del pelican ya con la armadura puesta y sujetando el casco con una de sus manos, le indico a los droides que ya todo estaba listo para luego ordenarles que se retiraran. Vio como los droides subían al pelican para después, al ya estar los tres adentro de la nave, empezar a cerrarse la compuerta de embarque. Al ya cerrar por completo la puerta, el pelican aumento la energía de los motores generando una gran corriente de aire y empezar a alzar vuelo.

Steven lo vio elevarse hasta una cierta altura para luego desaparecer de su vista, aunque aún sentía la corriente aire que generaban los motores, pero después de un rato la corriente desaparece. Se iba a disponer a regresar al castillo hasta que una alerta aparece en su visor que decía " **Criatura acercándose a la posición actual con una gran velocidad** ". Steven dirige su mirada en dirección a donde se mostraba la alerta, pero al no ver nada, aumento el radio de imagen del visor y pudo ver que la criatura que venía era la princesa celestia.

–Muy bien, ha llegado la hora– Dijo Steven para acto seguido desenvainar su espada y clavarla en el suelo mientras colocaba sus dos manos en el filo del mango – aquí te espero princesa. veamos de lo que eres capaz y espero demuestres que me eres útil para mis planes estando mejor viva, que estando dos metros bajo tierra.

No duro mucho para que celestia llegara y se posicionara a unos metros al frente de el

–Que tal princesa– Dijo Steven

–Fornax, has cometido una gran cantidad de actos malvados contra mis soldados y contra mi alumna y estoy aquí para terminar con tus actos de terror–Dijo celestia con una voz enojada

–Fue su culpa por entrometerse en asuntos que no les conviene, yo solo les di un castigo para que aprendieran y no lo volvieran a hacer–Dijo Steven

–Aun así, tus actos cometidos no son tolerados en mi reino– Dijo celestia mientras se colocaba en una posición de ataque

Celestia rodeo su cuerno con su magia y luego a su alrededor empezaron a crearse unas espadas hechas de fuego mientras giraban a su alrededor. Después, al frente de ella un pequeño portal se abrió y de este empezó a salir un gran palo para después dejar ver que era una enorme lanza con la imagen de un sol uniendo la hoja de la lanza con el palo para sostenerla el cual tenía un color blanco con incrustaciones doradas. Después, un círculo se empezó a generar en el suelo rodeando a celestia y cuando este se completó, de los bordes del círculo salió un gran muro de fuego que hizo que se perdiera de vista, pero no duro mucho. Al desaparecer el muro de fuego este dejo ver a una celestia totalmente cambiada, ahora celestia llevaba una armadura completamente dorada la cual cubría todo su lomo, pecho y una parte del cuello, también tenía unas pequeñas protecciones en sus cascos con la diferencia de que las protección era más grande en sus patas traseras, y por ultimo tenia puesto un casco que le cubría una gran parte de la cabeza utilizando un peinado un poco a lo romano ( bit. ly/ 2T2rrNl aquí les dejo el link del modelo en el que me base, no estoy seguro de quien es el autor así que sorry xD)

– ¿Querías enfrentarte a mí? Pues aquí estoy, lista para darte el castigo que mereces por causarle daño a los ponys que quiero–Dijo celestia

Steven se quedó parado por un momento sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que de las dos ranuras de su casco se empozo a generar un brillo rojo, para luego desenterrar la espada y tomar una pose de ataque.

–Muy bien "princesa". Terminemos con esto.

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, espero que les allá gustado y sé que esperaban ver la pelea de celestia y nuestro prota, pero eso ya lo verán en el otro capítulo jejeje.**

 **Nos leemos luego, chao.**


	7. Sol ardiente

**Volvemos con esta locura perdón por la demora (otra ves, espero no se me haga costumbre) lo único que puedo decir es que tuve una que otras distracciones pero también, en este tiempo me dedique en crear la historia y en los sucesos próximos a ver tanto que ya tengo el total de capítulos que tendrá esta historia con su respectivo final, así que espero culminar todo este año. Sin mas que decir disfruten el cap.**

* * *

Un enorme sol se observaba gracias al cielo despejado que dejaba ver el color azul que acompañaba al astro y en la superficie, en medio de un inmenso cráter vemos a la princesa celestia y al almirante Steven el cual es conocido como fornax por los ponis estando uno frente al otro; este cráter se había generado por un anterior ataque de la princesa contra fornax, una inmensa cantidad de árboles que los rodeaban ya que se encontraban en un bosque que abarcaba un gran terreno y en los árboles y arbustos que rodeaban el cráter se encontraban algunos habitantes peludos que aún no habían escapado y por alguna razón estaban observando a los dos sujetos en el cráter. Escondidos en ese espeso bosque se encontraban los tres drones escolta que habían llegado anteriormente y se quedaron para apoyar a fornax en caso sea necesario, pero también para grabar la pelea que se generaría, estos se mantenían rodeando el lugar en los límites del cráter haciendo que los animales que se encontraban ahí, salieran huyendo.

En todo el lugar solo se escuchaban los ruidos de los animales del bosque y uno que otro insecto hasta que una voz se sobrepuso ante estos ruidos.

—Vamos princesa, a pesar de que no lo muestra sé que está enojada—Dijo fornax aun con su pose de ataque

—Estoy enojada, pero conmigo misma por no haberte detenido desde el inicio—Dijo celestia

—Pues ahora solo estamos solos tú y yo, como tuvo que haber sido desde el principio —Dijo fornax para en seguida dejar su pose de ataque y luego enfundar la espada en su espalda.

Celestia reacciona y pone al frente de ella las espadas de fuego para protegerla del "ataque" que aria fornax

—*Mi objetivo no es matarla sino el de probarte y conocer las habilidades que le permite su magia*—Pensaba fornax mientras colocaba unos comandos en una Holopantalla que se había generado en el antebrazo izquierdo de la armadura hasta que salió un **CONFIRMADO** en la pantalla, es entonces que fornax vuelve a observar a celestia—*Veamos si puede con esto*

Mientras eso sucedía celestia aún mantenía su defensa en alto esperando cualquier ataque

—*¿Qué pasa, porque no ataca? *—Pensó celestia hasta que un sonido, similar al de un silbido se empezaría a escuchar, el cual cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte con cada segundo que pasa—*¿Qué es ese sonido?*—se preguntaba celestia en su mente

Es entonces que el silbido se hace mucho más fuerte hasta que un gran estruendo se genera en el lugar junto con una gran pared de polvo que lleno los alrededores. Celestia había cerrado sus ojos para evitar que le entrara tierra en ellos; Cuando el polvo se disipo, celestia abrió los ojos y separo sus espadas de fuego que la protegían para observar la razón por el cual se había alzado tanto polvo y lo que vio la dejo un poco confundida. Lo que estaba al frente de ella y a unos pocos metros cerca de fornax, se encontraba un artefacto de un aspecto cilíndrico con sus dos puntas de forma casi esférica.

Celestia no entendía cómo había llego ese artefacto ahí y más aun no sabía que era, pero por alguna razón sabía que no era nada bueno para ella y tenía razón. Del cilindro salieron 4 estabilizadores que se enterraron fuertemente en la tierra haciendo que quedara correctamente de pie y sin inclinación; al ya estar nivelado, el artefacto empezó a desprenderse diferentes de su armazón partes para luego volverse a unir para luego al final tomar la forma de una ametralladora automática de 6 cañones rotativos (es similar a una ametralladora GAU-2/A).

 **Punto de vista Fornax**

Había enfundado la espada en mi espalda para llamar una ametralladora pesada que fue lanzada desde la base del bosque Everfree ya que tengo que ver que tan eficaz puede ser esta "magia" ante nuestra tecnología, así que primero quiero ver si puede defenderse de ataques consecutivos desde la distancia. Esta arma tiene una fuerza de ataque brutal y su cadencia de disparo no se queda atrás, la cual es capaz de lanzar hasta dos mil balas por minuto, así que espero ver cuánto puede resiste con fuego de ataque continuo.

Me dirigí hasta la ametralladora y mientras lo hacía pude observar el rostro de confusión que mostraba celestia la cual mantenía su mirada fija en el arma. Cuando llegue posicione mis hombros en los amortiguadores de retroceso para así poder obtener una mejor puntería y puse mis manos en las dos empuñaduras en donde en la empuñadura derecha se encontraba el mecanismo de giro y en el lado izquierdo se encontraba el gatillo de disparo, así que primero empecé a hacer girar los cañones esperando ver la reacción que tendría celestia.

—Aquí vamos princesa

Cuando inicié el recorrido de mi dedo del brazo izquierdo para accionar el disparador todo a mi alrededor pareció ir más lento, incluso pude notar como celestia poco a poco desplegaba sus alas para iniciar su vuelo e intentar esquivar hasta que un recuerdo vino a mi mente, pero más que un recuerdo con imágenes, era un recuerdo de palabras; específicamente de una conversación que tuve cuando tenía sesiones con el psicólogo.

 **Recuerdo/*/*/*/**

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Hacer qué? —Respondí

— ¿Por qué causas tanta destrucción solo por una persona?

—Solo cumplo órdenes—Respondí sin entender cuál era el problema

 **Fin recuerdo/*/*/*/**

Todo volvió a la normalidad, recuperé mi percepción del entorno y con mi dedo pegado en el gatillo esperando a ser accionado, pero por alguna razón no pude hacerlo. Hubiera seguido en mis pensamientos sino hubiera recordado en qué momento me encontraba.

—Mierda— Fue lo que dije para luego fijar mi mirada hacia arriba

Observo a celestia suspendida en el aire teniendo su lanza al lado de ella y con las espadas envueltas en fuego alrededor de ella pero que en pocos segundos se posicionaron al frente suyo y con la punta en dirección hacia mí. Observo por un momento a los ojos de celestia para luego ver como ella mueve sus alas en dirección hacia abajo y es entonces que veo como todas las espadas de fuego se dirigen a gran velocidad hacia mí, pero en vez de ir directamente en mi dirección, cada una de esas espadas toma rumbo en diferentes direcciones para así atacarme por mis lados desprotegidos. Salí de mi trance por el movimiento del ataque que no me dio tiempo de esquivar los proyectiles siendo así golpeado por mi lado izquierdo, derecho y por la parte de atrás; Pero eso no es todo, sino que, en vez de parar, las espadas rebotan en mi escudo de energía para volver a tomar distancia y luego volver a atacarme.

—Carajo— Dije mientras los ataques, aunque no me hacían daño podía sentir los golpes tratando de generarme algún daño

Por cada ataque veo como el nivel de mi escudo cae a una velocidad que no me favorece **"NIVEL DE LOS ESCUDOS AL 85%, 83%, 79%"**

—Al carajo, no es momento de distracciones—Dije ya enojado para luego subir el ángulo de la ametralladora y tener a celestia en la mira— ahora es mi turno de atacar— Presiono el gatillo

El enorme estruendo que produce la ignición de la pólvora envuelve los alrededores del cráter y del bosque de alrededor, haciendo que muchos animales que aún se encontraban cerca salieran huyendo y los pájaros tomaran vuelo de sus nidos en los árboles sumado al retroceso de la ametralladora la cual era muy fuerte y si no fuera por la armadura que me ayuda a mantenerla controlada no podría durar ni más de 20 segundos pero aun así siento el dolor por la fuerza ejercida en mis hombros y más moviendo la ametralladora de un lado a otro. Veo como celestia genera un escudo a su alrededor para defenderse del ataque, pero no dura mucho tiempo ya que es destruido al instante dejándola sin más remedio que moverse a los alrededores para no ser impactada por uno de los proyectiles. Habiendo echo que celestia se moviera y perdiera un poco su concentración, la magia que controlaba las espadas desapareció haciendo que cesaran los ataques dejándome girar la ametrallado tranquilamente. Podía sentir como la tierra se movía por la fuerza de la ametralladora haciendo que se levantara polvo del suelo y al frente del cañón giratorio del arma solo se veía como salían las explosiones de los disparos mientras dejaba una corriente de humo que se alzaba en el aire.

—*Esta yegua es rápida*—Pensé al ver que no puedo darle

Celestia seguía en su escape mientras yo le seguía por detrás, ella intentaba contraatacar con algunos hechizo pero yo no le daba el tiempo de hacer el "conjuro" dándole como única opción de esquivar, veía como trataba de volver a generar su escudo pero en el momento que lo hacía lo destruía al instante ya que no era capaz de soportar la ráfaga constante de los ataques y al hacerlo celestia volvía a tomar acciones evasivas; por un momento celestia empezó a sobrevolar cerca del suelo y en los límites del cráter en un intento de protegerse con los árboles, pero era inútil hacerlo; al pasar la ráfaga de proyectiles los troncos de los árboles eran destrozados por la mitad, haciendo que se partieran hasta caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Así se mantuvo por un momento, celestia tratando de escapar de la ráfaga mientras por detrás de ella se seguían destruyendo cada árbol en donde pasaba hasta que na alerta aparece e mi visor del casco la cal decía " **ALERTA, IVEL DEL CARGADOR BAJO** ".

—Esto está por acabarse—Dije mientras seguía moviendo la torreta por donde pasaba celestia—*Tiene una gran velocidad, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerse a esa velocidad? *—En ese momento es cuando el sonido de los disparos desaparece y dejo de sentir el retroceso, me fijo en el indicador de munición que aparece en mi visor—vacío—Es lo único que digo al observar que me había quedado sin balas—necesitare más

 **Vista tercera persona**

Volvió a reinar el silencio en donde solo se escuchaban el ruido del viento y algunos sonidos de animales que provenían del bosque. Celestia se encontraba parada en el límite del cráter intentando mantenerse en pie mientras jadeaba rápidamente para recuperar el aire debido a todas las piruetas que tuvo que hacer para evitar que le alcanzara los ataques se fornax; ella en todo momento no le ha quitado la vista de encima al arma de fornax.

—*¿Qué clase de artefacto es ese? *—Se preguntaba celestia mientras observaba el arma de fornax por un omento para luego volver a fijar su mirada en fornax—*sea lo que sea es muy peligrosa y destructiva*—Fue lo último que pensó mientras observaba a los árboles destruidos en los alrededores hasta que un sonido en particular detiene sus pensamientos

En ese momento se vuelve a escuchar el mismo silbido de antes el mismo que trajo consigo el arma

—*Otra vez ese sonido, es igual que la primera vez y cuando dejo de sonar apareció…*—Celestia abre abruptamente sus ojos y observo el arma de fornax—*¡Vienen más de esas cosas, no puedo dejar que lleguen! ¡¿Pero de dónde viene?!*

Celestia empieza a buscar por todos lados desesperadamente con sus ojos tratando de ubicar la trayectoria del artefacto

—*¿Por dónde se aproxima? *—Pensaba celestia mientras escuchaba el sonido hacerse más fuerte haciendo que se alterara más—*No puedo dejar que otra de esas cosas llegue ¿Por abajo?*—Pensó mientras observa el suelo—*No ¿Por los lados?*—Pensó mientras movía sus ojos de izquierda a derecha observando los árboles que aún estaban en pie—*No lo veo*—Pensó para luego rápidamente observar el cielo— ¡POR ARRIBA!

En ese momento cuatro esferas de luz aparecen en los lados de celestia para luego al instante moverse a gran velocidad en dirección hacia el cielo, no paso ni dos segundos para que en las lejanías se observe una gran explosión se genere en el cielo junto con un cumulo de nubes oscuras con fuego y de este empezar a salir unas líneas oscuras que descienden mientras dejaban una línea oscura hasta perderse en el bosque.

—Estoy impresionada princesa, no creí que lo derribaras tan rápido —Dijo fornax

—No podía dejar que trajeras otros artefactos tan destructivos como ese —Dijo celestia mientras observaba a fornax con un rostro enojado mientras rodeaba su cuerno con magia

Fornax se prepara para un ataque hasta que siente que el suelo empieza a hacerse más blando y cuando fija su mirada hacia el suelo y ve como esta se empieza a derretir

—O mierda—Fue lo único que dijo antes de saltar hacia un lado

Se puede ver como el suelo en los alrededores del arma de fornax se empieza a derretir hasta volver lava ardiente al más puro rojo vivo y es en ese momento que la ametralladora empieza a ser tragada por esta lava hundiéndose en ella mientras salían unas cuantas llamas hasta que ya no quedar rastro de ella, para cuando el arma fue tragada completamente la lava se seca hasta convertiré en roca.

—*impresionante*—Pensó fornax mientras seguía tendido en el suelo—No era necesario hacer eso princesa—Dijo fornax a celestia mientras volvía a pararse en sus dos piernas

—Tenía que evitar que volviera a usar ese artefacto—Dijo celestia enojada

—Ese "artefacto" princesa; puede ser de gran ayuda en ciertos momentos—Dijo fornax ya en pie

— ¡¿Momentos para causar dolor y sufrimiento?!—Dijo aún más enojada celestia

—Para momentos en donde se requiera controlar el caos, así como se controló el caos que formo tu "capitán" en tu castillo—Dijo fornax

— ¿Caos? ¿Le llamas caos el querer proteger el reino? —Dijo celestia perdiendo un poco la paciencia

—Eso no fue querer proteger el reino, sino un descontrol de ira que nublo su juicio—Dijo fornax tranquilamente

—Causado por tu ataque contra la princesa de la a mistad la cual también es mi alumna—Dijo celestia

—El asunto era entre usted y yo princesa; ella fue la que se ofreció para suplantarla y a pesar de que le cure las heridas causadas por mí, su hermano envuelto en la ira manda a sus soldados descuidadamente a atacar a un enemigo desconocido—Dijo fornax un poco enojado

— ¿Y quién eres para criticar las decisiones de mis soldados? —Dijo celestia ya muy enojada

— Alguien que odia las acciones impulsivas—dijo fornax mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a celestia—*Vasta de charlas, continuemos con la pelea *—Pensó para luego volverse invisible

Celestia al notar eso empezó a canalizar su magia en su cuerno mientras se ponía atenta ante cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, ella movía su cabeza en todos los lados buscando a fornax

—Ahí—Dijo celestia para invocar una bola de fuego y lanzarla hacia su lado izquierdo

La bola de fuego seguía su camino hasta que explota en una parte de su trayecto generando una gran cantidad de humo y polvo, en pocos segundos el humo se disipo para mostrar a fornax arrodillado y jadeando un poco mientras que algunas chispas salían de su armadura

—Buena esa princesa—Dijo fornax para levantarse de su lugar y volver a activar su camuflaje

Así siguieron por un tiempo, celestia lanzaba ataques al aire esperado a que impactara, pero algunos fallaban y otros si lograban impactar contra fornax haciendo que se quitara su camuflaje, en otros casos otros momentos era fornax el que quitaba su camuflaje para esquivar los ataques que celestia le lanzaba; pero cuando los esquivaba rápidamente fornax encestaba algunos cuantos golpes a celestia con su puño o piernas haciendo que ella lanzara unos que otros gritos y quejidos. Los ataques de celestia no le hacían mucho daño a fornax, o eso es lo que se notaba porque a medida que los ataques del unicornio conectaban con fornax su escudo se debilitaba demasiado rápido; pero a pesar de eso, los golpes que le daba fornax a celestia eran muy potentes, tanto que ella luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

En un momento que fornax desactivo el camuflaje para darle un golpe a celestia, ella aprovecho el momento para usar su magia y paralizar el cuerpo de fornax en el aire y con su puño estando al frente de ella, rápidamente celestia movió su lanza con su magia e intento incrustarla en el cuerpo de fornax sin logro alguno ya que el filo no pudo traspasar la armadura de él, Celestia se sorprendió al ver que su lanza no pudo hacerle daño asique, con un gran dolor en su alma, ella con su magia , intento quitarle movilidad a fornax tratando de torcerle sus piernas, pero a pesar de la gran cantidad de fuerza que aplicaba en su magia, ella no lograba mor sus pies.

Fornax, al verse inmovilizado y ver que celestia intento apuñalarlo con su lanza empezó a pensar na forma de librarse de su encierro mágico hasta que una señal aparece en su visor que decía " **Peligro, gran cantidad de presión ejercida en la parte baja del cuerpo. Sellando armadura** "

—*¿Presión? Esta yegua me quiere romper los pies, quiere quitarme mi movilidad*—Pensó fornax—*Tengo que librarme de ella*

Al pensarlo, de la parte de la espalda de fornax se abrió un pequeño agujero del cual salieron cuatro pequeñas bolas del tamaño de una canica, que al caer al suelo empezaron a girar a una gran velocidad sobre su propio eje para luego enterrarse en la tierra. Mientras tanto celestia al ver que lo tenía inmóvil se dispuso a detallar las características de la armadura de fornax.

—Veo que tu armadura es muy resistente y al parecer la as encantado con un poderoso hechizo que me impide hacerte daño — Decía celestia mientras caminaba alrededor de fornax hasta que se detiene pata observar la funda de la espada— ¿Por qué no desenvainaste tu espada?—Pregunto

—No lo vi necesario utilizarla —Respondió fornax

—Me hubieras ganado si la hubieras utilizado—Dijo celestia

— ¿Y quién dijo que ya perdí?—Dijo fornax

—Si pudieras zafarte de mi magia la yo hubieras echo, pero sé que todavía no has mostrado todas tus habilidades —Dijo celestia sabiendo que fornax podía hacer algo para zafarse de su magia

—Tiene razón princesa—Dijo fornax para acto seguido dar una orden mediante el visor del casco —Apenas estamos iniciando

En ese momento las bolas emergen de la tierra a gran velocidad e impactan en la pata delantera izquierda de celestia haciendo que esta diera un gran grito y perdiera la concentración dejando libre a fornax, que al estar libre cae al suelo y rápidamente se levanta en posición de ataque.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—Pregunto celestia quien se encontraba en el suelo sujetándose su pata lastimada la cual se encontraba con tres agujeros y de estos saliéndole una un montón de sangre

—Dijiste que no mostré mis "habilidades", esa fue una de ellas—Dijo fornax

Pero de un momento a otro un gran rugido se escuchó en el aire el cual provenía del bosque junto a ellos

—agh, al parecer una manticora se aproxima, será mejor irnos—Dijo celestia mientras se trataba de levantar

—No será problema, mejor terminemos lo que venimos a hacer—Dijo fornax sin prestarle mucha atención al rugido

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—Pregunto celestia

—Yo nada—Dijo fornax mientras estiraba su brazo derecho y lo apuntaba a una dirección

 **A unos cuantos metros de la batalla**

En una planicie en medio del inmenso bosque se encontraban dos Drones de dos metros flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo con sus armas automáticas de dos cañones sobresaliendo de cada lado de su cuerpo esférico. Los drones se encontraban "observando" el cuerpo inerte de una enorme manticora, quien en ella se podía observar una gran cantidad de agujeros en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y sus alas se encontraban totalmente desgarradas; pero lo peor es la parte de la cabeza, que se encontraba en un estado casi irreconocible debido a que solo contaba con la mitad de ella, dejando ver lo que quedaba del cerebro aun unido a su ojo que se encontraba colgando de la parte que aún le quedaba y es en esta parte en donde salía gran parte de la sangre que ayudaba a aumentaba el enorme charco rojo en donde reposaba el cuerpo del animal

— _Amenaza eliminada. En espera de ordenes—_ Informo un dron por su comunicador

—No dejen evidencia que pueda comprometer la misión, limpien la zona—Ordeno Sofía

— _Nueva orden recibida, limpiar la zona—_ Respondió el dron

Los dos drones a retraer sus armas automáticas en su interior para luego, de la parte la parte de abajo, empezaba a aparecer un tubo de lanzallamas unido a una manguera que conducía el combustible y con un encendedor en su boquilla para encender el líquido, dentro de los drones se empieza a desplazar una gran cantidad de líquido que rápidamente es expulsado por el tubo gris en dirección al cuerpo muerto de la manticora, pero antes, el líquido al hacer contacto con el encendedor, se enciende el fluido convirtiéndose en una gran llama que empieza quemar el cuerpo del animal. Es entonces que los dos drones empiezan a moverse en círculos rodeando el cuerpo de la manticora mientras quemaban todo a su alrededor con el lanzallamas.

El humo negro de la carne y césped quemado empezó a ascender en los aires formando una enorme nube negra muy espesa de donde empiezan a caer un poco de cenizas que se habían levantado en los aires junto con el humo. Mientras que los drones seguían avivando las llamas y haciendo que el fuego se hiciera cada vez más grande para lograr que toda la evidencia de lo sucedido en el lugar sea borrada completamente gracias al líquido que utilizan, ya que ayuda a que las partes que requieren mayor tiempo o mayor temperatura para volverse ceniza, sean consumidas en poco tiempo.

— _Limpieza terminada—_ Dijeron los drones

—Reagrúpense con el almirante y esperen nuevas órdenes—Ordeno Sofía a los drones

En los visores de los drones apareció un mensaje que decía

 ** _Nueva orden recibida: Reagruparse con el almirante_**

De inmediato los drones escondieron los lanzallamas en su interior para luego salir flotando del lugar dejando atrás las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue una enorme y temible manticora.

 **Devuelta con fornax y celestia**

Desde el punto en donde se encontraban fornax y celestia solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de pequeñas explosiones simultaneas junto con un gran rugido de parte de la manticora que denotaba dolor de su parte, hasta que los dos sonidos se dejaron de oír y se empezará a ver una gran cantidad de nubes negras salir del bosque y alzarse en el aire.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—Pregunto celestia sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar —* ¿Acaso tiene más de esas cosas?* —Pensó

—Solo me deshice del problema—Dijo tranquilamente fornax

—sí que eres un ser cruel, más cruel que los dragones, será mejor que te detenga aquí y ahora para que dejes de causar daño a tu alrededor

Es en ese momento que celestia despliega sus alas y se alza en los aires mientras evitaba mover su pata lastimada.

Fornax solo se quedó quieto en su lugar observando como alzaba vuelo.

—*Ese vuelo es un problema, necesito hacer que baje*— Pensó fornax hasta que se percató de que celestia había empezado a conjurar un hechizo—*Diablos, no puedo mandar a los drones a que la inmovilicen sin revelar el engaño en el proceso *

Celestia se encontraba rodeada de su aura mágica con sus ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse en su hechizo, fornax para evitar que terminara de conjurarlo activo unos dos cañones que sobresalieron de sus hombros y una vez que fornax tuvo a celestia en la mira empieza a disparar, pero de un momento a otro un escudo se empezó a generar alrededor de ella repeliendo los disparos.

—*No funciona, creo que tendré que aumentar la fuerza*—Pensó fornax

Cuando se disponía a ejecutar su siguiente movimiento una alarma aparece en el visor de su casco que decía " **ADVERTENCIA, ENERGIA DESCONOCIDA EN AUMENTO** "

—*Esto no es bueno*—pensó fornax mientras devolvía s vista a celestia— ¿Estado de los escudos? — Pregunto fornax para luego aparecer en su visor los datos de los escudos " **ESCUDOS AL 10%, ESTADO ESTRUCTURAL DE LA ARMADURA AL 98%** "—*Sea lo que sea, no creo poder salir ileso de su ataque *—Decía fornax en su mente

En ese momento fornax, con su mano derecha, desenvaina la espada que se encontraba en su espalda y posicionarla al frente suyo, luego sujeta el final del mango con la otra mano para después darle un pequeño giro haciendo que todo el borde del filo de la espada sea rodeado con una luz de color azul

—Sera mejor evitar que logre terminar lo que está haciendo— Dijo fornax en voz baja mientras volvía a hacer un giro al mango del arma

 **Punto de vista Steven**

Me encontraba observando a la princesa celestia que aún se encontraba "canalizando" el hechizo mientras era rodeada por un campo de fuerza amarilla evitando los disparos que lanzaba a través de los cañones de mi armadura la cual no podían atravesar su escudo debido al bajo poder de fuego ya que su munición es de un calibre de 4,5 mm. Al ver que el armamento básico integrado en mi armadura no funcionaba, solo me quedaba esperar el siguiente movimiento de celestia para contrarrestarlo con la única arma decente para pelear contra ella, la cual era la espada que ahora me encuentro empuñándola para contratacar.

Desactivo el sonido interior para luego activar el comunicador del casco

—Sofía ¿Por qué es tan pobre el armamento de mi armadura?—Pregunte con un toque de enojo

—Le recuerdo que el objetivo de la pelea es el de recolectar la mayor información de la gobernante del sol, es por eso que solo le integre a la armadura armamento defensivo de nivel medio y un armamento ofensivo de nivel bajo, suficiente para resistir un largo tiempo en batalla contra ella.—Respondió Sofía

—Estoy consciente del objetivo de la batalla, pero esperaba que con este equipamiento sería suficiente para domarla. Je—rio levemente—Creo que fui yo quien subestimo a la princesa, pero ahora seque celestia apenas puede con mi armamento básico más es débil a mi armamento de alto calibre.

Desactivo el comunicador y vuelvo a activar el sonido para dirigirme a celestia

—Vamos princesa crees que soy una mala persona, estoy esperando—Dije para provocar a la gobernante

—El mundo no está amenazado por las malas personas como tú sino por aquellos que permiten la maldad y yo no permitiré que sigas dañando así que terminare con esto de una vez por todas para poder enviarte al tártaro por toda la eternidad—Dice celestia con su vos real

El escudo que estaba rodeando a celestia es envuelta en fuego y llamas completamente asemejándose a un sol brillante evitando que pudiera mantener mi vista sobre ella, es entonces que diferentes alertas aparecen en mi visor del casco " **Peligro, aumento de tempera detectado. No es posible mantener temperatura interior, peligro** "

—Esto no es bueno—Digo para mí mismo

Es entonces que tomo mi espada con las dos manos y la entierro en el suelo para luego crear un campo de fuerza alrededor mío con la energía de la espada, ya con una defensa activo el filtro solar de mi visor para poder observar el ataque de celestia. Veo como lo que pareciese ser llamaradas solares salen de la bola de fuego en mi dirección pero son retenidas por el campo de fuerza pero aun pudiendo defenderme de sus ataques, el aumento en la temperatura del aire empieza a afectar mi cuerpo

—Este animal me quiere quemar vivo—Dije enojado—drones, ataquen a la princesa—Ordene a los drones escoltas escondidos en el bosque que nos rodea

 **Vista tercera persona**

Es entonces que los tres drones que rodeaban la zona de batalla desplegaron sus armas automáticas para posteriormente empezar a disparar en dirección a la bola de fuego que había creado celestia, los enormes estruendos que generaban cada disparo no podían ser ignorados por los habitantes del bosque que aún se quedaron decidieron empezar a correr en dirección contraria a las explosiones pero algunos animales como los lobos de madera decidieron ir en la dirección en donde se producían el enorme sonido y defender su territorio pero al llegar al lugar, los lobos de madera atacaron a uno de los drones pero este ni daño sufría por sus mordidas y arañazos de los lobos, concentrándose solo en su objetivo el cual tampoco sufría daño de sus ataque debido a que la bola de fuego generaba tanto calor a su alrededor que los proyectiles se derretían antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Steven era el único que no se encontraba en buen estado ya que el calor era tan intenso que sus piernas cedieran haciendo que quedara de rodillas y sosteniéndose con sus dos manos para evitar quedar tendido en el suelo

—Sofía ¿Qué está pasando?—Decía steven por el comunicador jadeando

—Las lecturas se desbordan de los límites, no puedo dar un detalle preciso de lo que genero la princesa celestia—Decía Sofía

— ¿Porque… los drones no hacen algo?—Pregunto Steven jadeando a mas no poder debido al calor

—Lo intentan pero, la temperatura es tan alta que cualquier cosa que lancen es derretida antes de que llegue al objetivo—Responde Sofía

—Entonces… si no se le puede vencer con ataque terrestres… entonces será desde el espacio… prepara un ataque orbital… usa… usa el cañón de aceleración magnética de la plataforma terminada… —Dijo ya al borde del colapso

—Señor le informo que un disparo del cañón destruirá todo el reino junto con usted y aun no se prueba el arma en batalla—Dijo sofia

—Reduce la energía… lo suficiente para que solo afecte esta zona, el escudo de la espada podrá resistir lo suficiente… para… para evitar que muera, también envía unidades para proteger las ciudades y pueblos en caso de que la onda expansiva afecte a los habitantes—dijo Steven

—Señor, existe un 65% de probabilidad de que no sobreviva—Dijo sofia por el comunicador

—Solo, hazlo—Dijo steven para luego caer completamente al suelo cediendo ante el intenso calor mientras con una de sus manos aun sostiene la espada para mantener activo el escudo para evita que su cuerpo se queme en un instante

—Entendido—Dijo Sofía

 **Espacio, en la órbita del planeta**

En la órbita del planeta se encuentra la plataforma de defensa orbital en donde al observar en su interior en la cámara de control, vemos que todas las computador y Holopantalla se encontraban apagadas pero que en un momento se encienden en un parpadeo, en una mesa posicionada en la mitad de la cámara se genera una imagen holográfica en donde se muestra al planeta y la posición actual de la plataforma, es entonces que una flecha roja aparece iniciando desde donde se encuentra actualmente la plataforma hasta una parte especifica del planeta. En toda la plataforma empiezan a sonar las alarma acompañadas luces rojas que iluminaban todos los pasillos y habitaciones seguidas de un pequeño sismos, la cual significaba que la plataforma se estaba moviendo hasta estar encima de las coordenadas en donde se presentaba la pelea de Steven contra celestia. Al ya estar posicionada, el enorme cañón de 635m que sobresalía de la estación la cual estaba apuntando en dirección hacia los confines del espacio empieza a rotar 180 grados sobre su propio eje para estar apuntando en dirección al planeta, al estar posicionado en el lugar establecido la estación empieza a cargar el cañón de aceleración magnética.

Desde la lejanía Sofía observa desde el puente de mando de la nave insignia infinity como la plataforma de defensa se ilumina debido a la carga de energía del cañón mientras que frente a ella, se encontraba un panel que mostraba una barra de color rojo la cual cada vez se hacía más grande y al lado de esta se encontraban números que iban aumentado " **82% — 83% —84%** " no demoro mucho hasta que los números llegaron hasta el 100% y la barra cambiara a color verde dejando paso a la aparición de un botón rojo que decía " **DISPARAR** ", botón que, sin dudar Sofía presiono para acto seguido ver como un haz de luz se generaba desde la estación de defensa en dirección al planeta.

Desde el punto de vista de la plataforma de defensa, se podía ver como toda la energía recolectada era disparada en dirección a la superficie planetaria haciendo que las nubes acumuladas sean dispersadas de golpe lejos de la trayectoria der rayo, para luego observar como en la superficie se generaba un leve luz de corta duración generada por el impacto del rayo y desde este destello se empieza a generar un circulo de color café la cual cada vez se hacía más y más grande mientras se aleja del punto inicial. De repente una alarma empieza a sonar en la plataforma para después observar como pequeñas explosiones se generan en el final del cañón y luego poco a poco van subiendo hasta llegar al cuerpo de la plataforma, haciendo que dejara de generar el rayo para posteriormente explotar, enviando los escombros generados a diferentes direcciones, algunos de esos escombros son disparados en dirección al planeta que al entrar a su atmosfera son envueltos en bolas de fuego.

 **Castillo de canterlot, sala del trono minutos antes.**

En medio de la sala del trono se observa una enorme domo transparente de color rosado, que en su interior se encontraban una multitud de ponis, la mayoría con su mirada fija en el enorme hueco que se encontraba afuera de la puerta de entrada, en donde se podía observar el exterior si problemas. Entre la multitud de ponis los que más destacaban eran algunos que llevaban consigo unas batas blancas, estos se encontraban observando los cuerpos de algunos ponis tendidos en el suelo, tocándoles algunas partes del cuerpo y algunos inyectándoles un tubo conectado a una bolsa que lleva consigo un poni a su lado; Los otros ponis que se observaban llevaban una armadura reluciente de color dorado en donde algunos de ellos eran unicornios y tenían sus cuernos envueltos en su aura mágica, estos ponis se encontraban en los alrededores del domo y en la mitad de todos ellos se encontraba uno en particular, que aunque también llevaba armadura, esta era diferente teniendo una combinación entre morado y dorado, combinación que solo llevaba el ex-capitán Shining Armor quien también mantenía su cuerno rodeado con su aura mágica.

Todos en el interior del domo estaban silencio hasta que un poni morado quien era twilight sparkle se acercara al capitán Shining.

—Los sonidos se detuvieron ¿crees que ya termino ?—Pregunto twilight casi en susurro a su hermano

—No estoy seguro y preferiría mantener el escudo porsiacaso, pero apuesto de que lo que oímos era apenas el comienzo—Dijo Shining también en susurros a su hermana

—Creo que deberíamos ir a ver como se encuentra la princesa—Dijo twilight un poco preocupada

—Es de la princesa de quien hablamos, ella estará bien–Dijo Shining mientras le daba una sonrisa a twilight pero de repente cambia a una más preocupada mientras mueve su cabeza hacia un lado—Pero por el contrario, creo que deberíamos de preocuparnos por luna. Creo que ella necesita más de nuestra ayuda—Dijo Shining mientras observaba a luna

Twilight siguió a su hermano y también se dispuso a observar a Luna quien se encontraba en un rincón recostada en un tapete que Rarity había conseguido para ella, su cara se encontraba cubierta por su melena ondeante aun sin rastros de viento en el lugar y a su lado se encontraban Applejack y Rarity tratando de luna hablara con ellas.

—Princesa ¿se encuentra bien?—Dijo Applejack con voz tranquila

—Vamos princesa, no deje que un bribón como ese la rompa y se salga con la suya, tiene que levantarse e ir a ayudar a su hermana a combatirlo—Dijo Rarity logrando que alzara un poco la cabeza— Aunque claro que dejo heridos a una gran cantidad de guardias sin que ustedes hayan podido evitarlo—En ese momento siente como alguien la golpeaba en su pata derecha— Au —Dijo mientras se sobaba su pata y observaba a Applejack quien tenía un rostro enojado— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Pregunto para luego observar como Applejack movía sus ojos repetidamente hacia luna, ella siguió su mirada y observo a luna otra vez en su estado inicial haciendo abriera sus ojos rápidamente entendiendo lo que había hecho— oh Jeje—Se rio nerviosamente Rarity—Perdón — Fue lo último que dijo mientras observaba a Applejack moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y después giro su cabeza con un rostro de arrepentimiento para cruzar miradas con twilight quien había observado y oído todo.

—No creo que la estén ayudando mucho—Dijo Shining susurrándole al oído a twilight

Twilight solo dio un pequeño suspiro

— ¿Donde esta Pinkie? ella es buena para motivar a los ponys— Pregunto twilight a Shining

—Esta con Fluttershy y con Rainbow pero por lo que vi, creo que ella tampoco lo está tomando bien — Respondió Shining

Twilight al escuchar lo que su hermano le dijo se empieza a preocupar por su amiga rosada y es entonces que se dispuso a buscarlas a ella y a sus dos amigas que sabía que se encontraban en un mal estado. Shining al ver a su hermana alejarse de él, se dio la vuelta para observar el hueco de la salida

—*Ya no se escucha nada*—Pensó Shining — Soldados, deshagan el escudo

— ¡SI SEÑOR!—Dijeron los soldados que estaban manteniendo el escudo con su magia para acto seguido empezar a quitar el escudo

Al deshacerse completamente el escudo Shining se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada y observar las afueras del castillo, se quedó quieto por un momento esperando que sucediera algo hasta que logro ver algo que lo sorprendió un poco, se dio media vuelta y observo a todos los ponys en el salón

—¡SOLDADOS, NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO ASÍ QUE QUIERO QUE CADA UNO ESCOJA A UN DOCTOR CON SU PACIENTE Y LOS LLEVEN A UN HOSPITAL PARA QUE PUEDAN HACER MEJOR SU TRABAJO Y NECESITO QUE REÚNAN A TODOS LOS DEMÁS EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD URGENTEMENTE!—Grito Shining a sus soldados

Los soldados hicieron una pose firme y levantaron una de sus pesuñas hasta su frente para luego, cada uno se dirige hacia un doctor que se encontraba examinando a uno de sus compañeros heridos para acto seguido tomarlo con su magia en los casos de los unicornios mientras que los pegasos y de tierra cargan en su lomo a su compañero inconsciente y toman rumbo hacia un hospital junto con el doctor. Todo estaba una locura en la sala del trono y en medio de esto se encontraba twilight tratando de pasar entre los soldados y doctores que se estaban moviendo de un lado a otro.

—Disculpe, perdón, con permiso —Decía twilight mientras se abría paso entre los ponis— ¡Ahg!— Grito al ser empujada contra el suelo por un guardia

—Oh lo siento princesa, no la vi—Dijo el guardia quien tenía el pelaje de color naranja rojizo con ojos azules quien llevaba a uno de los pacientes en su lomo mientras un doctor se encontraba al lado suyo observándolo

—No hay problema, talvez me puedas ayudar. —Dijo twilight mientras se levantaba

—Por supuesto, en lo que necesite—Respondió el guardia

— ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran Pinkie pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash?—Pregunto twilight

— ¿Las portadoras de la risa, la amabilidad y la lealtad? Claro, se encuentran por allá—Dijo el soldado señalando con uno de sus cascos a una dirección— Pero ya estarán a punto de llevar a las portadoras de la amabilidad y lealtad a los centros médicos

—Muchas gracias—Dijo twilight

—Cuando lo necesite, estoy a su servicio princesa— dijo el soldado

Twilight se dispuso a ir hacia donde le indico el soldado, no tomo mucho tiempo para que llegara y observara a sus dos amigas en el suelo sobre unas mantas inconscientes y al lado suyos cuatro ponis con bata revisando su cuerpo mientras que en el medio de ellas dos se encontraba Pinkie; se encontraba sentada, con la cabeza agachada y su melena lisa, casi perdiendo su color rosa; ella se encontraba observando a Fluttershy y a Rainbow.

Twilight e acerco lentamente hacia Pinkie hasta estar a alado de ella.

— ¿Cómo estas Pinkie?—Pregunto twilight suavemente

—Bien, supongo— Dijo desanimada Pinkie

A twilight no le gusto la forma en que respondió Pinkie, tan desanimada y entonces quita su vista de Pinkie para observar a sus amigas inconscientes.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran doctor?—Pregunto twilight a uno de los doctores

—La portadora de la bondad se encuentra bien, solo está dormida ya que fue impactada por una gran carga emocional así que solo necesita descansar—Dijo el doctor que aún seguía revisando a Fluttershy

—Me alegra oírlo ¿y Rainbow? —Pregunto twilight

—La portadora de la lealtad la pusimos en un coma inducido debido a que observamos rastros de daño en su cabeza pero gracias a lo que hicieron usted y la princesa celestia estará bien—Dijo el doctor que estaba revisando a Rainbow

—Pero la mantendremos en ese estado hasta que la podamos revisar bien en el centro médico — Dijo el pony que asistía al medico

—Pero… se pondrá bien ¿cierto?—Dijo twilight con miedo

—Por supuesto princesa, no tiene de que preocuparse—Dijo el medico

—Gracias a celestia—Dijo twilight ya calmada en voz baja para luego observar a su amiga rosada—Ellas estarán bien Pinkie. Ya oíste a los doctores, no hay de qué preocuparse

—Sí, pero es difícil ver a mis amigas estando así — Dijo Pinkie un poco triste

—Vamos Pinkie, a ellas no les hubiera gustado que estés así y creo que también esperarían que les hicieras una enorme fiesta cuando despiertes—Dijo twilight tratando de animar a Pinkie—Una gran fiesta con globos, dulces y sus comidas favoritas— describía

—La comida Fluttershy es muy difícil de hacer jeje— Rio suavemente Pinkie

—Entonces, creo que sería bueno que empezaras a hora ¿no? —Dijo twilight feliz

—Tienes razón, tengo que prepara una fiesta para cuando despierten—Dijo Pinkie alzando la cabeza— Y tiene que ser la mayor fiesta posible para que vean lo feliz que estamos por que estén bien—Al terminar de decirlo su melena se infla rápidamente y parándose en sus cuatro patas

—Eso es Pinkie—Dijo muy feliz twilight

En ese momento llegan dos soldados

—Vinimos a ayudar a llevar a las portadoras—Dijo un guardia

—Perfecto, tengan cuidado con la portadora de la lealtad, esta delicada—Dijo un doctor

—Entendido—Dijeron los soldados al unísono

Twilight y Pinkie se alejaron un poco para que los soldados levantaran a sus amigas para luego ver cómo se las llevaban

—Ellas estarán bien Pinkie—Dijo twilight—ven, vamos con las demás—Dijo para acto seguido tomar rumbo hacia donde se encontraban sus demás amigas

Con todo el alboroto que se estaba formando en el salón, Shining no se apartó de su posición viendo por el enorme hueco el exterior

—*Hay que llevar a los heridos rápidamente a los centros médicos y organizarlos para apoyar a la princesa*—Pensaba Shining mientras observaba el exterior con una cara enojada—*Si la utilizo a ella, quiere decir que se puso muy complicado la pelea*—Pensó hasta que una voz lo distrae

—Señor—Dijo un soldado atrás de Shining

Shining se da media vuelta para estar frente a el

—Dígame soldado—Dijo Shining

—Ya llevar a la mayor parte de los heridos señor—Dijo el soldado con una pose firme

—Excelente, necesito que vallas y avises a todas las unidades disponibles que se reúnan en las afueras de la ciudad—Dijo Shining

—Entendido señor ¿pero a qué se debe el llamado de todos los soldados?—Pregunto el soldado

—Iremos a apoyar a la princesa en una batalla, así que espero que estén listos para luchar—Dijo Shining mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda al soldado y volver a observar el exterior

—Entendido señor—Dijo el soldado mientras subía uno de sus cascos hasta su frente y la volvía a bajar para luego irse

Shining solo se queda parado en su lugar hasta que de repente alza su mirada y al hacerlo pone una cara de confusión y miedo, luego una luz naranja empieza a iluminar su cuerpo poco a poco

—*Por celestia ¿Qué es eso?*—Pensó Shining asustado hasta que se da media vuelta — ¡TODOS LOS PONYS, CÚBRANSE!—Grito a todo pulmón

Todos en el salón reaccionaron al grito y fijaron su mirada a Shining

— ¡UNIDAD DE UNICORNIOS, ALCEN ESCUDOS!—Grito Shining

Sin tiempo que perder todos los ponys unicornios crearon un escudo alrededor de ellos estando al lado de los los doctores y de sus compañeros de otras razas, mientras que las portadoras los cubrían un escudo de color oscuro. En el momento en que todos se cubrieron se generó un terremoto haciendo que todos los objetos en el lugar se cayeran y se empezaran a crear grietas por todo el lugar tanto en el piso como el techo pareciera que en algun momento se fuera a caer. Los doctores y sus ayudantes se asustarn tanto que empezaron a gritar de terror. Uno por uno, los vitrales que decoraban el lugar se fueron destrozando dando paso a los gritos de terror de los habitantes de la ciudad. Pero todo esto no duro mucho porque al terremoto le siguió una gran tormenta de polvo que cubrió complétame el salón del trono junto a una gran ráfaga de aire que mando a volar todos los objetos desprotegidos del lugar. Un soldado unicornio, quien protegía a un doctor con su enfermera y llevando consigo en su lomo a uno de los heridos, no pudo soportar la intensa fuerza del aire logran así que su escudo se destruyera y al final ser lanzados por los aires hasta el final del salón; nadie los había visto por la gran cantidad de polvo la cual dificultaba ver más allá de sus escudos y así, sin más opción que solo el de quedarse y esperar a que acabara la tormenta.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Terminamos el capitulo, espero que haya sido del agrado de ustedes y otra ves perdón por la demora y vuelvo a mencionar que estaré publicando las fechas de salida de los capítulos en mi perfil y si se me da un problema también lo colocare lo mencionare ahí.**

 **Así que nos leemos luego...**


	8. El fin de la discordia

**Para los lectores.**

* * *

 **Si leiste** **el capitulo 7 antes del 14 de octubre te recomiendo volver al capitulo para leer algunos cambios que hice. Estos cambios son muy notorios, asi que no sera necesario que lo vuelvas a leer por completo.**

* * *

 **El fin de la discordia**

 **Canterlot, castillo de las princesas, sala del trono**

Vemos a Shining Armor, ex-capitán de la guardia de celestia se encontraba en el suelo rodeado de una densa capa de polvo en un estado casi inconsciente y con un una pequeña línea de sangre bajando por su cabeza; Una voz se empieza a escuchar en los alrededores más allá del polvo que cubría el lugar, llamando al pobre capitán moribundo que, poco a poco, este empezaba a despertarse. El capitán empezó a levantar su cabeza del suelo sintiéndose un poco mareado, pero cuando el alza completamente un fuerte dolor lo empieza a molestar haciendo que diera unos pequeños sonidos de molestia mientras apretaba sus ojos en señal de dolor para luego llevar uno de sus cascos hasta su cabeza para empezar a frotarla e intentar que disminuyera el dolor.

—*agh* ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—Se preguntó Shining al no poder recordar nada

Shining observo a su alrededor mientras que poco a poco sus sentidos iban volviendo en sí, pero al intentar observar el lugar solo podía ver una intensa cantidad de polvo rodeándolo y evitando que pudiera ver más allá de su casco.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Au—Dijo Shining mientras se sobaba la cabeza— ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

Shining empezó a sentir aún más fuerte el dolor en su cabeza hasta que empezó a escuchar unas voces.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán ¿en dónde está?!

Al escuchar las voces hicieron que el dolor de Shining se hiciera más fuerte y con ello los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace pocos minutos regresaron a él, todos al mismo tiempo. El recuerdo fe ver como algo caía del cielo e impactaba en la zona donde se encontraba la princesa celestia y fornax, para luego sentir como se creaba un gran terremoto que empezaba a destrozar todas las reliquias que adornaban el salón del trono, seguido de una enorme tormenta de polvo proveniente del lugar del impacto, acompañado de una fuerte ráfaga de viento que golpeo directamente contra su escudo que creo anterior-mente por ultimo ve como el viento, al ser demasiado fuerte, Shining no logra mantenerlo haciendo que el escudo terminara destruido, dejando a Shining completamente desprotegido ante la ráfaga que, al no tener más su escudo, Shining salió volando por los aires hasta terminar en lo profundo de la sala del trono, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cual lo dejaría inconsciente sin poder detener la caída contra el suelo.

—Ahora recuerdo—Dijo Shining un poco adolorido— ¿Qué clase de magia era esa? ¿Jamás vi o escuche de algo como eso?

— ¡Capitán!—Se escuchaban los gritos lejanos

—No hay tiempo para pensar en eso. Si mi escudo callo ante el viento, seguramente abran más heridos—Dijo Shining mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

Shining, con dificultad, logra ponerse de pie para luego empezar a caminar.

—Agh, no veo nada con este polvo—Dijo Shining mientras colocaba uno de sus cascos hasta sus ojos intentando evitar que le entrara suciedad en ellos

— ¡Capitán!

— ¡Por aquí! ¡¿Reporte de estado?!—Gritaba Shining a la nada sin saber de dónde provenía la voz

— ¡La visibilidad es nula!—Grito alguien de un lado de Shining

— ¡Estamos muy separados, yo perdí a mis doctores!—Grito otro de otra parte

— ¡Tenemos una baja, necesito un médico!—Grito otro

—No logro ver nada, mis soldados están dispersos y hay heridos ¿Qué hago?—Dijo Shining para sí mismo para luego alzar la cabeza rápidamente mientras abría los ojos como platos—Twilight ¡Twilight!—Grito esperando que su hermana estuviera bien—¡Twilight ¿Dónde estás?!

Shining al no recibir respuesta se empieza preocupar aún más por el estado de su hermana hasta que empieza a escuchar pasos cerca de él. Shining empieza girarse rápidamente en todos los lados sin saber de dónde provienen los pasos hasta que de repente escucha una voz detrás de él.

—Hola capitán

Shining da un giro a gran velocidad para encontrarse cara a cara con einar

— ¿Tu?—Dijo Shining sorprendido

— ¿Se encuentra bien capitán?—Dijo einar sin emoción alguna

—Sí, me encuentro bien—Dijo Shining preparado para un ataque sorpresa de parte de einar

—Eso es bueno—Dijo einar para seguir caminado

Shining se aparta del camino de einar creyendo que este lo atacaría pero, cuando einar pasa al frente de Shining, este pudo observar que einar llevaba cargado en su lomo a cuatro ponis los cuales eran dos de sus soldados quien uno de ellos había perdido una de sus alas y también tenía a uno de los doctores que lo revisaba y una enfermera que lo asistía. Shining al pensar que einar los había atacado se lanza contra él mientras cargaba un hechizo en su cuerno, pero no logra llegar a einar ya que se estrella de cara contra algo invisible a pocos centímetros de él, para luego caer al suelo.

— ¿Qué intenta hacer capitán?—Dice einar mientras le daba la espalda a Shining

—Au ¿Qué intento hacer?—Dice Shining mientras se lavanda del suelo— ¿Qué es lo que tú hiciste?—Grita enojado—Se supone que eres uno de nosotros, pero ahora nos estas atacando

—Yo no los estoy atacando capitán—Responde einar indiferente

— ¡¿A no?! ¡¿Entonces que les paso a ellos?!—Dice Shining enojado mientras señalaba a los ponis en el lomo de einar

—Estos Ponis no lograron soportar la fuerza del viento y fueron lanzados hasta el final del salón, en donde se golpearon fuertemente contra la pared, quedando fuertemente lastimados y con algunos huesos rotos. Uno de ellos estaba muriendo por un golpe en la cabeza que lo había dejado en el suelo y con una herida abierta, igual que muchos otros que no pudieron defenderse. Ahora los estoy reuniendo para sanarlos y los estoy llevando con los demás—Responde einar

— ¿Llevando? ¿A dónde los llevas?—Dice Shining con duda

—Solo sígame capitán—Dijo einar para luego empezar a caminar

Shining aun con dudas y sin poder confiar en einar, termina siguiéndolo al no saber cómo encontrar a los demás. Su caminata no duro demasiado ya que rápidamente se encontraban en frente de lo que parece ser de un escudo de color oscuro.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Pregunto Shining

—Aquí están todos los que se encontraban en el salón— Dijo einar para acto seguido entrar en el escudo

Shining aun con desconfianza, siguió a einar dentro del escudo listo para cualquier ataque que pudiera haber dentro. Pero al ver el interior toda la desconfianza, o gran parte de ella, se esfumo de la mente de Shining ya que observo que dentro se encontraban la mayoría de sus soldados junto a los doctores con sus ayudantes atendiendo a algunos ponis que quedaron heridos por lo sucedido anteriormente, pero más que nada , pudo observar que en medio de todos, se encontraba su hermana twilight quien estaba al lado de la princesa luna, quien con su magia, mantenía el escudo que los rodeaba para evitar que entrara el polvo y que al parecer se encontraba mejor de como estaba antes, siendo acompañada de algunas de las portadoras. Shining al ver que einar se alejaba de él, empezó a seguirlo para no perderlo de vista

Einar caminaba por en medio de los soldados quienes se encontraban ayudando a acomodar a los heridos para luego ser atendidos por los doctores. Einar cuando pasaba al lado de algunos ponis recibía alguna que otra mirada por parte de los soldados y doctores; miradas que denotaban gratitud hacia él. Einar llega a donde se encontraba la princesa luna junto a las portadoras, es twilight quien lo recibe.

—Einar ¿pudiste encontrar a los demás?—Dijo twilight con un tono de preocupación en su voz

—Encontré a estos con grandes heridas cerca del trono—Dijo einar mientras mostraba a los ponis que traía en su lomo

— ¡Oh no! ¡Buscare a un doctor!—Dijo twilight un poco agitada para disponerse a buscar a un doctor

—No es necesario, acabo de sanar todas sus heridas y lo único que necesitan ahora es descansar—Dijo einar

Al escucharlo, twilight les avisa a 4 soldados que se encontraban cerca para pedirle que llevaran a los ponis que se encontraban en el lomo de einar y los llevaran a un lugar para que descansen. Cuando los soldados tomaron a los ponis inconscientes, se fueron del lugar a cumplir la orden, twilight solo los vio marcharse para luego volver a fijar su atención en einar.

—No sé cómo agradecerte einar, has encontrado a los que estaban perdidos y también sanaste a los heridos—Dijo twilight un poco más tranquila

—Solo cumplo órdenes—Dijo einar indiferente ante el comentario de twilight

—Aunque te lo haya pedido la princesa luna, aun así quiero darte las gracias por tu ayuda—Dijo twilight mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de gratitud

—Claro, la princesa luna (!)—Dijo einar sarcásticamente— otra cosa, encontré al capitán

Einar se mueve a un lado para mostrar a Shining quien se encontraba detrás de él, aun observando los alrededores y viendo si faltaba alguno de sus soldados pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que fue atrapado por un par de cascos morados alrededor de su cuello. Shining al sentir el peso en su cuello mueve su cabeza para encontrare con el rostro de su hermana envuelta en lágrimas mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza.

—Oh Shining, me alegra que este bien—Decía twilight llorando en el pecho de su hermano

—Tranquila twili, estoy bien—Dijo Shining mientras acariciaba la melena de twilight intentando calmarla—Dime ¿Qué es todo esto?

Twilight deja de abrazar a su hermano para luego sentarse al frente de él.

—Gracias a que Pinkie logro animar un poco a luna, ella nos protegió creando un escudo alrededor de nosotras. Pero después de que cesaran los temblores y la ventisca, yo intente salir del escudo para ver lo que había ocurrido, pero fue inútil. Todo el lugar estaba invadido de una densa capa de polvo que no me dejaba ver lo que había pasado y si intentaba alejarme de escudo podría perderme, no sabía que hacer o como estaban los demás, hasta que apareció einar al frente mío, llevando consigo algunos ponis que se encontraban heridos; o eso creía yo, ya que cuando entramos al escudo de la princesa luna él nos dijo que los había sanado, así que entre la princesa y yo, hicimos el escudo más grande para poder acomodarlos; luego la princesa y einar hablaron entre ellos por un momento hasta que einar nos dijo a todos que traería a los demás que se encontraban fuera. Supongo que la princesa le pidió que lo hiciera y desde entonces einar ha estado saliendo a buscar a los doctores y soldados que aún se encuentran afuera y sanando sus heridas— Explico twilight para luego colocar una cara de preocupación—¿Y qué te paso a ti? Tu cabeza está sangrando—dijo para luego tomar la cabeza de Shining y ponerla al frente de ella para observar la herida

—No es nada twilight, déjame—Decía Shining intentando zafarse del agarre de twilight

—No, estas lastimado y mucho ¡Einar!—Grito twilight para llamar la atención de einar

—Que quiere princesa—Dijo einar

— ¿Puedes ayudar a mi hermano?—Dijo twilight preocupada

—Por supuesto—Dijo einar para luego acercarse a Shining

—Estoy bien twilight, no es tan grave—Decía Shining aun tratando de despegarse de su hermana

—No Shining, tienes que dejar que te curen—Decía twilight mientras utilizaba su magia para evitar que se escapara su hermano

Shining veía como einar se acercaba con miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer así que solo cerro los ojos esperando lo que sea que le aria. Al estar al lado de Shining, einar acerco su cabeza al lugar en donde tenía la herida Shining para luego de su casco, salió un pequeño vidrio cuadrado que cubrió su ojo izquierdo. En ese pequeño vidrio empezaron a aparecer los datos del estado de la cabeza de Shining y cuál era el daño de esta.

—Hay una pequeña fractura en el hueso. No existe daño en el cerebro o signos de derrame. El daño es leve—Dijo einar para luego alzar su cabeza —Puedo curar su hueso y estará bien con un poco de reposo

Shining abrió sus ojos al escuchar a einar con gran alivio de que no le haya hecho nada y de, el saber que no se había lastimado mucho la cabeza

—Lo vez—Dijo Shining para separarse del agarre de twilight—Estoy bien twilight

—Pero aun así, me preocupe mucho además tienes fracturado un hueso—Dijo twilight secándose las lágrimas que aún le quedaban

—Ya me encargo—Dijo einar mientras acercaba su casco en la parte afectada del cuerpo de Shining

Pero Shining al ver eso se aparta rápidamente de einar

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Dijo twilight al ver como su hermano se apartó de einar

—Lo siento pero prefiero que un doctor sea quien me cure, gracias o tu twilight—Dijo Shining

—Lo siento Shining, mi magia no es lo suficientemente fuerte para reparar un hueso roto, deja que einar lo repare—Dijo twilight con una mirada de preocupación

—perdona twili, pero no me fio de einar quien trajo a ese monstruo que lastimo a mis soldados—Dijo Shining enojado para luego dar la vuelta e irse en busca de un doctor que lo atienda

—Hermano—Dijo twilight con melancolía para luego oír pasos atrás suyo

Al darse la vuelta, twilight observo a einar alejarse

—Perdona a mi hermano, a veces puede ser un poco testarudo—Dijo twilight pensando que einar estaba enojado por la actitud de su hermano

Einar se detuvo un momento para luego mover su cabeza y observar hacia atrás encontrándose con la mirada atenta de twilight, einar la observo por un momento y acto seguido regresar su vista hacia el frente para luego desaparecer al salir del escudo de luna. Twilight se quedó por un momento observando en la dirección en donde se fue einar para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a buscar a su hermano.

Afuera del escudo observamos a einar completamente estático con una postura firme en espera de que algo sucediera y en la parte derecha de su cabeza, del casco que lleva puesto una luz diminuta de color rojo se encontraba titilando pero de repente la luz cambia a color verde seguido de un movimiento de la cabeza observando a su alrededor, solo observando el cumulo de polvo que limitaba el ver más allá.

— ¿Informe de la situación? —Dijo einar a la nada

Pero de repente, del interior del polvo se generan una pequeña corriente de aire alrededor de einar para luego al frente de él, aparecen 4 droides llevando consigo material médico y herramientas especiales para el rescate.

— _Los habitantes de las ciudades y pueblos fueron resguardados y sanados—_ Dijo un droide

— _Algunos habitantes quedaron atrapados debajo de sus casas después del terremoto causado por el ataque orbital—Dijo otro de los droides_

 _—Sin ninguna baja civil que reportar gracias a la protección puesta sobre todas las ciudades —_ Dijo uno de los droides

—Ya podemos dejar que el polvo se disperse. Que todas las unidades suban a las naves y vuelvan a la base—Dijo einar a los droides

— _Entendido—_ Dijeron los droides al unísono para luego activar su camuflaje de invisibilidad y perderse en el polvo

Al enfocarnos en las afueras de la ciudad de canterlos podemos observar a enormes naves rodeando la ciudad mientras generaban un campo de energía alrededor de la ciudad para mantener esa niebla intensa formada por polvo y al mirar más allá se podían observar a las diferentes ciudades y pueblos siendo rodeadas por las mismas naves y encerradas por los campos de energía manteniendo el polvo adentro y de un momento a otro, del interior del campo de energía que rodeaba canterlot empezaron a salir a gran velocidad naves de transporte reno que igualmente salían de las diferentes ciudades y pueblos hasta que al salir el ultimo transporte de la ciudad, las enormes naves alrededor de la ciudad dejaron de generar el campo que los encerraba para luego dirigirse en dirección al interior del bosque Everfree dejando al fin que el polvo acumulado se disipará en el aire.

Desde la sala del trono Einar observaba por una de las ventanas que se generaron al quebrarse los vitrales, como se asomaba el cielo azul de entre el polvo que era alejado por las corrientes de aire de la montaña en donde se encuentra la ciudad. Luego einar baja su vista para encontrase con algunos de los ponys que empezaban a salir de sus casas mientras que otros que se encontraban tirados en las calles quienes fueron sedados por los droides de rescate empiezan a despertar de su sueño. Los ponys se empezaban a acumular en las calles de la ciudad observando a su alrededor y preguntándose entre sí sobre lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos mientras que otros solo observaban sus hogares destruidos al sucumbir ante el terremoto.

Einar dio un pequeño relincho para luego apartarse de la ventana y observar la sala del trono, la cual se encontraba muy desordenada; Los jarrones con flores que adornaban el lugar se habían caído junto con los soportes que las mantenían en su lugar, algunas de las columnas del salón se habían agrietado pero aun así pudieron soportar el peso de la estructura ante el movimiento de la tierra. A pesar de los daños y grietas en la estructura, todo el castillo logro mantenerse en pie durante la agitada situación; todo esto era analizado por einar, recopilando los daños en la estructura para luego poder repararlos hasta que es interrumpido por uno de los oráculos que antes habían sido enviados a recopilar datos sobre el planeta. Este oráculo era conocido por los habitantes con el nombre de stev el cual se había dedicado a hacer un mapeo completo del castillo, encontrando los pasadizos secretos, habitaciones ocultas y demás cámaras que se encontraban escondidos y había llegado para darle la información a einar

—Dron de reconocimiento. Transfiere Los datos al casco de la unidad C-01—Dijo einar al oráculo

El oráculo recibe la orden de sofia y es entonces que saca una pequeña tarjeta de su interior en la cual se encontraba todos los datos que había recolectado, desde la información de los habitantes del pueblo de ponyville hasta lo encontrado en el castillo de las princesas, entonces se empieza a acercar a la cabeza de einar para luego transferir la tarjeta de memoria al casco de einar. Einar se mantiene en su posición sin moverse un momento mientras de su casco se encontraba parpadeando una luz azul que después de unos segundos cambia a color verde.

—Este castillo tiene muchos pasadizos secretos y habitaciones ocultas. Esta información servirá para los planes del almirante—Dice einar

En ese momento el sonido de un cuerno se empieza a escuchar en la lejanía, einar vuelve a observar por la ventana y observo que todos los ponys se estaban empezando a reunir en el centro de la ciudad mientras tenían sus miradas puestas en el cielo. Una señal de proximidad empezó a sonar de su casco y al activar el radar, el cual se había desplegado desde su casco empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de puntos amarillos que cada vez se acercaban más a su ubicación.

—Unidades de asalto. Proporcionen información visual de los objetos acercándose a la ciudad—Dijo einar por el comunicador

 **Afuera del castillo, en la ciudad de canterlot**

En alguna de las casas de los límites de la ciudad y en una de sus habitaciones se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconsciente un pony de color amarillo, mientras que al frente de la ventana de la habitación se encontraba un droide portando en su espalda un fusil de francotirador, este se encontraba observando el cielo usando unos binoculares.

— _Enviando imagen de la entrada este de la ciudad—_ Respondió el droide por el comunicador

 **Devuelta al castillo**

Einar empieza a observar las imágenes enviadas por el droide y en él se observa un gran batallón de ponys pegasos acercándose a la ciudad a gran velocidad portando armaduras

—Ya está llegando la ayuda de las demás ciudades—Dijo einar

Al decir eso einar observa que las puertas del castillo son abiertas para luego de estas empezar a salir una gran cantidad de soldados que se dirigían al lugar en donde se reunían los ciudadanos. Pero un pequeño ruido hace que einar quite su atención de la ventana y observe el interior de la sala del trono en donde, el escudo que había creado luna se empezaba a desvanecer mostrando a soldado en posición de defensa mientras rodeaban los límites del escudo y al desaparecer completamente, se observa a luna ya recuperada (o eso parecía) acompañada de cuatro portadoras. La portadora de la magia twilight sparkle se fijó de la presencia de einar y empezó a correr hacia él, siendo seguida por las demás portadoras y luna.

Twilight al ya estar frente a einar dice.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué fue ese sonido?—Pregunto twilight

Einar solo se queda observándola por un momento para luego alzar la vista para encontrarse con la mirada enojada de la princesa luna

— ¿Ahora qué fue lo que hizo él?—Dijo luna enojada

—Fornax no hizo nada, al parecer sus soldados llegaron a ayudarlos—Dijo einar

Luna se acercó a la ventana para observar como una gran cantidad de pegasos se acercaban, pero unos gritos la sacan de su concentración

— ¡NOOOOOOO!—Gritaba Rarity en lagrimas

— ¿Que te ocurre terroncito?—Dijo Applejack mientras se acercaba a Rarity

—Los vitrales *snif* los hermosos vitrales—Decía sujetando una de las partes de los vitrales en su casco— ¡destruidos!—Termino de decir mientras se llevaba un casco a la cabeza en forma dramática para luego empezar a caer de espaladas siendo rápidamente sujetada por Applejack quien solo rodo los ojos por la actuación de su amiga.

Luna iba a decir algo más pero una compañía de soldados terrestres y unicornios entraron a la sala del trono estrepitosamente para luego, uno se los soldados se empezó a acercar al lugar en donde se encontraba einar junto con los demás

—Capitana Midnight song—Dijo mientras hacia un saludo militar— Lamento la demora, hubo mucho disturbio después del terremoto pero ahora estamos aquí para escoltarla a un lugar seguro

—No será necesario, ayuden a los heridos y llévenlos a las instalaciones médicas—Dijo luna

—A la orden—Dijo Midnight para luego dirigirse a los soldados — ¡YA LA OYERON, LLEVEN A LOS HERIDOS A LAS INSTALACIONES MÉDICAS, YA!

Todos los soldados presentes empezaron a ayudar a los heridos junto con los doctores y empezaron a sacarlos de la sala del trono.

Luna observaba como se llevaban a sus soldados para luego observar a Shining quien se encontraba siendo escoltado por dos guardias en dirección a la enfermería

—Capitana Midnight—Dijo luna para llamar la atención de la unicornio

—Asus ordenes princesa—Dijo mientras hacia un saludo militar

— Quiero que se reúna con el capitán Brave armor que acaba de llegar con la compañía de los pegasos, se abastezcan con todo lo necesario para pelear y reúnanse con mi hermana y con migo en las afueras—Dijo luna en tono severo

— ¿Algún reino nos está atacando?—Pregunto Midnight

—No capitana, es solo un individuo. Pere este individuo es el causante de toda esta conmoción—Dijo luna mientras observaba la sala del trono totalmente destrozada mientras en su centro lo adornaba un enorme agujero que llegaba hasta los calabozos del castillo

—Si princesa, nos prepararemos de inmediato para la batalla—Dijo Midnight para luego dar un saludo militar y desaparecer en un destello

— ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer princesa?—Dijo twilight al haber escuchado toda la conversación de la princesa con la capitana

—Twilight, necesito que tú y tus amigas ayuden a los ciudadanos junto con los demás soldado—Dijo luna sin apartar la vista de la destrucción del salón para luego darse la vuelta y observar a einar—Podrías ayudar a mis súbditos con sus heridas—Dijo observando fijamente a einar

—Lo are—Dijo einar

— ¿Y qué es lo que ara usted princesa?—Dijo Applejack aun sujetando a su amiga

—Iré a ayudar a mi hermana no esa cosa—Dijo luna para luego desplegar completamente sus alas y salir del salón por la ventana

Las portadoras solo se asomaron por la ventana para observar cómo se alejaba lentamente hasta que detrás de ellas salto una hiperactiva Pinkie moviendo de un lado al otro su casco despidiendoce de la princesa

— ¡Adiós princesa y recuerde, si tienes miedo solo ríete de él! —Dijo Pinkie con los ojos cerrados y con una gran sonrisa

—Creo que eso será difícil de hacer Pinkie—Dijo Applejack

— ¿Por qué lo crees Applejack?—Dijo twilight

—Solo miren—Dijo Applejack mientras con su casco señalaba las lejanías

Todas, incluyendo a Rarity quien ya se había recuperado se sorprendieron al ver como un gran y frondoso bosque que se podía ver desde el castillo, ahora se encontraba en un completo humo gris más de la mitad del bosque. Twilight encendió su cuerno y lanzo un hechizo para poder observar un poco mejor la situación, al ver la imagen que mostraba Rarity al observar tal destrucción volvió a colocar uno de sus cascos en su frente y haciendo una pose dramática para luego caer de espaldas, pero esta vez nadie ayudo a para su caída por la gran impresión que tenían en el momento. Se podía observar como algunos árboles fueron arrancados de raíz y se encontraban esparcidos a metros de su punto de origen, mientras que los arboles más cercanos de los límites del cráter estaban en una posición casi recostada y con algunas de sus raíces por afuera.

— ¿Pero qué henos fue lo que paso ahí?—Pregunto Applejack

—No estoy segura—Respondió twilight

Entonces twilight mueve el hechizo para centrarse en la parte humeante del bosque, pero debido a la gran cantidad humo que salía, era imposible observar el interior

— ¿Puedes ver a la princesa celestia?—Volvió a preguntar Applejack

—Tal vez estén jugando al escondite en ese lugar—Dijo Pinkie alegremente

—No puedo ver nada, ese humo es muy denso para que pueda ver más allá de el—Dijo twilight preocupándose por el estado de su maestra— *Qué bueno que Fluttershy no está para ver esto, ella no lo soportaría*—Pensó al ver algunos animas aun huyendo del lugar

 **Lugar del impacto del ataque orbital, punto de vista Steven**

Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, pero lo único que pude percatarme era que me encontraba tirado boca abajo ya que un dolor muy fuerte hizo que volviera a cerrar mis ojos apretándolos fuertemente, así que me con pocas fuerzas me apoye una mano en el suelo para darle vuelta a mi cuerpo y quedar boca arriba causándome aún más dolor en el proceso; entonces me lleve una mano al lugar en donde sentía el dolor más fuerte; así que lleve mi mano a una de mis costillas y la apreté fuerte en un intento de minimizar el dolor, al apretarlo el dolor se hizo muy fuerte logrando que diera un pequeño grito, pero cuando deje de apretar mi costilla el dolor se hizo un poco más soportable. Ya pudiendo abrir mis ojos completamente con el dolor aun presente, me encontré con el visor del casco casi completamente agrietado y con pequeñas partes ya quebradas dando vía directa al exterior, un montón de señales de alerta intentaban mostrarse en el visor dañado que impedía que la imagen se formara correctamente. No conocía el estado de mi cuerpo y mi armadura, pero pude observar algunas alertas que me mostraban que el daño era crítico, así que, aun con la imagen del visor borrosa, me las arregle para mandar un comando a todo el sistema que al hacerlo, las alertas del visor desaparecen dejándome observar el exterior, pero que a pesar de que sabía que estaba boca arriba, no podía observar el cielo ya que una densa capa de humo evitaba que pudiera ver más allá de ella, así que solo cerré mis ojos en espera de que la orden que active iniciara.

El comando consiste en que los nanobots que conformar todo el traje interior que me fue puesto antes de que me montaran la armadura, se separan y empezaran a reparar toda la armadura mientras que una pequeña cantidad me curaran las heridas, pero al no estar completamente enfocados en la medicina, solo podrán curarme o por lo menos reducir el dolor lo suficiente para poderme mover; pero el costo de hacer esto es que dependeré completamente de mi armadura ya que el traje que me protegía internamente desaparecerá y fue en gran medida gracias al traje que pude sobrevivir al ataque.

En un segundo una rafa de viento se hace presente intentando llevarse el humo que sale del suelo caliente, pero es un extraño sonido el cual parece el de un globo desinflándose que hace que se encienda mi sentido de peligro y es entonces que al minimizar el dolor de mi cuerpo gracias a los nanobots, intente levantarme del suelo apoyándome inicialmente con mis codos, volví a sentir un dolor en todo mi cuerpo pero al tener el pensamiento de que la batalla que tengo aún no se ha acabado, trato de ignorarlo y con todas mis fuerzas me pongo de pie. Al ya estar en mis dos piernas, visualizo primero a mi alrededor para luego fijar mi atención en dirección de donde proviene el viento y en ese momento el humo que tapaba los alrededores empezaba desaparecer dejando ver todo el terreno completamente destruido que en donde antes había arboles ahora o queda nada; pero al mirar más allá me encuentro con la sorpresa de que, a unos cuantos metros de mí se encuentra un enorme globo color rojo que empezaba a desinflarse expulsando todo el aire de su interior por su boquilla generando la ráfaga que dispersa el humo de los alrededores.

— ¿Pero qué carajos es eso? —Dije mientras observaba el enorme globo al frente mío mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio

Al ver que el aire dentro del globo estaba por acabarse entre en alerta y con mi cabeza empecé a buscar la espada a mi alrededor pero al no poderla encontrar volví a concentrarme en lo que tenía al frente y con mi mano derecha presione un botón que se encontraba en la parte de mi pierda derecha y es entonces que un compartimiento sobresale de la armadura que protege mi pierna, es de ahí que con mis manos agarro una pistola para que, luego de tomarla el compartimiento se volviera a esconder mientras yo posiciono el arma enfrente mío a la altura de barbilla y con la otra mano la sujeto del mango de la pistola para ayudar a la puntería la cual se dirigía en dirección a lo que sea que pase al terminar de desinflarse el globo por completo, cosa que no duro mucho tiempo.

No sabía si era cosa de celestia o algo pero estaba preparado para disparar a lo que sea que salga de ese globo rojo

—Vamos celestia, no sé qué es lo que haces pero será mejor terminar con esto—Dije en voz baja esperando a que apareciera celestia—no importa si necesito los datos sobre tu "magia", pero esto se alargó más de lo planeado

En un segundo, en un parpadeo, lo que quedaba del globo sin aire desapareció en un instante mostrando a celestia en recostada en el suelo herida y con algunas partes de su cuerpo quemadas pero no se encontraba sola, al lado de ella se encontraba un ser extraño; era una criatura alta conformada por extremidades de diferentes partes de animales, como las garras de un oso y un águila, dos cuernos extraños, cola de dragón, piernas de lo que pareciesen ser de cabra y de lagarto y contando con un par de alas una de murciélago y otra de algún pájaro o ave.

Me quede impresionado por este extraño ser, no sabía que o quien era y no recuerdo leer de algo así en los archivos pero al ver que se encontraba al frente de celestia intentando defenderla significaba que era un aliado de ella.

—Mierda, esto no es bueno—Dije en vos baja un poco enojado

 **Vista tercera persona**

Celestia se encontraba en el suelo adolorida con heridas en sus pata y en su cuerpo, pero lo que resaltaba eran las quemaduras causadas por el ataque que había venido desde el cielo; a pesar de esto celestia intentaba ponerse de pie sin logro alguno ya que volvía a caer al suelo, entonces solo alzo su mirada para fijarse en la criatura quien le había salvado la vida.

—Di…Discord ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto celestia con dificultad

—Sentí una perturbación en la fuerza y vine a investigar—Dijo Discord mientras vestía una túnica café y sosteniendo una espada de globo verde con una de sus garras

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Dijo Celestia intentando levantarse

—No lo entenderías—Dijo Discord haciendo desaparecer su traje y espada—Dime celestia ¿Por qué hay tanta destrucción y caos en este lugar y nadie me invito?

—Esto es algo serio Discord, no estoy jugando—Dijo Celestia volviendo a caer al suelo

—Aja y quien es el robot de allá—Dijo Discord señalando a fornax

—Es el causante de todo este desastre, se hace llamar fornax—Dijo celestia—Le había lanzado mi mejor hechizo que guardo para casos especiales. Pero entonces el lanzo alguna clase de hechizo desde el cielo y si no fuera por ti creo que no me hubiera librado de esa. Gracias Discord—Dijo celestia

—No agradezcas celestia. Como dice Fluttershy, para eso están los amigos—Dijo Discord—y ahora me gustaría conocer a este tal fornax quien casi te hace pony a la barbacoa

—Ten cuidado Discord—Dijo celestia

—Por favor, soy el dios del caos—Dijo Discord arrogantemente para luego chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer en frente de celestia

Fornax vio como había desaparecido el extraño ser y se empezó a preparar para alguna clase de ataque sosteniendo firmemente su arma pero entonces escucha una voz detrás de él.

—Así que tú eres el revoltoso que le da problemas a celestia—Dijo Discord detrás de fornax

Fornax al escucharlo reacciono rápidamente y tomo una navaja de un compartimiento de su pierda izquierda para luego darse vuelta y atacar a Discord, todo esto sucediendo en pocos segundos pero en el momento en que se dio la vuelta, se percató de que ya no estaba sosteniendo la navaja sino que ahora en sus manos sostenía un ramo de flores.

— ¿Para mí? Oh, no debiste—Dijo Discord fingiendo estar sorprendido

— ¿Pero qué? —Dijo fornax extrañado

Fornax dio un salto hacia atrás apartándose de Discord pero después de unos segundos fornax siente una punzada en su pecho como si le hubieran apuñalado y es entonces que cae de rodillas mientras trata de sostenerse con sus brazos a pocos centímetros del suelo pero de repente una molestia en su garganta le empieza a picar, haciendo que empezara a toser pero entonces que en un momento empieza a toser sangre manchando gran parte del visor del casco y es entonces que fornax empieza a quitar los seguros del casco para inmediatamente quitarse el casco de la cabeza. La toz continúa por unos segundos aun expulsando sangre pero luego de unos segundos y al tomar una gran bocanada de aire deja de sentir molestia en su garganta, fornax limpia la sangre que queda en su boca para luego con dificultad volver a ponerse de pie mostrando su rostro.

— ¿Quién diablos eres? —Pregunta fornax

Discord no dice nada al sorprenderse al ver el rostro de fornax

—No recordaba que fueran tan feos—Dijo Discord—talvez no te contaron sobre mí pero me presento. Yo soy Discord. El dios del caos y la falta de armonía. O a veces lo soy por eso de la magia de la amistad y bla bla bla

—Así que un dios. Je —Dijo fornax—*Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas*—pensó

—Como sea, creía que tu especie había desaparecido hace varios eones—Dijo Discord

Este comentario sorprende a fornax haciendo que vuelva a entrar en estado de alerta

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Dijo mientras volvía a colocar su arma al frente de él— ¡Contesta!

—Por lo que veo estas volviendo a jugar con los ponis como lo hicieron antes, pero con reglas diferentes—Dice Discord observando a su alrededor el bosque casi completamente destruido

— ¿A qué te refieres con juego? ¿Qué sabes sobre mí? —Dijo fornax preparándose para disparar—*Esto es malo, si tiene conocimiento sobre mis planes tendré que invadir directamente el planeta y son recursos que no quiero desperdiciar. Tendré que eliminarlo*

Fornax baja el arma para luego recoger su casco y con su mano intenta limpiar lo que más puede la sangre del visor para volver a ponérselo y gracias a los nanobots el visor del casco está completamente reparado y al encenderlo, este vuelve a mostrar toda la información de la armadura la cual ya se encontraba en óptimas condiciones y con el escudo regenerado al 95%. Fornax activa el rastreador para ubicar sus drones escolta pero se da cuenta que dos de los tres drones se destruyeron por el ataque orbital pero uno a pesar de los daños sigue en funcionamiento y es entonces que le manda una orden de ataque usando el cañón integrado y el objetivo era la criatura que se encontraba enfrente de él.

 **En los límites del cráter del impacto**

A unos 2 km del punto de impacto se encontraba el único dron que logro quedar casi intacto por el ataque orbital y que fue arrastrado por la onda expansiva de está, generándole algunos daños en su estructura pero aun funcional estando enterrado casi por completo por la tierra que se había alzado y al recibir una orden de parte del almirante, este empezó a liberarse del entierro para luego quedar flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, pero entonces el dron empieza a girar sobre su eje para luego, del centro de su cuerpo empezar a generar un gran cañón de 4 metros de longitud mientras que debajo de él sobresalían unos estabilizadores que harían que dejara de flotar y quedara estable sobre el suelo mientras apuntaba con el cañón en dirección a donde se encontraba el almirante.

— _Cañón en posición. En espera de órdenes_ —Comunico el dron con voz robótica

 **Volviendo con fornax y Discord**

Discord empieza molestarse por el silencio en el que se encuentra fornax.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? —Dijo Discord haciendo aparecer un gato encima de la cabeza de fornax

—No sé si en verdad seas un dios, pero tú no entras en mis planes—Dijo fornax seriamente tomando el gato de su cabeza y tirándolo a un lado y guardando la pistola en su compartimiento

— ¿Y porque no me incluyes en este juego tuyo? Por lo que has hecho aquí lo veo muy interesante—Dijo Discord sacando unos binoculares y observando todo el cráter para luego detenerse en un punto— ¿Entonces qué dices?

—Creo que será para otra ocasión—Dijo fornax

Al terminar de decir eso el sonido de un estallido se hace presente en la lejanía y de inmediato fornax sale corriendo hacia una dirección mientras que Discord deja de mirar por los binoculares y observa a fornax correr lejos de él pero antes de que chasquera sus dedos o dijera algo en segundos todo su cuerpo explota repentinamente dejando una gran mancha roja enorme en el suelo para luego, a unos pocos metros detrás de donde se encontraba Discord, parte del suelo estalla levantando gran cantidad de roca y arena por los aires.

— ¡DISCORD! —Grito celestia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero sus heridas evitaban que tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo incluso sus alas eran inútiles al estar rotas por el impacto que sufrió al ataque

Fornax se quedó unos segundos observan el lugar en donde se encontraba flotando Discord anteriormente para después fijar su atención en una celestia completamente indefensa y herida, al verla tendida en el suelo no dudo y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia ella. Celestia solo podía quedarse tendida en el suelo observando como fornax se dirigía hacia ella, pero noto en su caminar que era desbalanceado dándose cuenta de que él también se encontraba herido pero aun así sabia de aun era peligroso; Celestia intento canalizar un hechizo pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria ni para levantarse tampoco tenía la fuerza para lanzar un ataque así que solo opto por concentrar toda su energía en la formación de un escudo alrededor de ella mientras seguía observando a fornax acercándose sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

A Fornax Le faltaban pocos metros para llegar al escudo que había generado celestia pero de repente una alerta apareció en su visor haciendo que alzara su vista al cielo pero fue incapaz de reaccionar a la alerta ya que un rayo oscuro impacto sobre él, haciendo que saliera volando a varios metros lejos del escudo de celestia. Celestia al observar lo sucedido alzo su cabeza para encontrar al causante de ese ataque encontrándose con la mirada de preocupación de su hermana luna quien ahora se encontraba volando encima de ella.

— ¡LUNA! —Grito celestia a su hermana mientras deshacía el escudo que la protegía

De inmediato luna descendió posicionándose al lado de su hermana

—Oh Tia, perdón—Dijo luna triste observando el cuerpo herido de su hermana

—No tienes por qué disculparte luna—Dijo celestia gentilmente

—No Tia, perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde y no haber venido a apoyarte—Dijo luna mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas—Fui una mala hermana—Dijo para luego bajar su cabeza y empezar a botar lagrimas

Celestia al observar esto, toma el mentón de su hermana con uno de sus cascos para alzar su vista y poder verla a los ojo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa fraternal

—No fuiste una mala hermana y me alegra mucho de que no me hayas acompañado osino las nos encontraríamos lastimadas—Dijo celestia soltando una lagrima al pensar en ver a su hermana en el mismo estado que ella—Yo no tengo que perdonarte querida hermana, sino agradecerte por haber llegado y haberme salvado. Pero aun así es muy peligroso estar aquí, tiene que irte luna

—No puedo hacerlo Tia, vine aquí a ayudarte a pelear contra él y eso es lo que voy a hacer— dijo luna levantándose del lado de su hermana para posicionarse en frente de ella

—Pero luna. Tu sola no podrás vencerlo —Dijo celestia intentando levantarse para evitar que su hermana peleara sola

—Quien dijo que lo aria sola—Dijo luna mirando a su hermana de lado para luego fijar su vista a lo que había detrás de celestia

Celestia al ver esto sigue la mirada de su hermana y voltea su cabeza y se sorprende por lo que estaba viendo su hermana.

Más allá lejos de las princesas, se encontraba Fornax tirado boca abajo en el suelo dando unos quejidos de dolor.

—*Agh* Al parecer la hermana pequeña vino al rescate de la mayor *Agh*—Tendré que encargarme de ella primero—Computadora, localiza la espada

Al decir eso, en el visor del casco aparece señalizado a posición del arma de fornax que se encontraba unos cuantos metros de él

—Vamos a acabar con esto—Dijo fornax mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero el ataque había vuelto a abrir la heridas anteriores y las que aun existían se hicieron peores haciendo que se quedara de rodillas—*agh* Disposición de nanobots — Al decirlo en el visor del casco aparece **"Nanobots al 15%"** —Mierda ¿y los escudos? — " **Escudos al 49%** "— Demonios

En ese momento aparece una señal de llamada entrante

—Aquí Steven ¿Cuál es la situación? —Dijo Steven

—Población civil sin daño alguno—Dijo Sofía

—Perfecto ¿Algo más que reportar? —Dijo Steven

—Múltiples hostiles acercándose a su ubicación— reporto Sofía

— ¿Qué tantos? —Pregunto Steven

Antes de que Sofía respondiera a la pregunta un grito llama la atención de Fornax

— ¡FORNAX! —Grita luna llamando la atención de fornax

Fornax alza la mirada en dirección a donde le está gritando luna y se asombra de lo que ve. Detrás de luna y celestia, se encuentra con una gran cantidad de ponys armados con lanzas, arcos y ballestas. Los lanceros en primera línea, ponis terrestres que con su gran fuerza golpean el suelo con sus lanzar creando un estruendo para intimidar a sus enemigos, con su postura firme y fuerte mostrando que no de dejaran vencer por nadie. Los ballesteros en la segunda línea, ponis tanto de tierra como unicornios resguardan la retaguardia de cualquier enemigo que sobrepase la barrera de los lanceros y con disparos certeros de sus flechas eliminaran la amenaza, su semblante frio ara de que no duden a la hora de atacar. Los arqueros en la última línea de ataque, unicornios que gracias a su magia son capases de tapar el cielo con una lluvia de flechas y envolver las flechas con su magia para crear flechas venenosas como incendiarias y ayudaran a proteger a sus compañeros en el frente otorgándoles escudos. Y sobre ellos empiezan a llegar los pegasos que con su gran maniobrabilidad y su arte en el manejo de espada atacaran a gran velocidad. A cada momento iban llegando más y más ponys, se estaba formando una legión completa de ponys conformados por ponis de tierra, unicornios y pegasos; todos ellos se encontraban ahora enfrente de fornax creando una sinfonía con los golpeteos de sus armas preparados para la batalla y listos para dar su vida con tal de proteger a su princesa.

— ¿Dices que quieres probar qué es lo que puede hacer celestia? —Dice luna con su voz real— Entonces prueba lo que pueden hacer los soldados del reino

—Pero serás una…–Dijo Steven en voz baja

— ¿Preparo las tropas señor?—Pregunta Sofía

—No Sofía, pero si prepara las unidades médicas—Dijo Steven

—Como ordene almirante, Sofía fuera—Dijo Sofía para luego cortar la comunicación

—Muy bien—Dijo fornax mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad—*Sería un suicidio si voy contra todos ellos, así que iré directo a por la mayor. El camuflaje no durara mucho así que tengo que acercarme lo más que pueda pero primero tengo que ir por la espada*—Pensó mientras observaba a los soldados en frente de él y en la dirección señalada por el rastreador de la espada

Fornax empieza a caminar lentamente hacia su lado izquierdo siendo seguido por las miradas atentas de los soldados y la princesa.

— ¡Ríndete fornax, estas superado en número!—Grito luna con la voz real pero fornax seguía caminando lentamente

Al ver que fornax no le hacía caso, luna se enoja por la falta de obediencia de él entonces ella despliega sus alas y vuela a gran velocidad en dirección a Fornax, pero este reacciona rápido y se aparta de la trayectoria de la envestida de luna y a pesar del dolor que le generan sus heridas deja la caminata lenta y se pone a correr en busca de su espada, pero luna se da vuelta e intenta nuevamente envestir a Fornax pero esta vez atacando con rayos de magia pero gracias a los escudos de energía de fornax logra evitar daño alguno para luego volver a esquivar la envestida de luna y es entonces que al fin logra llegar a la ubicación de la espada, pero esta se encuentra enterrada y entonces que fornax se dispone a cavar para sacarla.

— ¡Soldados. ATAQUEN!—Grita luna con la voz real

Es entonces que todos los soldados dan un grito de guerra y marchan en dirección hacia fornax y el al ver esto empieza a retirar la arena a mayor velocidad para poder sacar la espada hasta que lo logra pero es entonces que es impactado por una inmensa lluvia de flechas, pero las que logran llegar a fornax son completamente repelidas por su escudo. Entonces al ya tener liberada la espada, fornax la sostiene e intenta activarla, pero cuando gira el mango de la espada no sucede nada.

—Mierda, al generar el escudo consumió toda la energía de la espada—Dijo fornax

Y al no tener algún medio de ataque o defensa contra todo el ejercito de celestia le hace un llamado al único dron que sobrevivo el cual ya se encontraba cerca de su ubicación llegando en el momento antes de que los lanceros llegaran a donde se encontraba fornax sin ser visto gracias al camuflaje de invisibilidad y entonces generan un escudo alrededor para contenerlos.

Luna al ver que fornax se había introducido en un escudo decide volver a actuar atacando el escudo con sus hechizos. Fornax inmediatamente desprende la batería de la espada para posteriormente introducirla al cuerpo del dron y así recargarla la cual solo dura unos cuantos segundos para que fornax la saque del dron y la vuelva a introducir en la espada que al ya estar en funcionamiento, fornax gira el mango de la espada para que este se empezará a convertir en un rifle de energía.

—Muy bien, escolta en frente mío envistiendo a los soldados y yo derribo a los que se acerquen por detrás—Dice fornax como orden al dron

— _Orden recibida. Envestir—_ Respondió el dron

—Ok… ¡YA!—Grito fornax

En ese momento el dron dejo de generar el escudo para empezar a envestir a los lanceros mientras que fornax le seguía por detrás eliminando a los lanceros, ballesteros y pegasos que intentaban atacarlo utilizando su rifle de energía, pero al ser demasiado algunas flechas y estocadas con la espada le impactan directamente pero el escudo de energía los repele de inmediato.

— ¿Estado del escudo?—Pregunto Fornax siendo mostrada una alerta en su visor que mostraba " **Escudo al 10%** "—Mierda, esos ataques de luna me debilitaron mucho el escudo. Tengo que llegar rápido

Pero después de algunos minutos envistiendo al enorme ejercito de ponys, un gran ataque proveniente de luna interrumpe el avance del dron y de fornax dañando gravemente al dron escolta y con posibilidades de que se desactive su camuflaje enfrente de todos

—Carajo. Abortar avance. Dron escolta, regresa de inmediato a la base—Ordena Fornax al dron para luego ser mostrado en su visor del casco na alerta que mostraba " **Peligro, pérdida total del escudo** " —Mierda—Dice mientras observaba como lo empezaban a rodear los soldados ponys

Es entonces que los ponis que rodean a Fornax lo empieza a atacar pero a pesar de sus heridas de la batalla con celestia, Fornax con destreza logra defenderse y devolverles el ataque pero algunas estocada con las lanzas le logran llegar y sobrepasa en las partes que no están protegidas por la armadura y al no contar con el traje de nanobots para protegerlo internamente las puntas de las lanzas logran penetras hasta su carne, pero por el espacio la punta no logra entrar completamente y es así que es impactado por flechas, las puntas de las lanzas y las espada que al final termina cediendo y queda de rodillas en el suelo, los soldados al verlo ya indefenso dejan de atacar.

—Se acabó fornax. Perdiste—Dice luna volando encima de fornax

—*agh*Se lo dije a tu hermana y… y te lo vuelvo a decir a ti. ¿Quién dijo que ya perdí?—Dijo Fornax con dificultad para luego ingresar un comando para sobrecargar la batería de la espada

Es entonces que la espada de Fornax empieza a emitir un gran resplandor azul alertando a los soldados y a la princesa

— ¿Qué le acabas de hacer a tu espada?—Pregunto luna expectante a la respuesta

—Yo, nada—Fue lo único que dijo Fornax para después lanzar la espada lo más lejos que podía

— ¡Todos los ponys, aléjense de esa cosa!—Grita luna a los soldados cerca de la espada pero al devolver la vista a al lugar en donde estaba fornax se sorprende al ya no verlo— ¿Dónde está?—Se pregunta luna para después tener un clic en la cabeza—Celestia—Dijo preocupada al saber que Fornax se dirigía hacia donde está su hermana

Pero antes de que luna pudiera volar hacia su hermana, una gran explosión de energía sucede en la misma dirección en donde había lanzado Fornax su espada generando un gran domo azul que empieza a aumentar de tamaño y destruyendo todo a su paso, es entonces que luna crea un escudo alrededor de esta para contener la explosión. A pesar de la fuerza de esta, luna logra contener la explosión evitando que matara a más soldados pero es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un silbido llama su atención.

Luna al darse la vuelta y fijarse en la dirección de dónde provenía el silbido se encuentra con la imagen de Fornax sosteniendo a su hermana Celestia de su cuerno alzando su cabeza mientras sujetaba una navaja en el cuello de ella mientras los soldados que se suponían la protegerían se encontraban inconscientes a su alrededor.

— ¡Nooo! ¡No le hagas nada!—Grito luna con un inmenso miedo de poder perder a su hermana

—Perdiste princesa—Dijo Fornax

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Pregunto luna mientras se le empezaban a aguar los ojos por la imagen de su hermana muerta en el suelo

—Dile a tus soldados que bajen sus armas—Dijo fornax de forma autoritaria

—Está bien—Dijo luna para acto seguido fijar su mirada en la dirección de todos los soldados y solo asentir levemente la cabeza

Todos los soldados entendieron la acción de su princesa y de inmediato soltaron todas sus armas igualmente los pegasos

—Listo Ahora suéltala—Dijo luna enojada mientras le brotaban lágrimas de los ojos

—Muy bien—Dijo fornax para acto seguido soltar el cuerno de celestia y después tocar con la misma mano el lomo de ella e ingresar un comando a la armadura

— ¿Que le vas a hacer?—Dijo luna preocupada

Es entonces que los pocos nanobots que le quedaban a fornax son traspasados al cuerpo de celestia quienes se introducen en su cuerpo para empezar a curar sus heridas y al hacerlo, celestia empieza a sentir como el dolor de sus heridas empieza a disminuir.

— ¿Qué me acabas de hacer?—Pregunto celestia al sentiré un poco mejor o lo suficiente para estar de pie

—*Y ahora viene lo que me dijo Sofía*—Pensó Steven molesto por lo que dirá— Princesa celestia, te has ganado el derecho de convertirte en mi guardiana. Mi poder y sabiduría están ahora a tu disposición —Dijo Fornax extendiéndole una mano a celestia

Celestia un poco dudosa levanta su casco y toma la mano de Fornax quien le ayuda a levantarse del suelo para luego ser envestida por el abraso de su hermana luna

— ¡Tia! Me alegro de que estés bien—Le dijo luna llorando a celestia

—Gracias por la ayuda Luna, estoy muy agradecida ¿pero se encuentran bien?—Pregunto celestia por el estado de sus ponys

—Si, por suerte logre alejar a todos de la explosión—Dijo luna secándose las lagrimas

—Debería encerrarte ahora mismo en el tártaro por las cosas que hiciste y por la muerte de Discord—Dijo Celestia enojada con Fornax

—Owww no sabía que te preocupaba tanto— Se escuchó una voz en el suelo

Tanto fornax como celestia y luna se sorprende por oír esa voz y rápidamente bajan su mirada encontrándose con un Discord en forma de lombriz

—Pero… yo te vi desaparecer y vi tu sangre esparcirse en el suelo—Dijo celestia sorprendida

—Por favor celi, crees que alguien como él puede matar al dios del caos o siquiera dañarlo—Dijo Discord arrogantemente

—*Maldición*—Pensó fornax para acto seguido intentar pisar a Discord lombriz pero este solo se desliza debajo de la tierra y vuelve a aparecer en otro lugar—*Porque no te mueres de una vez*—Pensó ya frustrado al no poder matar a la lombriz

— ¿A sí que todo esto sucedió para que esta cosa sea tu esclavo?—Pregunto Discord ya volviendo a su forma original

—Guardiana—Corrigió Celestia

—Si si, me apiado de ti—Dijo Discord a Fornax —Ten, toma un calcetín—Dijo dándole mostrándole una media a Fornax—Se libre amigo mío y que molestia no te encuentre

—*Cuando encuentre la forma me desharé de ti*—Pensó Steven

—Que aburrido y creía yo que serias divertido después de todo el caos que causaste—Dijo Discord

—Ya Discord, ahora yo me encargare de que no vuelva a destruir todo un bosque o a hacer daño a alguien—Dijo celestia a Discord

De repente Fornax cae de rodillas en frente de todos

—Es bueno ver que ahora muestras respeto frente a tus princesas—Dijo luna pensando que se reverenciaba ante ellas

Sonido interno desactivado

—Sofia *agh* Envía unidades médicas al castillo*agh* Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre *agh* no sé cuánto tiempo podre estar consiente—Dijo Steven por el comunicador

—Preparare un pelican reno con unidades médicas, estarán en el castillo lo más rápido posible—Respondió Sofía

—De acuerdo, paso a modo a control remoto—Dijo Steven para quedar inconsciente dentro de la armadura

 **Unas horas después**

Observamos una habitación de gran tamaño y casi totalmente sumida en la oscuridad, si no fuera por la luz de la luna que ilumina lo suficiente para lograr notar que en la habitación se encuentra una enorme cama, en la cual se podrían acomodar hasta cinco personas o hasta 6 si se acomodan bien y con un juego de sabanas (cobijas o como le llamen en otros países) totalmente blancas, en los laterales de esta unas hermosas lámparas de noche, se puede observar un enorme armario para guardar más de 200 trajes y aun tener espacio para guardar cualquier cosa, al final de la cama se encuentra un cofre enorme en donde fácilmente se podrían guardar dos cadáveres sin problemas, también se puede ver una mesa de trabajo o de lectura con una gran lámpara, también se encuentra una pequeña puerta que dirige a un baño privado y por último se encuentra una gran ventana que funciona como una puerta que dirige hacia el balcón de la habitación en donde se observa una hermosa noche con el cielo estrellado y una gran cantidad de estrellas fugaces con una larga cola brillante; al mirar hacia abajo se puede observar las luces de una ciudad con casas de un estilo medieval aunque un poco modernas y en sus calles echas de piedra se pueden observar a una multitud que mantenían con la vista hacia arriba observando la lluvia de estrellas que mostraba la noche.

De repente se empiezan a escuchar pasos por la habitación las cuales salen del corredor que se encuentra afuera; los pasos poco a poco se empiezan a escuchar más y más fuerte, esto sucede por unos segundos hasta que el sonido se detiene en frente de la puerta de la habitación. Se escucha como el cerrojo de la puerta es movida para que la puerta sea abierta dando paso a la entrada de dos sombras a la habitación. Cuando entraron la luz de la luna no fue suficiente para observar los detalles de las criaturas, hasta que una voz proveniente del pasillo (o corredor) llama la atención de las dos sombras haciendo que se giraran en dirección a la puerta.

—Se quedarán aquí por ahora.

—Estaremos vigilando la entrada de la habitación para que no intenten salir si no se le son requeridos

Dijeron dos ponis con grandes armaduras de cuerpo completo

—No es necesario que lo hagan. Ya todo fue controlado– hablo una de las sombras dentro de la habitación con una voz gruesa

—Son solo ordenes señor, así que nos quedaremos vigilándolos– hablo uno de los soldados

—De acuerdo— hablo la misma sombra para acto seguido dirigirse a la puerta y cerrarla, colocando los seguros correspondientes para evitar que sea abierta desde afuera

La otra sombra que había se dirigió hacia una de las paredes en donde se encontraba un interruptor; Cuando este subió el pequeño interruptor, todas las luces de la habitación se encendieron y así dejar observar a los dos individuos que se encontraban dentro de la habitación. Uno de ellos era un caballo el cual llevaba una pequeña armadura pequeña dividida en las diferentes partes de su cuerpo, una parte cubría su lomo, otra cubría cada una de sus cuatro patas y llevaba un casco que cubría gran parte de su cabeza solo dejando ver la parte de sus ojos y su boca, tenía un cuerpo enorme debido a su musculatura que era cubierto por un pelaje oscuro intenso y por esto apenas se podía notar sus ojos ya que se perdían en la oscuridad de su pelaje. Uno de ellos era einar que después de haber cerrado la puerta gracias a unos brazos robóticos, después de unos segundos se retrajeron hasta ingresar en su armadura y después de encima de su casco salió una antena que empezó a analizar toda la habitación. Después de analizar el lugar la antena se retrajo.

—No se registran rastros de energía que los habitantes llaman "magia" en el lugar— Dijo einar para luego dirigirse a la ventana y salir al balcón para observar los alrededores— Balcón despejado, permiso para descender

De repente una fuerte ráfaga de aire se generó en el balcón, pero luego poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Einar debido a la gran fuerza del aire y para evitar ser lanzado, de la armadura que cubría sus patas salieron unos estabilizadores que se enterraron en el suelo para mantenerse firme y para cuando dejo de ser fuerte la corriente se desprendieron para que se pudiera mover. Una vez se pudo mover se posiciono a un lado del balcón y dijo.

—Desciendan de inmediato, no tenemos mucho tiempo

Al decir eso, por el límite del balcón en donde se podía ver la ciudad que se encontraba abajo y en la lejanía se observaban montañas hasta que empezó a descender una plataforma de la nada y al estar completamente abajo había creado un puente entre las barandas del balcón hasta el interior de una nave en donde se encontraban droides que empezaron a descender. Bajaron un total de 5 droides que rápidamente entraron a la habitación.

—Nave de transporte, asciende a 20 mil pies y mantener posición hasta nuevas órdenes—Dijo einar para luego volver a la habitación mientras la plataforma desaparecía detrás de él y la corriente de aire volvía a aumentar hasta desaparecer.

Una vez dentro de la habitación se encontraban los 5 droides en una posición firme 3 al lado derecho y 2 en el lado izquierdo que en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un sujeto portando una gran armadura voluminosa que cubría todo su cuerpo y su casco cubría toda su cabeza que no dejaba ver su rostro, solo tiene dos ranuras en donde debe estar los ojos (Volveré a dejar el link de la armadura " bit. ly/ 2Ocs6GX"). Era el ser que los ponis conocían como fornax pero el cual su nombre en verdad es Steven.

Einar se quedó parado por unos segundos en medio de la puerta que daba al balcón y dijo.

—Desactivando control automático —Al decirlo Steven cayó estrepitosamente al suelo debido al peso de la armadura y rompiendo la fina baldosa— Comiencen —Dijo einar a los droides

Al decir eso los dos droides del lado izquierdo que tienen un diseño en su cuerpo que es casi completamente de un color marrón, los sus brazos y cabeza llevaban franjas de color ocre y una que otras líneas amarillas repartidas en sus piernas y brazos, colores que solo tendrían los droides mecánicos. Se acercaron al cuerpo de Steven y lo giraron debido a que había caído boca abajo, luego de su espalda sacaron unos tentáculos con diferentes tipos de herramientas para luego, cada uno empezar a desmontar la armadura que estaba sujeto al cuerpo de Steven; quitaban los tornillos y uniones de la armadura para sacar parte por parte, pero cada parte a pesar de que el exterior se encontraba en muy buen estado, por el otro lado estaba completamente manchado de un líquido rojo que había empezado a gotear al ser removido de su lugar, esto mismo sucedía con cada parte de la armadura que era removido los cuales también se encontraban manchados con ese líquido rojo.

Al remover completamente la armadura y quitar el protector del brazo derecho, se pudo observar el cuerpo de Steven completamente desnudo y sin signos de movimiento. La imagen que se mostraba en el centro de la habitación era la del cuerpo inerte de Steven sin su traje y dejando al descubierto una gran cantidad de heridas, cortes y moretones en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero estas heridas estaban muy abiertas dejando paso a que su sangre saliera en gran cantidad y generando un charco enorme alrededor del cuerpo de él. Entonces sin perder el tiempo einar le hablo a los otros droides que estaban en el lado derecho de él.

—El almirante eta perdiendo mucha sangre inicien tratamiento— Dijo einar

Los droides mecánicos apartaron todas las partes de la armadura que aún seguían cubiertas de sangre del lugar para darles paso libre a los otros. Al estar despejado el lugar los tres droides los cuales eran un poco iguales a los mecánicos en cuestión de diseño, pero los colores ran diferentes ya que el color de todo su cuerpo era de color blanco y las franjas que se encontraban en su cabeza y brazos eran de color rojo, en su pecho tenían marcado una cruz rojo enorme y en su espalda llevaban una mochila de color rojo y cruces blancas en los lados. Dos de los droides se posicionaron a un lado de Steven mientras que el tercero se encontraba al frente de él. El del lado derecho de Steven, desde su mochila salió una pantalla con algunos cables que en el momento fue colocando esos cables en la parte del pecho de Steven y luego en la pantalla empezar a mostrar sus signos vitales.

— _Ritmo cardiaco en aumento, está por entrar en un paro, hay que estabilizar —_ Dijo el droide del lado derecho

— _Estabilizando, inyectando anti arrítmico_ — Dijo el droide del lado izquierdo para luego, de su mochila salir un compartimiento en donde había diferentes tubos con líquidos de colores.

El droide tomo uno de los tubos con su brazo izquierdo y después alzo su brazo derecho en donde su antebrazo se había abierto una ranura en donde coloco el tubo con el líquido para luego cerrarlo; Des pues, de uno de sus dedos salió una aguja, la cual la fue acercando al cuerpo de Steven y la enterró directo en el lugar en donde estaba su corazón para luego inyectarle la sustancia del tubo.

— _El ritmo cardiaco se está estabilizando_ — Dijo el droide del lado derecho con el monitor

— _Aplicando sedante para iniciar con los procedimientos de auxilio—_ Dijo el droide que estaba al frente del cuerpo mientras sacaba una mascarilla de su mochila

—No lo hagan— Dijo einar para evitar que lo pusieran a dormir

— _El protocolo indica que es necesario sedarlo para reorganizar los huesos rotos—_ Dijo uno de los droides

—Se cómo es el procedimiento, pero es necesario que este despierto para que sus células se recuperen más rápido ya que es requerido que este sano en el menor corto tiempo posible—Dijo einar

— _Es requerido sedarlo para evitar fallos respiratorios y desangrados a la hora del tratamiento proceso—_ Dijo uno de los droides

—Anulación de procedimiento B6, código de confirmación k2169— Dijo einar

Los droides se detuvieron por unos segundos con la cabeza en alto

— _Código aceptado, anulando procedimientos —_ Dijeron todos los tres droides al unísono

— _Analizando daño en la estructura del cuerpo—_ Dijo el droide del frente para luego empezar a analizar el cuerpo de Steven— _Múltiples fracturas en los huesos detectadas, daño en órganos vitales alta, procediendo con el tratamiento_

Al decir eso cada droide tomo una parte del cuerpo en donde se encontraban los huesos desubicado o quebrado y empezaban a reorganizarlos a la fuerza, en las partes donde estaban destrozados los huesos era necesario abrir la piel en el lugar afectado e ingresarles una pequeña cantidad de nanobots que se encargarían de rearmar el hueso y también ingresaban más para sanar sus órganos dañados. Todo el procedimiento era muy doloroso, haciendo que con cada movimiento de los huesos y con los nanobots trabajando en su interior un grito de Steven saliera silenciosamente.

—Aaaa Hijos de puta, Porque no me sedaroooaaaa—Gritaba en vos baja el almirante tratando de resistir el dolor

—De esta forma su recuperación será más rápida y podrá moverse en un corto tiempo, al sedarlo habría sido requerido un largo tiempo para que despertara y eso hubiera generado preguntas ante las gobernantes, ya que se había mostrado sin ningún problema al llegar — Explico einar

 **¡CRACK!** Sonó el último hueso en ser acomodado en su respectivo lugar. Al completar la reacomodación de los huesos y solo faltando que los nanobots terminaran en su interior, los droides empezaron a rosearle por todo el cuerpo un polvo de color verde que al hacer contacto con la piel de Steven empezara a cerrar sus heridas y a aliviar el dolor. El droide que tenía la pantalla en donde mostraba los signos vitales de Steven saco otra pantalla de la su mochila, en donde se mostraba un modelo del cuerpo de Steven mostrando todas las zonas dañadas con un círculo rojo y al lado de este modelo aparecía un porcentaje en donde, poco a poco iba aumentando y de igual manera, las señales de las zonas dañadas del cuerpo iban desapareciendo uno por uno.

— _Recuperación al 35%, sujeto estable—_ Dijo el droide con las pantallas

Mientras el número subía y las señales rojas desaparecían, el rostro de Steven cambiaba de una que mostraba dolor a una de alivio y relajación

—Al fin terminamos con esto—Dijo Steven con alivio

—Después de que casi muere no entiendo cómo puede estar tan relajado almirante — Dijo einar

—Porque hace mucho que no me encontraba al borde de la muerte, desde que ascendí a capitán de flota lo único que tenía que hacer era planear estrategias y dar órdenes—Steven rio levemente—Jeje, extrañaba sentir la adrenalina que tenía al ver la posible muerte frente a mis ojos

—Sigo sin comprender almirante—Dijo Einar

—Y jamás lo aras—Dijo steven

— _Recuperación al 100%—_ Dijeron los droides al unísono

El cuerpo de Steven había quedado completamente sanado, ya no se veía rastro de que haya tenido grandes heridas que pudieron causarle la muerte, sino quería el único rastro que quedaba de estas heridas era la sangre seca alrededor de él manchando su cuerpo y el charco que quedo en el suelo.

—Al fin acabamos—Dijo Steven para luego intentar levantarse sin tener algún éxito— Agh, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme—Dijo Steven con fastidio

—Puede que su cuerpo no tenga heridas almirante, pero requiere de tiempo para que sus músculos vuelvan a funcionar—Dijo einar

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Pregunto Steven

—De quince a treinta minutos—Respondió einar

—Bien, androide M263—Dijo einar a los droides médicos

— _A sus órdenes señor—_ Respondió uno de los droides médicos

—Ayúdame a recuéstame en la cama—Dijo Steven al droide

— _Entendido—_ Dijo el droide para acto seguido sujetar el cuerpo de Steven con sus dos brazos y llevarlo hasta la enorme cama que había en la habitación

Al ya estar acomodado en la cama dijo

—Bien, pueden retirarse, Si los ven aquí será un problema

— _Entendido—_ Dijeron todos los droides en la habitación

AL decir eso una fuerte corriente de aire se hace presente en la habitación, la cual proviene del balcón de la habitación, los droides mecánicos fueron los primeros en salir cargando consigo las partes aun ensangrentadas de la armadura y después le siguieron los droides médicos no sin antes haber hecho una rápida limpiada al suelo de la habitación. Cuando todos los droides medico salieron la corriente de aire desapareció rápidamente y dejando la habitación solamente a Steven y a einar.

—Muy bien, mientras recupero la fuerza en mi cuerpo quiero un reporte Sofía— Dijo Steven poniendo una cara seria

—Como ordene almirante—Al decir eso, de la armadura de einar sale una pequeña esfera que luego se posiciona en la mitad de la habitación en donde proyecta un holograma del planeta— Los escombros de la estación D1 siguen cayendo a la superficie del planeta, he enviado unidades a recuperar las partes que ya impactaron contra el planeta y algunas naves para evitar que los escombros que siguen en órbita entren a la atmosfera

— ¿Ya se sabe la causa de su explosión? —Pregunto Steven

El holograma cambia a un plano de una estación de defensa planetaria en donde indica con un círculo el centro de la estación junto con una serie de datos explicando el fallo

—Al parecer fue un sobrecalentamiento en el núcleo de la estación causando se volviera inestable y próximamente su explosión— Mientras lo decía en el holograma mostraba los planos de una de las estaciones de defensa orbital para después mostrar como esta misma explota.

—Quiero que analices las demás estaciones, no quiero más fallos a la hora de utilizarlos—Dijo Steven

—Como ordene almirante—Respondió einar

— ¿Ya sabemos algo del intruso en nuestros sistemas? —Pregunto Steven

—No almirante, no he podido localizar la ubicación del atacante—Respondió einar

—De acuerdo sigue buscándolo, no sabemos si puede ser una amenaza a futuro y no me gustaría tener una sorpresa—Dijo Steven

—Por supuesto almirante—Respondió einar

— ¿Pudiste descifrar los datos que recolectaste en la pelea? —Pregunto Steven

—Aun no almirante, los datos recopilados son muy complejos, me tomara unas semanas o meses para descifrarlos—Dijo Sofía

—Que sea lo más pronto posible Sofía. Si podemos combinar la "magia" de este planeta y con nuestra tecnología, podríamos crear armas lo suficientemente potentes para hacerle frente a la tecnología de los irken—Dijo Steven

—Eso tomaría tiempo almirante, ya que soy la única con los conocimientos necesarios para poder analizar la informacion recolectada sobre la magia y por los oraculos encontraron, la población usa la magia mayormente para el uso personal mas no para el militar —Dijo einar

—Puedo suponer que es debido a los años de paz de este reino y por eso no han requerido usar su magia como arma de destrucción y con eso de la "Magia de la amistad" le da más razón a mi teoría—Dijo Steven

—No puedo procesar ese razonamiento—Dijo Einar

—Tiempos de paz crean a personas buenas y personas buenas hacen el mundo menos hostil haciendo que no requieran defenderse—Dijo Steven

—Puedo comprender esa lógica señor—Dijo Einar

—*Aunque a pesar de todo eso, la princesa no se vio nada débil ante una situación de peligro*—Pensó Steven —*Puede que si me sea útil después de todo*

—Con el tema de la falta de personal, eso se puede remediar. Antes me habías dicho que la población de este reino podria ser de ayuda como mano de obra, supongo que han de tener científicos e inventores entre sus pobladores ¿Crees que podrían ser de ayuda? —Dijo Steven

—Si se encuentran entre la población podrían ser de ayuda, aunque viendo su tecnología sus conocimientos serán limitados—Dijo einar

—Ya se resolverá, por ahora abra que tomar a algunos científicos "prestados", ya averiguare con la princesa de alguno que nos pueda servir—Dijo Steven

—Como ordene almirante—Dijo Sofía

—Sofía. Pon el video de la batalla con celestia, necesito aclararme algunas dudas—Dijo Steven

—Como ordene almirante—Dijo Einar (Les recuerdo que la IA Sofía controla el cuerpo de einar)

En ese momento el holograma de la estación desaparece para luego, de una de las paredes, se empieza a mostrar un video en donde se encuentran Steven con su armadura en una posición de ataque mientras sujetaba su espada en dirección a celestia, la cual se encontraba a pocos metros de Steven, llevando una armadura completamente dorada y portando una lanza mientras era rodeada con espadas flotantes cubiertas de fuego.

Steven paso recostado en la cama observando la grabación de su pelea con celestia y al haber terminado apaga el proyector, gracias al gran tiempo que tomo observando el video fue tiempo suficiente para que sus músculos volvieran a estar mejor y esto lo muestra al levantarse de la cama y mantenerse en pie unos segundos en frente de esta mientras observaba el gran charco de sangre que había dejado por las heridas con las que llego.

—Hay que limpiar esa sangre—Dijo Steven para luego dirigirse al balcón de la habitación— ¿Qué paso después de que me quedara inconsciente?—le Preguntó a einar

—Después de que quedara inconsciente celestia, luna y usted fueron traídos en una carrosa siendo jalada por dos pegasos hasta el castillo y al llegar, celestia le pidió a su hermana que escondiera el sol por ella para darle paso a la luna para después, celestia dar la orden a algunos de los soldados a que lo escoltaran a esta habitación no sin antes haberle dicho que se verían mañana en la mañana para hablar—Reporto einar

—Así que tendré que encontrarme con la pony blanca mañana—Dijo Steven observando la ciudad de canterlot desde lo alto—Me preocupa lo que menciono ese tal Discord. Al parecer me conoce o por lo menos de que especie soy, no tengo idea de que es lo que sabe pero puede que sepa lo necesario para echar mis planes a la basura

—Las unidades están listas para invadir el planeta almirante—Dijo einar

—Mira a esos ponis—Dijo Steven observando a los ponys paseando por la ciudad—a pesar de lo sucedió en la ciudad siguen paseando felizmente. No debemos actuar solo por especulaciones, Jhon una vez dijo "El soldado es el primero que quiere la paz, ya que es el que debe sufrir y soportar las más profundas heridas y cicatrices de la guerra". Mantendremos las cosas como están y nos seguiremos moviendo según lo planeado. Pero mantén las unidades en espera en caso de que los necesite.

—Como ordene almirante—Dijo einar

Steven observa el cielo estrellado adornado por las luces fugaces causadas por los escombros de la plataforma de defensa planetaria

—Él había mencionado que antes mi especie había jugado con los ponys–Dijo en vos baja para luego dar media vuelta rápidamente y volver a entrar a la habitación—Quiero que revises todas las bitácoras de la armada, no importa si es información clasificada. Quiero saber si alguna nave o flota llego antes que nosotros a este planeta—Ordeno Steven a Sofía

—Como ordene almirante—Dijo einar

—Sera mejor que descanse. Hoy fue un día muy agitado y mañana me tengo que reunir con mi "guardiana". A pesar de que es una táctica para que ellos tengan la seguridad de poder controlarme, no me gusta tener que aparentar estar bajo las órdenes de esa yegua—Dijo mientras se intentaba acomodar en la cama—Pero necesitamos evitar que se enteren de las actividades que estamos haciendo a su alrededor—Fue lo último que dijo para caer rendido ante el sueño

—Que descanse almirante. Tendré un informe listo para mañana—Dijo einar para luego apagar las luces de la habitación y posteriormente ser desactivado

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo después de 3 meses sin reportarme. Cuando uno piensa que tendrá mucho tiempo libre la verdad es que no tendrás ni un carajo de tiempo para tus proyectos, pero en fin, gracias todo por seguir con el fic y reitero mi posición de que llegare hasta el final del fic no importa cuánto me tarde (Aunque tenía planeado terminarlo este año), También me impresiona la cantidad de lectores que siguen llegando a este mundo paralelo que cree y espero que les esté agradando tanto como a mí me agrada escribirlo y enserio que estoy feliz de ya terminar con esta fase porque desde el inicio estoy con la emoción de escribir lo que se viene. En todo caso gracias por seguir aquí y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos luego ;)


	9. Recuerda

**Un saludo a todos. Me disculpo por tanta demora pero la cosa es que obviamente aún no termino el capítulo debido a que no puedo darle un final del agrado mío y del que me ayuda en la creación del fic, ya que este capítulo será el que le habrá la puerta al nuevo arco de la historia. Así que espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia y para eso quiero darles un pequeño pedaso de la historia para que no se olviden del fic.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, nos leemos luego ;p**

* * *

En la gran ciudad de Ponyhattan ya había salido el sol mostrando las enormes calles donde ya se podía observar el movimiento de los ponis y carretillas quienes se dirigían a sus trabajos o llevaban a otros ponis a sus trabajos, se podían observar a potrillos siendo acompañados de sus padres que iban directo a la escuela. El ruido de las calles era estruendoso por la multitud de ponis y carretas que pasaban por las calles, haciendo que este ruido sea muy molesto para algunos y es por eso que algunos ponis toman atajos por los parques o por las calles menos concurridas para evitar el molesto ruido de las calles principales.

En el parque principal de la ciudad la cual tiene un terreno de 1000 metros cuadrados, observamos a un par de ponis, uno terrestre y el otro un unicornio quienes llevaban en su lomo unas alforjas con libros de estudio de universidad

— ¿Estudiaste para el examen de algebra?—Pregunta el unicornio a su compañero

— Lo hice. Pero aún sigo confuso con algunos métodos sin mencionar que no tuve tiempo de hacer la tarea de historia equestre—Respondió el poni terrestre un poco desanimado

—Auch, estas en problemas mi amigo—Dijo el unicornio apiadándose de su compañero

—ojala pasara algo en esta ciudad para que cancelen las clases—Dijo el poni terrestre rindiéndose ante su situación

—Hablando de sucesos. Vi el periódico de hoy, mencionaba que había caído una clase de asteroide cerca al bosque que rodea la montaña de donde se encuentra la ciudad de canterlot—dijo el unicornio

— ¿Enserio? No tuve tiempo de leer el periódico hoy—Dijo el poni terrestre llevándose uno de sus cascos al mentón para luego volverlo a bajarlo—ojala callera un meteorito cerca de la ciudad para que cancelaran las clases

—No seas tonto, ¿quieres ver destruida la ciudad?—Pregunta el unicornio

—Claro que no. Solo quiero evita que me reprueben—Dijo el poni terrestre mientras agachaba la cabeza

El unicornio al ver que su amigo estaba triste por la posibilidad de reprobar que decide ayudarlo

—Por allá hay unas mesas—Dijo el unicornio mientras señalaba una mesa de madera con troncos a los lados en forma de cilla— aún tenemos tiempo antes de que inicien las clases, te dare copia de mi trabajo

El terrestre alzo su cabeza rápidamente con un rostro que denotaba felicidad

— ¿Enserio? —Dijo el terrestre con duda para luego decir con felicidad—Gracias amigo, eres el mejor

—Sí, Sí. Pero solo será esta vez—Dijo el unicornio un poco enojado con su amigo

—Por supuesto. —Dijo el terrestre felizmente para luego dirigirse a la mesa de madera

El par de amigos al llegar a la mesa tomaron asiento en los troncos que la rodeaban para luego sacar unos cuadernos de sus alforjas. El poni terrestre ya con el lápiz en su boca, se disponía a empezar a escribir en su cuaderno cuando fue interrumpido el sonido de gritos que se empezaron a escuchar en el parque.

Cuando el par de amigos se dispuso a observar a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que los gritos venían de todos los ponis que se encontraban en ese momento en el parque, quienes se encontraban corriendo asustados en dirección a la salida del parque de forma rápida. El par de ponis solo cruzaron miradas de confusión sin entender el, porqué todos los ponis corrían asustados hasta que uno de los ponis que corrían asustados paso al lado de ellos y rápidamente el unicornio lo detuvo con su magia para preguntarle lo que estaba pasando

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué todo el mundo está corriendo despavoridos? —Pregunto el unicornio

El poni, quien se encontraba preso por la magia del unicornio, con un rostro de terror señalo con su casco la parte de atrás de los dos amigos en dirección al cielo. El par de amigos siguieron con la mirada en la dirección en la que señalaba el poni para luego poner la misma cara de terror que el poni capturado quien fue liberado inmediatamente cuando el unicornio observo el cielo

—Tú y tus deseos destructivos—Dijo el unicornio a su amigo

—No te quejes y solo empieza a ¡CORRER! —Grito el poni terrestre

El par de amigos empezaron a correr en la misma dirección que los otros ponis mientras que detrás de ellos en el cielo se podía observar como una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia el parque la cual cada vez se hacía más y más grande. En el parque todos los ponis corrían lo más que podían intentando llegar a la salida del parque asustados de lo que se aproximaba hacia ellos, algunas madres alzaron a sus potros y los pusieron en su lomo al ver que sus pequeños no podían seguirles el paso y algunos cuantos se tropezaban en el camino, cayendo abruptamente al suelo, pero debido a la adrenalina de ese momento estos se levantaban rápidamente para seguir corriendo por su vida. El par de amigos se encontraban llegando a la salida del parque, los dos al ver la salida l frente de ellos se alegraron mucho ya que ya se encontraban cansado por correr tanto, pero su felicidad duro poco al escuchar una explosión que provenía detrás de ellos y al observar atrás de ellos vieron con horror como se había alzado una enorme cantidad de tierra del tamaño de un edificio se alzaba en el aire, peor lo que más les aterrorizo era ver como una gran pared de polvo se empezaba a acercar hacia ellos a gran velocidad; al ver esto los dos aceleraron el pazo lo más que pudieron mientras gritaban a todo lo que podían hasta que la pared de polvo los alcanzo, haciendo que se perdieran entre el espeso cumulo de polvo mientras que poco a luego poco se dejaran de oír los gritos de los dos.


End file.
